Break Reality
by Primus1243
Summary: The princesses have been facing a wave of corruption over their lands. Monsters have been popping up left and right. The citizens have been having non-stop sex all day and night. So Celestia came up with a plan, call upon champions from other worlds, hoping that they can stop it and cleanse the land.
1. Horny and Loner

"Ah bloody…!" a yell sounds out as a grunt sound hits the grassy ground. "What the fuck?!" a muffled yell sounds out as a big human with a set of old clothing that seems full of holes and ripped in some places, starts to get up and look around. "Fuck me. Where did that bastard go?"

* * *

"Sister, are you sure about this? We have tried this before but it didn't work," Luna, a blue pony with a horn and wings with a waving starry blue mane and a moon cutie mark on her flank, wearing a dark blue dress that glittered, says.

Celestia, another white pony with a set of a horn and wings, waving prismatic mane and tail and a sun cutie mark on her flank, in the same type of dress, though more conservative as it covered her more and had an armored area on her chest, frowns as she kept reading through the books. "We need to keep trying. This world needs it after what happened this decade."

"But nothing was ever summoned by this," Luna adds.

"We tried to find them after summoning them…could be they were taken before we even could get at them," Celestia suggested.

"You still say that, but we have never found evidence of this," Luna reminds.

"Maybe because we haven't found them," Celestia says sighing and shaking her head.

"I say there were none to be found in the first place," Luna insists.

"And I was talking about evidence. There might be something out there that knows we taking measures against them. I just hope we can have at least one before we burn ourselves out," Celestia says hopefully.

"We should be training and arming an army, but no, too expensive you say, too demanding on the citizens," Luna says, going on a rant, no longer hearing her.

"They are constantly having sex! Why do you think I am not taxing them on that?!" Celestia yells, throwing her arm toward the window out of the castle where an orgy was happening in the park below.

"No. Can't cut down the trees to build more ballistas you say. Think of the little birds, you said," Luna rants as Celestia started to tune her out.

"I just hope this works," Celestia says to herself as she goes back to the book as she started casting her spell.

"No mares or stallions you say. They would be corrupted and having an all day orgy you said," Luna says, still on a rant.

* * *

"Bloody…where am I?" The man asks, having been wandering around for the last hour before hearing some leaves shake and then yelling that started out quiet before it becomes louder and then leaves and branches shaking as something hits it as the yelling stops and becomes grunts of pain. The man then steps back as something fell in front of him and began hanging from the branches.

"Hi…" The thing says as the man sees it strangely looks like a dragon…on two legs? "Care to get me down before the branch bother my scales?"

The man was almost tempted to take out his submachine guns and pump this thing full of lead, pausing to take in the sight of what is his target. "Um…sure…" the man says, playing confused as he takes out a small knife and cuts off a branch.

"Yipe!" the dragon yells as he falls to the ground. "Ow," he groans as what the man sees as his cloak, covering him. Giving him a chance to reach for his guns.

So he decided to play along. "So what are yARG!" the man calls as a human hand was now though his chest. The hand suddenly withdrew, leaving a gaping hole in the man's chest.

The black-scaled dragon sighs as he stands up and looks to the man as he falls, showing another human male behind him standing with a bloody hand as he wore a military green set of clothing, but no guns on his hips. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"I wasn't paid to kill you unlike this thief," the man informs before stomping on the man's head as he tried to crawl away, killing him before grabbing the guns that are on the dead man.

The dragon hums. "I see. Well, this makes things eaiser on my part. Must have been chasing me for quite some time for you to be like this...and I have been running for a while. By the way, who are you?"

"Not really much of a concern, don't you thi…" the man stopped as a small red creature lands nearby.

"Huh. Never thought to see an imp before," the dragon says as he keeps his arms under his body cloak.

"You want something?" the man asks neutrally as when he killed the man.

"Yeah…some fresh meat," the demonic looking little red imp says licking his lips. "How about you two come with me and I'll give you something to enjoy? If you two don't know each from what I've seen, I can let you get comfortable with each other."

They both just stare at the imp. "I'm killing him," the dragon says holding up his hand, brandishing his claws before he was suddenly in front of the imp, his arm outstretched before the imp fell dead as his head split apart.

"Fair enough," the man responds unfazed as the dragon got a good look at him.

"Some human," the dragon says, seeing that he is wearing some dark clothes and bandana with a wolf skull crest while having black, mid-length hair and hazel eyes. "You seem unique," he says, digging through the imp's packs.

"Maybe," he says, walking past.

The dragon hums as he finally finds something. "Oh. Something good," he says pulling out a bottle of something white. "Looks like milk."

"You really want to try anything from a demon's pack?" the man asks, making the dragon hesitate.

"Um…if it was the last thing to eat and drink," the dragon says putting it in his cloak and catching up.

"Most likely curse or something. Also, it might not be milk if you know what I mean," the human says.

"I don't mind," the dragon says shrugging.

"So you're gay," the man says.

"Bi. I like to go to town on everyone who wants it or deserves it," the dragon says proudly.

"Try that with me and the body count will be three," the man informs neutrally, not looking back to him.

"You don't look like one for sex. So I'll not even try. You probably won't be fun either," the dragon grumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"Obviously. I am not in the confederation anymore," the human says.

"Confederation?" the dragon asks raising an eyebrow.

"Where I hunted the thief to kill him," the man informs.

"Huh…well what are you going to do now? I mean, you obviously are now lost," the dragon says looking around the forest.

"And you aren't?" the man asks.

"Touche, good sir. Touche," the dragon says shaking his head.

"So where there is one of those things, there must be more," the man points out.

"You want to hunt them?" the dragon asks looking to him.

"Might get paid for killing the pests," the man says.

"But what if we don't find someone to get us paid? Then it would be a useless fight," the dragon points out.

"True, but they piss me off I don't mind," the man says.

"Then how will you get paid?" the dragon asks tilting his head.

"Money is only a means to an end for me," the man says, his tone unchanging.

"You need to get laid," the dragon says crossing his arms.

* * *

"Spike, do that somewhere else or even not on the books, please," Twilight, a purple pony unicorn with a two tone mane and tail of a purple and dark pink color and a magic sparkle cutie mark on her flank, while wearing a set of purple mage robes, says to the masturbating purple dragon with green fins who is sitting nearby as she tries to read a book.

"I can't help it Twi. I am burning up," Spike says setting a block of ice on his head.

Twilight sighs, trying to flip through the pages of her book. "Well this might help," she says holding up her hand to him, her hand lighting up with purple magic before hearing Spike sigh in relief. "This should cool you down for a while," she says turning to him and groans out loud as she sees the seamen all over the books in front of him. "And it gives the relief to you as well. Damn. You need to take a cold bath and not a seven-hour bubble bath."

"Alright, alright," Spike says as Twilight cleans the books with magic.

Twilight shakes her head as she puts the books back after they were clean. "This decade-long trouble is getting to be too much trouble now. How long is this going to take?"

"Hey Twi, how is it best to kill a group of imps again?" Rainbow calls.

Twilight blinks and rushes over to the blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and a thundercloud with lightning as a cutie mark, wearing a pair of trainer shorts and a sports shirt that hugged her slim form, at the window and sees a gaggling group of imps heading towards the town. "Not again!" Twilight yells and groans. "If they beat anyone, it's a full on fuckfest. Magic is the best way to hit them all at once. An area of effect really," Twilight explains, trying to figure out a spell.

"Well, we have them all hogtied and were considering burning them," Applejack, an orange earth pony with blond mane and tail with three red apples as a cutie mark, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans and a stetson hat on her head, informs.

"That was fast," Twilight says now seeing them all tied up and struggling in Applejack's lasso. "Okay. Burn the lot of them. I can't figure out a way to purify them in fact."

"Get the kindling!" Applejack calls.

"Ah! Let us go!" one of the imp yells as they all struggle.

* * *

"So what do you see?" the man calls to the dragon looking around in the air.

"Woods, woods, woods, and a building," the dragon says excitedly as he comes down and points in a direction. "Thataway."

"Lead the way," the human instructs.

The dragon rushes down the path as it becomes more well-worn as they came upon a treehouse looking building that is built around a tree around a pond. "Huh. There's something you don't see every day."

The man watches it in silence for a few moments before looking like he was going to move on.

"Well…?" the dragon asks grinning.

"Not interested anymore," the man says before looking up. "Hello."

The dragon looks up as well and they both see a yellow flying pegasus with a pink mane and tail and three pink butterflies as a cutie mark, wearing a loose blouse and tight sweatpants, holding some birds in her arms. "Um…hello…you are not imps…are you?"

"Nice ass!" the dragon yells happily and grinning.

"Who are you now?" the human asks looking past her seeing a few more wearing blue and yellow flying in formation.

"I'm…uh…Fluttershy," the pegasus whispers as she hides behind her mane, trying to figure out why a dragon and a cloaked pony, or what she believes is a pony, is traveling through the forest together.

The dragon raises an eyebrow. "Fluttershy? That's a cute name," he says smirking.

"Them?" the human says pointing passed her.

Fluttershy, seeing this, turns around and squints to see what he was pointing at before spotting the wonderbolt members. "Oh…that's the Wonderbolts. A flying team."

The dragon scratches his head. "Flying team? Hum."

"Looks like they are being chased," the human says.

"My turn. Maybe I will get a reward, in the form of a nice piece of ass." the dragon says smirking as he opens his wings from under the cloak and flies up towards the flying team.

"Odds of being mistaken for one of the things chasing them?" the human asks Fluttershy as she gesturing odds were very balanced.

The dragon laughs loudly as he spins into the mid-high-flight and tackles one of the attackers who turns out to be a hourglassed figure of a harpy with red waist length hair, light blue hair over its chest and blue hair all over itself from the waist down, yellow hand claws with some blood on the tips of them. "Hey sexy!" the dragon yells and the harpy he tackled screeches at him and was about to scratch at him, but the dragon grabs her hand as he stops flying and forces her hand back slowly and then squeezes her clawed wing hand. "Yeah, you're going to mine one day," the dragon says now frowning before grabbing her other claw and sends her spinning into another as he throws her.

"How long till he realizes that he is surrounded?" the human asks as some runes seem to activate as the wonderbolt shoot towards the ground as the harpies were preoccupied.

"Maybe just two more seconds," Fluttershy says as they watch.

The dragon feels a scratch on his back and turns his head and looks at the group of the harpies ready to fight him. "Didn't work," he says flipping his cloak back, showing that armor was stitched under the cloak and a sword attached to his hip before grabbing it and takes it out. "Now then…" he says before flapping hard and rushes at them, swiping his sword at the harpies and cuts at some of them.

"So who are they specifically?" the human asks as the three wonderbolts land inside the barrier covering a town in the distance.

"Harpies. They usually attack us, hoping to gain some quick sex," Fluttershy says, her blush growing.

"I meant them," the human explains pointing to the three.

"Oh, they are a team of performers before something happened a decade ago and they became a fighting team to help protect us," Fluttershy explains.

"Meh," the human says dismissively before starting to walk again.

"Come on you sluts! I would fuck and slice you to pieces!" the dragon yells before laughing a bit as he slices at some of them while two falls to the ground dead.

"Why is there a dragon here?" the leader of the wonderbolts, a yellow pegasus with a fiery style mane and tail, wearing a body-hugging skinsuit that is blue with yellow lightning crossing over the seams like the other members, asks.

"He's going to need payment," the human says walking past as they keep watching another two fall dead.

"Payment?" she asks almost offended.

"Payment, the action or process of paying someone or something, or of being paid," the human informs.

The leader frowns. "I know what payment is."

"Then why did you ask?" the human asks neutrally, making her unable to tell if he was being a smart ass or not.

"Ah ha!" the dragon yells and chuckles as he now faces only two. "I'm going to fuck you to bits!"

"Typical meat heads thinks only with the other head," she says.

The dragon suddenly lands as he holds out his non-sword hand and grabs a falling harpy who is still alive as the other falls dead near him. "So…where's my gold?" he asks as he puts his sword away and makes sure he has a good grip on the harpy.

"I thought you only cared about fucking as your reward," the human says.

"Oh I will," he says looking to the harpy knocked out. "Just need the gold as I need to eat and everything."

"Apparently, no payment," the human informs.

The dragon frowns. "I'm keeping the harpy. At least she will be a good fuck toy."

"I think they aim to kill it," the human informs.

"Nope. Mine!" the dragon demands as he hugs the harpy who wakes up and hides behind the dragon after seeing the group of ponies glaring at her. "Look. She thinks I'm her protector."

"You're just a meatshield," the human says bluntly.

The dragon shrugs. "As long as I get to fuck around. Besides…" he says reaching into his cloak and pulls out a metal chain. "I have this thing," he says as he keeps pulling it out before tugging and takes out a metal collar. "Perfect," he cheers, having his tail wrap around the harpy to not let her leave seeing the collar and chain.

"Whatever," the human says walking away.

The dragon raises an eyebrow as he hooks the collar around the harpy's neck and pulls hard, sending her down into the ground. "Okay. Let's go fuck toy. As soon as we find someplace, we are going to have tons of fun," he says grinning as he wraps the chain around his arm and leads her with the human as she tries to follow, scared to show herself to anyone as she tries her best to hide around his cloak.

"Fluttershy, are you ok?!" a pink earth pony yells running up.

"I'm fine Pinkie. This dragon saved us from the harpies," Fluttershy explains, turning to the pink bouncing and frantic pony, with a poofy mane and tail and three balloons as a cutie mark, in a pair of shorts and blouse.

"Don't you have a barrier?" Pinkie asks referring to the runes.

Fluttershy clears her throat. "Yeah…and it's almost time for Twilight to renew them. I'm fine Pinkie. Thanks for worrying."

"Peppy, isn't she?" the human says looking at her freezing her in place and slowly turns around.

"I like her. She seems like a sex freak," the dragon says grinning, having the chain over his shoulder.

"What? Maud?!" Pinkie calls.

"Who?" the human asks.

"Maud?! I heard you!" Pinkie calls again as she picks up the wonderbolts and looks under them.

"Whatever," the human says before walking away to leave again.

"Want to try and see if there are any jobs here?" the dragon asks shrugging.

The human says nothing as suddenly Pinkie was in front of him.

"You have to be Maud. Speak!" Pinkie declares pointing at him as she seems to be wearing black robes and a white powdered wig.

The human holds up a finger and pushes her head from the side, making her scoot to the side without moving a muscle, making her blink.

"Cool. He is so my Maud," Pinkie says to the dragon and gives him another vial of something. "Something for her," she says pointing to the harpy.

"Um…Pinkie, your sister is a mare," Fluttershy points out.

Pinkie gasps loudly. "Oh my gosh! What if she got into some transformation consumables and was turned into a stallion. Why…she could looking for me right now. Wondering why his little sister isn't there right now, holding his hand, comforting the new him. Oh! I'm sorry Maud!" Pinkie pleads to the human.

"Please stop. I am not this Maud you speak of," The human informs.

Pinkie gasps loudly again. "Then…she had a foal! Oh my gosh! She had a foal with a…something…I should make up for your birthdays!" Pinkie cheers, leaping toward the human, intending to hug him.

"I am not your kin either," The human informs bluntly.

Pinkie stops in mid-air. "Oh…I don't have any more thoughts," the human turns to leave as Pinkie heard a ticking in her head before an alarm rang in her head. "Oh my gosh! I so need to get you to Maud!" Pinkie says, trying to grab the human.

"Let go of me now," the human instructs.

"I have to introduce you to my sister…if she isn't fucking a goblin and rock at the same time right now," Pinkie says offhandedly as she still hung onto him.

"I will hurt you," the human says as they felt a rumble in the ground.

"Ah, let her hug. You seriously need a female's touch," the dragon says dryly at the end as he ties the chain to a post. "Don't leave," he says to the harpy as the ground explodes and out comes a large mole monster that growls at them all. "Um…what's the special thing about this thing?"

"It's mutated and not the sex kind!" Fluttershy nearly screams.

The dragon and the human looks to each other at that. "You got anything for that?" he asks, taking out his sword.

"It's mine," the human says popping his knuckles of a hand.

The dragon steps aside. "Be my guest."

The human walks up to the mole as he kept cracking his knuckles while Pinkie slithers up behind the dragon. "So…what's your name?" Pinkie asks as they watch the human ready to fight.

"Rigi Scarlet," the dragon answers as a beastal cry of pain was heard and the mole was missing a good chunk of its chest area. "Holy crap."

"That sounds like a mare's name," Pinkie says smiling.

"My parents wanted a girl, they came up with girly names, I came out, and the only thing they changed was my last name by my dad with a saying of 'It shows your strength!'" Rigi mimics in a rough voice as he gives a pose.

"And the harpy?" Pinkie asks, looking to the defeated harpy sitting on the ground near them.

"Sex slave," Rigi simply says as a few claws fly by them. "Those things will fetch a fine price," he says watching them fly by.

The pegasus was gulping at this as they see him cutting the mole to pieces with a sword he withdrew.

Rigi looks to his own sheath and sees his sword is still there. "Ah. Good. At least we can hold out well enough for a while…is there a house for sale nearby?" Rigi asks, turning to Pinkie.

"Nope," Pinkie says, shaking her head.

Rigi slouches. "Dang it. Was hoping to have a…"

"But…" Pinkie starts, catching his attention. "There is a worn down house that needs to be put up to code and if anyone takes the job, it's yours."

"You bore me," the human says neutrally as the giant mole was basically drowning in its own blood and started walking away.

Rigi leans over to Pinkie. "Are you sure he isn't related to your sister?"

"Don't know. Let's ask her. Pinkie Pie is in trouble!" Pinkie yells and then holds her ear to the ground as it shakes and then a hole was made where a gray pony with a purple mane and tail in a dark blue dress. "Maudy!" Pinkie cheers, rushing at her and hugs her.

"Pinkie, what have I told you about false alarms?" Maud asks neutrally.

"Never mind that. Look. I found you a coltfriend," Pinkie explains as Maud looks to all of the trouble caused by mostly the fight.

"What thing?" Maud asks as the human was already far away.

"Oh. He's gone now," Pinkie says squinting her eyes to the distance.

"Not the most patient as I have been stuck with him for a while. Come on slave," Rigi says grabbing the chain and pulls the harpy along again. "Have fun party girl. I hope we can meet at an orgy soon."

"Come on. We have to catch up to him," Pinkie says grabbing her sister's hand.

"Incoming citizen," Rigi says as he caught up to the human. "And she really is enthusiastic about you meeting her family."

"I am not," the human says barely paying attention.

Rigi hums. "You think we can sell off the claws?" he asks, holding up a set of ivory claws from the mole.

"You handle that, but I get seventy percent," the human says.

"Fair. You did kill the thing. Have fun with the locals," Rigi says, walking off to find a shop to sell the claws, his harpy slave in tow.

The human just kept walking, not even looking back.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie yells, tackling him, but not sending him to the ground. "I told you he's like you. Is he a long lost brother?" Pinkie asks to Maud stopping nearby.

"Pinkie. We have no brother," Maud says as Pinkie is dragged along as he kept walking.

"But look at how he acts. It's sooooo like you." Pinkie says grabbing onto his clothes and pulls, still being dragged along. "Come on! Heel!"

"What did you just say?" the human asks, his tone turning to hostile neutral as he stops.

"Um…heel?" Pinkie answers carefully.

"Let go," he instructs, tone unchanging.

Pinkie let's go and falls to the ground as the human slowly turns and walks away.

"See. If he isn't family, he is perfect for you," Pinkie says.

"I doubt that," Maud says neutrally as she looks down at her sister.

"Oh come on, he even talks like you. And you need to do more that just exterminating monsters for a living," Pinkie says.

Maud raises an eyebrow as she looks to the retreating human. "I don't," she says, retightening the white bandage wrappings around her arms.

"Come on, at least try it. I and our sisters are trying to find you a good stallion," Pinkie says.

"I don't need one," Maud says rolling her eyes, making Pinkie start the trembling lip pout. Maud keeps staring before blinking. "Fine."

"Yay!" Pinkie calls as confetti fly everywhere.

* * *

"We have to do something. That monster is wrecking our farmlands," Applejack exclaims to the rest of the town during the meeting.

"Well, I am facing the loss of land. You think you're the only one?" Filthy Rich, a fancy looking brown stallion in business clothing, says back.

"I know. That is why we need to deal with it or our harvest won't be enough for the town," Applejack says making others mutter in agreement.

The door to the hall was suddenly kicked open and Rigi walks in. "Hello? Does anyone know where I can sell these mole claws? We really need the gold," Rigi asks, looking like a smug bastard as he holds up the claws.

"Harpy!" most of the townsponies yell as they see the harpy as she cowers behind Rigi.

Rigi groans and slouches. "Oh man. I was hoping for pay. Not a mob."

"Kill it with fire!"

"Clip it's wings!"

"Fuck it to bits!" Everyone stops and looks to the one stallion who is known for spending his life in the red light district. "Heh heh, you know…" a knock to the head puts him out.

"Kill it to smithereens!" they all yell.

"Carnsornit!" Applejack cursed. "Enough ya lazy cows!" she yells, heavily frowning as she stops the mob who already has pitchforks and torches.

"I'm sorry. What this about mol…" Twilight stopped, seeing the size of the claws.

Rigi raises an eyebrow as he holds up the bundle of claws. "So sexy mage…do I get my reward for the mole?"

"How?!" The townsponises asks together, all wanting the same answer.

"My friend kicked and killed its ass," Rigi says shrugging as he drops the claws. "I'll take the reward now."


	2. Making Base

"Are you going to keep following me?" the human asks.

"Yep!" Pinkie cheers smiling.

"Will you just leave me alone?" he asks.

"Nope. You are going to be my new friend," Pinkie says giggling.

"I'm not staying," the human informed.

"Well we can still be best friends forever," Pinkie cheers happily.

"Please tell me she isn't usually like this," the human says looking at Maud.

"She tries to invite everypony in town every time there is a party for anything. Basically, party every day." Maud says neutrally as she follows.

"Then I won't enter the town," the human says matching her tone as Pinkie takes a picture.

"You will have no choice. She invited the town of Canterlot up ahead one time. She will find you." Maud says raising an eyebrow.

"Don't care," the human says.

"She will force you there," Maud says shaking her head slowly.

"She may try," he says.

"You hurt her, I kill you." Maud declares.

"You are welcome to try," the human says unfazed.

"Hooking you two up was my best idea ever," Pinkie declared.

Maud just punches her hands together as the human just stands there and Pinkie kept giggling. "Okay. Got my reward from the town hall," Rigi says, walking back with a bag of gold coins and the harpy trailing behind him.

The human gestures for him to give his share to him.

Rigi rolls his eyes and tosses the whole bag. "I think you need a distraction."

The human doesn't respond and starts dividing up the money.

Rigi leans over to Pinkie. "So…any cracking yet?"

"The lovebirds are making progress," Pinkie says, getting the harpy to squawk.

Rigi hums. "Any chance of them getting in bed and having bland sex?"

"No harpy, not you," Pinkie informs.

Rigi leans his arm on her head. "What do you think? This girl and my partner, in bed, having very bland sex, will it happen?"

"The ground will quake," Pinkie informs.

"And mountains will crumble," Rigi says chuckling.

"No, seriously, Maud is very strong," Pinkie says.

"I don't really doubt that," Rigi says sarcastically seeing Maud's arms.

"Maud, he's being mean to me. Can you hurt his pride by beating him at arm wrestling?" Pinkie calls, faking her tears.

"Yes," Maud says, cracking her knuckles.

Moments later, Rigi goes flying, crying out in surprise.

The harpy blinks as her master was sent into a building wall, leaving her to almost look meek for Maud.

Pinkie raises a championship belt and a sign saying, 'Down goes Frazier.'

"Ass…" Rigi mumbles.

"He underestimated you too much," the human says.

"That's a big understatement," Maud says shaking her head.

"Wait!" a voice calls. Everyone slowly looks to see Applejack running over. "We need your help."

"Yours," the human says starting to walk away.

"Ya'll want to make some bits?" Applejack asks as Rigi got up and zips over.

"You were saying?" Rigi asks smirking.

Applejack reels her head back a little. "Um…way to earn some bits. All you need to do is deal with some of our monster problems."

"I'm in. Wait, how much?" Rigi asks raising an eyebrow.

"Ten of those bags sound good?" Applejack asks and a cash register goes off.

"I'm in," Rigi says happily.

"What about my future brother in law who is…still walking away," Pinkie points out.

"Want to kill some monsters?" Rigi calls to him.

"Am I going to get paid this time?" the human asks, freaking out Applejack a bit. How his tone was the same as Maud's.

"Um…yes," Applejack tries to say before shaking her head. "I mean…yeah. You're going to get paid for your troubles."

"The targets?" the human asks, now in front of her.

Applejack yelps and moves back quickly. "Buncha animals messing up our crops. Near the forest edge."

"Specific ones or leave nothing alive?" the human asks seriously.

"As long as they don't come back, it doesn't matter," Applejack explains.

"I'll handle this," the human says walking away.

Rigi blinks before leaning over to Applejack. "Do you have any more jobs?"

* * *

"Fire!" a pegasus calls from the sky, seeing much of the forest's edge as an alarm bell soon rings.

Maud blinks as her, her sister, and Applejack watches in horror at the forest burns heavily. "Extreme."

"Inferno!" Pinkie cheers with her.

"She did say she didn't care how," Rigi reminds.

"Maybe we should have dialed it back," Maud says raising an eyebrow.

"I think he just did what he wanted and the fault lies with someone, not being specific," Rigi says smirking.

"Shut up," Applejack says frowning to him.

"He has a point," Maud says as the human walked by the ponies racing past to help fight the fire before it spreads too far and in a hand, he clutched the severed head of a monster.

"Wow. He's good," Pinkie says as the human gives the head to Applejack.

"My payment?" the human requests.

Applejack slowly gives the bag of bits to him. "Do you have a second job?" Rigi asks, leaning over.

"Not after w…" Applejack started but was cut off.

"If you have a problem with the results be more specific about it," the human informs.

Rigi smiles. "Come on. Any more jobs? I'm sure there is something."

Applejack frowns. "There is nothing…"

"Timberwolves," Pinkie says and Applejack hushes her.

"Oh. Is there a sexy female among those wolves?" Rigi asks almost in a mad scientist glow.

"Oh yeah. They have been popping up lately," Pinkie says happily and Applejack covers her mouth.

"I call it," Rigi says chuckling and raising a hand.

"No. I will not pay you for that," Applejack says, turning on him with an angry expression on her face.

"But didn't you say they were keeping you away from part of the orchard where most of the good apples are?" Pinkie spoke up.

"Pinkie!" Applejack yells turning to her.

"Alright! Another slave coming up!" Rigi yells happily as he walks off.

"The client hasn't accepted so you won't be paid so waste of time," the human says, his words hitting Rigi like a truck. "So find someone of higher rank in the hierarchy to hire you," the human adds, making Rigi happy.

"To the mage!" Rigi yells, pulling the harpy along to the town hall where he last saw her.

"What are you doing?" Maud asks.

"Counting. I keep a list of all my fiance my head," the human informs as it started to rain.

"Really? All that?" Pinkie asks, leaning over.

"I have to start over since I was brought here against my will," the human informs.

"Explain," Maud says crossing her arms.

"Your species is strange to me," The human says, confusing the mares.

"Well, that's stupid. You're a pony yourself," Applejack argues.

The human shakes his head, finishing counting as he just starts walking away.

"Hey! We're talking to ya!" Applejack calls.

"Just hurry and catch him to talk to him!" Rigi calls as he runs past, the harpy now gliding behind him as he heads towards the farms.

"Come on!" Pinkie cheers as she grabs both of Applejack's and Maud's wrists and pulls them down where the human went.

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Twilight asks in despair.

"Um…giving a job?" Rainbow asks back, rolling her eyes. "You did kinda ask for it."

"Who did Applejack even hire? I mean, I am grateful she found someone to deal with the problem, but they set part of the Everfree on fire!?" Twilight calls.

"Applejack's fault. She gave the guy free reign as long as the monsters don't come back," Rainbow says crossing her arms.

"Well, that is so…" Twilight yells.

"Hot!" Rigi yells bursting the door to the castle open, his slave harpy in tow behind him and another female that looks like she has pieces of wood stuck to her limbs and with a brown skin tone with dark green hair and green eyes and tattoos also in a chain and collar looking defeated. "I got another hot slave and got the timberwolves dealt with," he says walking in with pieces of sticks. "Reward please."

The timberwolf girl blinks slowly and frowns at Applejack. "Like, why are you exploiting the treasured storm fruit? That's not right man," she says, her voice droning out the words and, to them, sounds like she has taken a lot of hallucinogenic drugs.

"Storm fruit?" Applejack asks, crossing her arms.

"The colorful and all majestic apples," the girl explains, almost sounding like a worshiper. "You shouldn't have taken them off the sacred trees. We tried to stop you."

"Well that explains the timberwolves coming out now and again as the zapapples come into season," Applejack concluded.

They both look over to the heavily cloaked dragon at that point. "Okay, I think I got a hippie slave...I'm going to fuck the hippiness right out of her," he says dryly, giving a hard slap to the timberwolf girl's ass and makes her gasp and moan.

"Seriously. Who are these guys?" Twilight asks, walking away to grab the reward bag.

"I don't know, but he seems cool," Rainbow says smiling.

Twilight frowns. "Yes. Full of corruption."

"Sorry. Not my type," Rigi says, smirking at Rainbow shocked face and Twilight's slightly smiling at that.

"Oh yeah, buddy. Then what is your type?" Rainbow demands, flying up to his face.

Rigi chuckles deeply. "The submissive type. One who is eager for sex. I'm a sex fanatic. Like the pink one, I would rather get with her than you. You seem my buddy's type."

"You look more like a slaver," Rainbow says frowning.

Rigi grins. "Then explain why I am naked right now."

Rainbow blinks and looks down to see that he was only wearing his cloak and a bind to hold his sword to his waist. "Oh, crap."

Rigi pokes her forehead. "I don't wear any clothes at all. Besides, trying to kick my balls won't have that much of an effect. They are inside me like all dragons. This cloak is pretty much my all around clothing."

"Well because of your…methods…we need to lower the reward," Twilight says holding up the bit bag.

Rigi frowns. "What?! Fuck no! I dealt with the timberwolf problem and they won't be coming back. I deserve the full reward."

"You didn't exterminate them. You captured the leader," Twilight argues.

Rigi growls. "I am not going to let this good fuck toy get away or be killed. Besides, she's a fucking machine because…well…timberwolves. And nothing said about killing them."

"The job was to exterminate them," Twilight says.

"Just pay him in full. He isn't leaving until you do," Maud says walking in.

Rigi looks over and raises an eyebrow. "What happened with your sister and my friend?"

"I am here to tell you he is leaving so grab the money and come on," Maud says giving him the message.

Rigi snatches the whole big bag. "It was fun guys, but I got to roll," he says before rushing off with the two creatures girls following.

"Wait," Twilight calls.

"What?!" Rigi calls as he stops and looks back.

"Please don't leave the town," Twilight pleads, not wanting to lose the ones who had taken care of three biggest problems for them in one afternoon.

Rigi raises an eyebrow. "You're going to have to make it worth our while for that."

"I will if that is what it takes," Twilight says sighing.

Rigi grins at that.

* * *

The human kept walking. Trying to find a way out and a new direction out of town. "Hey, buddy!" Rigi says cheerfully as he wraps an arm around his shoulder. "You won't believe the job offer we got."

"The payment?" the human asks bluntly.

"And more!" Rigi laughs. "We got a permanent job as protectors of the town and we are going to be paid in both a home and a high wage. Plus hazard pay."

"…and how much is the pay?" the human asks, not sounding convinced.

Rigi hums. "Around a thousand bits per week and when something big comes around, hazard pay is included in that week," the human closes his eyes and starts thinking it over seemingly.

Rigi grins as he backs off and rocks his clawed feet back and forth on the ground, waiting for an answer.

"It's lower than my normal price, but I shouldn't be too picky and I might finally get some answers," the human says looking to where Twilight was trying to remain hidden.

Rigi sniffs the air a few times. "Alright. Come out here."

"You need to be more observant," the human says.

Rigi shrugs as Twilight walks out and over to them. "So…got the contract?"

"Why would I need one?" Twilight asks making the two exchange a glance before facing her again.

"Because we are still somewhat considered mercs and well…" Rigi holds up the chain leading to the two girls behind him. "We have to draw out the agreements before the whole town will be on our ass."

"Meaning, either give us or me proof of the job or I walk," the human informs.

"That part too," Rigi says pointing at him.

"Really, my word isn't good enough?" Twilight asks sarcastically.

"You are new to the business, aren't you?" the human inquired.

Twilight clears her throat at that. "We're in deep shit. And she's a fucking princess," Rigi spoke up.

"So?" the human asks.

"The highest leader here is a princess title. No king or queen," Rigi says, eyeing Twilight.

"So?" the human asks, stunning most of them and making Twilight happy he wasn't trying to gain favor and didn't care about her rank.

"Well…apparently…the citizens here are idiots. The pink one blabbed on how when princess here speaks, they follow her words like the law. We don't agree, well that's one town off the maps. Frankly, I would be glad seeing as it's boring!" Rigi exclaimed.

"You want to repeat that into this microphone so everypony can hear you?" Rainbow asks sarcastically.

"Fuck you Rainbow mane and go dry cunt," Rigi curses as he turns to her flying nearby.

"Whoa. You really put your foot in your mouth," Rainbow says.

Rigi rolls his eyes. "I'm not the sex loving dragon that much. I do have a dark sense of humor. Like for instance, how about I slice you open and see what makes you tick and then feed you to the sharks, bit by bit?" Rigi asks grinning.

"Thinking about rescinding the offer to you," Twilight says making him stop and sweat.

"Contract now," the human says.

"Alright. Come to my castle," Twilight instructs.

Rigi hums and pushes Rainbow away by pushing on her face and follows the human with the two slaves trailing behind him as they shiver slightly.

* * *

Rigi sighs as he flops down onto the old couch, his two slaves standing right beside him as the human looks around the old building. "Come on man. Take a load off. Let these two serve us," Rigi says sitting up as he takes out a book from his cloak. "Managed to snag this. Which means, more slaves for me," he says opening it and starts to read it. "I should find a spell or enhancement so I don't have to bother with so many chains and collars."

"She knows my name," the human says as he kept looking around for anything special.

"Well you had to sign," Rigi says, peering closer to the book as he reaches into his cloak and takes out a small knife and nicks himself. He then takes his nicked finger and starts to draw on his arm where he moved the chains to get at some areas. "This should do it."

A few knocks came to the door at that point and the human kept looking around. "Can you get that? I'm going to be slightly busy," Rigi asks, still drawing some symbols and shapes.

The human kept looking before going to the door and opens it, quickly stepping aside as Pinkie jumps through with a basket of food and drinks and then falls to the ground, holding up the basket to not let it be crushed. "Welcome to your new home party, commencing," Pinkie groans.

"Pinkie," Twilight scolds before sighing as Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy were behind her. "Sorry. But we all decided to get you guys comfortable in your new home. So…how do you like your home Asherah? Good enough to your liking?"

Asherah remains silent on the matter as they hear Pinkie getting up. "So…" A sword blade close to Pinkie's face stops her. "Here you go," she says, holding out the basket.

Asherah just seems to stare at her, not wanting her to actually sing or talk in any way. "Feather ass, get it," Rigi orders, slapping the harpy's ass and makes her stumble forward before she walks over carefully and takes the basket from her before bowing her head slightly as she steps back.

"Okay…" Twilight starts, seeing what Rigi was doing to his arm. "Well, I found the map to all the guard stations and made a time schedule for you…unless you want to come up with your own," Twilight says, giving Asherah the rolled up map as he takes it and puts his sword away before opening the map and looks it over.

"Good. Because we might need resupply posts if we are going to either make or buy a few things to use against the monsters. Done!" Rigi cheers, licking his finger to stop the bleeding before holding his arm up and the blood markings glow red as the wrapped chains sink into his arm, disappearing away into his arm as the chains leading to the two girls stayed there in the air. Leading Rigi to push his hand against the chain, making it disappear into his arm and presses his hand against the harpy's collar before pulling his hand back and shows that there is no more chain connected to her collar. The harpy blinks as he does the same to the timberwolf girl as the harpy waves at the air where the chain was with the timberwolf girl following. Rigi chuckles at their expression of possibly being free. "Nope," he quickly says as he jerks his arm and both were pulled forward by their collars toward him.

All of the girls near Asherah were becoming shocked as Rigi undid his cloak and throws it off behind him before grabbing the harpy and turns her around to face them. "You know, I id promise her I am going to treat her, but maybe a little tease for the new girl," he says gripping the harpy's arm tight and pulls her to his chest. The harpy squawks surprised as Rigi wraps a hand around her and runs it down from the top of her stomach to her wet cunt that has stained between her legs. Rigi chuckles into her ear as the others kept watching, trying to get used to the idea that somepony can have sex right in front of them...except Pinkie. She's just smiling and waving a flag that says, 'Fuck Em'.'

Rigi then moves his hand behind the harpy and under her leg before lifting it up and shows her cunt now glistening in the light that is coming into the room as the timberwolf girl nearby blinks slowly as she takes in the sight of her new master's cock growing out of his dragon slit, all black and glistening like the harpy's cunt, drooling white precum as it grows large, long as her hand and thick as three of her fingers side to side. She watches Rigi lifts the harpy's other leg, lifting her up and shows her as he keeps her back to his chest.

Asherah looks over his sword as the girls can only watch shellshocked as Rigi lines up his dragon cock with the harpy's drooling cunt, intent on piercing her, to which he did and drops her hard, making the harpy screech loudly as she felt the large warm cock spread her insides, with her own insides taking shape to the shape of the cock that begins to drool precum into her tunnel. The harpy moans loudly, starting to feel Rigi lifts her up and down, letting her hilt him down fully. The harpy shivers, feeling Rigi bounce her up and down, her own precum starting to drool down his cock and onto the ground, making a mess all over. The harpy's breath hitched as he hits deep and hits her cervix, already hitting it and pressing it open as he seems to give no care to her own body as he slips his hands to under her knees and pressing her legs close to her own body.

The harpy was slightly relieved as she is more flexible, starting to realize that she now has her legs against the side of her body and feels Rigi slip his arms under her legs more and moves his hands to her back. The harpy squawks as she is dropped completely and feels Rigi throb inside her as she felt a rising shock run from her bird brain and down her spine to her cunt. "Aw. Are you going to cum you bird girl?" Rigi asks in her ear and licks her ear, giving a hard thrust into her and makes her moans loudly as he keeps lifting her up and down. "Come on you slutty monster. Give me what I want," Rigi whispers in ear her as he looks to the others still at the door, some of them still watching, with Twilight looking slightly intrigued, Applejack and Rainbow looking miffed that he is doing that in front of them, and Fluttershy hiding behind her hands.

Rigi chuckles deeply and stops as he gives a small break to the panting harpy before lifting her up high and feels cum well up in his cock, ready to come out. The harpy pants as she feels his cock heat up, possibly ready to cum as it throbs with the tip inside out and then squawks loudly, Rigi dropping her and lets her go, her legs falling below her, squeezing him tight and makes his moan as he starts to cum, letting it run straight up into womb as his tip pierces her cervix slightly, leaking cum into her so strong, she felt the push of the cum against her womb. A dark purple aura starts to cover the harpy as her stomach starts to extend. The purple aura starts to move and wave around, going from the harpy and to Rigi as he sighs in relief. A purple aura of his own starts to show, a bit lighter than the harpy's as the auras mix together with Rigi's becoming a bit darker.

"So good, isn't it?" Rigi asks grinning as he gives a slight push. The harpy falls and onto the ground, panting shakily as cum leaks out of her cunt in large amounts as his cock still drools cum onto her ass, making the cum slide in between her ass cheeks. He then grabs her arm and pulls her up to her feet as their auras dissipate. At that point, Twilight is now thinking of theories of what just happened.

"You are still mine. Now then, feather ass, clean yourself up and get to cleaning. Start with that room," Rigi says, pointing to the tiled room that looks like a kitchen. "I want it spotless and clean of all pests. Get moving," he orders, slapping her ass and pushes her toward the room as he takes the basket from her. "You'll find some cleaning supplies in the little closet in the kitchen. As for you," he says looking toward the timberwolf girl as she squeaks and holds her hands up, almost like a begging dog and tries to hide her face behind her hands, "You will be working in the garden. I want all manner of edible plants and spices. Make sure you grow those spices. That hippie lifestyle of yours is going to come in handy now. And if both of you try to leave, I will know," Rigi says, holding up his marked arm. "Now move your wooden ass!" he yells, slapping her ass and pushes her toward the back door and she goes outside as she slouches a bit. "This is the life," Rigi says flopping back down on the couch.

"If you need me, I will just be in the room where I put my stuff," Asherah informs, putting the basket on his stomach with a thump and heads upstairs.

"Ow," Rigi only says as he scratches his chest.

"Is he always that…what's a good word for it?" Rainbow asks.

"Hidden? Secluded? Isolated?" Rigi suggested as he kept relaxing on the couch.

"Well duh. It is because he is a little socially awkward like Maud can be," Pinkie informs.

"Listen to her more," Rigi says pointing at Pinkie.

* * *

"Hello, ass. Has your partner come out of that room since he went in there two days ago?" Rainbow asks Rigi who was sunbathing on the roof.

"Hardly. I had to get Sophie to get him some food and leave it at the door," Rigi says waving an arm around.

"So you never go in to check him?" Rainbow asks, now curious.

"I really don't want to end up like that mole," Rigi says shaking his head.

"Well someone has to," Rainbow says landing and walking into the house.

"Good luck pretty mane," Rigi says turning over.

Rainbow ignored him and makes her way to the upstairs and to his door. Going up to it, he can see a plate of eaten food and empty bowls. 'At least he is eating,' Rainbow thinks as Sophie, the harpy, walks by and grabs the tray, walking past her downstairs. "No time like the present," she says, knocking on the door.

There was no answer for a bit, making Rainbow go for a second knock till she heard, "It's unlocked."

Rainbow blinks and opens the door and steps inside. "Hey. It's been…" she stops as she sees Asherah sitting on his bed just staring at the ceiling as the room looked like it hadn't even been cleaned yet. "Did you even do anything here?"

"No," Asherah informs.

"Are you even going to do anything like clean?" Rainbow asks wiping a finger on the nearby dusty nightstand.

"I don't see the point," Asherah informs.

"You are living here. Don't you care about anything?" Rainbow asks crossing her arms.

"I don't care about this house," Asherah informs.

"Then what do you care about?" Rainbow asks, frowning slightly.

"That…is a good question," Asherah says, confusing Rainbow as it meant not even he knew.

Rainbow blinks. "Um…well…why not start somewhere? Like with your buddy on the roof."

"He isn't my buddy," Asherah informs.

"Then at least care. He is kinda helping you and keeping the house clean," Rainbow demands.

"The only reason I am here is because I was instructed to stay here as part of the job," Asherah informs.

Rainbow scoffs. "So that's all you care about, money. Forget it," she says turning and leaves. "You're just like all the rest."

"Money is just a means to an end. In the end, it's just something shiny or colored to me," Asherah says.

"Think whatever the fuck you want. You don't care crap so why should I care about you?" Rainbow calls over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't. Life is cheap, especially mine," Asherah says, stopping her in shock hearing that.

"Oy! Buddy! Give her a break! She's trying to be friends with you and give you company!" Rigi calls from outside.

"What do you mean your life is cheap?" Rainbow asks, ignoring him.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been dumped into the trash and left as a baby," Asherah informs.

Rainbow breath catches in her throat at that. 'He was tossed? What parent would do that?'

"So my life is cheap and I sell it, but killing for a living," Asherah finishes.

'No wonder he's like that…we should really do something…' Rainbow thinks to herself a bit worried.

"If there is nothing to do with the job, there is no longer a reason to discuss anything," Asherah informs.

Rainbow looks at him in worry before leaving and exits the house. "Just give it time and keep trying," Rigi says, still sunbathing on the roof.

"By the way, the schedule is very stormy," Rainbow calls.

Rigi smirks at that as Rainbow flies off. "Now she trusts us to tell us that."


	3. More Followers

"So what do I do girls? I have never even heard of this kind of thing," Rainbow says around the table.

"Well…Princess Celestia has been quiet on this. But she did say to keep them here a little longer till she gets here. Nothing else," Twilight says shaking her head. "Thrown into the trash as a foal. Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who just didn't care or wanted to get rid of him," Pinkie informs.

"Then they shouldn't be parents in the first place. They are a no good rotten couple," Applejack says, pounding the table.

"Fluttershy, Rarity, you both have been silent," Rainbow points out.

"This is not good Rainbow. Such not a good story and life," Rarity, a white mare with a purple mane and tail and three diamonds as a cutie mark, wearing a fancy blouse and dress pants, says, shaking her head slowly.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asks.

Fluttershy looks up before shaking her head and lowers it again.

"So what can we do?" Rainbow repeats.

Nopony spoke up at that as they kept looking at the table. "How do you even deal with abandonment?" Applejack asks.

"It's not even that he is sad from it. He just doesn't care," Pinkie says, making them all look at her alarmed.

"Then how would you…" Rainbow stops as she remembers when Pinkie felt like she went through the same thing for just a single day.

"So then any ideas Pinkie?" Applejack asks.

"A combination of pancakes and hayburgers?" Pinkie says pulling out her book of ideas for foods.

"I don't think that would be enough…but it's a start," Rainbow says sighing.

"Oh you meant with Asherah," Pinkie says putting away the book.

Rainbow facepalms. "Oh, Pinkie."

* * *

"You wanted me for some reason?" Asherah asks.

"Yeah…help me out with an experiment," Twilight says as she watches him.

"What kind?" Asherah asks.

"A test on the monsters. Some way to make it easier to deal with them. Don't know what would happen, but it's supposed to deal with their movement," Twilight explains.

"So I am to kill them if they get out of hand?" Asherah asks.

"Yeah. If this experiment gets out of hand as well," Twilight confirms.

"Alright," Asherah says pulling out something she didn't recognize.

Twilight nods. "Let's go." She says walking out of the home, leading Asherah out past Rigi who was relaxing against Sophie as she massages his back.

After a bit of walking, Twilight brought him to a building with many caged monsters. "As you can see, it's caged, but still dangerous," she explains, going to smaller creatures.

Asherah says nothing as Twilight kept talking as she pulls out a bottle.

"This should help. It's the potion to help," Twilight says, moving to a small cage where a big mouse is.

Asherah watches as she sprays the monster and it freezes mid movement and falls over like a statue.

"Hum. Seems that it just freezes. Guess there isn't much to worry about," Twilight says looking to the bottle.

"Test it on a few others before making that assumption," Asherah instructs.

Twilight raises an eyebrow before moving to a larger bird and sprays the bird, making it freeze and fall over. "Huh. Still working," she says moving to even larger creatures.

Asherah watches as she tests this on a few more monsters before handing it to him, looking a combination of smug and happy.

"Take it. Might be useful," Twilight says smiling.

"Very well," Asherah says taking the glass bottle.

Twilight smiles. "We're here for you. If you need to talk, just come to us."

"Alright, I will for details on a job," Asherah says nearly making Twilight facefault.

Twilight sighs as she comes back up. "Okay. Good enough. You can go now," Asherah wordlessly walks away as Twilight sigh and rubs her temples of her head.

* * *

Rigi taps his foot in the air as Sophie kept massaging him as Asherah walks back into the home. "Welcome home my boy. How did it go?"

Asherah says nothing and suddenly sprays Sophie.

"What the fuck?!" Rigi yells as Sophie falls over paralyzed.

"She gave me this to use on monsters to make it easier to kill them," Asherah informs heading in.

Rigi groans as he goes to Sophie and pokes her before humming. "Hey! You got any more bottles of that shit?!" he calls inside.

"No. Only one," Asherah informs heading for his room.

"Aw. It would have been cool to use," Rigi laminates as he pokes Sophie's generous breasts and chuckles as she twitches.

* * *

Asherah sighs as the sun was coming up and he was about done with the 'patrol' or, in other terms, walking back and forth looking for monsters. He was tired and very bored when he laid against a tree.

"Seriously?! How could we get lost like this?!" he suddenly hears and almost growls.

Asherah says nothing and tries to tune them out as he keeps his eyes closed.

"You lost the map! It was your fault for leading us this way and now we'll never find the hidden village," he hears another voice.

Asherah starts to frown, something he rarely does but refuses to open his eyes still.

"Well maybe you should lead the way if you know where to go!" he hears the first yell.

Asherah keeps listening to the old married couple argument for ten more minutes till he opens his eyes, now mad.

"Maybe I will. At least we won't get lost then," the second yells.

"Will you both shut up?" Asherah finally says, seeing the blond in orange and the raven black haired man in a light brown poncho.

"Huh. Let's ask him," the blond says pointing toward Asherah as he looks to the raven haired man.

"Are you kidding? You want to take advice from a total stranger?" the raven haired one asks before they start arguing again.

'Ok, enough is enough.' Asherah thinks before taking out the bottle and something else and tosses the bottle into the air over the two's heads and shooting it with his smug.

They both cover their heads as the water like clear contents splash over them. "The fuck man?!" the blond yells at him.

'Come and get paralyzed,' Asherah thinks, waiting.

"Listen sir. We do not take kindly to…do you feel weird?" the raven haired man asks the blond before they double over gasping as Asherah sighs in relief as he starts to close his eyes before seeing their hair grow longer and change color slightly.

Asherah blinks as he opens his eyes fully and watches as the raven haired one start to shrink in size slightly, his hair gaining red highlights on the tips and his face gaining feminine features. Asherah now stands up as he sees that the man's body change slightly as it seems to become thinner, smaller, and gain an hourglass figure. Asherah blinks as he looks to the blond to see him facing the same problem and sees that his hair as become longer down to waist size and more fuller. He then sees that he doubles over, grasping the nether regions in pain.

Asherah watches as the blond falls and tries to catch at his nether regions and his chest, seeing it grow out exponentially as the raven haired man scratch at the same spots and sees that his chest grows as well, but only half the size than the blond. Asherah keeps looking between the two as their voices seem to become higher pitched than what he heard from the arguing, starting to sound like women than men. They then slowly fall over panting, trying to catch their breath from whatever happened.

Asherah stares at them before looking to the broken bottle. "Maybe more testing. Twilight!" Asherah calls.

* * *

"Seriously, I want one of them. I'll take the small red head one." Rigi says as he, Asherah, and Twilight look over the two blond and red haired girl in beds and slightly tied down.

"You are depraved and reread your contract," Twilight says.

Rigi blinks and pulls the contract out from somewhere and reads it over. "Oh fuck me!" Rigi yells as he reads he can't take any more slaves against their will. "I really want more girls here! Dragons have a high libido!" he argues.

"You signed the contract," Twilight informs, getting tired of hearing about this as she was trying to work.

"So…will they be fine?" Asherah asks, crossing his arms.

"Well…they aren't ponies. I can tell that much," Twilight informs.

"So?" Asherah asks.

"I don't know if they are fine or even injured at all. I need another expert with these types of species," Twilight explains.

"So don't come to you if I am hurt then," Asherah says.

Twilight blinks and looks to him. "What? What are you talking about? You're a pony."

"No, I'm not," Asherah says his tone unchanging.

"Thought this guy looked weird," Rigi says as he keeps reading the contract, looking for away.

"So you are not a pony?" Twilight reiterates.

"No and I do not break out into song before you ask, unlike the other one under contract," Asherah informs.

"I do not sing," Rigi says bitterly. "I just can't hold a note well," he says under his breath.

"Five songs you joined in since we got here," Asherah informs before they get back on track.

"So…what to do?" Twilight asks as she looks back to the girls.

"Well, first, do they seem fine?" Asherah asks.

"Looks like," Twilight says looking closely.

"So…um…what happened?" The blond asks, very confused.

"Basically, you were hit with something that would paralyze monsters and we thought that is all it could do," Twilight informs nervously.

"You should study more," The redhead says frowning.

"So can you let us up and untie…oh. Never mind," The blond says as her restraints were suddenly cut.

"Happy?" Asherah asks raising an eyebrow.

The blond started to get up but grabs the bed to stabilize herself from the complete shift in her center of gravity and distribution of weight.

"Wow. She is…hot…if she was without those weird clothes," Rigi says looking to her for a second before looking back to the contract.

"Ok, out you. If you are just going to make those kinds of comments," Twilight says getting the broom.

Rigi hisses at her as he stalks out the door backward.

"So you feel baggy and tight in a few places?" Asherah asks the blond.

"Yeah…must be the clothes," she says, rubbing her head.

"I am glad I called the girls to talk about this," Twilight mutters as the red haired one got up.

The redhead groans. "I think…you owe us for this whole thing."

"Whoa Sasuke, you got shorter," The blond says.

"You got bigger…in more ways than one Naruto," Sasuke shots back, looking to her.

"Well anyways, I shoul…" Twilight was suddenly cut off by Rarity.

"Twilight, are you in h…" Rarity stops, seeing what the two were wearing.

"Rarity, I don't think this is the right time to…" Twilight starts.

"Oh good gracious! What are you both wearing?" Rarity asks alarmed, looking them over from all angles.

"What?" They both ask confused.

"My word, proper young ladies like yourselves shouldn't go around dressed in such a way. Have you no respect for yourselves?" Rarity asks, not really registering what they said.

"Is it possible to stop her at this point?" Asherah asks leaning to Twilight.

"Nope. Not a thing," Twilight says, shaking her head.

"Don't worry darlings. I will fix this immediately," Rarity says before lighting up her horn.

They both shriek as their clothing suddenly disappeared, making them cover themselves as best they can before Rarity's magic swirls around them, starting to go up their bodies and next thing they knew, their measurements were being taken and notes were being made by Rarity.

"What the heck? Why do this?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because, like I said, a young lady must look presentable," Rarity says as the rubber tape measure continues to get their measurements as Rarity's magic made them remove their arms from their chests and nether regions to get their bust, hip, butt sizes, and their arm and leg lengths.

"Oh come on. Is this necessary?" Naruto asks trying to cover up again.

"Very my dear. Clothes like that send such the wrong message unless you want to be raped," Rarity informs as she notes that Naruto's bust was the same as Applejack's. 'And so perky. Now if I recall my classes in medical minor, If she has got breasts like that it means she will soon be very fertile and ready for foals soon,' Rarity thinks but doesn't voice it.

Naruto groans. "Hurry up."

'And the other one is a B cup. Not too bad. Nearly the same as Twilight's,' Rarity thinks before focusing on the two. "Alright, now I am ready," Rarity says starting to summon fabrics and tools from her store.

Everyone but Twilight watch in surprise as she starts looking at the materials the notes and back to them before making clothes in mid-air in front of all of them.

"Hum, now what is you what is you…how about we go black for starters," Rarity says as the silk material starts to be cut apart and stitched tighter before it slowly wraps around Naruto breasts and nether region, covering her up from view as Rarity kept sticking the pieces together. Naruto felt discomfort and started to go to take them off, but found she couldn't move as the bra taking form hooked and started supporting her large breasts. "Now, now, dear. no moving while I work," Rarity states as the panties that were forming started to also tighten up, hugging her very well, showing off her ass perfectly.

"This is so embarrassing," Naruto groans before she felt her body moving as it posed for Rarity as she hums, thinking on them.

"Rarity, don't you think this is a little far?" Twilight butted in.

"Shh Twilight. I am in the zone," Rarity says making Twilight back up, not wanting to become another model as she worked. 'And that flank of her's. I can tell it is very toned,' Rarity thinks before turning to Sasuke and thinks about hers now.

"Back off," Sasuke says frowning before finding herself in the same situation as neither could talk as to not distract Rarity.

"Let see now. What can we do with you? You are smaller in height, bust and in the flank category," Rarity says, checking the notes as more materials float around her. The blue silk floats towards Sasuke as they start to be cut apart and stitched tighter, forming the same type of bra and panties as they are put on. "No. Blue doesn't seem to fit you," Rarity says, pulling the half finished pieces away. "Oh. I know!" Rarity cheers, bringing some dark red pieces and more frills on the sides as they cut and out tighter to make a frilly panty and bra set as they are slipped on. "Yes, far better," Rarity says as Sasuke started modeling the set like Naruto did.

"Now then, what should the main thing be for you two? Is one of you a one piece dress or maybe a tomcolt who wears pants and a blouse?" Rarity thinks out loud, closing her eyes, trying to envision the outfits in her mind.

'Oh forget this…' Sasuke starts.

"Pantyhose for you," Rarity says as some black thread starts to be stitched with black stretching cotton, making some pantyhose based on the measurements.

'Come on. At least give me pants.' Naruto thinks.

"As for you," Rarity says, turning to Naruto and starts to cut up some dark fabric and make a pair of stockings. "That should do it," Rarity says as the support for the stockings finished making and slips under their panties and clips onto the stockings to hold them up.

'This feels so weird, but at the same time good,' Naruto thinks.

"Isn't that better darlings?" Rarity asks smiling to them.

They nod dumbly as they run their fingers over the underwear to feel it.

Twilight, seeing this, starts to get curious as Rarity goes back to trying to visualize the clothes for them. "Hum. Should it be one layer or more?" Rarity questions as she uses her magic to make them assume a position and looks between the two and hangs on Sasuke's hair for a moment, taking it into account. "Hum. You look younger and have a more innocent feel to you so…the idea," Rarity chimed before black and red materials come to the forefront of all of them.

Sasuke groans as she rubs her head. "Wha…what are you…?"

Rarity shushed her gently like a mother or big sister as the material start to get worked on her slowly being turned into a black skirt with red trimmings.

"Well…that's a look…" Asherah says.

"Yes. That is it," Rarity says smiling before the materials started to wrap around Sasuke's torso and arms, making a black long sleeve blouse with more red trimming on the interior of it.

"Lots of red," Twilight says raising an eyebrow.

"It's looking good…but something or things are missing from it," Rarity says examining her again from every angle as, inwardly, Naruto was laughing her ass off at Sasuke.

"You'll be getting the same treatment," Twilight reminds her.

Rarity hums as she touches around the stomach area of the outfit then pulled back thing and starts to look closely at her materials.

"Corset?" Twilight suggested.

"Close, but I think a waist cincher would be far better," Rarity says finding some red lacing.

"W…wha…?" Sasuke asks groaning.

"What is the difference?" Asherah asks.

"One is sort of a full body with panties and a bra and the other is just around the waist," Rarity explains.

"Ah," Asherah says as Rarity started making it using black materials and the red lacing to tie it together.

"You happy now?" Twilight asks as Rarity hums again.

"No, it is still missing something," Rarity says trying to envision it again with her eyes closed.

"How about a belt, maybe a cape?" Rigi asks through a window before pulling his head back to dodge the broom thrown.

"A be…an excellent idea," Rarity exclaims starting to make one, but stops.

"You're welcome!" Rigi calls from outside.

"Let me see your eyes dearie," Rarity requests.

Sasuke slowly opens her eyes and looks at her.

"Silver? Oh, that is lovely," Rarity says adding silver inlays to the black belt before putting it on her.

'Silver?!' Sasuke yells in her mind very alarmed.

"Whoa. That's rare," Twilight says looking as well.

"Now…I think one last thing and it will be perfect," Rarity says starting to work on a bunch of red materials.

"Will this ever stop?" Sasuke tries to ask.

"And here we go," Rarity says finishing and wraps a red hooded cloak around her.

"I see you went with red riding hood type, " Twilight comments.

"Red…riding hood?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh, nursery story," Twilight says as Rarity moves to Naruto but stopping and looks down to Sasuke's dainty pantyhose covered feet.

"We need shoes for you…Twilight, would you be a dear and take her to my friends at the shoe store? Tell them I sent you and she needs a pair of black boots with red lacing," Rarity informs.

"Um…sure…" Twilight says helping Sasuke up and leads her out.

"Now then, back to you," Rarity says looking Naruto over again and forgets Asherah is in the room.

"Um…can I skip?" Naruto asks carefully.

"My dear, do you want to walk around and show off these?" Rarity asks copping a feel of her breasts and gives them a test squeeze.

Naruto squeaks and tries to push her away.

"Or this?" Rarity adds, copping a feel of her flank and gives it a squeeze.

Naruto blushes red and tries to get away as she lets out a moan and covers her mouth. "Stop," her muffled voice came through.

"My oh my. I thought you looked nice before, but your flank is so nice and firm and your breasts are so big and perky. Tell me, if you were free one night, I will show you a good time," Rarity says smiling.

'Well this took a turn for the interesting,' Asherah thinks.

"Um…uh…" Naruto starts.

Rarity smirked before giving her a peck on the lips and backs off to get back to work.

Naruto gulped as she blushes more again.

"Now let's see," Rarity says before circling her again before stopping. "You know, I am not feeling the panties and bra alone anymore. How about a corset instead?" Rarity says talking to herself.

Naruto squeaks as Rarity brings in more material to make a black one.

Asherah watches as Rarity removes the bra and panties, this time, not by making them disappear like her former clothes and soon Naruto was in the black corset and the stockings were reattached to the outfit. "There. Now you are looking even sexier," Rarity says.

"Sexy…" Naruto starts, looking to herself.

"Now you give me a more mature and confident vibe so," Rarity says starting to work again and creates a black skirt on her.

'Is this going too far?' Asherah thinks as he watches the skirt slip on.

"I can already tell multiple layers will be needed," Rarity says starting to make a black shirt for Naruto, slipping it over her corset.

"Huh…" Naruto tries to say.

"You know, let us try a contrast here. How about cream color?" Rarity asks.

"Cream?" Naruto asks as she felt a heat wave flash through her.

"So you agree?" Rarity asks happily before getting to work creating a collared cream colored top with the top open showing off her cleavage and before finishing with the sleeves ending at mid length unlike the last one's, full arm sleeves and adds a few gold inlays at the end of them.

'That's not a bad look.' Asherah thinks as he looks Naruto over as Rarity makes the belt and ends up making two black belts with gold accents placed on crooked across her hips.

"Almost done dearie. You just need an accessory," Rarity says starting to make something out of a purple piece of fabric and adds lilac lace around the edges before attaching it to the left hip part of her outfit.

"What are you…?" Naruto tries to ask.

"The final touch to your outfit," Rarity says before summoning a mirror for her.

Naruto blinks as she looks at herself and runs her hands over her new clothes. "Wow. That's…"

"But we still need shoes for you. Come on. We will go see my friends," Rarity says before sending everything from her store back and then teleports everyone in the room to there.

* * *

"Twilight? I thought you and her would have been done by now," Rarity says after seeing her after teleporting.

"Sorry. We are still trying to find a particular style," Twilight explains as Sasuke stands in front of a mirror, looking at herself in some boots.

"Sasuke, how is it going?" Naruto asks, getting the smaller girl's attention.

Sasuke looks over and blinks at the sight. "What are you wearing?"

"This is what she made for me," Naruto informed as Rarity greets and hugs the mare who was helping Sasuke.

"Looks…cute." Sasuke's says, feeling forced on something.

"Kinda like yours," Naruto says without thinking.

"Wow. That was fast," Twilight says looking between the two.

"Built up sexual tension," Pinkie says not far away looking at the shoes.

"Don't worry. I have a date planned for this one," Rarity says, patting Naruto's chest.

"Madam Rarity, I assume you want me to help make a pair or find one to pull the outfit together, no?" the mare asks in a french accent.

"Quite right. They need to really connect," Rarity says as she looks over the choices herself.

"Oh, may I look forward to another fun night?" the mare asks.

"Yes. And bring your best," Rarity says grinning to her and gives a sultry smile.

"Oh, let us discuss that in a bit," The mare say before going over and examining Naruto and her outfit.

"Huh. I'm thinking combat style for her and this one can be more…or rather less military-like," Rarity says, looking back to Sasuke.

"I would say boots," The mare says before pulling Naruto to a chair and makes her sit before grabbing one of her stocking laced feet and measures.

"So…do we have to be here?" Asherah asks.

Rarity jumps a bit, hearing him. "Asherah, when did you get here?" Rarity asks.

"I never left that room," Asherah informs, letting her know he saw her make a move on Naruto.

"Oh. Um…" Rarity starts as she blushes and clears her throat. "Well…this is peculiar…"

"There you go," the mare says, finishing putting black boots with buckle straps on her.

"Wow. These look…" Naruto starts as she moves her feet around to look at the boots all over.

"Great," Rarity nearly cheers.

"Now, what about her?" Twilight asks, looking to Sasuke.

"I'm good," Sasuke says.

"Nope. You need good shoes," Rarity says still looking over the choices.

"Madam, I hope you don't imply I have no taste," the mare says before Rarity saw Sasuke was wearing a black boot with red laces.

"Oh. These are wonderful. Now we have a complete set…um…Twilight, who are they?" Rarity asks realizing she didn't know them.

"These are who I told you about in my message," Twilight informs.

Rarity looks between the two of them. "Well…you are right about them not being ponies."

"Yeah, so are you done designing?" Twilight asks cautiously.

"Of course. I am done and now look at them both," Rarity says turning to the two who were looking themselves over.

"Yes, they are, how you say, precious gems," the mare says.

"I feel like a walking bimbo," Naruto says. "Not that I don't mind."

"I don't!" Rigi yells from outside the store.

"You both look like a high-class lady," Asherah says bluntly, making both of them blush.

"Um…thanks…" Sasuke says unsure.

'He can compliment. Progress!' Twilight yells in her minds.

"Well, time to show yourselves off," Rarity suggested smiling.

"Rarity, meeting remember?" Twilight asks as she thought up where they could possibly stay.

Rarity blinks. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Go on girls."

"Asherah, take them to the castle and watch over them," Twilight requests.

Asherah shrugs as he walks out and waits at the door as the two girls got up and carefully walks out past him before he follows.


	4. Sticky Date

"You're tellin me those two gorgeous gals out there were once stallions?" Applejack repeats.

"At least by Asherah's words. But we were able to get them comfortable in their new clothes. I'm working on finding a way to turn them back in the meantime, though," Twilight explains.

"So…Rarity got to them before the meeting?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah. She made some clothes so they are at least getting something out of this."

"I don't get it. It freezes monsters but turned two stallions into mares?" Rainbow asks confused.

"I'm trying to figure that out. But I guess I should have tested it on us and other species," Twilight admits.

"Um…let's not and say we did," Rainbow conjects.

Twilight raises an eyebrow at her and frowns slightly.

"Look, there is no way anypony will knowingly test this stuff. In fact, shouldn't you be trying to cure this first?" Rainbow points out.

"I'm working on it," Twilight says frowning to her.

"Oh, no need to hurry Twilight," Rarity informs.

"Yes…because of your date…" Twilight says frowning a bit to the side.

"Another one? Rarity, self-control," Applejack says.

Rarity smiles. "I can't help it if the mares love me."

"And you molest some," Applejack adds.

"I at least give them happiness," Rarity defends.

"Girls, focus. We can talk about Rarity's pimping ways later," Pinkie says.

"Well, what are we going to do with the girls?" Fluttershy asks.

"Why not put them up in the castle?" Pinkie asks, putting away a bag of bits.

"Why should we? They might choose another place," Twilight says.

"Because the only other place is where they are staying and let's face it, that dragon hasn't shown much self-control yet," Pinkie says.

"And yet he hasn't acted. Just talked. Weird," Rainbow says scratching her head.

"Fine. We will settle this in a vote. All in opposition to the two staying here?" Twilight asks.

Rainbow, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy raise their hands at that.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, opposed," Fluttershy says lowering her hand.

"Well, we need a tiebreaker somehow," Twilight says sighing.

"In the case of ties, motion doesn't pass," Rainbow says.

"Then that means they are not staying here," Twilight explains.

"So in that house?" Rarity asks.

"Motion doesn't pass and I did say, opposition to staying here. Then again, because it didn't pass, they are stuck there. So really, it's both," Twilight says rubbing her head. "I'm so glad my mom is a lawyer."

"Confusing!" Pinkie yells.

"Basically, the place is still up in the air." Rarity explains.

"Oh. That's a way better explanation," Pinkie says smiling.

* * *

"So we have decided to have them stay here temporarily and you can not touch them in that way," Twilight says to Rigi.

Rigi hums as he plays with a slinky. "Are you kidding? They are playing as sisters now…somewhat. Besides, after watching them for a bit, they are not nearly as fun. In fact, I'm just going to fuck my girls soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Protective siblings. I'm sure you saw that. I've seen that big red guy working with your cowgirl here," Rigi explains as he kept playing and looking closely as the slinky moved.

"So um…has he came out of his room since yesterday?" Twilight asks.

"Are you kidding? Once he's in there, he's in there. I'm just lucky that he takes the food Sophie sets out for him. She's getting good too," Rigi says smiling.

"Ok, we have to do something. This isn't healthy," Twilight says.

"Be my guest. My girls haven't been able to get him out. Plus, it's only when there's a mission does he do something," Rigi says shrugging.

"Well, I have to try…has Rainbow tried today yet?" Twilight asks about to head in.

"Yeah. She left after only five minutes," Rigi says humming.

"Girl needs to learn more patience?" Twilight asks.

"With her speed, she will end any relationship with a stallion after one night," Rigi says chuckling.

"Got to do a little better if you want my drum roll," Pinkie says.

Rigi sticks his tongue out at her.

"Pinkie, get Rainbow," Twilight says facepalming.

"Okie dokie," Pinkie says before running off.

Twilight sighs as she waits for the two ponies.

"He's hidden from it all. But he does seem to be trying," Rigi says still playing.

Rainbow groans as she lands in front of them with Pinkie running up. "What is it Twi?"

Twilight looks to her. "We are going to try to get Asherah out of his room and talk."

"Look Twi, I have been tryin…I'm not going to be allowed to leave till I do this, am I?" Rainbow asks.

"See. She's learning," Pinkie says.

"Not quick enough," Twilight mutters.

"Ha!" Rigi laughs.

"Now march your flank up there. Pinkie, would you like to join us?" Twilight asks.

"Would I?!" Pinkie cheers as she hops after them as Rigi shrugs and goes back to playing slinky only for Pinkie to give him another one making him gasp in happiness.

"Asherah, are you in there?" Rainbow calls, knocking on the door.

"It's open," Asherah calls back.

Rainbow sighs before opening the door, showing the two he was just sitting against the wall, not even lying on the bed now.

"You have got to get out once in a while," Rainbow says shaking her head.

Asherah didn't respond as he just sat there.

"See Twi. This is how he is," Rainbow informs.

"Have you even tried getting him out of the house at all?" Twilight asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I have. He just doesn't care," Rainbow shoots back.

"Then have him start caring. There must be something," Twilight pleads.

"I have been trying," Rainbow says before Pinkie pushes her forward and makes her pat his head.

"Pinkie," Rainbow scolds.

"Why are you doing that?" Asherah asks.

Rainbow quickly stops petting and pulls her hand away. "Pinkie made me. I didn't want to bother you that much."

"I didn't say stop," Asherah informs.

Rainbow blinks and goes back to petting him.

"See. You're bonding," Pinkie says smirking.

Rainbow gives a side glare at her.

"So who did you run with?" Pinkie asks.

"Why do you ask?" Asherah asks.

"Because you have been sick in here for a while," Pinkie says leaning on the bed by him.

"Fine. You want to hear it. I was a part of a band of thieves," Asherah informs.

"What specific kind?" Twilight asks carefully.

"The notorious type that targets the most difficult and most valuable things," Asherah informs.

"I…see…" Twilight says writing it down behind her back.

"Stop. You can't inform anyone else," Asherah instructs.

Twilight stops as she knows he can't see her writing. "Right…"

"So what did you steal?" Rainbow asks carefully.

"On our last heist we stole the royal jewels of a royal family, emptied one of their private vaults, and replaced the crown with a paper mache one," Asherah informs.

"Wow…that's…" Rainbow tries to describe.

"Hilarious! Oh, the look on the ruler's face seeing the replaced crown," Pinkie calls laughing.

"You know the heist?" Both Rainbow and Twilight asks, looking to her.

"Of course not. But imagine it. A ruler goes to put on their crown and sees it replaced with a school foal project," Pinkie says.

Rainbow thinks about that before snickering and then laughing as Twilight frowns slightly as she thinks of that happening to Celestia.

"Unfortunately, I never saw that. I and the others were far away by then and split up again after the job was done," Asherah informs.

"So…what happened before you ended up here?" Twilight asks as both Pinkie and Rainbow calms down.

"Was on a job," Asherah informs.

"Obviously, but what?" Twilight asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Was called up to kill a thief who tried to steal from the leader of a band of thieves I was a part of," Asherah informs casually.

"That must have ended badly," Rainbow says as she kept petting him still.

"Not really. Easy kill," Asherah informs.

Rainbow hums as she kept petting his head.

"Hand through his back and out his chest?" Pinkie asks.

"Exactly," Asherah informs.

"How do you know that?" Twilight asks suspiciously.

"His roommate talks while drunk," Pinkie informs.

"Should…we do an intervention on him?" Rainbow asks curiously.

"Actually, he gets drunk on blackberry juice. Doesn't seem to like alcohol of any kind," Pinkie explains.

"Could be it has the same effect on his species," Asherah says.

"Well it's still cool what he says," Pinkie says happily.

"So will you come out sometime?" Rainbow asks.

"Why?" Asherah questions.

"Because you have been stuck in here for the past few days," Rainbow says worriedly.

"And you barely even eat," Pinkie complains, eating from the tray.

"Don't need to," Asherah says simply.

"Come on. You have to get out there and live a bit," Rainbow says grabbing his hand.

"I haven't been in ages and don't need to," Asherah says, staying where he is.

"Come on. You will enjoy it…maybe even find something you like," Pinkie says, making him raise an eyebrow.

Asherah stares at them before sighing. "Fine."

"He is all yours Rainbow. Now don't lead him into a dark alley," Twilight teased.

Rainbow frowns to her. "Oh please. Like I would do that."

"Rainbow would like him to take her out to dinner first before she considers it," Pinkie informs.

"Pinkie, I told you what I would want somepony to do before pursuing that kind of relationship in confidence," Rainbow growls.

"Oh. So serious," Pinkie teases.

"I should have made you Pinkie promised not to talk about it," Rainbow huffs.

Pinkie giggles behind her hands as Twilight shakes her head. "Just go."

* * *

"Well that was something," Twilight says.

"Yeah, I basically just showed him around. I can't read him at all. I can't even see half his face because of the bandana," Rainbow complains.

"So…did he treats you to dinner?" Pinkie asks, leaning her head close.

"We never got that far. Thunder Streak messed up the weather schedule again and I was called in to fix it," Rainbow informs groaning.

"Well, that's unlucky," Rarity says smiling.

"Rookies. Whatcha you gonna do?" Rainbow informs.

Twilight sighs. "So…the moving in go smoothly?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke all set up in the house," Fluttershy informs.

"He hasn't done anything, right?" Twilight asks, frowning a little.

"Besides sleep in the rain?" Fluttershy asks.

"He slept in the rain?" Applejack asks blinking.

"Yeah. He didn't seem to mind," Fluttershy says.

"Was he drinking blackberry juice again?" Pinkie asks.

"Somewhat," Fluttershy says shrugging.

"So, can I assume he also went back to his room?" Twilight asks and only receives a nod from Rainbow.

"He just closed the door and that's it," Rainbow says sighing.

"Well, it's not like we were going to change him in an afternoon. Maybe the new roommates can help with that," Applejack says.

"Who says they might? He was the one who changed them," Fluttershy points out.

* * *

"So where are you heading Naruto?" Sasuke asks as Naruto was about to head out the door.

"One of those girls…uh…Rare…something…invited me for a dinner date and I'm hungry," Naruto complains as her stomach growls.

"Alright. Just don't eat them out of the home," Sasuke says, taking a sip of something.

"Whatever," Naruto says waving a hand as she walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"So what are your plans?" Rigi asks.

"Study this world since we are stuck here," Sasuke says as she drinks away still. "This is not bad."

"Ah. Discovered hot chocolate, huh?" Rigi asks smirking.

"This is what it is called? It tastes sweet," Sasuke says taking a big sip.

* * *

Naruto sighs as she knocks on the door.

Rarity quickly opens her door and smiles. "Oh, darling. I'm glad you came. Come in. Come in," she says taking her hand and dragging her inside.

Naruto walks in while, in the back of her mind, she had a bad feeling about this.

Rarity giggles as she leads her to a small table set up and sits her down in a chair. "Stay here for a bit. I'm going to grab the food and drinks," she says walking away.

"Oh, thanks," Naruto says as Rarity walks away.

"Oh wow. You look amazing," Naruto hears and looks to a doorway and sees a white pony a little smaller than Rarity with pinkish and bluish mane and tail, wearing a bright pink blouse and a yellow skirt. "Rarity did a great job."

"Um yeah…she did a good job," Naruto says embarrassed.

The pony giggles as she skips over to her. She hums as she looks at Naruto. "Did she invite you over for dinner?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Naruto inquires.

The pony gasps happily and turns toward the kitchen. "Rarity, can I join this one?" she calls out happily.

"Sweetie Belle, is that you?" Rarity calls.

"Yeah. Can I join this date? Please?" Sweetie asks hopping in place.

"Alright. Go freshen up," Rarity says sighing a bit and Sweetie squeaks happily as she runs off back into the hall where she came from.

"That was weird…date?!" Naruto asks shocked as Rarity walks back into the room with a few plates of food and a teapot and cups in her magic wearing…is that a skimpy leather outfit? "Oh…my…"

Rarity giggles as puts the plates and tea and cups down onto the table as she takes the opposite seat. "So…what do you think of my outfit for the night? Sexy, right? Most girls think so," she says, crossing her legs and leaning back, showing her chest which was begging to be let out from the size.

"Well…I…um…" Naruto stuttered.

Rarity giggles. "Wait till you see my little sister's outfit. She adores my style for dates."

'DATE!' Naruto yells in her mind.

Rarity smiles as she gets up a bit and leans over. "So…like the view and feel?" she asks before giving a soft kiss to Naruto, making her freeze as Rarity held on for a long time.

"Okay! I'm back," Sweetie calls as she comes back in and sees Rarity already kissing Naruto. "Aw man. I wanted to do that."

"You took too long," Rarity says before freezing Naruto with her groping.

'WHAT'S GOING ON?! I CAN'T MOVE MY BODY!' Naruto yells in her mind as she looks to Sweetie and sees her wearing an even more revealing leather outfit than Rarity. 'AND HOW SHE BE SO HOT?!'

Rarity giggles as she sees Naruto's expression. "Liking the view? My younger sister is now old enough to join in on this session. I believe you will love the feeling I'm about to give you all night," Rarity says, continuing to grope with her hand, keeping Naruto paralyzed and unable to even speak.

"Oh. Let me try," Sweetie says, skipping over and groping Naruto's other breast. "Wow. So firm."

"Sweetie dear, that's her corset…and you have changed out of it since I made it for you. Have you…oh my gosh. You must not have any other clothes…any of you who live in that house," Rarity says in realization and starts thinking.

"Sis, can I kiss her now or do I have to strip her?" Sweetie asks looking to Rarity.

"Do both Sweetie. I have to write down these ideas before they go away," Rarity says giving a squeeze that was meant to keep her paralyzed for a few minutes before walking away.

"Yes!" Sweetie cheers, getting into Naruto's lap and kissing Naruto, making her even more shocked at the fact of a little girl kissing her and starting to remove her clothing, trying not to rip them apart.

"I am back now. I made a note of it to do later," Rarity informs walking up to see Sweetie Belle had Naruto down to her undershirt and the cream colored top on the table.

Sweetie smiles as she ends the kiss and looks to Rarity. "Am I doing good sis?" she asks, wiggling her tail behind her and lifting it up.

"Very Sweetie. Now let me in there and have some fun," Rarity says smirking.

Sweetie giggles as she moves to the side and let's Rarity sit down on Naruto's lap as she sits down on the other side. "Come on. I really want to get going on this."

"Patience Sweetie. It is more fun to strip tease them," Rarity says starting to remove Naruto's skirt.

"Oh. Okay. Can I do my own too?" Sweetie asks smiling. "Or should I wait until she is?"

"We strip the guest first Sweetie," Rarity informs, getting off and start her boots.

"Okay. I'll just keep getting these clothes off. Underwear or naked?" Sweetie asks, getting more of Naruto's shirt off.

"Actually Sweetie, come to me for a second. We will leave her corset on for now," Rarity says smirking.

"Okay," Sweetie says smiling while getting up and walking over to her as Naruto tries to follow with her eyes as Sweetie keep flipping her tail at her as if inviting her to take it.

"Now then," Rarity says, picking Naruto before setting her on all fours and does something else that made her arms and legs tense up to keep her from falling onto the ground.

Sweetie giggles. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Take a feel of this flank Sweetie," Rarity instructs.

Sweetie smiles as she places a hand on Naruto's ass and makes her squeak. "Wow. It feels so good. Spanking involved?"

"You tell me?" Rarity asks giving Naruto's flank a smack.

Sweetie felt Naruto shiver under that. "Oh. Let me try," Sweetie says and reels her hand back and smacks her other cheek, making Naruto shiver more. "She is good. And a good pet."

"Not yet. We have to train her for that," Rarity jokes.

Sweetie nods. "So what now? What are we going to do to her?"

Rarity giggles. "Why, we are going to make sure she knows who she is dealing with. Now then, help me remove her corset," Rarity says, starting to work on removing it.

Sweetie giggles as they do so and leaves her with just her stockings. "Stockies or completely stripped?" Sweetie asks.

"Somepony is always sexy if they wear something that doesn't cover their privates," Rarity says smiling as she gives another smack to Naruto.

"Oh. Okay. So…can we finally start kissing her and everything?" Sweetie says smiling widely.

Rarity smiles and pushes her forward. "Kiss her. I'll take care of here," she says, reaching somewhere Naruto can't see as Sweetie comes into view and grabs her head and starts to kiss her, more inexperienced than Rarity.

"Oh, good darling. Don't worry. After this, I will treat you to a meal. But for now, feel this. And don't worry, it'll warm up," Rarity says behind her as Naruto can't move away from Sweetie's kiss while she felt something cold and rubber like on her ass.

Sweetie gasps as she pulls her head back. "She tastes great. I can't believe I didn't start sooner. Now can we really have fun?"

Rarity giggles. "Oh, yes we can. Just go ahead and let her do the work," Naruto hears her say as Sweetie stands up and she felt a touch from a finger on the back of her neck and can feel her mouth and tongue move but nothing else. "And remember, always give a little strip. Can't mess up the clothing," Rarity advises as Sweetie moves up and grabs Naruto's head before shoving it into her crotch and moans out loud.

Rarity giggles as she carefully moved the rubber two-sided dildo over Naruto's flank and rubs it up and down her cunt, carefully, and diligently moving it to pierce and watches as Sweetie moves Naruto's head closer to her and feels Naruto start to lick away. "Not bad Sweetie. You are doing so good," Rarity says smiling as she manipulates Naruto with her magic and then shoves the dildo in and makes Naruto moan into Sweetie.

Sweetie moans and looks down to see Naruto shivering like crazy. "This is amazing. What else can be done?" she asks, still holding Naruto to her and shivers.

Rarity smiles. "Why yes. More can be done. After all, there is a reason I choose the double sided," she says, standing up and moving carefully and she moves part of her leather outfit and shoves the other side into her cunt, making her moan happily. "Always good. And you know how much I want to do this to every single mare," she says smiling down to both of them.

Naruto gurgles as she kept licking, trying to get her thoughts straight. 'Both girls. Sisters. Both of them. How…?'

Sweetie moans and grips Naruto's hair, shoving her head harder and moves closer, feeling her tongue dig deep into her. "Oh yes!" Sweetie yells cumming onto Naruto's face and stay still as she shakes with every shot.

"Oh dear. I think I must teach you to control yourself. A lady mustn't cum unless the other party cums too or, in this case, makes sure they cum first," Rarity says shaking her head as Sweetie let's go of Naruto and waddles back a bit.

Sweetie moans as she tries to steady herself. "Sorry. Okay. I can help. Now, what else?"

Rarity smiles. "Bring any toy I can hold and use."

Sweetie smiles and moves off to the side as Naruto tries to pant and lick her lips.

"Oh, my. Are you actually liking my sister's taste than mine? Such a naughty girl," Rarity scolds as Sweetie comes back with a whip and she takes it.

Naruto moans and shivers as she felt Rarity start to move and the dildo starts to move between them.

"Now then. What do you say when you meet me again?" Rarity asks, striking her whip across Naruto's flank, making her squeal.

Naruto chokes and moans at the same time as Rarity gives another whip. "Ra…Ra…"

"No!" Rarity says, giving a hard whip. "That is not what you say. Say, 'Yes Mistress.' or 'Hello Mistress,'" Rarity orders, bringing another whip down. "Now say it," she says as Sweetie reaches under and gropes her breasts.

'She is almost ready. This was far easier than normal, but you used to be a stallion so I guess I should have expected that,' Rarity thinks.

Sweetie giggled as Naruto moans. "Let her move her head and chest. This is so much fun," she says, moving her head under and latches her lips onto a nipple and starts to suck away, feeling milk flow through.

Rarity hums. "Quite right. Can't be much fun without it," she says, pressing two of her fingers onto a part of Naruto's spine and makes Naruto gasps and moan louder. "There we go. Now say it," Rarity says, giving a hard thrust and moves the dildo deep into her.

Naruto moans loudly as she clenches hard and cums onto the dildo. "Y…y…ye…yes…mid…tress…" she moans as she was still clenching and licks her lips.

Rarity blinks and gives a whip and makes Naruto moan freely. "Huh. Seems we have a whore in the house here. Seems you have been around. Or this you wanting to be taken freely by somepony?" Rarity asks before removing the dildo and sticks her fingers in.

Sweetie moans and keeps drinking before taking her mouth off and some of the milk drip down her lips and looks toward Rarity. "Still tight?"

Rarity nods. "Yes. Seems so. It seems she, or rather was a he, wanted to have sex for a while now. But, at least she's ours now," Rarity says, giving a hard slap to her flank and makes Naruto moan. "How does she taste…hold on. Ah. This is your first time, huh?"

Naruto shivers as Sweetie pulls on the nipple and milk her, letting the milk hit the ground. "Ye…yes mistress."

"Hear that Sweetie. This is her first time like you," Rarity says starting to pull her fingers out.

Sweetie giggled happily. "This is so cool. So…are we done?"

Rarity smirks. "One last thing and we feed her. You will let us have your energy, won't you?"

"Yes mistress," Naruto says panting.

"Sweetie start sucking her breasts again," Rarity instructs.

Sweetie moans and patches on quickly to her nipple and sucks the milk out as Rarity grabs the other breast and sucks away her own side of the milk, leaving Naruto to moan and shiver.

'What's happening…I feel weaker,' Naruto thinks.

'Oh, my. She has so much energy,' Rarity thinks as Sweetie Belle felt her magic growing stronger, but didn't understand why.

Naruto blinks tiredly now as Sweetie sucks hard and tries to get the last of the milk and finally pulls away, licking her lips. "Yummy. Um…sis…why does my magic feel stronger?"

"Our pet has willingly given us some of her energy. Making our magic a little stronger and adding to our reserves," Rarity says.

"Oh. So we just keep doing this to others and we can become so strong?" Sweetie asks, trying to pull at a nipple and makes Naruto moan as she tries to get more milk.

"We have to do little by little or we'll kill them, Sweetie. Now my little pet, Mistress has an order for you," Rarity informs, lighting up her horn.

"Yes…Mistress?" Naruto asks, moaning slightly as Sweetie kept pulling.

"You won't tell anyone what we just did and you won't even recall this in public when someone, besides me, inquires about it," Rarity instructs.

"Yes mistress," Naruto says panting and bringing her down.

"Now then, let's start training this flank of yours," Rarity says, starting to massage her ass.

* * *

Naruto moans as she stumbles out of the building, trying to walk straight. "Come again darling. We had so much fun and can't wait for more," Rarity says behind her as she watches Naruto leave as she sees a side of the skirt lifted a bit and writing on her leg in black marker with the words, 'I Am Mistress's Bitch.'

Naruto gulps. "Yes mistress," she says trying to walk through the wide streets.

Sweetie smiles as she steps beside her sister, still wearing the leather clothing. "When can we have more fun?"

Rarity smiles and pats her back. "Soon Sweetie. Soon," she says, before reaching around and gives a hard grope to Sweetie's breast, making her moan. "Now go inside and clean up. We have to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes sis," Sweetie says happily as Rarity let's go and goes back inside, her tail still lifted high.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Rigi tries to ask as Naruto stumbles back into the house and sees the state of her and then the marker writing. "Never mind. Looks like you had a good night and dinner," Rigi says, going back to reading something.

Naruto says nothing, heading up to the bath and starts taking a shower.


	5. Demon Goal

"Okay, seriously, this is getting crazy," Sasuke says as Asherah leads her toward the place where Pinkie told them to visit for a free meal and sees the long line of stallions and some mares lined up outside from the doorway to the candy looking building.

"I don't see why you asked me to escort you to this," Asherah says as they wait.

"Because I am unfamiliar with this world," Sasuke says shaking her head.

"Same here," Asherah informs.

Sasuke hums as they see a pink head peek out from the doorway and waves at them. "Guys! Over here!" Pinkie yells before somepony grab her mane and pull her back in.

Sasuke blinks and looks to Asherah and they shrug as they step out of line and walks past them, making some of the line waiters complain to them as they step inside. "So what's this free…?" Asherah asks and stops at the sight of Pinkie being surrounded by a bunch of stallions and seems to be covered in white cum as they enjoy her body.

"Hi, guys!" Pinkie cheers behind the cock in her mouth which sounds garbled as she jerks off two in her hands and two pounds her flank with one behind her and another lying down with her sitting and bouncing on his lap while she only has on an apron which shows off her breasts peeking over the top.

"Sorry. This happens every week," a plump blue mare with a pink strawberry mane and with a yellow apron says behind the counter as the stallions all cum into Pinkie and the other two she jerks off cum over her body more before the stallions get off her and leave as more take their place. "She insists on giving this orgy party every week."

"Meh," Asherah says, not seeming to care.

Sasuke gulps as she watches the one in mouth cum and another stallion takes his place and before he could place his cock in, Pinkie grabs it and leans her head to the side at them. "Ms. Cake should have the meal I saved for you under the counter. My treat," Pinkie says cheerfully and engulfs the cock and starts to suck, making the stallion moan.

"Why did we come here again?" Asherah asks getting Sasuke back on track.

"Food that she offered us," Sasuke says, trying to tear her view from Pinkie to Asherah.

Asherah says nothing, slightly pushing her up to the counter to order from Ms. Cake.

Sasuke gulps as she sees the many treats Ms. Cake takes out from under the counter and places it before them. "Pinkie really wants you to enjoy this…so…enjoy," she says as she gives some basic sandwiches and breakfast for Asherah.

"Thank you," Sasuke says taking them and they start to head out.

Asherah sighs as they head out and looks around. "Better eat. I may not be around that much."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"My patrol starts soon," Asherah informs.

Sasuke nods slowly and grabs a piece of cookie and eats away. "Very good."

Asherah makes no comment and only grabs a sandwich and eats.

Sasuke smiles slightly as they continue to eat and walk around the town, trying to distract their minds with something. "So…what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Asherah asks.

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asks, eating a cookie.

"I was tracking a thief and killed him when I arrived," Asherah says simply.

Sasuke nods carefully. "And after that?"

"I did what I always have done. Wander aimlessly," Asherah says, making a shiver run down her spine for some reason.

Sasuke looks away from him a bit. "But have you ever wanted to do something different?"

"No," Asherah says bluntly.

Sasuke gulps as she rubs at her throat. "But…what if you wanted to be with someone?"

"No," Asherah repeats.

Sasuke felt a shock run through at that and she looks away completely. "I…see. So…you have anything to ask me?"

"No," Asherah repeats again, shocking her until she remembers what Twilight told her.

'He holds absolutely no value in a species' life, including his own.'

Sasuke looks over again and slowly reaches out to touch his shoulder. "Hey, guys!" Rigi yells, making Sasuke stop and bring her hand down as Rigi is a bit away as he walks up with Naruto behind him.

"What is it?" Asherah asks, making Rigi sweatdrop at his tone.

Rigi smiles and points to Sasuke. "Rarity wants these all of us. She wants to make some clothes for us."

"Not interested and my shift starts soon," Asherah says walking past them.

Rigi sighs. "Oh well. Come on girls. Time to get some new clothes," he says walking to Rarity's shop.

* * *

Ruby blinks as she looks over herself in the tenth new outfit.

"Hum…what do you think Sweetie? Does she look good or does she need something else again?" Rarity asks, looking to her little sister in a dress.

"I think she needs a hat," Sweetie says.

Rarity hums and looks over her hat collection. "Okay, let's try this," she says, reaching for a red pinkish hat and puts it on Ruby's head. "Seems to work. Maybe at times."

"I think it goes with the outfit well…what is the process on that underwear for the two of them?" Sweetie asks.

Rarity smiles. "Fifteen pairs. That should hold them for a while."

"And are all of those for Naruto corsets?" Sweetie asks.

"Half and half. I figure letting them choose," Rarity says smiling.

"Oh?" Sweetie asks hiding her disappointment.

Rarity nods. "Yes. I made corsets and regular underwear. Figure it's time they learn what style to take."

"You know…I'm no expert, but shouldn't someone be teaching them about female anatomy as it isn't like what they learned as a male," Rigi says.

"Quite right. But I shall leave that up to Twilight. She knows best on the matter," Rarity says smiling.

"Oh, does she mistress?" Rigi whispers into her ear so no one else could hear.

Rarity slowly looks to him frowning. "How?" she whispers back.

"She went to your house that night and in the morning she came back and I saw the message left in black marker before she washed it off," Rigi whispers into her ear, making her go stone-faced and sweatdrop for having done that.

"Don't tell anyone," Rarity warns to him, trying to hold that single frown.

"Not my business, just make sure she in the home if you give her a time to be home is all I am asking?" Rigi informs.

Rarity sighs. "Fine. You keep quiet and I'll make sure she is home by then."

"I wasn't going to say anything anyways, but I got to ask, why not Sasuke?" Rigi whispers.

"Well…she's just a little too innocent for my tastes?" Rarity says smiling now.

"Oh. You want the one who is almost used to sex, huh?" Rigi asks smirking.

"It's not that. I have popped a few mare's cherries myself. It's just she gives off a feeling of innocence, don't you think?" Rarity asks.

"Yes. Even a bit too innocent for my tastes," Rigi says smiling as they look to Ruby looking herself over.

"The same reason," Rarity says as Sasuke adjusts her hat.

"This works fine," Sasuke says and makes Rarity laugh in happiness.

"So…you swing one way or both?" Rigi asks curiously.

"Both dear. I love to have adventures of the flesh," Rarity whispers as she kept walking.

"Oh, then maybe one day we can have lunch together and admire the eye candy walking by both of them," Rigi suggests, letting her know he also swung both ways.

Rarity hums and looks to him. "If I were to ask, 'The hierarchy is always on the bottom,' what would you respond with?"

Rigi grins. "Flip the pyramid and take them in that style."

Rarity smiles. "I would love lunch, my dear."

"Great," Rigi says making Sweetie look at Rarity with a questioning look, but when Rarity shook her head it let her know she wasn't going for him. "By the way, does your sister always raise her tail when others are around?"

"Sweetie, don't do that. It isn't proper," Rarity half-heartedly scolds, reminding her only to do that in private.

"Sorry sis," Sweetie says, lowering her tail. "So…what about him? What does he get?"

"I like to be naked easily so I can fuck easily," Rigi advises.

"Besides, his backside is too big. You would need to make another outfit just to fit it," Naruto calls.

"That's my wings," Rigi says rolling his eyes.

"And your flank darling," Rarity adds smirking.

"Rarity, isn't there a fourth resident in the house, not just these three?" Sweetie asks.

Rarity hums. "He decided not to come over. So I guess we have to deal with these three."

"He said he wasn't interested and had to go on his shift," Sasuke says.

"Did he say in that same neutral tone?" Rarity asks.

"Yes. He actually did," Sasuke says, looking back at her.

"So no real progress has been made," Rarity says sighing.

* * *

"We had to come when they are doing this," Celestia grumbles as the carriage drops her, Luna, and Cadance, a pink alicorn with pink and light yellow mane and tail with a see through blouse and skirt, at the middle of Ponyville where an orgy seems to be happening in the park nearby.

"I don't know. Seems fine to me," Cadence says smiling.

Luna hums. "Seems the corruption is slightly contained here a bit. Better than Canterlot," Luna observes as they get off the carriage and walks toward Twilight's castle. As they did so, Asherah walks by and Cadance froze. "What's wrong?" Luna asks.

Cadance looks behind her and sees Asherah still walking. "That stallion…I felt nothing from him."

"What do you mean…is he a changeling?" Luna whispers.

Cadence shakes her head slowly. "No. This felt different. Something much darker. And I know. Those bugs knew how to fuck and have passion. On him, there is nothing there. No love, no wants, no desires. Just a void." she says looking to Luna.

Luna blinks and looks to where Asherah went. "I see…then we have something of value."

"No. We have something that has nothing." Cadence corrects looking on in pity.

"Then it might be best, for a while at least, if he stays like that. It might help with the dangerous ones and then we can start repairing what it should be," Luna suggested.

"Like your demon hunter, Maud?" Celestia asks.

"Quite. She is good, but she can't do everything. Her personality is the only thing keeping her safe from corruption," Luna says, shaking her head.

"Come on. We need more firewood," a pony says.

All three look over and sees a group of ponies setting up wood around some dead imp bodies and imp lords on top as somepony prepares torches. "Seems they suffered an attack. I was right to give the allowance to pay those two mercenaries." Celestia says frowning slightly.

"I can't believe it three imp lords all dead," a pony says, walking by with the other carrying torches.

"I can't believe he was able to do it in one night," another says as they light the torches.

"Imp lord?" Cadence asks shocked.

"Big find…even bigger finding them at all," Luna says raising an eyebrow.

"It also means something is or was in the works," Celestia says frowning.

"Good thing the imp lords were stopped. But that means it may not be over. Come. Let us speak with Twilight on this matter," Celestial adds, leading them along again as the stallions lit the imps on fire behind them.

* * *

"Alright. I am going to try this experiment," Twilight says lighting up her horn and points it to Sasuke and Naruto. They both close their eyes and clench themselves as Twilight fires off a beam of magic at them, making a cloud of smoke which makes Twilight smile lightly. "Okay. That should do it…I think."

Both Naruto and Sasuke cough as they wave the smoke off before seeing their arms and then looks down. "Yah hoo! We're guys again!" Naruto cheers as Twilight sees they are in their original clothing when they were found and makes a note of that.

Sasuke huffs as he gives a test punch. "Well…everything is back to normal at least."

"Looks tough. Not bad. So you can change genders easily now?" Rigi asks teasingly to Twilight.

"Not quite. This was just a test for me to get some readings. Sorry to say, it's only temporary," Twilight informs.

"What?" Naruto asks, to sadden by that as Sasuke sighs.

"Well, it's not all bad. I mean, you both have beauty after all," Rigi says.

They both frown at him, Naruto less so as he blushes a bit. Rigi chuckles before he starts sniffing the air. "Hum…that's new…" he says to himself before the door opens and they see the princesses there. "Wow."

Luna looks between all of them when Naruto said, "Yeah, but females are so physically weak." Sasuke, hearing this, only nods.

Luna suddenly was in front of them and punches them both into the wall. "How about now?" she asks, dusting off her hand.

"Luna," Celestia calls applaud.

"Owie," Naruto groans, stuck in the wall with Sasuke. "She hits as hard as grandma."

Rigi still sniffs the air. "That's a peculiar smell."

"Sasuke. A note. Don't piss off the blue one," Naruto groans.

"Done," Sasuke says, finally pushing himself off the wall with Naruto and falls to the ground.

"Rigi, please take them back home," Twilight requests.

Rigi finally stops sniffing around. "Oh yeah. Now I get why that smell is here. One of your leaders is corrupted," he says pointing to Celestia. "Nice job hiding it, but magic can't hide those drenched panties of yours. If you are this bad, I hate to see what your other princess here is like without as well," he says, nodding his head toward Twilight who blushes.

"Rigi, go," Twilight orders, making him jump at her tone and rush to leave with Naruto and Sasuke over his shoulders. "Sorry about that," Twilight says.

"He was right, though," Celestia says shuffling her legs around.

"We know sister. We don't want it to get out. And we are going back to the spring to wash away more of it," Luna says, not leaving room for an argument before Cadance bumped her and motioned her to ask about the imp lords.

"Won't stop it all. Just the end of this nightmare might do it," Celestia says frowning as Luna steps forward.

"What of the imp lords burning outside?" Luna asks, nodding her head to the window.

"Imp…lords?" Twilight repeats.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "You have no idea on the matter?"

Before Twilight could answer, there was a knock at the door and in came Asherah.

Cadance gulps as she steps slightly away as Asherah walks up to Twilight. "My hazard pay for three imp lords."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asks before Asherah shows her the severed head of one of them.

"I found them scooping around scouting out the town and surrounding area. Needless to say, they never saw me coming," Asherah says.

Twilight blinks. "Well…that's good I guess. Um…hold on," she says, going to find the payment bag.

Asherah waited silently, all the while, making Cadance uncomfortable as Twilight came back with the money. "Do you want this or should I burn it?" Asherah asks.

Twilight shakes her head. "No. Leave it. Could come in handy for some potions," she says giving him the gold.

Asherah nods and gives her the head before exiting. "There is no doubt in my mind. They were scouting. Something is up," Luna says.

"Can you make a scouting mission for them?" Celestia asks, watching him leave.

"I might be able to arrange it, but if I do that, then it will really diminishing our defense and if an attack is coming," Twilight says worrying.

"I'll assign guards here. If there is something bigger coming, it might be best to deal with it now," Celestia says thinking on it.


	6. Stats Upgrade

"Man, I am tired…I will probably wake up as a girl. So nice while it lasted. Night Sasuke," Naruto says heading into his room.

Sasuke hums as he heads into his and shuts the door, both laying down and going to sleep when they know they are changing tomorrow.

* * *

'Women are weaker, huh? I will show them,' Luna thinks, going through the dreamscape.

Luna passes by the usual dreams of plain sex or even fetish fueled sex and goes to the new doors set up. "Now let's see," she says opening both of the two doors.

'Oh this won't do,' Luna says smirking as she started altering them and shuts the doors back. 'Let's see how much fun they have with getting their flanks handed to them.'

Naruto groans as he wakes up and sees that he is now in a busted up city. "What the…? Where am I?" Naruto asks himself, trying to remember what happened as he starts to walk around.

As he walked he touches a building and it starts to collapse.

"Wow. This is stupid," Naruto says raising an eyebrow and the next thing he knows he was sent flying and his face hurts a lot before slamming into the ground.

"You seem to think girls are not as strong, huh?" he hears.

"What?" Naruto says groaning as he gets up and looks at where the voice came from and sees a woman with long blonde plated pigtails with a small forelock, a scar on the left cheek, and blue lightning marks running along her bare legs as she wore a blue suit leotard, red metal gauntlets and dark boots red boots. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," she says before charging at him.

Naruto frowns make a cross hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yells and gets punched in the face and into a building as nothing happened. "Ow."

The woman didn't let up as she was already on him again, throwing him out of the wall.

Naruto groans and tries to make another hand sign. "What? My chakra," Naruto says in shock not feeling it before the woman hits him with a helicopter kick.

Naruto smashes into a fallen wall and crumbles it. "Okay. She can kick like heck," he groans getting himself out and sees her coming at him. 'What can I do?'

* * *

Sasuke growls as he wiped the blood from the mouth as he looked to the girl with short and somewhat messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow hachimaki around her neck, a white karate gi that was opened up to where he could see the top of a red sports bra.

"So…still think we're weak?" she asks, punching her hands tighter and gets into another stance.

'How can I be losing so badly?' Sasuke thinks before getting punched again, stunning him long enough for her to punch again down low.

Sasuke grunts and freezes up. The woman smiles as she steps back and watches as Sasuke kneels and holds his crotch in immeasurable pain. "Like it? Don't worry. You won't need them," she says smirking before stomping him.

* * *

"Ug…what a dream," Naruto say, feeling his pounding head as he heads for the bathroom.

When he looks into the mirror, he stops completely. "Oh fuck…!"

* * *

"Fascinating," Twilight says scanning both of them in their new forms.

"Can you tell us what this means already?" Sasuke asks a little more aggressive in tone than they had heard before now as she was also now who she fought in her dream.

Twilight blinks to them. "I have no idea," she says, shocking them. "For now. Give me some time to study this."

"Man, I wish I was still that previous girl. At least then my clothes would fit," Naruto says, not noticing her form was now changing.

Twilight became wide-eyed as she sees Naruto change back into the previous blond girl's form. "Well…that's new."

"Huh…oh. I am back to how I was before…how?" Naruto asks.

"It seemed it was related to your wish. Sasuke, can you try wishing back to your previous female form?" Twilight asks.

Sasuke sighs and thinks for a few seconds. "I don't see how this will…"

"She's back," Naruto says.

Sasuke takes a look at herself in the mirror and sees she was back to the black and red highlighted hair girl.

"Alright. So feel any different?" Twilight asks.

"Well…I feel like what I was when I was this," Naruto says, giving a few test punches.

"I mean any difference between when you were the braided one and how you are now?" Twilight asks.

Naruto blinks. "Um…felt tougher and stronger. But…it felt like I didn't know as many moves."

"One second. Spike, please get the punching machine ready," Twilight calls.

"Got it!" Spike calls back and they can hear metal crashing around.

"Please follow me to the basement girls," Twilight says.

Both Naruto and Sasuke follow as they get use to their old forms well enough and walks down the steps to see Spike setting up a machine that looks like a piston with a large red soft bag. "Ready here Twi."

"And the other one, the one that measures the power behind a punch?" Twilight says.

"I'll go get it," Spine says, walking by them as he tries to find it.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asks, looking at everything.

"I want to try and test something, but first, can you try and think of wanting to be that other form?" Twilight asks.

"Why would we do that?" Naruto asks frowning.

"I wish to test a few thing. Now come on. It might help me understand this better and find a way to turn you back permanently," Twilight informs.

Both Sasuke and Naruto look to each other before they think back to what the women look like and Twilight smiles as she sees the new forms. "Now what?" Sasuke asks, frowning slightly.

"Hum. This form seems to have you more aggressive," Twilight says making note of it.

"Or maybe it's because I am pissed," Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa. You are more aggressive…sort of reminds me of Sakura when we were still a genin team," Naruto says, Sasuke catching her tone was more mature too.

Sasuke knocks her upside the head.

"Ok girls, I want to start out with the tests. There are four key tests. First, endurance. This machine here hits you and uses magic to record and tell how tough you are on a scale of one to one hundred. Now, thirty is the average score so who is first?" Twilight asks.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke says stepping forward up to the machine.

"Ready?" Twilight asks, her finger on the start button ready to push.

"Yeah. Just start it already," Sasuke says rolling her eyes before the boxing gloves start punching her.

Naruto and Twilight watch for a while till the machine stops.

"And the numbers we got is…" Twilight says, looking at a nearby screen, "fifteen…huh. Expecting higher with that."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke growls, rubbing a spot where they hit her.

"Usually average score is twenty. Applejack is almost thirty. Her brother is forty. I'm a twenty-two. So you can see where the distinction is," Twilight explains, making Sasuke growl more.

"Alright. Now I have a hunch. You mind turning back to your other form and doing this again?" Twilight asks.

Sasuke huffs and thinks on it and changes back to her original form. "Now what?"

"We do the test again," Twilight says pushing the button and the result was a fifteen as well.

"Well?" Sasuke asks, rubbing a sore spot now.

"Same," Twilight says writing it down before motioning Naruto to get in there.

Sasuke sighs to herself Naruto seems proud that she can do it better as she gets ready before it began and the result was a twenty-two. "Change please," Twilight instructs, making a note of it.

Naruto cheers to herself as she scored way more than Sasuke and changes into her original form. "Bring it."

"Number two," Twilight says as it started up again and the score was twenty-five. "I thought so," Twilight says, making both Naruto and Sasuke confused.

"What is it?" Naruto asks raising an eyebrow.

"I want to run a few more tests before I explain," Twilight says as Spike tests the punching machine he just brought out and smirks having beaten his personal best. "Next, this machine takes a hit and measures your strength," Twilight informs.

"Again?" Naruto groans slouching. "More work? Just tell us."

"Do you want me to fix this?" Twilight asks annoyed.

"You know you do seem to be a bit more of a slacker than before," Sasuke says.

"Like you?" Naruto shoots back.

"Girls, focus," Twilight calls, getting them back on track.

Naruto sighs. "So one punch in each form and that's it?"

"Then show us your brawn," Twilight instructs. Naruto quickly walks over to the machine and prepares a hard punch before giving a hard one. Twilight smiles as she looks at the screen. "Twenty-four. Now the other one," she as so and changes into her new form before giving another punch. "And that is…twenty-two."

"Huh?!" Naruto says confused.

"Alright Sasuke, your turn," Twilight says.

Sasuke rolls her eyes as she walks up to the machine and Naruto walks away smirking as lets out a punch and the machine beeps.

"Twenty-four. More than I expected given you have less mass than Naruto does right now," Twilight says making her blush embarrassed.

Sasuke shakes her head and changes into her other form and gives a punch as well.

"Twenty-two," Twilight says making notes as Spike smirked as he scored a twenty-five.

"Are you kidding?!" Sasuke yells, expecting to be stronger.

"Next we will check your speed and dexterity," Twilight says pointing to what looked like a souped-up treadmill.

"How much more?" Naruto asks going to it with Sasuke following behind her.

"One more after this and I will have all the data I need," Twilight says as she showed them what to do with Naruto as the example and her hands were locked in by magical cuffs. "These measure your reflexes and these will measure your speed," Twilight says strapping some metal pieces onto her legs before starting the treadmill up. Naruto starts to try and run as Twilight watches a screen. "Okay. Speed is eighteen. Change."

Naruto changed back to her original female form and keeps going and it changed to nineteen. "Good. Now Sasuke, it is your turn," she says unstrapping Naruto and Sasuke takes her place with Twilight putting the cuffs and measurements pieces back on.

Sasuke was still frowning a little as she was hooked up and she starts to run.

"Twenty-eight. Good job," Twilight says and Sasuke changes forms again. "Twenty-nine. Seems you beat Naruto at something," Twilight says unstrapping her and noting done the numbers as she walks a bit away.

"You noticing something?" Sasuke asks Naruto as Twilight was messing with a new machine.

"Yeah. I'm tougher. You're quicker," Naruto says watching Twilight.

"I mean didn't you feel different when you changed back and forth?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh yeah. Many things," Naruto says sighing. "What are we doing here?"

"Letting her try and get us back to the way we were," Sasuke answers.

"I mean in this world. What are we doing in this world?" Naruto asks.

"I…that is a really good question. One I am going to look into," Sasuke says noticing Naruto looked thoughtful.

Naruto suddenly makes a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he calls and nothing happens. "Dammit! It doesn't work!"

"Wait…have you tried to use chakra at all?" Sasuke asks in realization.

"Tried in my dream. Didn't work either. I can't even feel it." Naruto complains.

Sasuke pouts and tries to use her chakra to activate her sharingan, but nothing happened.

"Nothing on your side?" Naruto asks.

"No. Naruto, once this is done, let's have her give both of our female forms an x-ray. I want to see if some internal damage was done," Sasuke says.

Naruto hums as they look back to Twilight returning.

"Ok girls, I am ready. Now you both will take a turn sitting in this chair and this helmet will scan your minds and see how smart you currently are," Twilight says holding a helmet.

"Oh boy," Naruto says going over and taking a seat as Twilight straps the helmet onto her. "Why does it look like a food basket?"

"Starting now," Twilight says as the helmet starts glowing, coming to life.

"Well?" Naruto asks, trying to look at the screen Twilight was looking at.

"Seventeen," Twilight says making Sasuke snicker.

Naruto frowns as she takes off her helmet and walks off grumbling. "Back in the chair. You have another form," Twilight instructs. Naruto groans and sits back in as she changes into her other form and puts the helmet back on.

"Let's see…twenty-three," Twilight says after getting the numbers.

Naruto finally gets it off again and walks off. "Your turn," she says to Sasuke.

Sasuke nods and walks over and lets herself have the helmet placed on her. After a bit, Twilight finally said, "Twenty-seven." Sasuke changes to her other form and Twilight takes a read. "Seventeen."

"What?!" Sasuke calls.

"Seems brute force is more on this than anything," Twilight observes, unhooking Sasuke before she broke something. "Alright. These are your score of both forms. Notice anything different?" Twilight asks putting the scores and what they were from and which form got them on the chalkboard.

"They fit the look of the forms," Naruto says seeing hers.

"They're different," Sasuke observes.

"Exactly. This means the bodies are two different things. It's not just appearance that changes. It is physical and mental aspects. Like Sasuke's is more dramatic. Both have high speed and dexterity, but her original female form is a lot smarter, while her new form has a lot more physical strength," Twilight points out.

Sasuke hums to herself as she thinks on how to combine it.

"While Naruto seems to be more balanced for both, but her original female form has slightly more strength, endurance, and speed, but her intelligence is a lot less than her other form," Twilight points out.

Naruto slouches as Sasuke smirks.

"Not only that but your personalities change as well. Sasuke is peppier in her original female form, but in her new one, she is more aggressive from what we have seen. While Naruto's seems more of a slacker and a fun-loving personality and her new one seems more mature," Twilight says.

"Yeah. That sounds like says," Both of them says.

"Oh, Twilight. You mind taking an X-Ray of both of us. Something is wrong and we can't access some abilities we had. So can you check for any internal energy?" Naruto asks.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Sure…" she says, getting a machine set up and places it in the front of them. "Okay," she says taking a snapshot and goes to a screen before showing them an X-Ray of their energies of their bodies. "What are you looking for?"

"We call them the Chakra Pathway System. It is like a second set of veins but energy runs through them instead of blood," Naruto informs.

"Amazing," Twilight says, trying to find them herself. She keeps looking for them, but in the end, couldn't find them. "I'm sorry, but I can't find them," Twilight informs.

"They are our only energy source. Which means they are gone," Sasuke concludes sighing, rubbing her temples.

"Which means we can't use chakra," Naruto says now knowing all the powers she and Sasuke had learned and developed were now gone.

"I see. I don't know if my magic can help. It might not work," Twilight says worriedly.

"Would you even know where to start?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, without our chakra we have to start over and get stronger. We have to do it like Rock Lee and Guy did it," Sasuke says.

"As long as there is no youth bullshit," Naruto grumbles.

"What are you two planning?" Twilight asks.

"We have to make a living somehow," Sasuke says as Naruto's eyes went wide, realizing they don't have an income or any money at all.

"Well it's good you are living with those two. They are rich enough to live off their income. But it may not hold for long. I'll see about getting you two set up with a job. What kinds do you want?" Twilight asks.

"We can do their job…once we train up a bit," Sasuke says.

Twilight nods. "I see. Then I'll get the paperwork going. You two can go now. I'll keep seeing what I can do to change you two back."

* * *

"So how can we train?" Naruto asks both of them back in their original female forms so their clothes feel the most comfortable.

"Who is the best fighters around here?" Sasuke asks.

"Aren't there some guards or something that we can ask to train us?" Naruto asks.

"Or maybe our housemates," Sasuke says offhandedly.

"Oh yeah. The dragon guy looks like a kickass type," Naruto says smiling as they head back home.

"Yeah, he does seem like a fighter. How about we learn what techniques he knows?" Sasuke asks, making Naruto flashback to what happened with Rarity. Specifically, how she easily paralyzed her.

Naruto hums as she looks away. "Yeah. Might be able to learn some things."

* * *

"So will you do it?" Sasuke asks Rigi.

Rigi hums. "I guess I might as well. Haven't had much to do for a while now. What do you girls want to learn first?"

"We just had a physical exam and whatever that stuff was that turned us into what we are reset a lot of things, including our physical abilities and took away our powers. So basics," Sasuke says.

Rigi smirks as he lifts his leg up and brings it down hard, sending him to a standing position from the couch. "Alright then. Let's get started," he says with a slight accent and then stops as he brings a claw to his chin and thinks. "Let's see…I guess we can start with training regiments. Run, push-ups, the usual things. So…two miles today. And fifty push-ups. Fifty crutches. And…oh. And stretch and maybe find better clothing. Because you don't want your main clothing to be ruined by this. So go see Rarity first and get some training clothes and then come here, stretch, do the training, and then stretch again and you can do whatever afterward. I'll up the training tomorrow," Rigi says smirking.

* * *

Asherah walks through the gates, having completed a twenty-four-hour patrol to cover for Rigi to ask to cover for him while he starts Sasuke and Naruto's training to fight the demons and defend themselves.

"I am done. Are you?" Asherah asks, stepping in the house.

"Those two are resting," Rigi says looking like he just awoke.

"I see," Asherah says walking to the stairs, not even inquiring anything about their training.

Rigi hums as he lays his head back down. "They come to a horny dragon for training. The universe is going to blow up."

"But master, you made no moves or any sexual movements on them," Sophie says, kneeling before the couch he was laying on.

Rigi smirks to her. "They don't need that. I am simply training them for any sort of attacks and they will be living on their own soon, so it's best to train them to the limit and ready them for this world."

* * *

"Rarity, can I ask you something?" Naruto asks taking a seat in her house as she works on a dress.

Rarity kept working, as if not hearing her.

"Can you teach me how to do what you do with your hands? You know, how you paralyzed me with a single touch?" Naruto asks, making her stop.

Rarity taps her chin as she thought about it. "What are my rules?"

"Will you teach me, mistress? I am getting a job as a guard for the village and your technique may save me," Naruto says freezing her.

Rarity turns to her smiling. "But of course. I wouldn't want my dear pet hurt and alone. We shall begin posthaste," she says starting to push her toward the back room.

"What about the dress?" Naruto asks.

Rarity slaps her ass and makes her yelp. "It doesn't concern you. What does is you learning this from your dear mistress. But since I will be training outside soon enough. Call me master Rarity when we are training. You got that, pet?" Rarity asks, digging her fingers her clothes and pinches one of her nipples on her breasts.

"Yes master Rarity," Naruto says inhaling sharply.

Rarity smiles. "Good. Because when I am done, you would be able to take down monsters with a single finger touch. After all, it got me you. My most prized possession. Now then, let's get started. Strip," Rarity says, pushing her forward as she takes off her dress. "Master must lecture you on anatomy for this."

* * *

"So what have ya'll been doin to Naruto and Sasuke? I havn't seen them recently," Applejack says, sitting with Rainbow and Asherah at a table, enjoying lunch.

"Rigi has been putting them through basic training the last two weeks," Asherah informs.

"Geez, you think he didn't know better and he does…he hasn't been bothering them for sex, has he?" Rainbow asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. He takes training very serious," Asherah informs.

"That's a first," both Rainbow and Applejack says as they chug down a drink from their mugs.

"Hey Rai, hey Jac," a voice in high spirits calls.

Both stop drinking and look over. "Hey V," Rainbow says smiling as a white unicorn with electric blue mane and tail sits down near them, wearing a loose short t-shirt and shorts with a pair of headphones around her neck.

"So who's the stallion? You two finally decide to form a herd?" Vinyl teases.

"Ah, shut it Vinyl. We are not doing that…ever," Applejack added as an afterthought to how Vinyl might twist that around.

"Oh, so he is available?" Vinyl asks making the two mares actually think about that.

"He doesn't care…I think. Hey, want a girl?" Rainbow asks, leaning over to him.

Asherah didn't even bother responding as he was sizing up Vinyl who was doing the same behind her red glasses after smelling the old blood on him.

"He looks good, tough…does he fight?" Vinyl asks.

"He is a part of the mercenaries of the guards," Applejack informs.

Vinyl hums. "Hey, buddy, how many have you killed?"

"Near a hundred thousand," Asherah informs, showing no emotions.

Vinyl leans over to Applejack. "Not much of a happy guy, is he?"

"You remember Maud Pinkie's sister?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, why?" Vinyl asks looking to her.

"He is just like her," Applejack informs.

"No way. I thought she wasn't going to have kids," Vinyl says chuckling.

"He isn't her kid. Not even a pony," Rainbow whispers to her.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow and leans to her. "What is he?"

"He calls himself a human," Rainbow whispers to her.

Vinyl slowly nods. "So…do you hang out or do you go to a party and dance the night away?"

"It takes a lot to convince him to just come out and eat lunch," Rainbow whispers before explaining his lack of care for himself or anything and how he just sits in his room waiting when not doing his job.

Vinyl hums. "Want me to take him out on a big night in town?"

"You are welcome to try. I doubt he will, though," Applejack says.

"Well, I am done. I am heading to my patrol," Asherah says, getting up.

"Want to go out with me?" Vinyl asks smiling a bit. Asherah didn't even respond as he walks away. "Come to think of it I haven't even seen his lower face."

"He doesn't let much of anypony to see it," Rainbow says shaking her head.


	7. Nen Essence

"Well you two are doing better at least," Rigi says as the duo kept training.

Naruto pants as her and Sasuke rest up a bit. "That's because it's been non-stop training for us. We can't give up."

"So you two think you are ready for a patrol?" Rigi asks.

"Yes sir," they both said, looking up at him.

"Well alright. You will be going with Asherah as his patrol starts soon," Rigi informs.

"Got it," Sasuke says as they catch their breath.

"Report to the guard post. You will need armor and weapons," Rigi instructs.

"Sure," Naruto groans as her and Sasuke walk to the post.

"Master, are you sure they will be alright?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah, but they will either get their asses kicked or see how much they are behind Asherah," Rigi says.

Sophie hums. "So…what now?"

Rigi only grabs her collar and drags her back into the house.

* * *

"Ok. Here is some leather armor," the quartermaster says giving them the armor.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as she looks over the torso leather coverings before putting it on and tying it while Sasuke does the same.

"And for armaments," the quartermaster brings out two swords and kite shields.

Sasuke looks over the shield and takes the sword before taking the shield and looks it over.

"That is all we have for you both," The mare says.

"It's fine," Naruto says taking her sword and takes a swing.

"Also, any of them are destroyed or lost, it comes out of your pay," the mare adds.

"Good to know," Sasuke says frowning.

"Come on. We have to get to Asherah before he leaves," Naruto says sheathing the sword and holds the kite shield on her left arm.

Sasuke sighs as she takes the sword on her left hand and holds the shield on her right. "Let's go," she says walking out with her.

'So what are the chances they will make it back?" one of the guards asks.

"Very low," another says.

"Should we prepare a rescue party to go save them when they are captured to be sex slaves?" another guard asks.

"Maybe. They are being watched over by the elemental ponies," one says.

* * *

Asherah starts walking out the gate like usual when he hears something.

"Hey. Let us join," Naruto calls as she runs up with Sasuke following behind.

Asherah looks behind him, seeing them. "What are you doing?"

"Going to help on patrol. We trained enough," Naruto tries to say.

Asherah stares at them for a bit before asking. "Why?"

"Because we want to do something…and in case we run out of money," Naruto explains.

"Very well," Asherah says starting to walk off.

"Come on. Don't want to be left behind," Naruto says as Sasuke just keeps walking with Naruto jogging a bit.

The three start walking on the patrol as Naruto and Sasuke kept looking around, watching for anything.

"So…what's the biggest problem here?" Naruto voices.

"Monsters in general," Asherah informs.

"But anything special?" Naruto asks as Sasuke kept a good lookout.

"No," Asherah informs.

"Well then this will be simple," Naruto says smiling as she looks around again.

The patrol went on for a few hours until Asherah suddenly stopped, making Naruto run into him.

"Hey. What's the big idea?" Naruto complains.

"Something set up a trap," Asherah informs as Naruto had yet to get off him.

Naruto pushes herself off and looks ahead of them. "That's…weird…" she says, seeing some ropes tied around the trees.

"Who wants to try and take out what did this?" Asherah asks.

"I do," Sasuke says watching for more ropes.

Asherah carefully moves over the ropes, not letting himself touch them as he kept passing over and under the many ropes spread around the dense trees as Naruto and Sasuke try to follow through the maze of ropes before they go through some bushes and then duck as they see lizard-like goblin sized creatures, some carrying spears and swords, rags and proper armor, all looking like the imps of the area, but more green and organized.

"Kobolts," Asherah whispers to the two.

"How do we kill them?" Sasuke asks, lifting her sword a bit.

"Just like a human, only a little shorter. Now you want to do this job, go out there and do it," Asherah instructs.

Naruto sighs as she looks to Sasuke and they nod as they separate and go around the clearing for where the kobolds are.

Asherah stays behind as he watches both of the girls move closer and frowns as he sees one of the kobolds move closer to Naruto before she grabs it and pulls it into the bush, stabbing her sword into its throat. 'Points for the takedown with none of them noticing,' Asherah thinks.

Sasuke takes her chance and does the same to another, this time, a heavily armored one, making a small clattering sound before stabbing it into the throat too as the nearby ones look toward the sound before shaking their heads and keep doing what they were doing.

Soon many of them were now gone and the Kobolds were on alert, growling and sniffing around and then lifts their heads before turning them towards where the both of them were hiding in the bushes. Naruto and Sasuke caught off guard by this, do their best to hold the off and were doing well at the start but as more and more showed up from the forest and then started to surround them and soon were being overwhelmed.

Asherah sighs as he watches them both try to hold up against more than one armored fighters while some of the ragged ones with spears were stabbing them in the armor. Deciding this is enough, he shakes his head and gets up, showing himself as he takes out a sword and slices off a head from one passing by, getting their attention.

Sasuke grunts as she pushes the two in front of her away and was able to stab one into the neck as a ragged one was able to get through her leather armor and break her skin, making Sasuke groan in pain and slice her sword across its neck, making it gurgle in blood and fall dead.

Naruto knocks a few swords away and was able to slice two heads, one a ragged one and another an armored one. She then stabs her sword into the chest of another ragged one nearby before a body flew across her vision, making her view follow where it came from to see Asherah fighting as well, though more calmly and not as much effort as they are.

Ashera cut through them like paper and then suddenly dodges in time for a kobold to be hit by a fireball.

They all look to see a kobold wearing more leather armor and a helmet with a robe while holding a spear with something hanging from it that looks like a small skull, a bright pink ball in its other hand, looking ready to throw.

The shamen quickly throws the ball at them as Asherah was able to stab him in the chest afterward and then looks to see the ball land on the ground between all of them, making it pop and spread out a pink tinted fog around the area quickly, Asherah quickly tightening his bandanna to not breath it in as he keeps fighting as the shaman teleported away to hide and heal its wound.

Naruto groans as she stabs another creature as the fog washes over both her and Sasuke, starting to make them lightheaded as Naruto looks to the kobold and the ragged ones making arcane gestures at her, making her feel hot and bothered as they all close into both her and Sasuke.

Asherah kept chopping away as many as he can, walking through the fog toward Sasuke. Asherah keeps knocking some away into others, intent on buying time as he reaches Sasuke, grabbing her collar and hoisted her over his shoulder as he fights through to Naruto as the kobold start to grab her, only to be killed or knocked away. Asherah huffs as he quickly puts his sword away and grabs her over his shoulder and runs out of the clearing, some of the kobold chasings after them.

* * *

Rigi sighs as he steps out of the home and into the backyard, leaving Sophie on the table, almost catatonic as she had her legs spread, showing the mess of cum all over her. "Oy. Wolf girl," Rigi says smiling as he walks up to the timberwolf girl who was gardening and makes her look to him. "It's your turn," Rigi says smirking as he grabs her collar before looking toward the forest. "Get inside," he says, shoving her toward the house as he walks into the forest.

The wolf girl complies, holding a plant she was about to plant in the garden.

Rigi growls silently as he stalks through the forest and sees Asherah running toward him. "How many?" he asks, pushing his cloak off onto the ground.

"Hold them. I will be back in a moment," Asherah instructs.

Rigi huffs as he runs past and noticed he was carrying Sasuke and Naruto over his shoulders as he takes out his sword and looks to see kobolds coming toward him. One of the ragged ones run up and tries to stab him, but stepping aside made it glance off his scales and allows Rigi to chop off its head. "Okay. This will be good meat for me," he says, charging into the fray.

"Now time to end them," Asherah says setting them down before moving incredibly fast, sending rows of heads flying every second.

Naruto groans as she opens her eyes and sees both Asherah and Rigi fighting the many kobolds coming at them, sending body parts everywhere. "Sasuke…?"

"I'm watching everything," Sasuke says as Rigi started backing up a bit, letting Asherah funnel them to him.

Rigi chuckles as he takes a swing and takes down four and the stops and quickly reverses direction and slices down two more. "This should be the last of them!" Rigi calls to Asherah.

"Now it is," Asherah says stabbing the shaman through the throat from behind.

Rigi grabs one by the head and throws it behind him, making it slam into a tree and breaks it neck. "What did they hit the girls with?" he asks, slicing up more.

"Some sort of gas and maybe a magic spell," Asherah says as the shaman futility grasp the sword blade sticking out of the front of his throat.

"Well then, it's a good thing we know someone who can handle that," Rigi says chuckling as he lifts one up and takes his claws out, slicing up the neck and throws it into the rest, sending them down.

"They need more training," Asherah says before stopping, seeing a new group of the creatures coming at them. "I will deal with these annoyances," Asherah says as an aura started to show on him before ice shards start to form and launch themselves at the coming group.

The kobolds are screamed as they all got pierced and stabbed with the ice shards, sending them down or stabbed against a tree trunk, all dead.

"That is all of them. I am heading back out on the patrol and disarm their traps," Asherah informs, retrieving his sword from the dead shaman.

Rigi nods. "I'll take the girls back," he says sheathing his sword and putting his cloak back on as he goes to the girls and picks them up and carries them back to town as Asherah goes back into the forest.

* * *

"Well…good news is no permanent damage. Which means you still have your good looks," Rigi says as the timberwolf girl works on fixing the girl's wounds. "By the way, your name is Hovy," he says patting the timberwolf girl's head. "Finally came up with a damn name."

"Did you know he could do that?" Naruto asks.

"Nope. I didn't know he could do any form of magic. That was a surprise," Rigi says shrugging.

"Naruto," Sasuke says.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto responds.

Rigi hums. "So…what are you two going to do now?"

"We lost that fight," Naruto says disappointedly.

Rigi shakes his head. "Seems to me you have been slacking. You know what that means?" he asks smirking.

"We need to get better?" Sasuke asks.

Rigi chuckles. "Oh yeah. So be ready for an early wake up by tomorrow. I got an alarm clock all set for you," he says walking away.

* * *

Naruto snores loudly as she turns over while Sophie has her face next to Naruto's bed. Sophie then takes a big breath and squawks loudly, making Naruto yell and jump up. "Master wants you and the other to come downstairs," she says before leaving.

Naruto groans as she rubbed her head and heads into her bathroom to take a shower, hearing another squawk not long after.

* * *

"Will you still not teach us Asherah?" Sasuke asks as Naruto comes down the stairs.

"What took you?" Rigi asks.

"I have more hair to wash than Sasuke," Naruto replies, pushing out her hair, showing it was very lustrous and healthy.

"I don't think looks will count when facing sex-crazed demons…there are some that prefer you being disgusting for some reason. I just kill those and don't touch them," Rigi says to the side.

"That is her friend Rarity's influence. She wants to make sure Naruto takes care of herself properly," Sasuke informs.

Rigi hums and gets up from the couch and moved into the kitchen where they are all sitting down now. "Well…you guys want to learn his magic tricks?" he asks, opening and looking into the food filled fridge as both Sophie and Hovy were cooking.

"Come on Asherah. We have made a lot of progress in the last month," Naruto says, taking a seat.

"On my terms. Not his. And it's probably a big reason," Rigi says before leaning over to Asherah. "If taught, it can kill them, right?"

"You really want to take the risk?" Asherah asks.

"Yes," both Sasuke and Naruto says at the same time.

"To learn nen, you need to have it. From what Twilight has told me, you had something similar called chakra, but unlike it, nen can be learned at any age," Asherah informs.

"Then teach us," Naruto demands.

"For you to receive nen, you take nen infused hit and then suffer through the pain of your body adapting and starting to produce it's own," Asherah informs.

"You can't and you die, right?" Rigi asks, digging in the fridge.

"That is if you can even survive the hit from me," Asherah says seriously.

Naruto gulped as Sasuke looks more determined to do it. "Hit me," Sasuke says.

"Twilight, you heard it. I want you as the witness in case they don't survive," Asherah says looking to the next room.

Twilight peeks around a corner. "Um…sure," she says, taking out a quill and paper by magic, intending to watch it.

"Out back, both of you," Asherah says getting up.

Naruto and Sasuke get up and follows, heading out in the back where a plentiful garden was growing all around the fenced area, a fence marked with runes, courtesy of Twilight. "So…how do we take the hit?" Naruto asks.

"Stand there and prepare yourselves," Asherah says as a clear aura stand to surround his fist. "Just so you know, I can't hold back too much or the nen won't take hold in your bodies and will just exit it," Asherah informs as they could all sense the power coming from him.

"This will be good," Rigi says, leaning against the doorway drinking a soda as Twilight watched beside him.

"Sasuke, brace yourself and try not to die," Asherah says before disappearing from sight and reappearing in front of her, making her eyes grow large before being hit in the gut a millisecond later.

Sasuke flies back and lands onto her back as Asherah disappeared and reappears in front of Naruto and hits her in the gut too, making her fly back and hit the ground as they both start to writhe in pain. "How long?" Rigi asks as they watch them.

"Hours to a few days," Asherah says taking a seat. "You're taking a twenty-four-hour shift this time," Asherah informs.

"No problem here. I got bored a bit staying here," Rigi says smiling as he takes a chug and leaves. "See ya in twenty-four hours man."

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asks.

"Going to stay here and watch over them," Asherah informs.

"The whole time?" Twilight asks a bit worried.

"Yes," Asherah says.

'You have faith in them,' Twilight thinks smiling as she watches at the two writhe in agony.

* * *

After five hours of writhing in pain, Sasuke and Naruto felt different.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto groans as she sits up.

"You feel it?" Sasuke asks as both were developed in a clear aura.

"Yeah. Wonder what we can do with it," Naruto says smiling a bit.

"That was faster than I expected," Asherah says getting up.

"We have been through an energy like this before," Sasuke says as they stand up.

"But this is far more intense," Naruto points out.

"So what now?" Sasuke asks.

"Now I will explain nen to you," Asherah says, motioning them inside where there were four cups of water with a leaf on top in each.

"What are these for?" Naruto asks.

"They are to test your type. Now Nen is also known as mind force. It is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy. Now for each individual, there are six categories your special ability falls under. Enhancement, Transmutation, Conjuration, Manipulation, Emission, and Specialization. Now to test what you are, come over her and place your hands around a cup of water and focus it there. I will tell you more about it when I know what you are," Asherah informs.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looks to each other before they take a cup of water and places their hands around it, trying to focus their nen like they did with chakra as best they know how.

Soon Naruto's cup starts to overflow and Sasuke's showed no signs of changes, confusing her. "Sasuke, take a taste of the water," Asherah instructs.

Sasuke blinks and takes the cup in her hand takes a sip before spitting it out quickly. "Horrible," she says, wiping her mouth.

"Did the taste change?" Asherah asks.

"Damn right it did," Sasuke says, stopping spitting out the water.

"I see. Naruto, you're an enhancer. That means your special power is either strengthen yourself or an object. Sasuke, you are a transmuter. Your special ability will allow you to manipulate your aura into something else and use it. Now switch forms and try it again," Asherah instructs.

They change into their newer forms as so and then start to do it again, only impurities started to show in Naruto's this time and Sasuke's overflowed. "I see. Naruto, in that form, you are a conjurer. Your special ability allows you to create things from your aura and Sasuke, in that form, you are an enhancer," Asherah informs.

"Cool," Naruto says messing with the water and sees if she can make it go down.

"Now prepare yourselves for a lecture. Also, afterward, go get yourselves cleaned up in the shower. You still have dried blood on your faces," Asherah informs.

* * *

"Naruto, where were you this morning I expected you hours ago," Rarity says as Naruto stood there as a model for Rarity to make a dress on.

"I'm sorry mistress. But I had to keep training and now I have something else to train with. It kinda ran long, though. I'm a very sorry mistress," Naruto apologizes.

"What kind of training and if you say Rigi is making you do sexual things, so help me, he will never move again," Rarity says growling as she worked.

"No mistress. He isn't. I am training under both of them now," Naruto says, looking to her calming down now.

"Really, you got Asherah to help you?" Rarity asks a bit amused before Naruto tells her what the beginning she had to endure. "My, I have heard about some style requiring such risk, but I never thought I would encounter one," Rarity says before feeling up Naruto's flank. "You know, I didn't like this form as much as your first, but the braided hair and this smaller flank have grown on me."

Naruto smiles a bit as she blushes. "T…thank you mistress."

"So to make it up to me we will have some fun after our training session today," Rarity informs finishing.

"Of course mistress," Naruto says, a bit eager for their training and time.

* * *

"Sophie, how are they doing?" Rigi asks as Naruto and Sasuke sparred against her.

"Fine…master…" Sophie says, striking the two away and quickly flies behind them and slices them across the back.

"Any improvement from day one?" Rigi asks turning the page of the newspaper.

"Very," Sophie says before being knocked back and down onto the ground near him. "Very good," she groans.

"Good. Alright you two, that is enough. Twilight wanted to see you both," Rigi calls.

"Sure," Naruto says walking away with Sasuke.

"Master, you think this time they will turn back into males?" Sophie asks walking up.

"Oh, you grown attached to them as women?" Rigi asks smirking.

Sophie nervously scratches at her wings. "Yes, master. I don't want to lose that."

"Well, I can't say. I don't know about this magic or it's properties so a coin flip I would wager," Rigi says.


	8. The New Mind

"Ok, I think I got it this time. If I am correct, this will dispel the magic and return you both to normal," Twilight says.

"About time," Naruto says, crossing her arms.

"Ready?" Twilight asks.

"Get it over with," Sasuke says as she waits by Naruto.

Twilight charges up her horn and her eyes start glowing as a seal appeared below their feet and then a magic blast hits them.

A heavy purple smoke cloud appeared and Twilight coughs as she waves the smoke away, trying to see what happened. "You two okay?" she calls.

"We are back," Naruto cheers.

"Finally. About…why does my voice sound higher?" Sasuke asks through the smoke.

"You look no different," Naruto says as the smoke clears as they both looked the exact same as before they were hit with the continents of the bottle.

'Thank goodness. Now let's hope no one ever finds out I experimented with corrupted materials to make the liquid,' Twilight thinks as the two adjusted the robes they were wearing.

"Tell me Naruto, are you going to miss those clothes?" Sasuke asks.

"Maybe. They were comfortable," Naruto says grinning.

"Yeah. The skirt grew on me after a while. Though, that other form I preferred plants," Sasuke says before they felt a shiver down their spines.

Twilight raises an eyebrow as she sees them shake and shiver. "Something wrong?"

Both of them held themselves as they all of a sudden started to glow an outline of magical energy.

An itching starts in Sasuke's crotch and spreads vertically. He reaches down and discover an opening. She has grown a new virgin, moist twat. As this happened Sasuke's cock was shrinking to a shorter length slowly until her manhood shrinks into her body, disappearing completely. Then she felt her sack and two testes shrink and disappear not being spared, vanishing into her groin. 'Just like before.' Sasuke thought as her scalp tingles making her reach up, getting a few strands to see it has turned purple. Pain then lanced through Sasuke's back, the muscles knotting oddly and pressing up to bulge her skin. 'It hurts, oh gods does it hurt.' Sasuke thought unable to even scream as she reached but couldn't get a good angle to feel at the source of her agony. Then A loud crack splits the air, and then her body was forcing a pair of narrow limbs through a gap in her now damaged robe. Blood pumping through the new appendages, easing the pain as they started to fill out and grow. Tentatively, she finds herself flexing muscles she didn't know she had, and she was able to curve the new growths far enough around to behold her brand new, purple wings.

Then another chill runs down Sasuke's spine. Her muscles feel like well-oiled machinery, ready to snap into action with lightning speed. A passing flush colors Sasuke's face for a second as daydreams of sex came out of nowhere before she blinks it away, realizing the transformation seemed to have affected her libido. The moistness of her virgin seemed to agree. Sasuke's gait then shifts slightly to accommodate her widening curved thighs. The change was subtle, but they're now broader.

Before she was able to adjust to this Sasuke's legs creak ominously a split-second before they went weak and drop her on the ground. They went completely limp, twisting and reshaping before her eyes in ways that made her wince and actually glad she couldn't feel it. Sasuke's lower body eventually stopped, but the form it settled on was quite thick in the thighs. Even her feet have changed. While humanoid in shape, they have two large, taloned toes on the front and a single claw protruding from the heel. The entire ensemble is coated in purple feathers from ankle to hip, reminding her of Sophie.

Sasuke's facial features then started to soften as her body becomes more feminine followed by her chest starting to tingle, the skin warming under her full robe. Reaching inside with her now responsive arms she felt the tender flesh, she was quite surprised when it puffed into her fingers, growing larger and larger until it settled into a pair of B-cup breasts. Sasuke was about to try moving when a slight jiggle works through Sasuke's rear, but instead of stopping it started again. She could actually feel her full robe being filled out by the growing cheeks. When it stops, she finds herself the proud owner of a tight, toned ass.

Sasuke started to drool from the immense changes, but when she went to wipe her mouth, instead of the usual texture of her skin on her lips, she felts feathers! Sasuke looked on in horror while more of the avian plumage sprouts from her skin, covering her forearms until her arms look vaguely like wings. Sasuke's hands alone remained unchanged thankfully. It'd be impossible to wield a sword without hands was the thought that ran almost incoherently through her mind before the thought of the feathery limbs might help her maneuver if she were to fly, but there's no way they'd support her alone.

As Sasuke got her mind back on coherent thoughts a tingling feeling returned to her scalp, getting worse and worse until Sasuke was scratching it like mad, the now feathery strands of her hair tickling her fingertips while she scratches like a dog itching a flea would. When she finally pulled back her hand, she was treated to the sight of downy fluff trailing from her fingernails. A realization dawned on Sasuke, she had feather-like hair, just like a harpy!

Before she could even think of what to do another tingling tickles the base of Sasuke's spine, making her squirm in place. A moment later, it fades, but a fan of feathers had erupted from her skin in its place. The new tail fluffs up and down instinctively with every shift of the breeze. She had a feathery harpy tail. Then a rumbling in her womb, signifying that some strange change has taken place in her most feminine area. There was no doubt in her mind something in it has changed to be more like a harpy.

Sasuke shift around trying to get comfortable or stop the feeling when gait shifted again to accommodate her widening waspish hips. The changes didn't stop there as Sasuke, now had light skin, that to her was beautiful, feminine shapeliness that's was sure to draw the attention of males. Her moderately long, purple feather hair looked good on her, accentuating her features well.

Twilight noted that Sasuke now had a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. A pair of large, feathery wings sprouts from her back. Though she usually was keeping the purple-colored wings folded close, they seemed to be able to unfurl to allow her to soar as gracefully as a harpy. Her feathers hang off her arms from shoulder to wrist, giving them a slightly wing-like look. She now had flared hips that swell out under your trim waistline, and her powerful, squeezable rump fills out her robes nicely. A tail of feathers fans out from just above her large, brawny derriere, twitching instinctively to help guide her if she were to take flight. Her legs are covered with purple plumage. Thankfully, the thick, powerful thighs seemed perfect for launching her into the air, and her feet remain mostly human, even if they are two-toed and tipped with talons.

Twilight looks over to see Naruto stagger as his chest seemed to get much heavier. Looking down, he watches with curiosity as his tits expand significantly. A tender ache started at his nipples as they grow to match his burgeoning breast-flesh. Then something he dreaded happened an itching starts in his crotch and spreads vertically. He reached down and discover an opening. She has grown a new virgin, moist twat. Then following what naruto had come to expect from the last transformations her facial features softened as her body becomes more feminine. Naruto's cock wasn't spared as it shrank to a slightly shorter length and kept going until his manhood shrinks into his body, disappearing completely followed by his sack and two testes.

Naruto's facial features continued to soften as her body becomes more feminine. Naruto could feel her light skin becoming noticeably softer. A gentle exploratory pinch on her arm confirmed it, her skin wasn't quite as tough as it used to be. Naruto then experienced a tingling sensation in her scalp. Feeling a bit off-balance, she discovers her hair has lengthened, becoming long, blonde hair far longer than the first form's.

'Oh, great. Even more work to keep my hair in good condition,' Naruto thought as a pressure built on her backside. She felt under her robe and discovers a strange nodule growing there that seems to be getting larger by the second. With a sudden flourish of movement, it bursts out into a long and bushy fox tail that sways hypnotically, as if it had a mind of its own.

'Wait fo…' Naruto's thoughts were derailed when gurgling sound issues from her abdomen and she doubles over as a trembling ripple passes through her womb. The flesh of her stomach roils as her internal organs begin to shift, and when the sensation finally passes, she is instinctively aware that her virgin, the vagina was a bit deeper than it was before. As Naruto recovered her scalp began to tingle, and she gently grasps a strand, pulling it forward to check it. What she found was her hair had become the same red as a familiar kitsune's that he hadn't thought of in a while as it grows long enough to reach her ass, before a tingling pressure followed building on Naruto's backside, and her bushy tail begins to glow with an eerie, ghostly light. Then with a crackle of electrical energy, her tail splits into two! She now had a pair of fox-tails. Another tingling pressure builds on her backside, and her bushy tails begin to glow with an eerie, ghostly light again and the tail split off again giving her three!

As she pondered this the sides of Naruto's face painfully stretch as her ears morph and begin to migrate up past her hairline, toward the top of her head. They elongate, becoming large vulpine triangles covered in bushy fur giving her fox ears. Then as she felt her new ears a tingle spread across Naruto's skin, making her scratch at it light before relaxing that her skin has changed to a milky white before stumbling a bit as the bones in her pelvis rearrange themselves painfully. Her hips have widened nicely.

As Naruto tried to catch her breath the tingling pressure returned again and one of her bushy tails begin to glow with an eerie, ghostly light. With a crackle of electrical energy, one of her tails splits in two, giving her four! After that, they kept dividing giving Naruto more and more tail until she had eight then a final tingle remains as a tail splits and becomes from eight into nine tails. Naruto looked back in shock she now had nine-tails! As she contemplated this something happened knowledge started flooding into her mind. Of this world kitsune magic and that her former prisoner, Kyuubi no Kitsune, had been absorbed into him completely after coming to this world and losing their chakra upon entering. Kyuubi had just ceased to exist, leaving him with some residual energy that the magic latched onto and turned her into this form.

"Amazing…" Twilight could only say in shock.

"I guess that it was a failure?" Sasuke asks, her tone a little more childish and playful than her previous female forms.

"Yeah…maybe corruption will always change us, no matter what," Naruto says as she plays with a tail that was very fluffy to the touch.

"No. I changed you back, but the magic wasn't completely dispelled and hung on and restored itself," Twilight says thinking as Sasuke tried changing forms and became her original female form.

"At least this hasn't changed…that is odd," Sasuke says.

Naruto looks to her before changing back into her original form. "Awesome. We are so going to kick ass if we are stuck here like this."

"What is odd Sasuke?" Twilight asks.

"I feel a lot more durable and smarter now, but I feel sluggish and like I lost strength," Sasuke says.

"Ah. It is because you were a harpy. Their bones are a lot more fragile to have decreased weight so they can fly," Twilight informs.

Naruto hums as she looks to herself a bit. "And I became…maybe the nine-tailed fox…wait. No. I just insulted myself. I am a nine-tailed kitsune," Naruto says, suddenly feeling angry at herself.

"Truth be told…I have never encountered a kitsune, but I have heard of them in legends," Twilight says.

Sasuke groans as she rubs her head. "I need to lay down."

"Naruto, Sasuke, would you rather I call Rarity now or wait a bit?" Twilight asked.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as she stood before Sophie as a harpy in a pair of short-shorts and a tube top as she was examined.

"This…is going to take some time," Rigi says chuckling a bit.

"So she can fly?" Rainbow asks, sitting at the table and eating with Asherah.

"Maybe…if Sophie teaches her," Rigi says out loud and Sophie squawks excitedly.

"Is it really a big deal?" Asherah asks.

"I have a daughter!" Sophie cheers, hugging Sasuke.

'Oh, I have a bad feeling about this,' Sasuke thinks as Sophie pets her.

"Besides, it makes her happy," Rigi says smirking.

"Anyways, you were telling me what you overheard from a group of imps before you killed them," Rainbow says.

Asherah nods. "Seems something big going down. They were talking about looking forward to taking the town, but from the sounds of it didn't know any details themselves."

"Well, this is dangerous. It could be they might be planning a mass attack or subterfuge," Rigi suggested as he drinks from a mug of something.

"I am looking carefully for either," Asherah informs.

"Well then, you can play spy. I'll handle the whole watch post and everything else. We don't want guards and princesses breathing down our necks for not trying to figure this out," Rigi says taking a big chug.

"I have a hunch that they are basically planning it out still," Asherah informs.

"Well, we still need to protect the town. I like to take over with that a bit," Rigi says.

"There has been no movement yet and I think it will take a bit longer before the one pulling the strings realizes they aren't coming back," Asherah says.

Rigi hums. "Well, we have time…maybe we can go out and grab some more girls."

"Why would I want to grab a girl off the street?" Asherah asks not getting it, making Rainbow laugh.

Rigi snarks. "You really need to get laid."

* * *

Rarity hummed as she put everything away as she waited.

"Mistress, I am here," Naruto calls as she opens and closes the front door behind her.

"Oh Darling," Rarity says smiling, turning to her.

Naruto smiles back. "Hey. I'm here for the night."

"Come here. Let me see you up close," Rarity invites.

Naruto smiles more as she complies and steps closer to her.

"I see you are making my outfit look good," Rarity says before feeling her flank up.

Naruto shivers and blushes. "Thank you, mistress."

"Now my pet, shall we start in this form and swap every so often or should we just break in your new foxy form?" Rarity asks smirking.

"Whatever you want mistress," Naruto says smiling.

"Sweetie, what do you want to do?" Rarity asks.

Sweetie comes around a corner. "Um…how about the fox? We can have more fun with her tails."

"You heard her, but first, let us strip you down," Rarity says before kissing her.

Naruto kisses back as she lets both Sweetie and Rarity strip her clothing off, piece by piece. "Change for us pet," Sweetie orders as she keeps taking off the clothing and throwing them to the side.

"Nuh huh, Sweetie. You need to use a more gentle tone for our precious pet. Now won't you be a dear and change for us?" Rarity asks sweetly.

"Yes mistress," Naruto says smiling, her form changing into her fox form as her tails wave around happily.

Rarity chuckled. "Well, you certainly look like innocent women in this form. Care to sit for us?" she asks, putting a hand on her shoulder and presses down to guide her.

"Yes mistress," Naruto says complying as she kneels before the both of them as Sweetie gives small kisses to her cheek.

Rarity giggles. "You certainly learned your place. Remind the both of us what that is."

"Your lover," Naruto says, making Sweetie giggle.

Sweetie smiles. "Looks like she is fully with us. What else can we do to her?" she asks, lifting her own dress skirt off of her.

"Oh Naruto, if you are our lover then if we find a good male, will you let him take you as well?" Rarity asks.

Naruto hums happily. "Yes, mistress. Anything you want."

"You are well trained then. Now Sweetie, would you like to let her start on you?" Rarity asks.

Sweetie hums and nods. "Yeah. What should she do?" she asks, getting her dress and skirt off.

"You're a grown mare now. You should decide that," Rarity says smiling.

"Hehehehe," Sweetie giggles, dancing a bit excitedly before calming down. "Hum. Let's see. Naruto, pounce me and start kissing," she says and Naruto immediately pounces on her and starts to hug and kiss her, making Sweetie kiss back as she wraps her arms and legs around Naruto.

Rarity hums as she leans down to them. "Oh, my. You like the sensual type. Okay then. I'll be back. You make sure you please her pet," she says walking away.

"Yes! Yes! Right there!" Sweetie calls.

After a few minutes, Rarity returned to find Sweetie eating Naruto out with her tail inside Sweetie.

"Oh, my. Seems you finally found a use. Good pet," Rarity says walking over as she twists a riding crop in her hands. Sweetie yells out into Naruto as the tip of the tails in her keep thrashing around before she cums all over them as they kept going. Rarity giggles as Sweetie pants and rolls off of Naruto, completely spent at this point and Rarity taps the crop to Naruto's side. "All right dear. Sit up."

Naruto sits up and kneels before Rarity as she walks around her and keeps tapping the crop against her, still wearing that dress of hers. "So my dear, are you going to be good and do whatever I say? Even if it is not me giving you the pleasure?"

"Yes, mistress. Your sister wanted to experiment," Naruto says.

Rarity giggles. "Yes. That's my sister. I remember when I was like that. Now then, what else can you do besides use those tails of yours as sex toys?"

"Unsure. Haven't had a chance to experiment," Naruto says.

"They are so fluffy. They are like a pillow," Sweetie says.

Rarity takes a tail and feels it. "Oh, my. It does feel like one. Maybe you can sleep on it. So…any magic?"

"The funny thing is…when I got my ninth tail I was assault with an influx of knowledge, even some of magic, but I haven't tried it you," Naruto says as Sweetie felt up flank long hair.

"Rarity, it's like silk," Sweetie says smiling.

Rarity smiles as she feels the hair herself. "Oh, my. It does. Which means she is very special. What spells have you learned?"

"I am not sure. It's a jumbled mess. Like you write sentences on ropes and throw them on top of each other and let them become tangled," Naruto says before Rarity felt her breasts.

"Oh, my. Big ones. I say…FF. Really good job my pet," Rarity says smiling as she kept squeezing Naruto's breasts.

"Mistress, you play ignorant when you know their size already. After all, you started on making clothes for this form…you know, we should probably add a magic seal to me and Sasuke to change our clothes when we change our forms," Naruto says, showing Rarity she was a lot smarter in this form than the other two.

Rarity nods. "Good girl. And a good suggestion. I guess I should work on that, but first…" she says gripping a tail and pulls, making her yelp, "you need to learn you place again. Just because you are smart does not mean you can overshadow your mistress. Got that?"

"I wouldn't do that mistress," Naruto says innocently, making Rarity nearly swoon.

Rarity giggles. "Good pet. Now bend over and show me that flank of yours," she says, smacking her flank and makes her moan.

Naruto complied, showing Rarity that she was not nearly as toned as the other forms.

Rarity hums. "I see. Well then, we can certainly work with this. How about using those tails now? I shall help you and really give you the pleasure you deserve," she says, rubbing her flank and gives a few slaps once in a while.

"Yes mistress," Naruto says, moving her tails around and feels Rarity up and moves toward her flank and her own as Rarity slips a finger into her cunt and makes her moan happily. "Anything mistress."

"Then I am feeling antsy. So let's get to this," Rarity says rubbing a very familiar rubber object against Naruto's flank.

Naruto moans happily as she opens her eyes and sees Sweetie in front of her, before she grabs her head and sits down in front of her, shoving her head into her own young cunt, making Sweetie moan happily as Rarity shoves the dildo into her Naruto, making her moan along with Sweetie.

Rarity chuckled as she moves the dildo back and forth into her. "Good girl. You are still good at making us happy."

"Sis, you said if you find a good male. Does this mean you are looking to form a herd?" Sweetie managed to get out, looking at her.

Rarity smiles. "Oh yes. By for now, we are going to enjoy each other quite well. I do have to find a good male, though. Wonder who?" Rarity says before pulling the dildo out of Naruto's flank and puts it into her cunt now.

Naruto moans loudly. "Thank you, mistress," she says before going back to lick away at Sweetie, making her gasp happily and puts a hand to her head and moves her closer.

Rarity giggles as she keeps moving the dildo. "She's such a good pet, isn't she?" she asks Sweetie, giggling.

"Yes, she is," Sweetie says as Rarity impales herself on the other end of the dildo.

Rarity moans and starts to move her hips along the dildo, making Naruto moan along with her.

"Come on you two. Let's continue this upstairs in my bed," Rarity says smiling.

Sweetie smiles as she gets up and helps Naruto up with Rarity lifting her other end, letting them both carry her upstairs.

* * *

Rigi hums as he reads through a book and then sees Naruto stumble back into the house. "I have to remind her to dial back your sessions," he says seeing her almost drunk like.

"I'm heading for the shower," Naruto says walking past as Sophie was preening Sasuke still in her harpy form.

Rigi hums and looks to Sophie. "Having fun being the matriarch?"

"Yes, I am," Sophie says happily as Sasuke felt her move her wings, checking them.

Rigi chuckles as he looks back to Twilight's book he snagged on the problem going on around the world. "So many monsters. So little time…I know," he says smirking as he closes the book and gets up to leave.

"Alright, Sasuke. Time to learn how to fly," Sophie says.

Sasuke looks to her. "Where?"

Sophie smiles as she takes her hand and leads her out. "Come on."

"Sophie," Rigi says, making her stop and look to him as he smirks as he points to a mannequin wearing a skimpy panty and bra.

"Oh. Sorry master," Sophie says rushing over and takes them off the mannequin and puts them on as Rigi watches her every move. "As for your question, the backyard."

Sasuke blinks as Sophie finishes putting it on and takes Sasuke's hand again and leads her outside the back.

After about five hours, Sasuke was finally flying in the air unsteady at times, but up in the air about a hundred feet. "Sophie, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asks.

Sophie hums as she flies closer to her. "Yes?"

"Um…what does it mean if you daydream about someone as a harpy?" Sasuke asks.

Sophie gasps happily. "You are looking for a mate! Who is it?"

"I am not looking for a mate. What does it mean?" Sasuke repeats flustered like a young child or, to Sophie, a harpy who is maturing.

"Well, it means either you have found your destined partner and imprinted on him. Which I doubt as your feathers would have changed slightly or you are ready to fertilize an egg," Sophie informs, messing up Sasuke rhythm with her wings for a moment.

Sasuke quickly gets back into shape. "So…what do I do?"

"Well…do you want to lay an egg?" Sophie asks.

Sasuke gulped and blushed. "Um…yes…" she trails off quietly.

"Then find a male you like, get him to fuck you and in three months, say hello to motherhood," Sophie informs.

Sasuke looked shocked at that before thinking on it. "O…okay…"

"If you don't, then don't and it will pass in a few weeks," Sophie informs.

"Thank you, Sophie," Sasuke says.

"No problem my special little girl," Sophie says petting her head.

Sasuke smiles a bit as they kept flying around.

"So which will you go for?" Sophie asks.

Sasuke thinks on that. "Well…I don't know…"

"Who do you think of?" Sophie asks smirking as she knew she was distracted.

"Asherah," Sasuke says without thinking.

"Oh…um…not sure if he would," Sophie says, thinking knowing how young harpies generally go after the first male that doesn't disgust them or claimed male they see.

"But I can try," Sasuke says a bit happily.

"Just don't get competitive. Not as many males around here as a harpy would like, meaning, have to share them," Sophie informs.

"Okay…so how do I get their attention more?" Sasuke asks blushing.

"Well for Asherah that is tricky. I can tell that blue pegasus is falling for him maybe without even realizing it. Do you notice how hard she tries to get him to open up, coming by every day?" Sophie asks.

"Yes…somewhat…" Sasuke says worried a bit.

"But you have an advantage she doesn't. You train with him every day or every other day," Sophie says.

Sasuke smiles at that. "Yes…I do."

"Now don't come on too strong. You might scare him off," Sophie says.

Sasuke nods as she listens to her. "How did Rigi get you as a mate?"

"Well…not the most romantic, but I don't mind," Sophie says smiling.


	9. Eggs, Eggs, Eggs, Eggs, Eggs

"Nothing today Twilight," Asherah says as Twilight reads a letter.

Twilight sighs. "Well, this did cripple a big blow possibly. It might mean they have retreated for now and are thinking of a few new ways. Which means we need to be prepared for anything they throw at us."

"What are you reading?" Asherah asks.

Twilight holds up the letter. "A notice. Seems the wonderbolts are flying here to check on things."

"You think they were assigned to patrol around here because of this too?" Asherah asks.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hard to tell since they are under Princess Celestia's control," Twilight laminates.

"Then assume they are as they report to her," Asherah says walking away.

Twilight shakes her head and then looks around for something. "Wait…where's my journal?"

* * *

Rigi smiles as he walks out of the house and passes by Asherah. "Patrol tonight for me."

"Keep your eyes open. It has been quiet and fliers will be visiting soon. They are under the ruler's direct command," Ashera says.

"Well these wings are mine only. Good luck on your end," Rigi says walking out into the forest.

"Sasuke?" Asherah asks walking in to see her waiting there, still in her harpy form.

Sasuke gulps as she steps up to him. "Um…can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Asherah asks.

Sasuke rubs her hands together as she looks away slightly. "Will…will you…be my…mate?"

"Come again?" Asherah asks confused.

Sasuke blushes even more embarrassed. "Will you be my mate?" she asks quicker.

"She means will you fuck her and father her children?" Sophie says making Asherah understand.

"You want me? The one who doesn't see the value in life?" Asherah asks surprised, showing more emotions then either have ever seen before.

Sasuke looks to him shocked. "Yes…please…" she asks, taking one of his hands.

"...very well," Asherah says letting her lead him to her room.

"Follow your instincts you two," Sophie calls. 'I wonder if master will give me a egg soon?' Sophie thinks, knowing Rigi wasn't looking to have a child yet.

"Did he agree?" Hovy asks, coming inside now.

"Yes and he showed quite a bit of emotion for him," Sophie says.

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind them and locks it before turning around as Asherah was looking around, noticing she had a upper level and there was a nest up there.

"I hope you like it," Sasuke says nervously as she shuffles a clawed foot along the ground as she looks down.

"It's spacious, but I guess that is a good thing. I didn't know one of our rooms had two stories worth of space," Asherah says before Sasuke took his hand with her own.

Sasuke looks up to him as he looks down at her. "Can you…um…get rid of your clothes?" she asks, her legs shuffling around as she starts to pull him somewhere.

"Not to hard," Asherah says, reaching down and pulls at his cloak, showing he wasn't wearing a shirt under it before taking off his bandana.

Sasuke stops for a bit as she stares at his face, seeing that he had a small scar running across his lips. "Oh my."

"Nothing too bad," Asherah says removing the rest of his clothes shortly afterwards before Sasuke leads him upstairs to the nest.

Sasuke looks to the nest as she still held his hand before letting go and crawls into the nest and looks back at him over her shoulder as she stays on all fours. "O…okay…go on…" she says nervously, shaking her rump at him.

"I have never don't this before, but I am sure you have to be naked as well," Asherah says.

Sasuke blinks and tries to remove her clothing as well as best she could as she feels his eyes run over, making her feel even more embarrassed as she pulls off her underwear now, putting them to the side. "P…please…" Sasuke says before reaching out and grabs his arm, pulling him into the nest.

Sasuke gulps nervously as she leads him to move behind her as she kept watching his expression, a sense of being unsure about this at all. She carefully reached behind her, careful not to cut him with her claws as she positions him up to her sex, ready to push herself back breaking her hymen making her squawk very loudly and goes still for a few minutes before saying. "Just…move back and forth…"

Asherah waits, still unsure as Sasuke moans slightly as she pushes herself back, making him grit his teeth for a second before Sasuke pushes back completely and freezes dead cold.

Sasuke drooled as her body started to go on auto-pilot as instinct took over and she enjoyed it. 'Oh kami. This feels so good,' Sasuke thinks before squawking when she didn't even know she could.

Asherah groans slightly as he watches her move herself on him, watching his cock enter her again and again till he moves his hands to her hips and grabs a hold of her sides, making her squawk questionably. Sasuke then squawks loudly as Asherah moved back and gives a hard thrust, pushing her forward and the moans happily as Asherah started to get into the rhythm of what she was doing to him.

Sasuke moans loudly, tongue hanging limply as Asherah proceeds to bend over slightly over her, getting more leverage as she felt her feathered ass move further off and then back on just as quick. Sasuke gasps sharply as Asherah started to hit a sweet spot that her freeze up and curl her avian feet together with every thrust.

"Yes! Right there! Please! More!" Sasuke begs, Asherah hearing that, fulfills that request as he starts to move harder into her, feeling her soft hips move all over him. He started to feel pleasure he hasn't had for a long time, possibly not again until Sasuke asks him to do it again.

Sasuke's breath hitched as she felt a sharp feeling in her lower stomach. "It's…there! It's…it's…cumming!" Sasuke yells as she cums all over Asherah, wetting his cock and making his thrust more slippery and sloppy. Sasuke could hear his grunts and heavy panting behind her as she still came all over him, all to reach an end as he gives one last grunt and a hard thrust that ended up deep inside her.

Sasuke takes sharp breaths as she started to feel his warm cum fill her up, filling every part of her womb, ready to grow an egg of her own. "So…good…" Sasuke slips on her hands and falls face first onto the nest.

Asherah groans as he sees her finally almost out of it and decided to pull out, making her moan at the residual feeling before he pulls out of her, making a dollop of cum spill out onto the nest itself. Sasuke then waves her hand around and then catches his wrist. "Please…stay…" she moans, not wanting to lose some warmth like she had every other night.

* * *

Rigi was getting curious. Sophie had informed him Sasuke wouldn't be joining him for the third day in a row for training and let no one into Sasuke's room. Not even Naruto, who tried to bribe her with rock candy, her favorite treat.

Rigi hums as he reads from a book again and then hears a few knocks come to the door. "Coming. I'm coming," Rigi says, getting up to the door and opens it to find the wonderbolts standing there. "Oh. Hey loser fliers."

"Who are you calling losers?" the one in front growls, obviously the leader.

Rigi was about to make a comment when he heard a loud squawk upstairs. "Come in and sit down. I will see what that is," the wonderbolts grumble as they walk in and Rigi heads upstairs to Sasuke's door where he hears the noise and knocks. "Sasuke? You okay in there girl?"

"Don't come in," Sophie calls, making Rigi frown and he pulls out a ring of spare keys.

Rigi hums as he picks at the keys before finding the right one and unlocks the door and pushes it open. "What's the big id…?" He stops as he sees Sasuke squatting and Asherah beside her, holding her hand as Sophie seems to be massaging Sasuke's stomach. "Oh…egg?"

"Out!" Sophie calls, puffing up her feathers threateningly.

Rigi rolls his eyes. "It's not something I haven't seen. How much help do you need?"

"And push now," Sophie says before Sasuke gave one final squawk and finished laying a large orange egg. "Good job," Sophie says, taking the egg and gives it to her as Sasuke falls back onto the small bundle of bedding behind her.

"So…I know the father or self fertilizing?" Rigi asks. Sophie glares at her master at that and then sees his dragon cock out a bit and drooling precum onto the ground. "Relax. Always did like a bit of everything. Now, father or self?" Rigi asks smirking.

"Asherah is the father," Sophie admits as Sasuke was already starting to recover.

Rigi hums as he looks to Asherah looking the two over, Sasuke resting up as she held the egg in her arm and covered by her wings to keep it warm to her chest. "Nice job man. Guess you finally got something to care about after all this time. Enjoy it."

"Sasuke. Don't worry. A harpy's egg can not be damaged from the outside. I have seen one shatter boulders during a landslide," Sophie comforts.

Sasuke smiles as she hugs the egg a bit tighter at that. Loving the fact that she will now have a child soon.

"On the inside it is soft and can be broken easily so your daughter will be fine," Sophie adds.

"Daughter, how do you know?" Sasuke asks.

"All harpies are female. She will hatch in a few months, no doubt healthy and strong," Sophie says.

Sasuke looks to Asherah at that as he stares at the egg before reaching over and lightly rubs at the egg, not sure what to feel.

"Leave it to me. I will make sure your egg is taken care of properly," Sophie says, going matriarch again.

Sasuke nods and holds the egg to her as Asherah kept a hand on it, feeling the warmth from it.

"Now, go walk around a bit and eat something. You have a lot of work ahead of you," Sophie says taking the egg and starts to head out the door and the down the steps.

Sasuke groans as she sits up again and looks Asherah at this point as he turns to look at her. "I…um…thank you…" she finally says as she looks off to where the egg went with Sophie.

"So you had a egg. Will you be trying it in your other not as fertile forms?" Rigi asks smirking.

Sasuke blushes a bit at that. "Um…maybe…"

"Oh and the wonderbolts are here," Rigi informs before Sasuke changes into her original female form and head over to the wardrobe to change. Asherah gets up and walks out as he tries to understand that he is now a father as Rigi follows him. "Not bad man. And you got laid…that stick in your ass gone?" Rigi asks jokingly.

"I will still kill you if you piss me off," Asherah reminds as they head downstairs to see nine wonderbolts sitting on the couch or in a chair. "May I ask why you are here at our residence?" Asherah asks the three who saw him kill the mole instantly recognizing him as the others watch Sophie clean Sasuke's egg.

"We are checking up on you," the orange one says, most likely a leader.

"And they said we were to use this as our headquarters," the while maned one says, signaling a second in command.

"So…harpy is reproducing," one says observing Sophie humming happily.

"What of it?" Rigi asks, reaching under his cloak.

"It's only been a few months," the stallion says.

"Harpies lay their eggs in three days after being fertilized," Sophie informs, shocking the wonderbolts.

"So your pregnancies are three days long?" the leader asks.

"Yes, but the eggs take months to hatch and this little one was just laid," Sophie says happily.

"Just laid?" The leader says blinking with the rest surprised.

"Yeah. The matriarch there helped the other lay it. That was all that racket was about. So more details, ask our employer," Rigi says.

"And with that, I leave, getting them set in, to you," Asherah informs, walking out to see Twilight.

* * *

"Twilight, I have a question to ask you," Asherah says, taking a seat as Twilight stops her lesson on magic she was giving Naruto.

"What about?" Twilight asks, seeing this the first time she has seen him with a bit of emotion.

"Do you think it is possible for Naruto or Sasuke to get pregnant?" Asherah asks, sounding curious.

Naruto blushes a bit as Twilight hums. "What do you mean?"

"Have a child or, in case of the avian nature, of one of Sasuke's forms, lay an egg," Asherah says bluntly.

Twilight blinks surprised. "Wow. That's…I guess it might be possible. You could very well be compatible with them if you wanted too."

"Sasuke just got done laying an egg," Asherah informs bluntly, back to his usual tone.

Twilight gasps as she rushes over excited. "Oh my gosh. Who's the father or was it self fertilizing as I have read of some monsters who can do that?"

Asherah simply points to himself.

Twilight become wide-eyed as she got the picture. "How…? You barely care about anything and now you're the father?"

"She asked me to father her child and I couldn't find a good reason to say no," Asherah says, making her smile as she could think of many reasons, but the emotional reason were the ones that wouldn't let him say no.

Twilight smiles. "Well I'm glad you found somepony. You do look like you constantly needed someone."

"So now that you know this do you need to do anything because her egg is now in our residence," Asherah points out, making Twilight scramble to gather stuff. Muttering something about a hatchery.

"Let's go," Twilight says quickly.

"Wait, egg? Sasuke laid an egg?" Naruto asks shocked.

"Yes," Asherah says before following Twilight.

Naruto quickly got up and follows. "Sasuke laid an egg? But you and her…?" she tries to understand.

"They fucked Naruto," Twilight informs.

"But they both don't care crap…huh. Maybe they are a match," Naruto thinks afterward.

* * *

"Ok. I can find nothing wrong with her or even signs of pregnancy," Twilight informs.

"So she will be fine, right?" Asherah asks a bit worried as he looks to Sasuke resting on the couch.

"Yes…besides being a mother, nothing has changed," Twilight says.

Asherah sighs in relief as Sasuke smiles up to him, happy to see him finally care about something.

"So where is the egg?" Naruto asks.

"Under protection by my harpy," Rigi says stretching nearby.

"Where is she?" Naruto asks.

"That's need to know and only Asherah and Sasuke is privy to that," Rigi says smirking.

"Let Naruto know. She is curious," Sasuke says.

Rigi sighs. "Sophie's own room. Just upstairs. Marked by feathers and scratches."

Naruto, hearing that, gets up and heads upstairs. "There is something else we need to talk about," Twilight informs.

"And that is?" Asherah asks raising an eyebrow.

"There isn't enough room for all of you if we are talking children. Renovation will be needed. A hatchery, more rooms, maybe new stories," Twilight says, starting to list off things needed.

"How much?" Both Asherah and Rigi ask at the same time.

"You will need a loan," Twilight informs.

Rigi groans and covers his face with a hand as Asherah seems to contemplate this and looks to Sasuke looking a bit worried. "How many jobs has the highest pay?"

"You have it in the area," Twilight informs as Asherah goes to get out paper, a quill, and ink before starting to calculate the price.

"How much do we actually need?" Rigi asks.

"I need to calculate. It will take a bit," Asherah says.

"Hey, you got some food or drinks? It's been a while," the stallion wonderbolt asks.

"In the fridge," Rigi says pointing behind him.

"You got any milk?" the stallion asks walking by.

"In the basement there is a spare fridge. We keep the extra stuff in it," Rigi informs.

"Thanks," the stallion says heading downstairs.

"Isn't that where we keep all the things we took from the monsters?" Asherah asks as he keep calculating.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks.

"That was Soarin. One of the wonderbolts staying with us. And yes, but it's locked," Rigi assures.

"Are you sure?" Asherah asks looking to him.

Soarin hums as he opens the fridge that has a padlock on the side of it and sees many bottles and containers and then sees one bottle full of white milk. "Awesome," he says grabbing it and starts to drink.

"Look, if you are so concerned I will show y…" Rigi stops as they come downstairs and see what Soarin was doing and what was opened.

Soarin smiles as he looks to them and stops drinking. "Hey. Thanks for this. This tastes great."

"Um…Soarin…the spare fridge is over there," Rigi says pointing to the left.

Soarin slowly looks to the left and sees the fridge there and opens it to find the food and drinks all over. "Then…what's…?"

"That would be items confiscated from monsters," Twilight informs.

Soarin became wide-eyed and threw the bottle away, smashing it all over the ground. "Hey. We were collecting that for any alchemist to sell to," Rigi complains as Soarin groans and starts to feel odd.

Soarin groans as he falls to knees and feels his chest burn up. Placing a hand on it, he can tell that his breasts are expanding from their flat look. He then feels his face creek and even made a cracking sound. Feeling around his face, he feels that his features seem to have become more feminine than usual. He soon felt his muscles tingling and makes his skinsuit seem less defined by his muscles as some of the curves and lines disappear. A burning sensation was felt in his crotch and he reaches down over his skinsuit and feels his cock start to shrink and then feels something like a cut and moves his fingers lower to feel a slit form in his cock's place.

"Ok. That can only be one thing. Did you get that from imps?" Twilight asks as Soarin starts freaking out.

Rigi chuckles. "Yeah. Been planning on either using it against them or sell it off to alchemist."

"That was Succubus Milk. Anyone who drinks that that starts gaining Succubus attributes or for males, like Soarin, female attributes and lose their male ones," Twilight lectures.

Rigi shrugs as Soarin gets up and moves to a mirror and looks at herself. "Wha…I don't…"

"Twilight, I believe this is yours. I best go talk to the captain and her lieutenant. Names please?" Asherah requests pointing to Rigi.

Rigi holds up his hand and counts them off. "Spitfire, leader. Fleetfoot, lieutenant."

"Thank you," Asherah says heading back upstairs and to where the female members of the wonderbolts where staying and knocks.

"Yes?" one of them calls out from behind the door.

"I need to speak to Spitfire and Fleetfoot," Asherah informs.

"What about?" Fleetfoot seems to ask.

"About your member Soarin. I am only going to talk to you face to face and alone," Asherah says.

The door opens and Spitfire stands there. "What's this about him?"

"Alone, as in away from the other member," Asherah says sternly before walking away.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow and walks it and follows him after waving down Fleetfoot. "What's this about?"

"Soarin came asking if we had any milk left since there was none in the kitchen's fridge. So he was informed of the fridge in the basement. Unfortunately, he mistook our container for unknown materials and alchemical items for it and got out and drank something Twilight identified as Succubus Milk," Asherah says calmly after making her sit on the couch.

"What?! Then…what changes were made?" Spitfire asks seriously worried.

"He will have to move into the room you currently occupy," Asherah says freezing them for a moment.

"Really that is it? He isn't a succubus?" Fleetfoot asks.

"No, Twilight confirmed it. He is now a she and that is the only change," Asherah says.

Spitfire stares at him before snarking a bit. "Something amusing?" Asherah asks.

Spitfire chuckles. "Yeah. Mister mainly stallion who drinks milk is now a girl."

"Not a girl. A woman," Fleetfoot adds snickering as she comes down to them and sits down near them on the couch.

"Oh, I am going to have fun with this," Spitfire says smirking now.

Asherah raises an eyebrow. "You seem to be not as worried."

"I was worried till you told me what happened fully," Spitfire informs.

Asherah hums. "Well…she's with the others if you need to see him," he says getting up and leaving. 'They don't care that much…was I like that really?'

"Let's go quickly. She will be having a nervous breakdown and needs us," Spitfire says showing how much she cared.

Asherah raises an eyebrow as they pass by him. 'Now they care? They sure show preference when they want him and don't. Time wasters.'


	10. Looking Back Leads to Looking Forward

Rigi sighs as he walks down the street after hearing they would be around two hundred and fifty thousand in debt to get all the work done. Even with their hazard, the four of their wages, and the selling of herbs and alchemical plants, it would take years to raise that much money.

Rigi looks around as he sees the business going on as usual in the marketplace. Money and sometimes gems and jewels being passed around. He still wishes the world had cheat engines and chuckles as he remembers back to when he was back in his old world. Almost like what these ponies describe a city called Manehatten to be like.

* * *

Rigi would usually be sleeping as of now. He would even just hit the pillow and fall asleep quickly enough. Though something always seemed to bug him as he sits at his desk and looks the computer files and the internet. A few dragons in blue uniform flying by his high apartment window, looking for anything wrong going on in the city that never sleeps.

Rigi groans as he runs a hand across his face, trying to stay up a bit longer than usual, though it was getting to him. Shaking his head, he gets up and heads out to his door of his simple three apartment and into the hallway that seemed cleaned up. Rigi walks down the hall, passing by a few doors, some quiet and even loud snoring, others loud and rambunctious from the rave that is constantly going on.

Rigi smiles as he remembers his time in there. The many times he has taken other dragoness right there in full view of the crowd and it was cheering and more coming up to have fun. Rigi chuckles as he remembers a few times when even the males would come up to him. He always tried to stay away and stick with the dragoness, but after some time, he decided to humor them and it began his way of sexual lifestyle.

Those from the rave would constantly come to him every time he entered. Those that always talked and hit on him, to the new friends the old makes. He shakes his head as the door opens slightly to a big burly dragon, possibly hearing footsteps and wondering why it never left.

"Hey Frankie," Rigi says grinning.

Frank, or rather Frankie to Rigi, smiles and grins. "Hey, man. Coming to join tonight? I have some drinks that need emptying."

Rigi rolls his eyes. "Nah. I'm just trying to take my mind off of something."

Frank leans toward him and gives a lecherous grin. "May I help? You do remember what happened last time?"

Rigi chuckles and leans toward him and gives a small peck to his lips. "Yeah and I don't regret it. But not tonight. Better get back to guarding," Rigi says, pushing his snout back with a finger and back into the room.

Frank chuckles. "Okay man. See you tomorrow," he says before closing the door.

Rigi smiles and shakes his head again. This building, so many lovers and so little time. At least some pay him for the troubles when he doesn't seem like in the mood for it. "And fifty thousand and counting," Rigi muses to himself as he goes back to his room and closes the door behind him, going to the window and sees some dragons out and about. Seeing them all stark naked beside the big time and official government dragons.

Rigi then looks toward his workbench where two swords lay, both in their sheaths with a cloak nearby set up in a sewing machine and blocks of hard plaster and metal nearby, ready to be stitched into it. Rigi then sits down on his desk again as he just stares at the computer this time. Not wanting to do anything yet, but at least let his mind catch up.

'Screw it,' Rigi thinks getting up and grabs his cloak and finishes up the last few blocks and then looks it over. Finding that the pieces are in place, he puts it on and decides to go on a flight and then looks to his swords. Rigi stares at them for a while before grabbing them both and ties them to his waist.

Heading out again and locking his door, he passes by the rave door another time and stops. 'One more fuck couldn't hurt…maybe a gangbang too,' he thinks opening the door and steps in. A few cheers sounded out as the door closes.

It was only an hour later that Rigi stumbled out and was helped by Frank who was chuckling at his look and demeanor. "Dang man. Giving and taking a gangbang. When will you stop?"

Rigi chuckles drunkenly. "When my heart explodes from beating too fast. Thanks, man," he says, wiping off a cum stain on his face and licks it before sticking his finger into his mouth and eats it. "Still good. Can you give me a little parting gift?"

Frank smiles and pats his back. "Sure. I don't mind. Haven't had a chance to get my rocks off," he says as his dragon cock starts to show and peek out from his scales.

Rigi chuckled drunkenly as he bends down to his knees and grabs the scale and pointed cock with his hands, rubbing them up and down. The cock starts leak precum and Rigi starts to smear it all over the cock. He licks his lips at that and leans his head forward and gives a small lick, tasting a spicy flavor from him that felt warm and hot at the same time.

Frank sighs in relief as he places a hand on the back of Rigi's head, pushing him closer and Rigi was all too happy to oblige. Rigi opens his jaw and engulfs the leaking cock and gives a hard suck. Frank groan loudly through his teeth as he felt the precum being sucked out of him. Gripping Rigi's head as best as he could, he pushes Rigi down more onto his cock, making Rigi cough a bit before gulping the cock and pushes it down his throat.

Frank sighs in relief as he looks down to see Rigi enjoying his cock as he moves his head back and then forward, starting to bob his head on the cock. Frank then looks to the side and sees Rigi's own cock starting to peek out and show itself, it too leaking more than he did.

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" Frank asks humorously.

Rigi moans around the cock, liking being degraded when taken by a male. He grips the cock around the base harder and makes Frank moan and buck his hips into his mouth, making him cough again before Rigi opens his mouth wide and lets his hands fall to his side as he kept his mouth on the cock.

Frank took that as an invitation and takes his other hand to grab onto Rigi's head before starting to buck his hips into Rigi's mouth, Rigi himself taking every thrust and precum leaking into his mouth and swallowing it as best he could. Frank groans as he watches Rigi taking him deeper than ever and even sees his throat distending out to take the shape of his cock.

Rigi moans whorishly as he felt his throat expand to accommodate the size. Frank starts to pick up speed and gives off frenzied thrust after thrust into Rigi, feeling his cum well up being his cock. "Want it you dragoness?" Frank asks grinning and grips his head tighter, Rigi feeling the slight crushing pain.

Rigi struggles against his grip but Frank pushes him back down. "Yes!" Rigi yells through his cock, coming out as a gurgle of slobber as he felt his own cock starting to throb uselessly in the air.

Frank gasps as he pushes down Rigi as best he could and grunts as he comes and shoots the gallons of cum straight down Rigi's throat. Rigi himself cumming afterward onto the floor between them in long spurts. Rigi start moans as he feels the cum shots into his stomach. Expanding his stomach slightly as Frank sighs in relief and slowly lets go of his head and steps back, his cock slipping out of Rigi's mouth and smacks against his chin as it flops down.

"Man that felt good. Been a while and I hadn't had a chance to do this to you at the party," Frank says helping Rigi up as he coughs and tries to drink the cum left in his mouth.

Rigi licks his lips and tries to clear his mouth by swallowing it all. "I thought you might be. Damn, you always put out a lot. You must have been pent up, though."

Frank smirks. "Well it is you after all," he says patting his back.

Rigi hums and wipes his muzzle and gather most of the cum and puts it into his mouth to eat it. "Damn. Spicy and good," he says starting to walk away.

Frank chuckles and lets him go on his own as Rigi stumbles to the roof. "Good luck on your flight. See ya tomorrow," he says waving after him.

"Ah, fuck you fucking me in the ass," Rigi calls back and Frank laughs out loud as he walks back into the room as Rigi exits onto the roof and takes off, licking his lips of the cum still on him till it was all gone.

* * *

Rigi could only think of that night as it was his last before coming here. At least he got two good fucks in and a good sucking before being transported. Not good to drop in with blue balls. Rigi shakes his head when he stops, something catching his eye.

"Hey, buddy. What's this?" Rigi asks rushing over and dead stops in front of the stall of small trinkets and wares.

"Oh, you mean this silver turtle?" the somewhat crooked looking individual asks.

Rigi nods as he picks up the piece and looks it over. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, I may tell you if you buy it for one fifty," The individual says smirking.

Rigi gives him a deadpan stare. "Just tell me where you got it."

"I am not running a charity here," the individual says.

Rigi hums and puts the piece down. "Then I will go elsewhere. I guess I can take this to find some good other pieces," he says, taking out a coin bag and takes out a few bits, playing as if he is counting them.

"A pleasure doing business with you. The item was found at the jungle to the southeast where many dangerous predators are," The individual says smirking as Rigi took the frog.

Rigi drops the frog into one pocket and pockets the gold bag as he leaves a few bits. "Thanks, man. You really helped out," Rigi says walking away.

* * *

"This is pure silver. I am no expert, but it's old. Very old," Twilight says examining it.

Rigi smirks as he was able to snag it on the way out. That guy is probably pissed right now. "Yeah. The guy said it's from the jungle to the southeast."

"Well it will help you with financing the building, but don't expect to get more than a few thousand for it from a collector," Twilight says sighing.

Rigi hums. "Don't have to maybe. Maybe we can find the source."

"Five thousand maybe going on to six thousand years old. Pure silver with a unique art style. Detail, very good. Five thousand bits worth. More if you talk up the buyer," Asherah says.

Rigi smirks. "He told me the source. We should check it out and strike it rich."

"I would say an Indian race," Asherah says, catching Twilight's attention before summoning her book and start flipping through them while everyone was half buried under the books.

"Seriously, why does she have a lot of books on single subjects?" Rigi asks.

"From a library," Naruto informs and a few minutes later, Twilight spoke again.

"No match," Twilight says and Rigi heard cash registers opening in his mind.

"We can fix that for you," Rigi suggested, pushing his head out of the pile of books.

"Before we go, can anyone do a Divination?" Asherah asks.

"I can…" Naruto spoke up.

"Really?" Rigi asks and Asherah gets the frog and offers it to her.

"Have you tried this before?" Asherah asks.

Naruto shakes her head slowly as she changes into her kitsune form. "No. I have never tried anything like this before."

"All we need is a direction," Asherah says letting her take it before her eyes lit up glowing white.

Naruto starts to turn and point in a direction. "This way," she says as Rigi holds up a compass near her.

"South-east," Rigi says smiling.

"We will be back soon," Asherah says.

Twilight gasps happily. "Bring back so many things."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asks freezing Asherah.

"What?" Asherah asks, obviously caught off guard.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke repeats as Rigi steps away quickly enough and grabs Twilight and pulls her out of there.

"Sasuke, you cannot go. Who will watch the town?" Asherah asks as Naruto watches the two.

"The wonderbolts and guards can. Besides, you can use the help," Sasuke tries to say.

"But the egg…" Asherah says.

"Will be fine," Sasuke says grabbing one of his hands and holds it with both of hers. "Sophie can watch over it. She did volunteer."

"But…who will oversee the construction to the house?" Asherah asks, running out of reasons.

Sasuke leans up to him and kisses him lightly before pulling away. "How will you teach me how to use my nen? I can't do it alone and you said it was dangerous to use it without help in training."

"I…very well. You can come," Asherah says, admitting defeat after a pause.

Sasuke smiles and leans up to him again and gives a small peck. "Thanks love."

"Should I bring this or leave it?" Naruto asks holding up the silver frog.

"Leave it if you are also coming…in fact, give it to Twilight to keep in a secure place," Asherah instructs.

"You got it," Naruto says walking away to find some give the piece.

"Sasuke, go visit your daughter. I am going to visit a few others," Asherah says as Sasuke smirks and changed to her other human form and wraps her arms around him, now equal in height.

"You dummy," Sasuke says smiling and hugs him tight.

"Also, I want to see what you have come up with for your special abilities," Asherah informs.

Sasuke nods. "I'll make you proud."

"The only person you need to make proud is the one in the mirror every morning," Asherah says trying to encourage.

Sasuke giggles. "You are so cute when you are like this."

"Cute?" Asherah asks at the foreign concept.

Sasuke nods and smiles. "Yeah. What you are trying to say to me. So cute."

"Means…wow. Hard to define cute unless you experience it," Rigi says walking by and stops at that.

"I will see you soon," Asherah says patting her head before she lets go.

* * *

"Mistress," Naruto says walking into her store.

Rarity looks over and smiles. "Ah. Hi there Naruto. How can I help you?"

"Mistress, you will not guess what happened recently," Naruto says smiling.

Rarity hums. "You got me interested. What happened?"

"You know how Sasuke's new form is a harpy or at least a hybrid?" Naruto asks.

Rarity hums and smiles. "Yes. Such a graceful creature she has become. What of it?"

"She laid an egg," Naruto informs.

Rarity stops and looks to her. "Oh, my. She's a mother now…who's the father?"

"Asherah," Naruto said surprising her,

"Oh, my…does he finally cares about things now?" Rarity asks herself.

"Mistress, does this change his worth to you now?" Naruto asks.

Rarity smiles. "Yes. Quite a bit."

"So Mistress, I will be away for a bit. Twilight has convinced them to expanded the residence greatly, putting them in debt and they are going to look for money or treasure on a lead they have," Naruto informs.

Rarity nods. "I see. Are you going to be good on your trip for your Mistress?"

"Yes," Naruto says before Rarity flips the open sign to closed.

Rarity hums and looks to her. "Then I best give you a traveling gift before you leave."

"Traveling gift mistress?" Naruto asks.

Rarity walks over to her and pushes her on chest, leading her to the back. "Yes, a little parting gift from me and my sister."

"Oh," Naruto says in realization.

"I was waiting to use this, but no time like the present," Rarity says before getting a milker.

* * *

"Rainbow," Asherah greets.

Rainbow looks away a bit. "Asherah."

"You have ordered yet?" Asherah asks.

"Rainbow, isn't there something you want to say?" Applejack asks.

Rainbow huffs. "No."

"Ah, still looking for the words?" Applejack asks.

"Rainbow does overthink these things," Vinyl says putting down the menu.

Rainbow frowns. "Shut up."

"Listen, I will be gone a while. We have a lead to make some money and, in the red like we are right now, we need it," Asherah says.

"Where to?" Rainbow asks looking back to him.

"The southeast. To a jungle," Asherah says, freezing all of them.

"Are you crazy!?" Rainbow yells.

Asherah blinks. "Should I be?"

"That place is swarmin with monsters and not even originally a part of Equestria," Applejack informs.

"So?" Asherah asks shrugging.

"Unexplored and who know what is in it," Vinyl says.

"Good. More of a chance to find something," Asherah says thinking on how much they can get.

"Whoa. You have either no fear or you don't have any self-preservation…so can you be my husband?" Vinyl jokes.

"No," Asherah says, immediately his thoughts going to Sasuke at the mention of being a husband.

"Ok, joking aside, let us focus. So when do you think you will be back?" Applejack asks.

Asherah shrugs. "No idea. Could be a while."

"So what did you find to make you go this?" Vinyl asks before Asherah motions them closer and starts whispering into their ears, making their eyes widen.

"Seriously? Him?" Applejack asks trying to get through it.

"And value at least five thousand for it," Asherah adds.

"Damn…nice cheat of it through," Vinyl says smiling.

"So…um…where is the egg?" Rainbow asks.

"Safe," Asherah says simply.

"Can I see it?" Rainbow asks sheepishly.

"Sophie has it," Asherah says sighing before leaving.

"Why do you want to Rainbow?" Applejack asks, looking at her carefully.

Rainbow nervously shifts in her chair telling Applejack all she needed and she smirks.

"You like him," Applejack says grinning.

"Geez, was it obvious?" Vinyl asks sarcastically.

"She tries," Applejack says chuckling.

"You're one to talk," Vinyl says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Please. At least I am doing something useful at times. Rainbow lazies about, just like her love life."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rainbow asks.

"Exactly what it means. You are lazy on the love life," Applejack says.

"What about you miss never been on a date?" Rainbow growls.

"Enough you two. Geez. Like a married couple, Just marry each other and him and be done with it," Vinyl says smirking.

"We are not!" they both yelled at her.

"Alright, I'll take him then," Vinyl says getting up.

"No, you won't!" Both of them yells as they grab her hands and push her down into the seat again.

"Ok, a foursome it is," Vinyl says smirking.

"Vinyl!" they yell together again.


	11. Hidden Nation

"We all ready?" Asherah asks.

Rigi lifts up his cloak and shows the many pockets on him full of things. "Check."

"I got the enchanted bag for treasure and two more for supplies that Twilight gave me," Naruto says.

"And she finished the seals to change our clothes to a different set when we change forms," Sasuke adds.

"Good. Then we are all set, but before we go, Naruto, Sasuke, show me what you have developed," Asherah says grabbing his bag.

"Alright," Sasuke says in her original female form, now wearing her original outfit before her aura started to show. "I call it Lightning Awakening," Sasuke says before her aura shifted to an electric one, making her hair lightly stand on ends.

"Cool. Anything else?" Rigi asks smirking.

Sasuke smirks and seems to disappear and Rigi barely catches her reappearing floating at his head level where she could have kicked him if she wanted before landing on the ground.

"That is so cool. Speed kills?" Rigi asks smirking still.

"And you are using an elemental ability, huh?" Asherah says, watching her as Sasuke knew he saw her move, having watched him as she moved to Rigi when no one else kept track.

"Yes. Did I do good?" Sasuke asks hopefully.

"I think it suits you," Asherah says smiling under his bandana, making Sasuke nearly swoon.

"Oh come on. Can't I have a go?" Naruto complains.

"Go for it," Sasuke says.

Naruto grins and changes to her first form and clothing as well before an orange aura appears around her. "This one is Rising Sun," Naruto says proudly as the aura seems to turn into fire around her before she punches the ground and cracks it and makes it dig into the ground. "How's that?"

"I can tell your physical strength and endurance have increased greatly and your hair…it is near fire itself in this. You're more like a human elemental hybrid," Asherah informs.

Naruto smiles. "Great. Now can we get going?"

"Deactivate them you two," Asherah reminds.

They both look to themselves and sees their auras still running and carefully dials them down and then off as they check themselves.

"So Asherah, what is yours?" Naruto asks as they start walking southeast.

"You will find out one day and when you realize I am about to use it, run," Asherah instructs.

"Run?" Rigi asks.

"Run," Asherah reiterates.

"Well…that's something…" Rigi says smiling.

* * *

After a week of walking, the group finally made it to the outskirts of the jungle that seemed to stretch for miles.

"You know, Twilight told me about those zebras and how they embraced all this. Used it for their own means and really, really grew. Can't wait to join in," Rigi says grinning.

"Well, our treasure is in there. Sasuke, can you see anything up there, especially anything shiny?" Asherah calls up to her in the air as a harpy.

"No! Nothing yet!" Sasuke yells back as she kept looking.

"Let us know if you do," Asherah calls before starting to head in, his eyes wide open, scanning the area.

Rigi chuckles. "What do you'll think we'll find? Mountains and mountains of gold? Weapons and armor? Magical items?"

"Don't know," Asherah says looking around as Naruto followed before he stopped.

"What is it? See something interesting?" Rigi asks flicking his sword up a bit.

"Can you see it Naruto?" Asherah asks.

Naruto narrows her eyes to where he is looking. "No. what?"

"There is a faint aura. Focus carefully," Asherah instructs.

Naruto tries to focus as he said, her own lightning up a bit. "Whoa. There's something in the trees."

"Go see what it is," Asherah instructs.

"Oh, sneaky way to train them?" Rigi asks after Naruto was far enough away.

"Their observation skills. Items with enough age, especially those of silver or gold, produce a faint aura, but those with craftsmanship like that silver frog you bought, a more visible one," Asherah informs.

They watch as Naruto crawls through the trees, trying to find the aura spitting out from the spot. She then crawls up a tree as she sees it coming from a branch and reaches a hand up and reaches around.

"She found something from the look of it," Asherah says.

Rigi hums as they see Naruto pull back her hand and shows a silver looking ring with engravings. "Not bad. We got another piece to pawn off."

"Into the bag," Asherah calls to the obviously happy blond.

Naruto smiles as she rushes over and puts the ring into his bag. "Anything else?"

"Not yet. But keep your eyes open," Asherah says before continuing onward, scanning the area for any hint of aura.

Rigi smiles as he keeps following. "Geez, keep this up and we might be rich off of these alone."

"Unless we want to keep them," Asherah says as Sasuke comes down to check what happened.

"How far are we going to go?" Sasuke asks, looking between all of them.

"As far as we can," Asherah says.

* * *

The four trek through the jungle. Every few days, Naruto using the ring to practice her Divination and keeping them on the right track.

"So…did Twilight mention anything to you about anything bad?" Rigi asks after a while.

"Uncharted, remember?" Asherah asks, sitting atop of a large boar, slicing the meat off of it before tossing it to either Naruto or Sasuke to cook on the fire.

Rigi hums as he keeps a lookup on a high branch. "Well…at least some good is coming from this. We are out of the house and getting some adventure."

"While you are free, check the bag for all the four still in there," Asherah calls.

Rigi hums as he digs into his bag, looking for the pieces and sees all four of them. A small gold jaguar, a silver fish charm, the silver ring, and a mosaic piece.

"We almost ready to eat?" Asherah asks.

"Yep. Just about," Naruto says drooling.

"You can come down if you want," Sasuke offers.

Rigi hums. "Nah. Enjoy it guys. I'll stay up here and keep watch."

"Come on Asherah, you too. Come down and sit with us," Sasuke instructs.

"Very well," Asherah says jumping down and hands her the knife to clean and put up.

Sasuke smiles as she starts to clean and Naruto gives him some of the meat as she takes some of her own and bites in.

"So the verdict of this boar?" Asherah asks looking to the caved in the skull of it.

"Well…Naruto did help hold it and I and you were able to damage, you can't deny that Rigi punched it straight on," Sasuke says smiling.

"I meant the taste," Asherah says.

"Dead on good!" Naruto cheers getting more.

Sasuke smiles as she sits next to Asherah and takes a piece. "So they coming?" Sasuke asks.

"They are out there, but they aren't com…" Asherah stops before unleashing some of his killing intent in a direction before continuing. "Aren't coming to us," Asherah finishes.

Sasuke looks worried to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine," Asherah says leaning down to her and touches his forehead to her's.

Sasuke smiles and nuzzles him slightly. "You are amazing."

"And we still have to train after dinner," Asherah reminds, taking some of the meat and eats it under his bandana.

Sasuke smiles and leans against him as she eats as well. "At least it's becoming more fun."

"Naruto, remember training after you eat. We are starting with sword training," Asherah informs.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto says with her mouth full.

"Come on Naruto. What would Rarity say if she saw that?" Sasuke asks snickering.

Naruto blushes a bit as she tries to keep eating.

"Cut her a little slack. We aren't living the high life out here," Asherah says, patting her head.

Sasuke sighs in relief. "That feels good."

* * *

"Day thirty-six. We have been exploring the jungle for a while now. Encountering many monsters and found a few treasure. But we only have four so far and no sign of where they came from yet. My thought sometimes goes to our home and what is waiting there for us," Sasuke says writing in a little notebook.

"You gave her that diary for this reason?" Rigi asks, walking by Asherah.

"That was Twilight. She wanted someone to document our trip," Asherah says stopping.

Rigi stops with him. "But her?"

"I wasn't going to bother and you and Naruto said no," Asherah says bringing out the two smgs and points at the ground ahead of them. "Die," Asherah says before starting to fire.

A loud screech was heard and the ground explodes as a few hairy legs came out before they stop moving as Rigi sees it's a spider. "I hate spiders."

"End," Asherah says before focusing on the head and all the bullets start piercing the skull and filling it full of holes until it drops to the ground, blood flowing everywhere from the head.

"We have to find a way to save bullets," Rigi says thinking on it.

Asherah says nothing as he puts the guns away and starts walking again, seeing the spider was truly dead.

Rigi hums as he starts to pick up some of the spent casings on the ground.

"Was that it?" Sasuke asks as she and Naruto had watched.

"No. That was just a weapon he picked up along the way," Rigi informs.

"So it only does that?" Naruto asks.

"Yes," Rigi says as they continued onward, hoping to find something else.

After a few more hours of walking, they saw something. "Looks like we found something. Shall we take a look?" Asherah asks, already scanning the area.

"What did we…?" Naruto stops as they see a small military outpost with a tattered flag waving from it.

"Looks like an outpost or hunting station," Asherah saw, walking towards it.

"Are you sure we should be here? There might be something that will kill us if we get too close," Rigi points out.

"Long been abandoned," Asherah says, starting to examine a wall. "An old sword hole here. Looks ancient and no one ever repaired it," Asherah points out to all of them.

"Wow," Sasuke could only say as they step inside.

"Hold on," Asherah says looking at the ground and everyone followed to see the dust had been disturbed recently. "We aren't alone."

Rigi sniffs the air. "Sweat. And not ours," he says, taking a few more whiffs. "Female too."

"You want to come out or do I have to come get you?" Asherah asks, looking to the right.

"You have good eyes," they hear a female voice call out.

"First or second option pegasus," Asherah says.

"And those are?" she calls out.

"Come out or I drag you out," Asherah says in his neutral tone as Sasuke facepalmed, thinking she had made more progress than this.

The female sighs before stepping out from around a corner of a pillar and shows she is a golden yellow pegasus with gray and black mane and tail, wearing some green explorer shirt and pants with a pith hat. "I'm here," the mare says as her eyes widened as he was looking directly at the place she was hiding.

"Who are you?" Asherah asks.

"Daring Do," she says, trying to figure out how he knew.

"Oh, I know her. Twilight told me about her when she was teaching me a few things," Naruto says.

"Oh yeah. What is she like?" Rigi asks as he kept an eye on her.

"She is a famous explorer looking for ancient and lost artifacts and stuff like that," Naruto says.

Daring blinks as she looks between the yellow and red headed girls. "Um…yeah. You two are strange." 'What a rack on the blond and the redhead is so cute. I wonder if I will get some action from them?'

"She must be looking for the treasure like we are," Asherah says turning to his group.

"Then we should hurry…or…we can grab her and beat whatever she has on it out of her," Rigi suggests.

"We aren't thugs, besides, if she is a pro, she can be helpful," Asherah points out.

Rigi shrugs. "Your call."

"From the way you're acting, someone or something is hunting you, right?" Asherah asks getting a nod. "Then how about we work together. We will protect you and we all get a share of it?" Asherah asks.

Daring hums. "That sounds like a good deal? How much?"

"Ninety percent," Asherah says.

Daring frowns. "Fifty."

"Ninety," Asherah informs.

"Fifty," Daring presses.

"Ninety," Asherah says unbudging.

"Sixty," Daring growls.

"Eighty-five," Asherah says.

"Sixty-five," Daring says raising an eyebrow.

"Eighty-four," Asherah says.

"That's not even a real change!" Daring yells at him.

"Eighty-six," Asherah responds.

Daring growls as Rigi places a hand on his shoulder. "Neither of you are going to budge. Take fifty and be done with it. At least she won't bother us a lot."

"Seventy percent and what little things we find along the way are our and you can trade for them for a percent or two of your share. Final offer," Asherah says.

Daring frowns heavily at that before groaning. "Fine. Remind me to call you next time I am negotiating a contract."

"Then we have a deal. Naruto, Sasuke, you mind grabbing those partially hidden things in the collapsed furniture?" Asherah asks.

They both look to him partially confused and moves to a ruined couch and looks behind it. Seeing a cup and monkey jewel and holds it up to them to show it off. "These?" Sasuke ask.

"Bingo. They are ours now," Asherah says, making Daring's eyes bulge. "You didn't think I would find them?"

Daring frowns to him. "Fuck you."

"The truth is you won't be able to hide such things from me," Asherah says.

"I found them first so it belongs to me," Daring argues.

"And what little things we find along the way are ours and you can trade for them for a percent or two of your share," Asherah repeats.

Daring groans out loud. "I regret meeting you."

"Naruto, Sasuke, we are not alone," Asherah says as Rigi tilts his head in a certain direction.

"Who the heck is chasing you?" Rigi asks as he takes out his sword and takes off into the air.

"A rival of mine is after the same thing and hired a company of mercenaries," Daring admits.

"Lethal or non-lethal force?" Asherah asks, withdrawing his.

"They might have something. How about keeping one?" Rigi suggested, looking out a window.

"The client's call," Asherah says looking to Daring.

Daring kept frowning at that. "No killing."

"Maiming?" Asherah asks.

"Slicing tendons would do that," Rigi advises.

"Once again, the client," Asherah says.

"Just don't kill them," Daring orders.

"You heard her. Naruto, Sasuke, stay with her in case any of them slip by us," Asherah says.

Sasuke looks worriedly to him as Naruto pulls her to Daring.

"Let's take them," Asherah says walking with Rigi.

Rigi smiles as he puts away his sword and cracks his knuckles. "Been wanting a fight for a while."

"So…um…are you mercenaries yourselves or what?" Daring asks as the sound of fighting started to erupt outside.

"Somewhat. We are training and getting ready," Naruto says smiling to her.

"Who is training you?" Daring asks looking over the blond bombshell more.

"Oh. Both of them and a friend back home," Naruto says pointing to where Rigi and Asherah went.

"I see. So are you with one of them?" Daring asks, trying to pass it off as curious.

"No. But she is," Naruto says, pointing to Sasuke.

"Which one?" Daring asks.

Naruto smiles. "The one you negotiated with."

"Really? What do you see in him? He seems devoid of emotions," Daring says.

Sasuke blushes and smiles. "Not entirely."

'I guess everyone likes different things,' Daring thinks as the sounds of fighting soon stopped.

"All clear!" Rigi calls.

'Must not have been many,' Daring thinks, heading out to see twenty stallions sprawled on the ground hurt.

Rigi cracks his knuckles as he walks around. "So…? Anyone else?"

"No. Looks like they sent these ones ahead to scout," Asherah says before going through what they had.

"Which means there might be more. Best prepare or get the fuck out of here," Rigi says digging through the bodies as well.

Daring looks around amazed. All twenty of these armored ponies were taken down by two. Though with a dragon, it was believable.

"So…which way should we go now?" Rigi voices.

"Did you find any cl…" Asherah stops and walks past Daring to an old pot sitting next to the outpost.

"What did you find?" Rigi calls as he kept digging through the stallions.

Asherah opens the lid and reaches in and pulls out a silver mask with yellow sapphires for the eyes.

"How…?" Daring tries to ask.

"Those eyes of yours seen it again, huh?" Rigi asks smirking, walking over to see it.

"Especially helpful," Asherah says putting it into his bag.

"Explain that to me. How did you find that?" Daring asks.

"My nen," Asherah says simply.

"Nen?" Daring asks.

"My eyes see the world differently from you," Asherah informs.

Daring was just confused at that.

"Trust me, it is hard to understand," Rigi says.

Daring scratches her own head still.

"Let's say it is a form of magic not widely known to your country," Asherah says.

"Best not to question. Pack up guys. We have to get going before the rest of them realize that this group is not coming back," Rigi says, grabbing his bag.

"So Daring, what can you tell me about the flags up there?" Asherah asks.

Daring shrugs. "No idea. Just thinking it's the native's flags."

"Well, they sure are different. One is white with a red barbed cross and the other is a lion standing over a crown on a dark blue one," Asherah informs.

Daring looks up and sees the flag poles near the sides on top of the fort and sees the tattered flags waving from it. "Huh. How did I miss that?"

"You recognize them?" Asherah asks.

"That's Engband…" Daring says pointing to the blue one, "and that's Rien," she says pointing to the other flag.

"Any significance?" Asherah asks.

"They were both major empires in their days and those are the colonial-era flags around the time they discovered Equestria," Daring informs.

"Huh? I thought it was the three tribes," Rigi says, raising an eyebrow.

"No. This continent to the east of us," Daring says.

Rigi looks to Asherah. "Twilight is going to be pissed."

"I doubt it," Asherah says.

"But why are there no mentions of the encounter with the natives in their records?" Daring asks, flying up to the flags to examine them more.

Rigi hums as he looks to the land around them. "Could be anything."

"The seven twenty-six and the four thirty-one?" Daring asks eyes widening.

"Huh?" everyone asks.

"These two are lost expeditions of those empires and from the looks of it, the Rien occupied this outpost first then the Engband came in and captured it from them, putting their flag over the Rien one as a symbol of victory like they did whenever they beat them," Daring says.

"So what were they searching for?" Rigi asks.

"I think I can answer that. They don't fit the design of this place, as such, if she is right, they probably fought the natives for it and won before Engband showed up and defeated them for it," Asherah says.

"So the question is, what were they looking for here?" Rigi asks himself.

"I bet the same thing we are," Asherah says.

"That is quite possible. There were many stories of great wealth in the part of the world this was originally from," Daring says.

"Well then it's a good thing we have this guy helping along," Rigi says, leaning against Asherah.

"Back up. What do you mean originally a part of?" Asherah asks.

"The lands of Equestria have been changed. Like territories and environments were swapped from different parts of our world, this jungle, I would venture to say it was from way south of the badlands. The southeast also is now a huge desert, ruled by someone just as powerful as the princess. We also now have a large island nation off the eastern coast as well," Daring informs.

"So what did it look like before and what does it look like now?" Rigi asks curiously.

"I'd need a map to show you what it looked like before, but now we are still putting that together," Daring says.

"Good to know," Rigi says looking to the side.

"Trying as in not having much luck?" Asherah asks.

"Yes. You see, many new nations a part of the continent, each with an army and wants to self-rule," Daring says.

"And many of Equestria are used to all of it being under one rule, the princess, right?" Rigi asks.

"Correct," Daring says still thinking.

"And the reason that this territory hasn't been claimed is because of the monster, right?" Asherah asks.

"Many monsters," Daring explains.

"So the situation has to be very tense then," Asherah says.

"You mean with them suddenly being neighbors after never knowing the other existed or had little diplomatic communications, to begin with?" Daring asks sarcastically.

"The sarcasm wasn't necessary," Asherah replies.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Rigi asks.

"You will find out after you start trying to travel," Daring says.

"Then let's get going. I don't want to be seen here anymore after what we did to those guys," Rigi say, jerking his thumb toward the knocked out stallions.

"They will either die or be shipped out of here after that," Asherah says looking to Daring for the direction.

Daring pointed to what looked like mountains. "There are some patches of the forest we can use to hide and get closer to where they thought the treasure might be."

"Naruto," Asherah says getting out the mask and tossing it to her.

Naruto grabs it and looks it over. "What's this for?"

"You know what to do," Asherah says before she gets it and turns into her kitsune form.

"The fuck…?!" Daring calls shocked.

Naruto's eyes light up again and point to the mountain.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Rigi asks frowning.

"Both say that way so it must be the right way," Asherah says starting to walk and Naruto puts the mask away.

Rigi shrugs as he hefts his bag and follows with the rest. "Which means we have problems."

"Let's just get there and stake the claim on the treasure before my rival does," Daring says.

"No argument here, but we get most of it," Rigi reminds.

"I know," Daring growls.


	12. Lost In the Fields of Battle

"Day forty-three. We have been making some good progress. Really helping my confidence on this. I can feel it now. We are close to the score. Soon, with any luck, we will be out of the red and have a good amount left over," Sasuke writes.

"If we don't squander it," Rigi says walking by as he checks the surroundings.

"She mentioned in the red. How much and what for?" Daring asks as they trek along.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand bits. For an expansion on our living quarters that princess Twilight insisted on," Asherah says doing the same as Rigi.

"How the heck did you manage that much on debt?" Daring asks curiously.

"She insisted on it to the builders and they listened to her over us," Asherah explained.

"We are basically going to have a castle coming back," Rigi says chuckling before stopping. "Wonder if I can have a slave dungeon?"

"Dungeons were not in the plans," Naruto reminds.

"Dammit…guess I am going to have to order my own," Rigi says smirking.

"Rapist in waiting," Daring says.

"Actually, I did that already," Rigi says laughing. "And she didn't say a word. Rather, she just moaned her lungs out."

"Not helping your case," Sasuke says.

Rigi shrugs. "I didn't have a lot of things helping me back then and I still got through."

"Speaking of things going for us," Asherah says, before tossing Daring an iron helmet.

Daring quickly catches it and looks it over. "…thanks, I think."

"It is native or one of those countries lost expeditions?" Asherah asks.

"It's a Rien chevalier helmet from colonial times," Daring explains. "Old…but good. Good enough for a museum too."

"The fact it is one of the lost expeditions helps, huh?" Asherah asks.

"Very. At least some mystery is solved," Daring says in relief.

"I am keeping the golden snuff-box I found on this skeleton," Asherah informs.

Daring scoffs. "Fine."

"Though if you sleep with him, you may have it," Rigi teases.

Daring blushes bright red at that. "I won't push myself to those standards."

"Ok. He will give you the jeweled monkey and cup as well," Rigi adds.

"Deal," Daring said quickly, wanting to have the most possible.

"He doesn't speak for me," Asherah says.

"Dammit!" Daring yells.

"Haven't you learned by now that Rigi is just going to keep screwing with you?" Sasuke asks.

"You seem to work together so shouldn't I think that he speaks for you all?" Daring asks.

"So you were really going to do that, sell your body for three things?" Sasuke asks.

Daring groans. "I hate you all!"

"Finding them, though, you know what it means?" Asherah asks.

"It means we are getting close," Daring says still frowning.

"Then cheer up. It means we are getting close to it." Naruto says hooking an arm around her.

Daring picks up her arm the hand and throws it off her. "Don't touch me." 'Damn. Her body is warm.'

"Now we…" Asherah stops and takes out his sword and throws it behind them. Most were about to question him when they heard a pained cry come. "Looks like the other merc company has picked up our trail."

They all look behind them to see the sword sticking out from a bush and shaking slightly. "Well then, we better get moving faster."

"Go ahead. I am getting my sword back," Asherah informs, walking back.

"Let's go girls. Pick up the pace," Rigi says rushing ahead.

"Daring," Asherah calls.

"What?" Daring asks, looking back at him.

"Poison arrow aimed at you," Asherah informs, letting her know he just saved her life.

Daring sighs. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Asherah says withdrawing the sword and takes the bow and arrows. "Do you know how to use this?" Asherah asks offering it to her.

Daring takes them. "Yeah. A bit."

"This way you have some way to protect yourself if something happens to us," Asherah says.

'He really cares,' Daring thinks as Asherah walks ahead.

Naruto skips along as they kept going. "So Rigi…why did you join up with him?"

Rigi smiles. "This was a new world. I didn't know what I was expecting here and seemed like a good idea to get with someone. He was going for the money and I needed the money in this world. So at first, stuck with him for money, then going for the slave angle. After getting that house, it was the goal I had in the mind for a long time."

"So that's it?" Naruto asks.

"Yep. More chances for me to take advantage of this world and he's the gateway," Rigi says grinning.

"Alright," Naruto says walking ahead and stops at the top of the hill. "Uh…guys?" Naruto says.

They all pick up the pace and looks to see a large city built into the cliff face. "Daring, you want to say it?" Asherah asks looking to the valley below them and sees many tiny auras.

"We found it," Daring says smiling.

"A lost civilization the world didn't even know about it," Asherah says.

"And we are going to be the next biggest finders," Daring says happily.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you see them?" Asherah asks.

"Yeah, tons of them," Sasuke says as they kept looking around.

"Go see what there is down there with Rigi. I and Daring are going to head up to the city," Asherah says.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asks worriedly.

"I will be fine," Asherah says patting her head.

Sasuke hums in happiness as Rigi and Naruto were already walking away.

"Go catch up," Asherah says patting her back.

Sasuke smiles and kisses his cheek before running off to catch up the rest.

"Shall we go and see what we can find?" Asherah asks looking to Daring.

Daring nods. "Time to find the big treasure," she says as they walk off to the city.

* * *

"Plenty of old armor and weapons. I think this was a siege," Rigi says looking around until he catches sight of the remains of a catapult as Naruto and Sasuke were gathering things.

Rigi smiles as he walks over and looks it over, tapping it a few times and hears it creak. "Maybe got one more shot left in her. Could be hard if they both get into trouble."

"Oh hey! I found a golden dagger!" Naruto calls.

"Nice job! Into the bag it goes," Rigi calls back.

"It looks like a native noble. The clothes look in good condition. I'm going to take them as well and give them to Daring," Naruto calls.

"You do that. Can help solve some things around here," Rigi says as he looks in their direction, not noticing the black furred hands come toward him before they cover his mouth and drag him into the nearby forest, trying to scream at them as he disappeared.

"Is this sword good?" Sasuke asks, leaning around a corner and holding up a silver looking sword and doesn't see him. "Rigi?"

"Did he go take a piss?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shrugs as she looks over the sword herself and flicks it, making a ringing sound. "This one…could come in handy. It's silver," she says putting it in the bag.

Rigi screams as he tries to pull off the hands around him and his mouth before the pair of hands throw him into it a tree, making it crack and break. "Ow," he groans landing on the ground as he looks up to see piercing green eyes and a black furred panther, but more of a standing shape and limbs with paws for feet while it's tail swings behind it and not wearing any clothing. "Holy shit. You're a hot one," Rigi says grinning as he looks to the gifted breasts and shapely ass and it's figure.

The panther growls and rushes at him, her claws on her hands extended. Rigi chuckles as he whips his tail quickly in front of him as he wraps his wings around himself and hides his body except for his head as he watches the panther try to fight off his tail. "Nice try sexy but…" the panther grabs his tail. "Oh shit," the panther picks him up and throws him into the same tree again. "Ow."

The panther growls as she carefully steps his way. "Okay. You win," Rigi says, still on the ground with his head face down. The panther growls questionable as she steps a bit closer. Rigi sighs as he picks his head up and looks to her. "You really win this battle and well…" he stops as the panther walks over to him by shuffling her legs toward him, "you will lose in this world," Rigi says smirking now as he flips one of his wings open and flicks a bottle of something red at her.

The panther growls and slices it, cutting it open and splashing the red liquid on her. She growls as she glares at Rigi as he still smirks and gets up as he closes his wings behind his back. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to move before the panther knees buckled before she caught herself.

Rigi chuckles as he watches her try to hold herself up. "Like it? Aphrodisiac. Very potent from the goblins themselves. In fact, you seem to enjoy the stuff. The heat is getting to you, the feeling of wanting to scrub one out, the need of wanting to rut to your lust's content, a powerful male to hold you and make sure you get the fire out of you?" Rigi asks, walking slowly over to her as she backs up, shaking her head to get the heat out of her mind.

Rigi keeps smirking as he backs the panther against a tree, reaching into his coat for a new collar and chain as the panther growls and tries to swipe at him but Rigi only grabs her hand and stops her. Rigi smiles as he grabs her other hand. "I can help you. All you have to do is turn around. Come on. It's a good deal."

The panther snarls at him as Rigi just kept gripping her wrist. 'Can't enslave by force, but it never said how willing they have to be. Just one word is good enough,' he thinks as he watches her and kept smirking. The panther kept trying to growl at him, but the potion started to affect her more. Her cheeks show a red tint as Rigi stood there with that stupid smirk on his face, her tail whipping around more behind her, but it started to rise more and more as time went on.

Rigi sees the effects happening before him and smiles as the panther slowly turns and stops as she glares at him before turning around completely and lifting her tail up at him. "Good girl. That means your mine," he says, quickly attaching the collar and absorbs the chain into his arm. "Twilight should really get a lawyer on this stuff."

The panther snarls and tries to pull at the collar, but a jerk of his arm chokes and stops her. "Enough. You wasted enough of my time and I want my dues. Now bend your ass over!" Rigi orders, pushing her back hard and bends her over as he kept a grip on the base of her neck.

The panther frowns as she grits her teeth, staring to feel a hot piece of flesh rub against her ass, lowering itself down to her freely leaking cunt that is still affected by the aphrodisiac running through her body. Rigi grins as he spears himself into her and makes her growl loudly as he started to pound away without giving her a chance to recover.

Rigi chuckles as he now keeps his grip on her neck and collar and grabs the base of her tail with his other hand and pulls slightly, making her buck against him involuntary. "Sexy beast. I'm going to have fun with you," Rigi says smirking as he gives a hard thrust that sent her flying forward but his grip on her kept her up.

The panther growls were choked away as every thrust of his hips jerks her body and stop her speech every time. She tries to growl and turn her head, but another jerk of the collar stops her. "Nope. Now sit back and enjoy it," Rigi orders, keeping up the pace and starts to speed up.

A slapping of flesh is heard throughout the clearing as the panther's cheeks start to redden from the thoughts invading her mind, mostly her being submissive and Rigi on top of her, taking her every which way and she can't do anything about it. The panther snarls as she cums and orgasms over him, making Rigi laugh as she cums again.

"See? I told you that you would like it," Rigi taunts as wraps his tail around one of her legs and keeps her up as he lets go of her neck and lets her front side fall to the ground as he moves his free hand to her waist and keeps a grip there, intending on finishing up quickly or the others might come looking for him. "Can't give you much because I have to go, but don't worry. We will have much fun soon enough."

The panther snarls as she cums again and a dark aura starts to appear around her, Rigi's own following as their auras mix with each other. Rigi sighs in relief as he picks up the pace, slamming into the panther with wild speed and makes her cum a fourth time. Making the sound of the slapping flesh sound erotic and wet. The panther, peeking her ears up at that, cums as her tunnel starts to tighten and grip his dragon cock.

Rigi groans and grits his teeth as he powers through the tight opening. "Geez. Such a slut for some dragon flesh," Rigi kept taunting as he feels the cum build up inside him, ready to pour out and mark his new slave. "Ready for it bitch?" Rigi asks and the panther cums again as the aphrodisiac start to take full effect and throw her lust into overdrive. "Good. Then take it!" Rigi yells as he thrusts hard into the panther and makes her growl out loud, Rigi following as he roars a dragon roar and cums into the panther, painting her walls white and flooding her tunnel and womb. Their auras starting to darken before hers separate first and shows that Rigi's aura is darker now, but still not as dark as the panther.

Rigi pants and sighs in relief as he kept cumming, the panther panting in exhaustion before he lets go of her and lets her fall to the ground, cum leaking from her cunt and only the ground as Rigi leaks from his cock and dripping onto her ass as it retreats back into him. Both of their auras disappearing.

"Yeah. You're going to make a fine slave," Rigi says grinning before picking her up and carries her over his shoulder. Looking around, he spots a few destroyed building walls and heads in that direction, the panther already asleep at this point from constant orgasms.

* * *

"You doing alright?" Asherah calls down to Daring as they make their way up the mountain face.

"Yeah. Just haven't climbed much like this since I broke my wing. You see the top yet?" Daring calls back.

"No…would you like me to carry you?" Asherah asks after a pause.

Daring shakes her head. "No. I am fine."

"How long has it been broken?" Asherah asks.

"A few weeks. Then I was fine," Daring says rolling her eyes.

"So you can fly now?" Asherah asks.

Daring sighs. "Yes. But I am not carrying you."

"Then I can speed up," Asherah says starting to walk at nearly twice the speed.

Daring frowns as she starts flying and trying to keep pace.

"So why didn't you just fly up to it when you saw it instead of walking like me?" Asherah asks.

"To know what you are going for," Daring says still frowning.

"And?" Asherah asks.

"And what?" Daring asks.

"And what do you think?" Asherah asks.

"Of what?" Daring asks getting impatient.

"Me, right now?" Asherah asks, taking her off guard.

Daring stumbles in the air a bit. "Um…a jerk mostly."

"I see," Asherah says continuing on bypassing some stairs with a jump.

Daring shakes her head a bit. "Why do you deal with this? You can just walk away, you know?"

"It's all I know how to do," Asherah says.

Daring stares at him and sighs. "Good to know."

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?" Asherah asks.

"No," Daring says shaking her head.

"You wobbled in the air a few times," Asherah points out.

"I'm fine," Daring persists.

Asherah and Daring keep walking and flying in silence before coming to the remains of a barricade and many skeletons lying around on the ground around a small castle looking building.

"Must have been a raid here," Daring says landing beside him.

"More like a siege assault," Asherah says.

Daring hums as she walks on ahead, looking around at the many skeletons in armor and siege weapons broken about the grounds as they step through the door to find more skeletons with different armor. "Lots of history."

"Ceremonial dagger," Asherah says taking something from off the clothing of one with a fancy looking hat.

Daring looks back at him digging through the bodies. "That's a captain. They are always more fancy."

"It's a native. You want the helmet and armor?" Asherah asks.

"We can figure it out later," Daring says frowning as she turns back ahead of them to find anything more interesting.

"Hey, Daring," Asherah calls.

Daring looks back at him. "Yeah?"

"Seems they are a set," Asherah says holding up a gold version of the silver mask with rubies for its eyes.

Daring hums as she walks over and looks the mask over. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Asherah puts the mask and dagger away as he follows her inside. "So…what is your history like?" Asherah asks, trying to find the reason they were here.

"Huh?" Daring asks.

"What is your history like? Not the books, but the mare the books were based on," Asherah repeats.

Daring thinks for a bit before sighing. "Don't know what to tell you."

Asherah says nothing as they head in further and further down the winding halls till Daring finally lead him to the treasure room where many works of the native's art, gems, and their gold coins were.

"Wow. Motherload," Daring says smiling.

"Now we have to lay our claim and defend it," Asherah says as Daring was unfazed with her excitement.

Daring laughs and suddenly turns and hugs and kisses him before quickly backing away blushing. "Sorry."

"It wasn't unpleasant," Asherah says, his eyes telling her to watch behind him.

"Well, thanks for getting me here. Now I no longer need you," Daring says aiming an arrow at him.

Asherah raises an eyebrow. "I thought you would split it. There are still three more to deal with."

"You really think I would be satisfied with only thirty percent. I'm taking the whole thing." Daring says before letting loose the arrow and Asherah seemingly vanished and a pained cry was heard down the hall. "How was my acting?"

"Not bad," Asherah says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So how much more?" Daring asks, notching another arrow.

"Ten," Asherah informs, drawing his sword.

"Then this might be fun," Daring says smiling a bit.

* * *

Rigi sighs in relief as he reclines in an old chair, the panther laying down on her side beside the chair as Sasuke and Naruto look over what they have. "I have to take this back."

"Have they moved?" Naruto asks as Rigi was watching the thirty ponies at the top of the hill overlooking them.

"Nope. Just watching us. Waiting," Rigi says leaning his head on his arm.

"So we can either continue thinking they have us pinned or going to kick their flanks," Naruto says.

Rigi hums. "No. Let's see what they might do."

"Could they be going for the treasure in the city?" Sasuke asks, worrying about Asherah.

"If they are, they are going into a death trap," Rigi says smirking.

"If that is the case I want to smash them so they don't take any of our treasure," Naruto says.

"You're very welcome to it, but it's best to wait for the both of them," Rigi says looking to the castle.

"Wait for now Naruto," Sasuke says, patting her back.

Naruto slouches. "Dang it."

* * *

"And that is ten," Asherah says, finishing knocking out the last one in his sleeper hold.

Daring sighs. "At least the treasure is still safe."

"You are done with your rival over there now?" Asherah asks.

Daring punches the stallion hard and sends him to the ground. "Now I'm done."

"You were punching him this entire time?" Asherah asks.

"Yes. Let me enjoy it," Daring says frowning as she walks over to him.

"No complaints," Asherah says, making her smirk.

"You are quite different than the stallions out there that just wants to fuck," Daring says smiling.

"It doesn't interest me," Asherah says as Daring took the medallion she was wearing and looks at him through it.

"Strange," Daring says raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Asherah asks.

"Oh nothing," Daring says smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Asherah asks.

Daring smirks still as she walks off. "Nothing."

"You know something," Asherah says following.

"No, I don't," Daring says, playing the idiot.

"Then why did you get your medallion and look at me through it?" Asherah says, letting her lead him on.

"Nothing special. Just wanted to make sure that it was still mine and real," Daring says, trying to pass it off.

"I'm not stupid. Like how I can tell it is enchanted and most likely powerful," Asherah says.

"Doesn't matter," Daring says walking away, her smirk still holding as they made it outside to see the scene of the mercenaries watching from the hill at the rest of the group.

"I will back in a moment," Asherah says before disappearing.

* * *

"Back. They now work for us," Asherah says, reappearing next to Daring as she examines the trove.

"Oh. That's good…are they going to help us move this stuff?"

"To guard it. I made a very compelling argument," Asherah informs.

"I'm sure of it," Daring says shaking her head.

"Not curious what?" Asherah asks.

"Nope. Been through enough to not care," Daring says sighing.

"Oh, so would the threat of death or castration would work better as an opening threat with this continent's mercenaries?" Asherah asks making her come to a stop.

Daring looks back at him at that. "You killed them."

"No. I threatened to do one or the other to them if they tried to double cross," Asherah informs.

Now Daring didn't know if she is supposed to feel safe or what next to Asherah now.

"You can't trust those who betray their contract so easily. They will stab you in the back if they get the chance," Asherah says.

Daring frowns as she tosses a few coins at him. "Your cut."

"My contract is to protect you and I intend to do it," Asherah says stopping her.

"But we finished. Treasure found. The job is done," Daring says in disbelief.

"Not till you are safe at your home," Asherah says.

"You don't even know where I live," Daring argues.

"Exactly. So I will protect you till we go there," Asherah says, making Daring feel warm inside.

'Damn. I really hate corruption at times,' Daring thinks as she tries to shake the feeling as she blushes as his words repeat in her head as any other stallion or merc would have taken the money and left or insist they screw.


	13. Out of the Pit

A few days later, Asherah and Daring had packed their bags and were getting ready to leave as Sasuke writes in her journal. 'Treasure found. Asherah and Daring coming to see you to arrange for a transport and an auction.'

'I'll prepare it,' the words writing itself in the book under her words.

"Got everything Daring?" Asherah asks.

"Yes. I'm good here," Daring says shaking her bag a bit.

"We are off," Asherah says before Sasuke hugs him.

"We will keep the treasure safe," Sasuke reassures.

"I'll keep them safe," Rigi says, rubbing his hand on the panther's ass as she glares slightly beside him on the chair.

"And if they steal from the treasure, either castrate the one who did it or take the hand they used to steal from us," Asherah says.

Rigi smirks as he shows his claws. "You got it."

"Shall we?" Asherah asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah. Let's go. Have to hurry before the treasure is exposed too much."

"We are heading to Ponyville and before you ask, there are reasons," Asherah says.

"Right…" Daring says rolling her eyes as she follows him.

* * *

"Well, less than two weeks," Daring says as they finally got out of the jungle.

Asherah hums as he kept walking toward the large town ahead.

"So what is the plan?" Daring asks.

"We are going to talk to the princess," Asherah explains as he walks toward the crystal castle.

"Should I?" Daring asks.

"No. I will. We started this for the treasure in the beginning and I'm going to help end it," Asherah says as he walks over to the large door and knocks.

"Coming!" Spike calls coming to the door.

They both wait as they hear the footsteps and the door open to the little purple dragon. "Twi, Asherah is here with Daring Do!" Spike calls.

Twilight peeks her head around a corner. "I assume you found something?"

"Tons," Asherah says, making her smirk.

Twilight whistles toward the outside and a few carts start to move behind them. "Let's go," Twilight says excitedly.

"This won't be enough," Asherah says.

"I rented an airship," Twilight says smirking.

"I won't even question that," Daring says shrugging. "Been through enough with you and Rainbow."

"So Daring? Like our newest guard?" Twilight asks as Asherah looks to the castle like an object being worked on.

"That's your new guard? I thought he was just passing through and stumbled upon me," Daring says, thinking out loud.

"Well he is under contract to this town," Twilight informed as Rainbow landed.

"Daring Do! What are you doing here…another early book?" Rainbow asks, looking hopeful.

"Maybe," Daring says smirking before Rainbow sees Asherah.

"Hey. Did you find anything good?" Rainbow asks smiling, knowing their house is looking amazing than before.

"We found something. You want to come along?" Asherah offers.

Rainbow smiles. "Sure. Would be cool to find something…you got any flight gear or anything flying there?"

"No, but we found stuff like this," Asherah says pulling out the jeweled silver cup.

"Sweet!" Rainbow cheers snatching it and looks it over before tossing it around her hands. "So…how much do you think it is?"

"I would say around five thousand and five hundred," Asherah says.

"Boy. A couple hundreds of these and you are golden," Rainbow says, tossing the cup back to him.

"Rainbow gets the rest of the girls. We are going on a trip," Twilight says.

* * *

Rigi hums as he looks over a piece of a helmet found in the pile of gold. "You think there be much, but it does feel small."

"Don't underestimate the value someone places on gold," Naruto says as Sasuke keeps flapping in the air, watching everywhere.

Rigi hums as he looks to the panther next to him. "Oh yeah. Especially if it's the flesh kind and not the gravity fine."

Naruto was trying to think of a witty comeback when Sasuke's squawk got their attention.

"Got anything?" Rigi calls to her, standing up and looking to where she is looking.

"An airship," Sasuke says flying down.

"Nice. Twilight must have really wanted this treasure and history," Rigi says smiling.

"Someone is also happy," Naruto says, looking at Sasuke, whose tail feathers were swaying happily back and forth.

Sasuke quickly presses her down her tail feathers as she blushes. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited."

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke resumed her original female form.

The large airship, which for some reason looks like a boat, finally lands nearby and a large door opens up on the side and ponies started to come out. "All right, catalog everything. I don't want anything missed," Twilight's voice is heard.

"That didn't take long," Asherah says looking to Daring.

Daring shrugs. "I learned that's just Twilight. It's best not to get in the way."

"Sasuke, Naruto, Rigi," Asherah calls as they walk up.

"Yo!" Rigi calls, raising a hand and kept a grip on the panther's collar who was growling at him and keeping her at bay. "How did it go?"

"Fine. Did they give you any trouble?" Daring asks.

Rigi shakes his head. "Nah. Just the sight of me watching them from my so-called throne was enough."

"Good. Because now it is time to see how much we earn," Asherah says walking past.

Rigi chuckles. "Well…at least it wasn't a total failure if need be," he says petting the panther's head and she growls at him.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asks suddenly in front of him frowning.

Rigi smirks. "Yes?"

"I thought I said, no more slaves," Twilight reiterates.

"No. You said no more slave taken by force in Equestria. Plus, there was nothing about how willing they have to be. A simple turn and bend over are enough," Rigi says smirking. "Get a lawyer next time."

"And technically, we aren't in Equestria anymore," Asherah informs.

Twilight was shocked as now she has to deal with this and she can't amend the contract without backlash from them. "You…" Twilight starts before walking away towards where the treasure is, fuming up a storm.

"I will go and try to defuse the situation," Asherah says following.

Rigi hums. "Yeah. You do that…I really need to get out more."

"Holy mother of…!" one of the ponies yells from getting a look at a treasure.

Rigi laughs. "Welcome to the mother load!" he calls.

"Twilight," Asherah says, walking up to her.

"Yes?" Twilight asks, looking at him frowning.

"You ok?" Asherah asks.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "What do you think? Now I have to deal with more trouble because of a stupid contract. Would have been better to say no more slaves."

"He would have left then," Asherah pointed out.

"I know…" Twilight grumbled, obviously ticked off.

"So happy with the finds?" Asherah asks.

Twilight sighs and looks to him in a slightly better mood. "Yeah. You have enough to pay off the debt. We already finished the house while you were gone. The two…slaves…are getting things set up and done and making the final things that need to be finished. Heck, you might have more by the end of this."

"And…the egg?" Asherah asks, making Twilight smile.

"It's fine. The harpy is still taking care of it," Twilight explains, noting of how much emotion he is showing for his foal.

"Ok. That's good I think," Asherah says.

Twilight sighs. "Any case, you guys should get back and relax. I'm sure you want to see the egg again."

"We still have much to do," Asherah says following her as she examines things.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Twilight asks.

"Putting an auction together to sell them and…how did you know we were coming?" Asherah asks.

"Well…based on your track record, out were bound to find them," Twilight explains.

"But how did you know about me and Daring coming specifically?" Asherah asks.

"I didn't know which one of you was coming. So really…luck of the draw?" Twilight suggested.

"You are not good at lying, are you?" Asherah asks.

"Not really, no," Twilight admits, shaking her head.

"I won't inquire anymore," Asherah says.

"Good. Because I couldn't keep that up," Twilight says, sighing in relief.

"So…this everything?" Applejack asks, coming up being them with the rest of the mane six.

"No, most of it is still in the city up there," Asherah informs, pointing up the hill.

"Amazing. Hard to believe this has been out here for quite some time," Rarity says in amazement as they started to walk up the hill.

"Not quite Rarity. Remember, there didn't use to be a jungle here," Twilight reminds.

"Makes you wonder how this started," Rainbow says as they look around at the skeletons of the soldiers.

"The corruption," Daring says.

"Yeah…but where did it come from is the question," Twilight says following them.

"Good one…princess, by any chance, do you have anything that measures one's corruption level?" Daring asks.

"No. Mostly it is Princess Luna doing that by dreams," Twilight says shaking her head.

"Take a look," Daring says holding up the medallion and motions all the mares to look at Asherah through it.

Twilight hums as she takes it and looks through it to see Asherah, but in a featureless form and only white in a sea of black that seems to move. "Whoa."

"What is this suppose to be?" Applejack asks.

"Makes you see corruption," Daring explains as Twilight looks to her to see the black smoke filled up in her about part way, also seeing a number on her that says fifty.

"So what do that mean for Asherah?" Rarity asks.

"It means he's clean. He has nothing in him," Daring says slightly surprised as Twilight looks back to Asherah and sees he still has nothing.

"Huh?" Applejack asks.

"Asherah has no corruption in him," Twilight says in shocked realization.

"Oh! What does it say about me?" Rigi asks smiling greatly popping out from behind Asherah.

"Sixty-five," Daring informs.

"Oh. That explains why you avoided me the entire time," Rigi says smiling.

"So wait, if Asherah's corruption is zero then that means…?" Rainbow asks as the mares slowly turn to him. "Asherah?" Rainbow says walking over to him.

"Yes?" Asherah asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what that means, right?" Rainbow asks,

"Stop," Sasuke says, walking up.

Rainbow frowns a bit. "Why should I? He should know."

"Ask me first," Sasuke says smirking.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "You are serious?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes," Sasuke says smiling.

"You're really going to make me ask it?" Rainbow asks.

"Go ahead," Sasuke says with confidence.

"May I share your stallion?" Rainbow mutters, barely audible.

Sasuke smirks as Asherah looks between the two. "Yes, on one condition."

"That is?" Rainbow growls.

Sasuke pokes her almost flat chest. "I am the top girl. When something happens, you come to me."

"How about Rainbow respects first come, first served?" Twilight say, stopping her from starting a fight.

Sasuke hums. "Maybe…"

"Do I have a word in this?" Asherah asks.

"Will you do it for me?" Sasuke asks. Asherah stares at her for a while before walking away. "That is a yes."

Rainbow glares at her before sighing. "Fine."

"Oh man. Vinyl isn't going to let this one go," Applejack says.

"Don't say a word," Rainbow warns.

"She will find out somehow," Applejack says facepalming.

"I won't let that happen," Rainbow says frowning.

"Really, you think it is that easy?" Applejack asks.

"Just shut up already," Rainbow seethed as Sasuke hugs her from behind.

"Now you mind teaching me how to speed fly?" Sasuke asks, now a harpy.

Rainbow frowns at her. "I'm not going to forgive you for that."

"But…?" Sasuke asks smirking.

Rainbow sighs. "I'll teach you," she says bringing her head down.

Sasuke smirked, knowing she had won.

* * *

"Woo! We are back and holy shit!" Rigi cheers and then yells surprised as him and the panther looks to their newly renovated home that seems more like a castle. "Wha…?"

"Master!" he hears and sees both Sophie and Hovy coming at him who throw themselves at him and hugs him as he still stares at the house. "Welcome home," Sophie says smiling.

"It's like a spire castle," Rigi says.

Hovy nods. "Yeah, like, it really has a flow."

Rigi turns to stare at her. "I'm still going to fuck the hippie out of you."

"Sorry, I won't be able to join. The egg needs me," Sophie informs.

Rigi pats her head. "It's fine. Just make sure that egg is safe or…well, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Get Sasuke to come see it. It is nearly ready to hatch after three months," Sophie says.

Rigi blinks. "That long? Huh? Who knew? Get going," he orders and slaps Sophie's ass toward the house and turns to Hovy. "Show me around the new house."

"Yes master," Hovy says before noticing the panther and growls.

Rigi frowns and slaps them both over the heads, making them snarl at that as they hold their heads. "Enough. If I see you two going at it like this again, I will make sure you know your place, got it?" he demands, grabbing their collars and pulling a bit.

"Where is Sophie?" Sasuke asks, running up a bit worried.

Rigi nods his head to the house as he kept a grip on the two collars. "Inside, looking over your egg. She says it might hatch soon so you better grab Asherah since it's his kid."

"I am here," Asherah says as Rainbow walks beside him.

"Go on. Your egg might hatch soon enough," Rigi says as he still kept a grip.

"Come on you two," Sasuke instructs.

"Really? To see an egg hatch?" Rainbow asks as Sasuke grabs both of their hands and drags them inside.

"Well you are a part of the family," Sasuke points out.

"Maybe…" Rainbow grumbles as they were pulled inside.

"Um…which way?" Sasuke calls to Hovy.

"Upstairs!" Hovy calls looking back to them and then back to glaring at the panther.

Sasuke, Asherah, and Rainbow make their way through the house looking before they heard a squawk and follows it to the source. Running a bit, they find an open door that leads into a nest-like room as they see Sophie on the far side with Sasuke's egg sitting in a pile of blankets.

"Sophie," Sasuke says walking in as a harpy.

Sophie gasps and rushes over to her and grabs her hand. "Your egg is hatching," she says pulling her to the egg as it shakes. "Have you thought of a name?" Sophie asks.

"Avasha," Sasuke says smiling as the egg starts cracking and Asherah leans closer with Rainbow as Sasuke giggles and leans against him.

The egg keeps cracking before a piece is pushed off. Then a few more around it as a claw sticks out and tries to push the egg apart. Asherah watches in slight fascination as his new daughter is pushing herself out of the egg before the claw grips the side of the egg and suddenly it's bursts apart and out falls a chubby little harpy that chirps happily and crawls and waddles to Sasuke. Sasuke giggles and picks her up, holding her to her chest as it snuggles into her.

"You like how she turned out?" Sophie asks.

Sasuke nods as Asherah slowly reaches out and Avasha looks up to him and chirps as he touches her head, Avasha squawking happily as he starts to pet her.

"Ok, you two. Give her here so I can feed her," Sophie says.

Sasuke smiles as she gives Avasha to Sophie and she takes the little one before standing up and takes her to an area of the room as Sasuke hugs Asherah and gives a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem," Asherah says as Sophie left the room with the chick before Sasuke copped a feel of Rainbow's breast.

Rainbow yelps and quickly moves away. "Hey! What gives?"

"You can join us tonight if you wish," Sasuke informs, turning back to her original female form.

Rainbow blushes heavily as Asherah gets up with Sasuke and he starts to walk away. "…fine…" she mumbles as she gets up as well and follows them.

Sasuke, after getting help from Hovy, leads them to her room and locks the door behind them.

Rainbow crosses her arms as looks to the room which has a nest in a high corner of the room as the bed was on the opposite side. "I can't believe I did want this."

"It's very spacious. Great if I want to move around in," Sasuke says smirking starting to remove her clothes while the two kept looking around with their backs to her.

Rainbow hums as she looks over the table where some other clothes lie. Some of them don't even seem to fit her in her current form. "How many forms do you have again?"

"Three," Sasuke says. Rainbow huffs as Asherah sits down in bed as he looks to the side to notice some suitcases near the bed. "That's yours. Twilight told me she sprung for some clothes and formal wear. Literally some things for your new room here." Sasuke explains as she turns back to them and walks over to Rainbow, not wearing anything at all.

"Jeez. You must be a regular at Rarity'ssssss!" Rainbow called out as her shirt was suddenly pulled off.

Sasuke giggles as she holds up Rainbow's sports shirt. "Come on. You have to get naked to sleep with us. Now, you can either take off your pants and underwear or I can rip it off of you," Sasuke offers as Asherah undresses nearby on the bed.

"Wait, I am not…" Rainbow stops suddenly noticing she was stripped.

Sasuke giggles again as Rainbow covers herself as best she could. "Come on. Enjoy it," she says going to Asherah and sits down with him who is now only in his new boxers he found in the suitcases nearby as one is open.

Rainbow frowns as she kept covering herself and tries to walk over. Sasuke just pushes Asherah down onto the bed to lay down as she watches Rainbow sit down in bed. "I hate you."

"No. You just love Asherah here," Sasuke says smiling as she grabs Rainbow's shoulder and pulls her on top of Asherah who sits up a bit. "Now then, aren't you going to let him enjoy the view?"

Rainbow gulps and blushes as she looks to Asherah who is looking a bit confused. "F…fine…" she tries to say as she slowly moves her arms away, letting him see her breasts as they are now free and moves around a bit. "H…happy?" she asks, glaring to Sasuke.

Sasuke giggles as Asherah reaches up a hand and places it on her side and catches her attention as he didn't grab her breasts like a normal stallion would. She watches as all he does his rubs his thumb across her coat, just getting used to the feeling of her. "Aw. He hasn't had one like you yet," Sasuke says smiling.

"I have only ever slept with your harpy form," Asherah reminds.

Sasuke smiles and kisses his cheek. "I know. But now you got a pony and a good human. Just enjoy it." Rainbow squeaks and surprised Sasuke as they look to Rainbow and sees that Asherah have just rubbed against another part of Rainbow. "Oh. You seem to have found a sweet spot." Asherah listens to Sasuke and rubs at the spot on Rainbow again, making her squeak again and blush. "Awesome."

Rainbow frowns at her. "Screw you."

Sasuke giggles as Asherah sits up a bit move and picks up Rainbow a bit and places her past his lap, setting her down as he pulls down his boxers a bit, letting his cock flop out and makes Rainbow stare at it. "Oh, kiss her. That will make things better," Sasuke guides smirking and makes Rainbow glare at her.

Rainbow then feels a hand on hers as it pulls her head down to Asherah's face. She frowns a bit as she blushes bright red and then kisses him to stop the heavy beating she has in her chest.

Sasuke smiles as she moves more behind Rainbow and places her hands on her hips, making her shout in surprise in the kiss as Sasuke lifts her up carefully and guides Asherah's hardening cock onto her waiting cunt. Rainbow moans, trying to grab her attention and stop her as she shakes her flanks a bit before Sasuke drops her and makes her moan loudly in pain as Asherah kept up the kiss to calm her down.

Sasuke sighs as she watches the two keep kissing, some tears of pain falling from Rainbow's eyes. Asherah then brings up a hand placed it on Rainbow's cheek, wiping away the tear and tear streaks. Rainbow gasps as Sasuke helps them and lifts up her flank and drops her again, making her moan as Asherah let's go of the kiss and she quickly sits up, trying to ease the pain.

Asherah moves his hand down her face and neck, moving her breast and makes her moan freely as he still moves down, going to her hips and holds her there with both hands.

Sasuke quickly comes into his view and kisses him as Rainbow begrudgingly lifts herself up and drops onto him, making her moan and not as she repeats this each time now. "I still…still hate you," Rainbow says, trying to keep her composure and tails as she moans loudly as the two kept kissing.

Sasuke carefully moves in front of Rainbow on top of him and continues to kiss him. "So you have a very tight flank," Sasuke says looking to Rainbow after ending the kiss.

Rainbow growls to herself before yelping as Asherah decides to grip her hips tight and he, himself, bring her up and then down on him while Sasuke turns around a bit and reach up and grabs onto one of her breasts and gives a squeeze, making her moan and lean into it.

Sasuke giggles as she kept squeezing and massaging Rainbow, almost helping her bounce on top of Asherah as she hears him starting to breathe hard. Sasuke then slowly leans forward and gives a small kiss to Rainbow, shocking her and making her yelp into the kiss. Rainbow moans and cums as the feeling of all four stimulations all over made her shake.

Sasuke giggles as Asherah huffs as Rainbow tightens around him and makes him sit up more, but is stopped as Sasuke is still on top of him. Rainbow gasps into the kiss before Sasuke pulls back and let's her moan freely, her hands gripping Asherah's chest as best she could as she clenches herself and cums again, making the movement slicker on the both of them.

"Who's a good beta?" Sasuke asks.

"Shu…shut up," Rainbow growls before moaning and cums again, this time, making Asherah grip her hips and lifts her up and drops her hard, letting him settle deep inside her. Rainbow gasps as she feels him throb heavily before he starts to cum inside her, filling her womb up and makes Sasuke smile and massage her breasts to calm her down. "J…just…shut up…"

"Now who is a good beta?" Sasuke repeats.

Rainbow sucks in a breath as she could only stay still at this point, still feeling him shoot inside her. "M…me…" she concedes and cries a little.

Sasuke just leans over and kisses her cheek and hugs her as Asherah relaxes underneath them.

"You had your turn. Now it is mine," Sasuke says.

Rainbow pants as she tries to move now and rolls over onto her side and lets him fall out of her free, leaking cum from her cunt as she bundles herself up and watches as Sasuke climbs up on top of Asherah, moving his cock into her cunt and taking the bounce, bringing him back to a hardened state.

Sasuke sighs in relief as she starts to bounce willingly and smiles down to Asherah who is watching her carefully. Sasuke giggles and leans down and starts to kiss him, still moving her hips up and down on top of him. Sasuke grunts as he hits a sweet spot and causes her to cum for the first time while still moving.

Asherah slowly moves a hand to her head and holds her there as he kisses back, finally getting some actions of his own, but still needs some practice in Sasuke's opinion. However, since he first came into Rainbow, who is now partially resting and slipping under the covers while still watching them, Asherah is more sensitive and, Sasuke cums again and tightens around him, he comes into her and let's loose the second load of the night.

Sasuke gasps happily into the kiss, stopping and dropping her hips onto him and lays there. Letting the cum fill her up, all with the hope that she might get pregnant from this.

"What about marriage?" Rainbow finally asks as Sasuke pulls back from the kiss as she stayed on top of Asherah.

"Explain it to me," Sasuke instructs.

Rainbow moans lift her head up a bit and look to them. "Marriage. We do a crazy ceremony where we are proclaimed husband and wife."

"I know that. Tell me about your ceremony," Sasuke says.

Rainbow shrugs. "It's just a simple wedding. Mares wear white dresses and the stallions wear a suit. Say our vows, put on rings, kiss, head out after that."

"And this herd term I keep hearing?" Sasuke asks.

"Sometimes, one side can take multiple ponies. It's used just in case the family line is the last and there is no other way or something political. It's stupid anyway," Rainbow explains as she shivers slightly.

"And yet you did it," Sasuke informs.

Rainbow groans and rolls over away from them.

"Ok Asherah, I'm getting off now," Sasuke informs.

Asherah watches her as she rolls off of him onto his other side before moving closer and hugs his side. He then slowly looks to Rainbow bundled up herself in the blankets. "Rainbow, come and join us," Sasuke says.

Rainbow groans and scotches over to them before settling up against Asherah and stayed facing away.

Asherah wraps an arm around her as Sasuke reaches over and rubs her stomach.

Rainbow buries her head into Asherah side, not wanting to show her face now.

* * *

"Now my pet, tell me everything," Rarity says.

"Well…Asherah is amazing. He can do so many things and strong, able to handle corruption. Oh, he doesn't have any either. He also would be great for many years," Naruto says smiling.

Rarity was silent as she thought as Sweetie pretended to do her homework.

"Mistress?" Naruto asks carefully.

"Naruto. He shall be the one to give us foals," Rarity finally informed.

"Yes mistress," Naruto says, bowing her head.

"Yes. Hear that Sweetie?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah…can he do me too?" Sweetie asks excitedly.

"Yes, Sweetie. I said all of us," Rarity informs.

Sweetie cheers happily at that and hugs Naruto.

"Now pet, you are to convince him to take all three of us," Rarity instructs.

"Yes mistress," Naruto says, bowing her head.


	14. Stable Income and Fucking

"You two ready?" Asherah asks, wearing a tuxedo.

"Yeah. Just about," Sasuke says, patting down her dress as Rainbow grumbles in hers that looked like a rainbow itself. "Come on. This is the auction for all the treasures," Sasuke says.

Rainbow just sticks her tongue out at her.

"The faster you get dress, the faster we get to eat," Sasuke says.

Rainbow quickly slips on the rest of the dress as Asherah was already heading out. "Happy?" Rainbow growls.

"Yes, I am. Now let's go. We prepared for three months for this so go on. Sophie, you sure you will be ok with Avasha?" Sasuke asks.

Sophie nods as she makes sure that Avasha is well fed. "Of course. This is all natural for me. Don't worry, I'll make sure she is in good claws."

"See you soon my little puffball," Sasuke says smirking.

Avasha chirps happily at her and eats another spoonful of food from Sophie.

* * *

"Twi, do I have to wear this?" Spike whines.

Twilight smiles as she helps tie his tie on his tuxedo. "Yes, Spike. This will be a meeting of the leaders of the countries around us and beyond. You need to look your best."

"Twilight," Asherah greets walking into the castle.

Twilight turns to him and smiles as he is wearing that formal wear of his. "Oh. Good. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Have they begun to arrive?" Asherah asks.

Twilight nods. "Yes. They are about to head into the hall. Let's get going," she says, getting up and heading out with Spike following and pulling on his tuxedo.

The five head for a box seat to overlook the auction of treasures. Daring Do already there in a green dress that seemed more on hugging her than being a baggy style as she turns to look at them. "Hey, guys. Not bad a look."

The floor was a mix of different colored outfits many of obvious different countries. One section was filled with those wearing yellow silk robes and had a coloring that suggested a desert culture. Another wore heavy furs and many seemed pale. Asherah could tell they were from the north and were seafaring warriors. A third section featured many with different colored silk robes with what looked to be emblems on their backs. Then there were the ones who wore clothing that fit with the Equestrian design.

"Say hello to our neighbors," Twilight says as they look on the whole gallery.

"Who are they?" Asherah asks, taking a seat.

Twilight smiles. "Well, we have Norse from the islands in the north," she says pointing to the heavily coated ones.

"No contact with them as they were far east of us until several of their islands appeared off the northeast of the continent. They are the smallest amongst those here in terms of numbers and land," Daring informed.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Yes, that. And we have the somewhat nomadic tribes called the Decresians," Twilight says pointing out those in yellow.

"They came with the desert now in the southwest of the continent. They are just as big as Equestria in both size and population and may be greater in military power," Daring informed.

"Then there is the Sunacons. They have an empire like government," Twilight informed pointing to the ones in a variety of colors.

"The also are on the third biggest. Their entire island nation appeared not far off the coast of the east," Daring says.

"You're not going to let me try to explain, are you?" Twilight asks shaking her head.

"I am giving some following up info about their backgrounds," Daring says cheekily.

Twilight just rolls her eyes at that.

"So anyways, each of them has a very powerful leader that rival the princesses," Daring continues. Twilight glares at her at that. "It is the truth since this world came on ours."

"I see," Asherah says as many other of their group arrives in formal wear.

"Explain to me why we have to be here?" Applejack asks as she sits by them, in what Asherah could describe as a desert dress.

"Because you are my guests," Twilight says as Rarity started looking to each outfit through binoculars.

"This is amazing. So many ideas," Rarity says smiling as she looks to the three types.

"Rarity, isn't that a little rude?" Fluttershy asks.

"Not really. We gain a lot of ideas from just looking," Rarity explains as she kept looking around.

"Well you showed up on time," Twilight comments, seeing Rigi enter with Naruto.

Rigi sighs as he flops onto one of the chairs while he wore a robe with a pattern of different colors on it, but still nothing under it. "Can't believe I had to be dragged here."

"You want a cut or not?" Asherah asks as Naruto walks up to him.

"I'm staying," Rigi says knocking his head back and closes his eyes.

"So who fought Dash into her dress?" Applejack asks.

"Herself," Sasuke says smiling as she leans against Asherah.

Asherah pats her head as Naruto came into his view.

Naruto clears her throat as she fiddled around while standing before him in a skirt dress. "Um…Asherah…?"

"Yes?" Asherah asks as Rarity turned to watch.

Naruto starts to blush under the dim lighting of the gallery. "Can you be…with me also…and with Rarity?"

Everyone, but Asherah and Naruto, turns to look at Rarity who is now looking back through the binoculars to the gallery below.

"Naruto, come with me," Sasuke says grabbing her hand.

Naruto gulped as Sasuke drags her off to the hall behind the booth and shuts the door behind them.

"What brought this on?" Sasuke questions.

Naruto rubs her arm as she looks away a bit. "Um…well…I have been…getting lonely and…"

Sasuke flicks her forehead and shuts her up. "Stop horsing around."

Naruto tries to speak, but couldn't as the orders by Rarity were still in her mind. "It's a…well…Rarity is a friend and she told me she didn't have a man and I thought that I should ask for her as well."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Naruto says.

Sasuke points at her. "You're not bullshitting me? Nothing was hidden?"

"Nothing that I can say," Naruto says.

Sasuke sighs and facepalms. "Fine…but on one condition, you don't start hiding everything away. Got it?"

"I will tell you anything I can," Naruto says in relief,

Sasuke smiles a bit and pushes her back into the booth. "Come on. Meet your new husband."

'Sasuke is going to rule me unless I find a way to stop her,' Asherah thinks as Sasuke made Naruto sit next to him.

Rigi chuckles as he listens to this while resting. "Man, get laid and you are under control by that person. You have to take charge one day man. It's not going to be healthy to stay in place the entire time," he says with his eyes still closed.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," a pony in a suit says coming onto the stage.

Rigi snores quietly as he plays being asleep and Twilight just gives him a small glare.

"We have many pieces today for our auction from the recently discovered Drinc culture," the announcer informs.

Rigi snorts in amusement at that. "Drinc. They probably drank themselves to death."

"Not far off. In the inner chambers, we found many skeletons with goblets in their hands. Most likely they all drank poison on purpose," Daring says.

"Idiots and cowards," Rigi mumbles.

"Our first item is this tapestry," the announcer says as the item is wheeled in to be displayed. "The opening bid is one thousand bits. Do I have any takers?" the announcer asks as the bidding began.

Rigi sighs. "So…what's our money amount up to now before the bidding?"

"With the cost of renting this place, the cost of transporting everything, and the workers we are now seven hundred thousand in the red," Asherah informs.

"You have to be shitting me," Rigi groans.

"No," Asherah says.

"Fuck…Twilight, tell me. Was there any reports of tribes or anything of the sort showing up nearby Canterlot and Ponyville?" Rigi asks, finally opening his eyes to look at her.

"No," Twilight says before the gavel hits the stand.

"And sold for fifty-two thousand to the Decresians advisor," the announcer says.

Rigi sighs as he stands up and stretches. "Tell my girls I'm going to be gone for a month or so. I'll be back soon," he says turning and leaving.

Asherah raises an eyebrow as he hears him mumbling one time about living in a place similar to what other ponies called Manehattan. 'It can be close…of course,' he thinks as he leans back in his seat as the next item comes up.

* * *

Rigi sighs as he rubs his head. "We won't get much just on treasure for long. Fuck…" he mumbles as he reaches the home and heads inside to find the wonderbolts, minus Soarin, in the main room. "Yo. The auction is going on. Where's Soarin?" he asks, putting the fancy robe up on a rack near the entrance.

"Kitchen. Was getting some food," Spitfire explains as she and Fleetfoot read through a newspaper.

Rigi raises an eyebrow as he goes to the kitchen to see Soarin rummaging through it frantically. "Looking for more?" he has and Soaring quickly bangs her head in shock and pulls her head out while holding it in pain as she looks to him.

"Um…yeah….you wouldn't happen to…?" Soaring tries to asks, rubbing her head.

Rigi looks behind him before walking away and places a vial onto the counter where none of the other wonderbolts can see as he heads to his room.

Soarin quickly snatches the white vial and drowns the milk, sighing in relief as she throws the vial away and feels a tingling in her chest. Looking down, she can see her breasts expanding, her flesh churning up more flesh, this time stopping to a cup size bigger. Soarin sighs in relief as her hunger is gone now and she curiously pokes one of her breasts and shivers.

* * *

Rigi frowns as he was able to dodge Sophie and Hovy back at home and grab some supplies before heading out. Going through the forest to the desert area. But that was three weeks ago. The auction was probably done with and they have enough money to live on for at least a year or two, but it won't last long without a good enough source of income. At least that is what he is finding. He just hopes he can find a good one if they exist.

Walking through the long ass forest, he finally comes upon the desert land and trudges along the edge of the two biomes, hoping to find one close.

Long walk after long walk and still nothing. Rigi has been rationing supplies he was able to forage from the forest line, but he still hasn't found anything after two more weeks. Looks like another month may be added to his time out here. The one chance he has and…

"Come on guys. The dumpster is this way."

Rigi opens his eyes and looks up to see a gaggle of red imps walking through the desert from the forest. Rigi tilts his head as he follows, making sure they don't see him. After an hour of walking, he found why they called it a dumpster. Rigi sees a group of brown tents in the middle of the dessert, all filled with zebras, wearing loincloths and gold rings in various places on their body as one older looking zebra is sitting on a bedroll, leaning on his hands in almost a political position, watching the imps walk up to him. The zebra stallion points to the side and sees that, among a spread area of cloth and with a pole in the middle, Rigi can see a zebra mare tied to it, looking like she just woken up.

The imps chuckle as they walk to her. Rigi raises an eyebrow as he gets up from behind the dune he was hiding behind and walks down to what he presumes to be the leader of the group here. He watches as the imps pick the zebra mare off the pole and untie her before one rolls her over onto all fours, leaving him to push his foot long pole into her and makes her moan, making another imp put his own into her mouth and shuts her up as the rest laugh.

Rigi shakes his head lightly as the leader zebra notices him. "Wait your turn and…" the zebra begins before Rigi pulls out his sword and walks toward the group of imps.

So into the fucking the imps were giving as the rest were rubbing their cocks and preparing themselves, they didn't notice that Rigi has come up behind them and only when his shadow covers them slightly, do they look up and see him. "Wait for your tu…" Rigi ends the imp in the mare's cunt voice when he slices off his head and sends his head flying as his body falls, his cock slipping out and flopping against his own body.

The imps scream out as the one in her mouth quickly pulls out. "Get him!" he orders and Rigi just bends down and pushes the mare down completely to the ground and spins the sword around, slicing off all of their heads. He then stands and looks toward the leader who was rubbing his head as the bodies all fall.

* * *

"She is our tribute to them. If we give a tribute, they will leave us all alone and won't take us as slaves," the zebra explains as Rigi sat in a tent with him, the zebra himself filling up a cup of something before him and his own. He then takes his own cup and drowns it down in one gulp. "I needed that."

Rigi shakes his head. "Then let's make a deal."

The leader hums. "What can you offer us? There is nothing to give to us that would be worth of a value."

Rigi smirks a bit. "How about freedom from the imps here? I free you, you come live with me and my friends, and all you have to do is a few things."

"But they…" one starts when he is quieted by another bumping him.

Rigi hums as he takes his cup and swishes it around. "Come on. It's just a few things you have to do and you won't have to worry about those sex hungry imps anymore. Do you want your tribe to keep facing this problem? All of your daughters and wives facing the imps and even maybe drinking their potions? Potentially making them not what you have always known them to be? I know zebras are a bit sex crazy, but even you must have limits," he says, eyeing the leader's own crotch as he hardens in front of them all, pushing the loincloth to the side a bit as a few more around them has the same effect at the sound of what he says.

The leader sighs as the others all watch him, waiting for the answer. "What are your demands?"

Rigi smirks as he grabs a blank parchment nearby and a quill and starts to write down the basics before moving onto the demands. "First, you will live with me and my friends nearby our home. But, and this is the most important, you must turn some coins. I have a few ideas already on how you can do that," he says, looking to a few mares in a corner and eyeing their large assets as they didn't bother covering themselves up, knowing how the imps treated them over the years. "You will turn any profit and, after expenses are dealt with and all of your tribe is well fed and properly cared for, you will hand over the rest of the coins to me and my friends. It will go in our vault, which for some reason Twilight had ordered built under our home, oh well. Not complaining," he says writing it down.

"And the rest?" the leader asks, wondering if they can have some jobs in alchemy.

Rigi smirks to him. "Two bigs ones. I become the leader of your tribe," he says and that sparked some yelling from some of the zebras.

"No way! Make it no deal!" A few yells and the leader glares at them, enough to shut them up and sulk as the leader looks back at Rigi smirking.

"Thirdly, I can use both your mares and stallions whenever I please, even you. Don't worry, I go after the above age eighteen so your young ones don't have to deal with the trauma of anything and they can enjoy their livelihood," Rigi explains as he writes down both.

The leader closes his eyes as he contemplates this and then looks at him who is smiling gently. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a final one. You must find other tribes that you have contact with. Offer them a chance to live with you and become part of your tribe. If they do, they must follow these demands as well," Rigi says as he writes it down and then squints his eyes as he writes down something extra in the margins between the text.

The leader sighs and looks to the mare that was on the pole and sees her being cleaned up by the other mares. "Only if the imp problem is cleared out."

Rigi smirks and writes his signature down and slides over the paper to him and holds up the quill to him. "It's a deal on my end. What about you?"

The leader looks to the quill before grabbing it and signs his name as well. "Great! I'll take a few bread and water and I'll go in ahead and deal with the imps," Rigi says getting up and walks out as they all stare at him.

"Did we just sign over our lives and bodies to a horny dragon?" one asks.

"That would be a yes…if he takes out the imp cave," another says as the leader sips away at his drink.

* * *

Rigi smirks as Twilight will be pissed once the leader shows her the contact he wrote down. He was about to chuckle before hearing very impish laughing and quickly hides behind a tree. "Perfect," he says to himself as he peeks around a tree, slipping his sword out a bit.

Looking around the tree, he sees, to his surprise, another human like Asherah fighting a few imps, holding them back with a short sword. Rigi tilts his head as he looks over the human and sees that it's a female looking one with blond hair and a very slender body type as she wears a metal torso armor and a backpack which has a HOLY SHIT! An M2000 sniper rifle is strapped to her backpack!

Rigi grins as he had to have that rifle. But then sees that an imp makes an arcane gesture at the women making the women dropping to her knees, panting heavily, flushing bright red on her cheeks, trying to reach out to them. Rigi and the imps all raise an eyebrow at that.

"I just did one," one of the imps that did the gesture said.

"Ah fuck it! She wants it, let's give it!" Another says going to her and lifts up his loincloth, showing the foot long cock to her to which she quickly latches her mouth onto it and sucks away, making the imp groan happily and starts to fuck her mouth, his length going down completely into her and making him start to face fuck her.

Rigi hums. "Quite eager for sex, aren't you?" he asks as he watches the imps crowd around the women, tearing off her armor and some basic clothing and throws the backpack to the side as another spears her cunt onto his cock and starts to pound away eagerly. Rigi hums as he checks out his options and then shrugs. If she is that eager for sex, that's a male's dream come true for him and he's going to want it. Looking back to the fuckfest going on, he can see that the one in her mouth grunts and hilts himself, probably cumming down her throat as the one behind her hilts himself to and holds onto her hips, making sure his cum goes deep within her.

"Hey! Let's spice this slut up," an imp suggests as he holds up a vial of green liquid and another grabs it and pours down her throat. The woman eagerly drinks it as they were about to resume fucking her as her breasts and ass grow out a bit, but then her skin starts to turn from a fair white to an all black, all the while, hardening up and growing patches of scales. The imps all back up as the women groans as her limbs change, turning them into bow legged legs as her feet push through the boots she was wearing as a few claws sliced their way out as the boots fall away in tatters as Rigi realizes she is turning part dragon. He then sees that her arms start to grow something under them, her skin on her chest doing the same as it came out sharp before a few sharp thin lines of bones grow out all bloody before it forms into a curved pattern and then a leathery film forms on it, wings attached to her arms taking shape as her hands start to reform and become claws that look like large bore pieces.

Rigi and the imps were surprised again as the women start to moan as they see her torso changing as well, forming into a slender form as her stomach area grew an overlapping scale pattern, but her breasts just grew regular scales over them as her face elongated to more of a dragon's head with a more triangular shape to it. Then her lower half started to follow as the last to change. Her ass moving around and growing a bit, scales forming over them as her spine pushes out from behind her and grow out longer than her, taking a shape of a barbed tail with a round blade looking piece on the tip of it. Her blond hair then starts to fall out as a gray looking hair form along her spine, starting at the top of her head down to the tip of her tail.

"Holy shit. It's a wyvern," an imp said and then smirks. "They are crazy stupid. You know, you can fuck them for days and they would still ask for more, even when they are pregnant and laying eggs they still want a fuck."

"Perfect fucktoy," Rigi says behind them, making them look up before he slices off their heads and wipes the blood off of his blade and sheaths it. He then looks to the woman, now wyvern, who struggles to get up and turns on all fours, or rather two back legs and her front talons, and crawls toward him. She then pants and goes up to him before nuzzling her snout on his crotch.

Rigi raises an eyebrow before grinning. "Perfect. Do you want it? You want some good fucking?"

The wyvern licks her lips and starts to lick him as his cock started to show and leak out precum.

Rigi chuckles as he grabs some chains and collar from his coat and puts the collar around her and the chains into his arm. "Good. Turn around you'd slut," Rigi orders and the wyvern complies as she turns and lays her chest down and lifts her flank up to him, wagging her tail behind her happily.

Rigi grabs her tail and the side of her flank before plunging his dragon cock into her cunt, making her roar happily as she does the work for him and starts to move her flank back and forth on him, wanting to gain as much pleasure as possible. Rigi laughs at how easy this was and he didn't have to do anything for it. The female was already a natural born slut.

Rigi grips her tail harder as she seems to have a grasp on how much control she has on her muscles, tightening her walls around his cock and makes it harder to move, but also rhythmically squeezing him. Rigi groans and starts to pound his hips into her, wanting to finish as best he could as the wyvern kept growling and roaring. He then bends over her, moving and wrapping his hands around her breasts and squeezes, making her growl as he kept squeezing her hand filling breasts.

The wet slapping sounds were heard as she stayed wet and kept her tunnel slick for him, making Rigi growl himself as he moves a hand to her collar and pulls, racking her head back. Rigi then opens his jaws wide and bites onto her shoulder, making the wyvern roar to the sky as Rigi groans into her shoulder and starts to cum. Jets of cum spurted out of him as it quickly fills the wyvern up of kept trying to move her flank on him, wanting to milk him for all it's worth. The cum quickly fills up her tunnel and then leaks out around him, spilling and staining the ground.

Rigi sighs in relief as he lets go of her from his jaws and collar and then pushes her off to the side, the wyvern collapsing the ground purring as cum leaks out of her. Rigi chuckles as his cock still leak cum as it retreats back into him.

"You know, I could use you as a bargaining tool. Give you to the imps so they don't have to come to the tribe. But then again, you're a perfect fucktoy and will want it anytime I want," he says going to her bag and puts a strap over his shoulder. "You're coming with me."

The wyvern growls as she lifts her head up and looks to him before scampering up to her claws and legs and follows him by his side on all fours.

* * *

Rigi breaths in deeply as he hides behind a few trees and aims his new sniper rifle into the cave where a few imps were watching from the entrance. He then groans and grits his teeth as the wyvern sucks him off as he tries to keep a steady aim. Rigi grips the rifle tight as he waits until a group of imps comes out and then a bigger imp following behind them with a few more armor pieces and more cloth.

Rigi smirks and bucks his hips lightly as the wyvern keeps sucking hard. He aims down the sights and goes for the imp lord's head. Carefully putting his finger on the trigger, he pushes the trigger down before a loud cracking sounded out and the imp lord has a large hole in his head.

Rigi moans happily as he starts to cum and the wyvern drinks the cum and then opens her mouth and lets his cock hang on her tongue, the cum starting to paint her face and drip down. Rigi smiles as he looks to the wyvern as he still cums all over her head. "Drink that up slut. If you haven't gotten every bit of cum when I get back, I'll make sure you do," he says putting the rifle down and grabs his sword as he gets up and jumps through the trees toward the frantic group of imps.

The wyvern licks her lips and swallows the cum and then licks her face as best she could and then leans her head down to lick the cum on the ground.

* * *

"How this?" Rigi calls out as he drops the body of the imp lord onto the table of the leader's tent as everyone looks on in shock, the wyvern panting as she looks to all the males in the room, only held back by Rigi holding onto her collar.

The leader looks to the imp and the leans around him and sees the bodies of some imps he was able to drag back. "Pack up. Let's go to our new home," the leader says getting up and everyone follows his example as they all get up and start to head to their tents to head out.

Rigi smirks as he watches them leave and holds the muzzle of the wyvern as she licks his crotch. "Nope. Not until we get home my little toy."

* * *

"So no one has seen him for two months?" Sophie asks worried for her master.

"No. How is my daughter?" Sasuke asks.

Sophie sighs. "She is fine. A little chick of energy, though. Running around till she tries herself out."

"Good girl," Sasuke says smiling as she kept training.

Sophie nods. "Yes. She is still wanting to see you and Asherah though."

"I will go pay her a visit after I finish here. Man. It is a pain to train three separate forms," Sasuke says.

"It is needed. All to protect your daughter," Asherah says supervising her.

"Yes…I am developing my other human forms ability. It is an enhancer type. So what do you think?" Sasuke asks.

Asherah stares at her. "I don't know. I am not an enhancer," Asherah informs.

Sasuke sighs. "Oh well. At least I got something."

"Yo!" they heard someone call and looks to see Rigi coming out of the forest, a wyvern following behind him and then a group of zebras with carts full of supplies and backpacks follows behind him. "Check out what I found," Rigi says grinning as he pushes the wyvern's head to make her not move much for now.

"I will not even ask," Asherah says.

Rigi grins and shows the backpack with the rifle strapped to it. "Got a sniper rifle, though. Now I just need to find a way to make bullets. You guys can set up in there. I'll find a way to make sure you have your own rooms and everything. I'll come by tomorrow to set your jobs around here," Rigi says, looking to the tribe and pointing to a nearby large metal warehouse where some of the old building materials were kept.

"Stay. I will get you caught up on what has happened. Sophie, please see to the new arrivals," Asherah requests as Naruto kicks a training dummy in half.

Rigi smiles as Sophie leads the tribe into the warehouse. "What did I miss? Your little chick grew up into a full grown harpy yet?"

"It's only been a few months," Sasuke informs.

"The final amount we sold everything for was one million, three hundred forty-two thousand, five hundred and five bits," Asherah informs.

"So…are we still in the red or do we have enough of a surplus?" Rigi asks raising an eyebrow.

"After Daring's cut and expenses, we sold some of the other treasures we found and we had a little over four hundred thousand. I invested it most into ponies researching my smgs trying them out to make parts for them and the ammo," Asherah informs.

Rigi smirks. "Well, if my plan works, once I give the zebras the jobs I have planned for them, we will be able to have another source of income rather than just our jobs."

"Speaking of jobs, after you left I met with many of those at the auction and got to introduce myself. They know who we are and will give us a call for mercenary work," Asherah informs.

Rigi smiles. "Ah, good. Now we just to hold out until that happens or we turn a profit with my new tribe."

"Currently we have fifty thousand in an account now and the account was set up where we both have to approve a withdrawal," Asherah informs.

Rigi smiles. "I'm sure we'll use it for major stuff or just our pocket money for the week."

"That is all the news I have," Asherah says as Applejack walks up.

"What the fuck happened?" Applejack asks, seeing some of the tribe and the wyvern besides Rigi.

"I do not know," Asherah says looking to the basket of apples she had with her and pulls out a sack of bits he had on him.

Applejack just drops the apple basket near him and takes the sack of bits and counts them. "You know what, I don't want to know either."

"So is everything good Applejack?" Sasuke asks.

Applejack sighs. "Yeah. It's all fine."

"How is your brother? I hear that he went on a delivery far away," Asherah says.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, but he's a strong stallion. He'll get through just fine."

"So you doing anything later?" Sasuke asks.

Applejack shakes her head. "No. I'm just going try to work on the farm. Maybe grab some extra apples."

"Really? I was going to invite you to dinner," Sasuke says.

Applejack looks at her a bit surprised. "Really? Sounds go…wait a minute. You ain't plannin anything, are ya?"

"No," Sasuke says, a plan forming in her head.

"Don't cha lie to me," Applejack says, menacingly pointing a finger at her.

"Come on. I'm not lying. I just want you to eat dinner with us," Sasuke says honestly.

Applejack stares at her for a bit before sighing. "Okay. Fine. I'll come over."

"Great. Also, Asherah, buy more from her. We will need them with all those new mouths to feed," Sasuke reminds.

"I'll see what I can do," Asherah says sighing.

'Operation, get Applejack to confess is a go,' Sasuke thinks as Rainbow had told her the more mares a stallion has, the more respectable he is here and that she knew Applejack had a thing for Asherah.

Asherah sighs. 'Why does it feel like I am bargaining chip?'

"So how are you doing Asherah?" Applejack asks.

Asherah shrugs. "Fine."

"And your girls?" Applejack asks.

Asherah shrugs again. "Fine."

"Rainbow Dash is still living at her house like Rarity," Sasuke informs.

"That is also true," Asherah says sighing.

"I thought they would have moved in," Applejack says.

"She needs time," Sasuke says smiling.

"And Rarity is too engrossed in her business to do so right now," Naruto says.

"Well that's what I expect from Rarity," Applejack says thinking on it.

"And you haven't either," Naruto teases in her kitsune form.

Applejack frowns to her. "Just shut up."

"You don't deny it," Naruto says smirking before snapping her fingers, creating a pale blue light.

Asherah raises an eyebrow as he and the rest watch the fire burn floating in her hand. "Can we move on?"

"I am still training," Naruto says.

"Sasuke?" Asherah asks.

"Done here," Sasuke says smiling.

"Not in my opinion. We are going to work on increasing your speed," Asherah says.

"Okay. So how do I?" Sasuke asks a bit excited.

"First we put this weight combat vest on you," Asherah says holding it up.

"Been wanting one of this," Sasuke says smiling as she takes and remembers how much she trained for it before she came here.

"Then you start running laps," Asherah says helping her put it on.

"How far?" Sasuke asks, making sure it is on.

"Around the training ground, one hundred times or till you collapse," Asherah informs before kissing her.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping her arms around him before pulling her head back and smiling. "Okay. Just make sure you're still here for when I finish," she says before letting go and runs off.

"I'm not leaving," Asherah informs, letting her go so she could run.

"Well…I'm going to go and fuck this bitch," Rigi says pulling the wyvern's collar to the house.

"I thought you already left," Asherah informs.

"I had to watch the show," Rigi explains shrugging.

"Also, Soarin is looking for you. Says she wants to talk," Asherah says.

Rigi smirks where they can't see as he knows what she wants from him while heading inside.

* * *

Rigi looks through his new backpack as Soarin sits nearby him as he makes a clicking sound with empty vials, trying to entice her. "Okay, how much are you willing to pay?" he asks smirking.

Soarin shuffles in her seat, trying to stay calm. "Anything, just give me."

Rigi smiles and grabs the box of vials filled with the milk. "It's twenty-five bits each," he says bringing out the box of vials that had twenty vials in it. Soarin fiddles with her bag of bits and starts to count them out for all of what he had as Rigi chuckles. "Feels like I'm a drug dealer…awesome."

Soarin then gives five hundred bits and takes the vials before taking one and drinks it.

"Take it easy. I don't want you messing up my couch," Rigi warns as he recounts the bits.

"Sorry," Soarin says and quickly runs off as she finishes the vial. She then groans as she stops and bends over, her wings going stiff as feathers start to fall out. It then cracks as all the fur and feather falls out, leaving a small amount of flesh covering the rest of the wing until it started to look like black leathery wings that were sharper on the tips and ends. Though it seems to have gotten smaller than her wing size before. "Well, at least I will match the bat ponies."


	15. The Grand Master Plan

"Okay, let's give this another try," Twilight says as she reads through a book as Sasuke and Naruto stand before her in their original human forms while Sasuke pets Avasha's head, making her chirp happily.

"Ok. Come to matriarch my little chickadee," Sophie says holding out her arms.

Avasha chirps and jumps out of her mother's arms and waddles to Sophie's arms as Asherah sits by her, giving a small pet to Avasha.

"Ok, are you two sure you want to do this and are ready?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. At least give this a shot. Maybe we can change back…if we can…" Naruto explains.

"Alright. I know this one is right," Twilight says charging up her horn.

"Well…at least I have a daughter now," Sasuke says smiling as she watches Avasha.

There was a flash of light and when it cleared the two standing were males once more, in the robes they were given for this.

Naruto sighs in relief as he looks himself over. "Feels good to be back…again."

Sasuke looks at himself before looking to Avasha and walks over to her, Avasha looking at him confused.

"I'm still your parent," Sasuke says petting her like he always does.

Avasha chirps happily and nuzzles his hand as Asherah looks to him a bit worried before pushing those feelings aside and waits for a few moments and nothing happened. They didn't change back to girls. They remained the same.

"It looks like I fixed it," Twilight says.

Naruto smiles. "Awesome. So I guess we don't have to worry much about any problems and…" he stops as he thinks back to the nen he had and concentrates hard. "Please be it's not there!" Naruto says trying to activate Rising Sun, but nothing happened, in fact, he felt weaker and sluggish.

Asherah raises an eyebrow as he watches him keep trying. "Your nen has changed."

"Most likely any powers you gained unique to those female forms are now lost," Twilight informs.

"Ah, man. It would have been cool to keep those," Naruto complains.

"Remember you two, you have a patrol to do today," Asherah says in his usual tone before leaving.

Sasuke looks worried to him as he still felt something for him and his daughter.

"Geez. Not a break with that guy," Naruto says scratching his head.

"I will get you new armor for your patrol. The sword techniques you learned should still be effective and in your minds," Twilight says.

Naruto looks to his own hands at that as he still remembered Rarity's teachings as well.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walk out the gate in chainmail with a sword and shield each to patrol.

"Well…at least we are back to being guys again…" Naruto says as he thinks back to the fun he had when he was a girl.

"I'm not sure it's a good thing," Sasuke says.

"How can that be? We are back to what we were," Naruto says, frowning to him.

"But we lost our powers and still have no chakra," Sasuke reminds.

"Right…you think we can ever have chakra again?" Naruto asks curiously.

"No," Sasuke says bluntly as they patrolled, neither noticing an imp spying on them.

"Tell master we found two all alone," the imp tells another.

"Well, it would be cool to see how it would go…as soon as we get our nen back…maybe we can start all over again. This is a different body for it," Naruto suggested smiling at the thought of using his old moves.

"We still have nen, but we have to relearn how to use it again and unlike my harpy or your kitsune form, no special powers, " Sasuke says.

"Boo," Naruto groans as they kept walking around the forest.

"Also, it may never be the same for me and Asherah," Sasuke says.

"Oh…right…that messes up a lot of things…" Naruto says frowning slightly.

"No real loss for you, though," Sasuke says.

"That's cold," Naruto says frowning.

"You never did sleep with him," Sasuke reminds.

"But at least I had something," Naruto says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Did you have a child with him?" Sasuke asks.

"I was with Rarity, remember?" Naruto reminds rolling his eyes.

"Yes, now having lesbian sex," Sasuke says.

Naruto groans and facepalms.

Naruto and Sasuke kept patrolling for a few hours till they heard a laughter. Looking around, swords drawn, they tried to locate the source of the laughter. "Look at this. Two good sources of enjoyment and a plan to play around in," they heard.

"That's new," Naruto says as they were on guard now.

"Want to play and get something special boys?" they hear almost laughing.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke demands.

"But of crouse. I have to meet you anyway," they hear and wait as nothing happened before them. "Look behind you assholes." Sasuke and Naruto both turn and quickly back off as they see a little green goblin that seems to actually wear something modest. "Hi."

"Kill it," Sasuke says before slicing at her, making it jump away and its form shimmers.

Both Sasuke and Naruto back off as the form grows into a more feminine look as they see that what the from shimmers down to a large woman who has purple skin, demonic tail, demonic curved horns, and wearing black and red stripe latex skintight clothing on her legs, waist, partially covering her large breasts, and arm gloves with a red collar as a large dark purple cock hangs below between her legs. "You ruined it."

"We are not stupid," Naruto growls, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The demon chuckles and points at them. "I can offer you a chance to live out a fantasy. All you have to do is let me put this on," she says flipping her hand and shows a small barbell piercing in it.

"Do we look retarded?" Sasuke says gesturing to Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto says frowning to him as the demon sighs.

"So be it," she says taking something out from behind her and whips her hand, making a cracking sound shows it was a leather whip that suddenly catches on fire.

Both Sasuke and Naruto get ready for the fight as they hold their shields up, not knowing what she can do. She weaves her whip in the air, showing the fire off and leaving it hanging in the air a bit before bringing her hand down and lashes at the both of them in quick succession, glancing off their shields. Naruto moves up carefully, before trying to slice at her with a sword and she holds her whip up, trying to glance it off but gets a large cut on the back of her hand as Naruto quickly kept away, letting Sasuke go ahead and takes the next strike which she moves to the side for. Sasuke quickly backs off, but not before he felt the whip wrap around him.

The demoness laughs as she twists her whip around, making Sasuke groan and try to break free. Naruto, seeing this, quickly moves up and tries to cut at the flaming whip, but glances off it before going for the owner. She quickly moves away from him and moves around Sasuke as he still remained tied, unable to do anything as Naruto chases after her. She laughs again as Naruto was able to give a strike to her back and makes her whip fall apart and lets Sasuke move away from the tangled set of whips.

They watch as she makes a few hand gestures, but nothing happens before she tries to strike at them again, slashing the whip across their sword arms, making them hide behind their shields more. She then makes another hand gesture as Naruto quickly leaps and tries to strike at her, making her smirk as she lets herself be hit and feels the glance off her hand. Naruto quickly jumps away as Sasuke moves up, but she then makes a third hand gesture.

Sasuke sees a pink aura showing up around her and moves back, not knowing what she can do. She laughs maniacally as she then flicks her hand toward them, making the aura move and wash over them. She keeps laughing as the two notices that nothing happened before feeling a heated warmth them over. They start to feel like they are in a hot sauna as they both slowly let go of their shields and Naruto drops his sword, but Sasuke tries to hold on as a burning list starts to build up in them. They watch as the demoness walks over to them, looking smug.

"The name is Ceraph by the way. Remember that. Now then, let's have some real fun," she says as she whips Sasuke arm and makes him drop the sword as they fall to their knees, trying to contain themselves. She hums as she fishes around between her breasts before pulling out two vials filled with a shining milky white substance. "Ah, good. I was worried for a moment I didn't have both."

Naruto groans as Ceraph grabs his head and forcibly opens his mouth, holding the vial over him before pouring the contents down his throat. Sasuke watches helplessly as he couldn't do much without embarrassing himself to death and revealing himself as she pushes Naruto away and grabs at his face, doing the same to him and pours the other vial down his throat.

Ceraph smirks as she finishes it off and then pushes him away next to Naruto who is groaning in slight pain. Naruto felt an itching starts in his crotch and spreads vertically. Naruto reaches down and discover an opening. 'Not again.' He thinks as he figured out he had grown a new virgin pussy! Then a small pair of cute demon horns erupts from Naruto's forehead before she felt more growing as her hair grew and shifted colors.

Every muscle and sinew below Naruto hips tingles and she began to stagger. Within seconds of Naruto sits down, pain exploded in her feet. Something hard breaks through Naruto's sole from the inside out as her toes splinter and curve cruelly. The pain slowly diminishes and Naruto's eyes look along a human leg that splinters at the foot into a claw with sharp black nails. When she relaxes, her feet grip the ground easily. Naruto's feet are now formed into demonic claws before her fingernails so join them.

Naruto could feel her facial features soften as her body becomes more feminine. Her row of breasts jiggled with added weight as it expands, growing a bit larger. Her cock shrinks smaller, flesh vanishing into her groin. Naruto doesn't seem to have gained weight, but her muscles look less visible. 'There goes my dick again,' she thought, getting used to this.

Naruto then felt her chest getting much heavier. Looking down, she watches with expectancy as her breasts expand significantly. A tender ache starts at her nipples as they grow to match Naruto's burgeoning breast-flesh. A pain builds in her backside…growing more and more pronounced. The pressure suddenly disappears with a loud ripping and tearing noise. Naruto realizes she now has a demon tail…complete with a cute little spade. She quickly looked to the omnibus to see the same type of tail and her heart sank in realization.

Every muscle and sinew below her hip tingles and Naruto began to shutters from it. Seconds later pain explodes in her demonic foot-claws. Something hard breaks through her sole from the inside out. The pain slowly diminishes and Naruto's eyes look along a human leg to a thin and sharp horn protruding from the heel. When she relaxes, her feet were pointing down and their old posture is only possible with an enormous effort. Naruto's feet are now formed into demonic high-heels. Tentatively, she stands up and tries to take a few steps. To her surprise, she feels as if she was born with this and could stride vigorously forward, hips swaying with every step.

A knot of pain forms in Naruto's shoulders as they tense up and the pain make her been forward with her back completely to the sky. With a surprising force, a pair of small demonic wings sprouts from her back, ripping a pair of holes in the back of her armor. Naruto was now with tiny demonic wings. Before Naruto could even react the small demonic wings stretch and grow until finally stopping leading Naruto to stretch out her arm over her shoulder to stroke them as they unfurl, turning into full-sized demon-wings.

Naruto felt her skin tingle before rippling for a moment and turns indigo, ending it.

Ceraph smirks looking at her. Naruto's face was human in shape and structure, with indigo skin, having a jaw-droppingly feminine shape with full, pouting lips, an adorable nose, and long, beautiful eyelashes. Her moderately long, neon pink hair looks good on her, accentuating her features well. A large number of thick demonic horns sprout through Naruto's skin, each pair sprouting behind the ones before. The front just forwards nearly ten inches while the rest curve back over her head, some of the points ending just below her ears. She estimated Naruto had a total of ten horns.

A pair of large bat-like demon-wings folds behind her shoulders. Like her own Naruto's with a muscle-twitch could extend them, and use them to soar gracefully through the air after learning how to. Naruto had slightly flared hips that match her trim, lithe body, and her firm ass looks great under her gear. A narrow tail ending in a spaded tip curls down from her petite bottom, wrapping around her leg sensually at every opportunity. Naruto's perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces her to walk with a sexy, swaying gait. She has two jugs, each supporting one 2-inch nipple. She could easily fill a D-cup bra.

Ceraph was pleased and looked to Sasuke as his transformation started. Sasuke's chest jiggled with added weight as it started expands before his cock shrinks smaller, flesh vanishing into his groin and it formed a new vagina. Her facial features then soften as her body becomes more feminine. Her row of softball-sized breasts jiggles with added weight as it expands, growing a bit larger. A tender ache starts at her nipples as they grow to match his burgeoning breast-flesh. A small pair of demon horns erupts from Sasuke's forehead. They actually look kind of cute as more started growing before her hair started lengthening and changing.

Every muscle and sinew below Sasuke's hip tingled and she began to stagger making her lose her balance and, like Naruto, her fingernails and toes became claws. Then a pain builds in Sasuke's backside before a tail busted forth and giving her the same as Naruto's new tail. Every muscle and sinew below Sasuke's hip then tingle and she begins to stagger. Seconds after she sits down, pain explodes in her demonic foot-claws. Something hard breaks through her soles from the inside out. The pain slowly diminished and Sasuke's eyes look along a human leg to a thin and sharp horn protruding from the heel.

Another pair of demon horns, larger than the last, forms behind the first row. A tingling sensation runs across her skin in waves, growing stronger as her skin's tone slowly shifts, darkening to become shiny black in color. After that, the final changes started coming forth as Sasuke's demonic wings grew in.

Ceraph laughs as she couldn't believe her luck looking over Sasuke who had shiny black skin, Sasuke has a jaw-droppingly feminine shape with full, pouting lips, an adorable nose, and long, beautiful eyelashes. Her very long, dark blue hair looks good on her, accentuating her features well. A large number of thick demonic horns sprout through Sasuke's skin, each pair sprouting behind the ones before. The front juts forwards nearly ten inches while the rest curve back over her head, some of the points ending just below her ears. She estimates she had a total of 12 horns.

She has a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. A pair of large bat-like demon-wings folds behind her shoulders. With a muscle twitch, she can extend them, and use them to soar gracefully through the air. Sasuke has slightly-flared thighs that match her trim, lithe body, and her compact, muscular butt molds closely against her form. A narrow tail ending in a spaded tip curls down from Sasuke's tight backside, wrapping around her leg sensually at every opportunity. Her perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces her to walk with a sexy, swaying gait. She has two tits, each supporting one 2-inch cherry-like nub. She could easily fill a big E-cup bra.

Ceraph laughs as she enjoys the looks on their flushed faces. "Oh, my. I never expected this from that. Now then, shall we begin a little playtime?" Ceraph asks, walking over to Naruto and tears off her armor.

Naruto moans as she feels the threads rub against her skin, making her even more flustered as she tries to stay upright.

'I can't believe my luck. An indigo and shiny black. The rarest and most powerful kind. They will be powerful minions,' Ceraph thinks before going and doing the same to Sasuke who just glares at her.

Ceraph slowly places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushes her slowly down to her knees. "Why not try what your friend is doing? Just listen to me and do as I say and I'll give you the best pleasure you can experience," she offers as she pushes down on Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke tries to resist. "So be it," Ceraph says moving back to Naruto and moves her cock carefully in front of her face.

Naruto moans and leans her head forward and gives a small lick to the tip before putting it into her mouth and starts to suck away, making Ceraph moan and look to Sasuke smirking. "See. Shes doing it? Why not you? You are friends after all."

Sasuke slowly frowns as Naruto moves her head on her own to suck away on Ceraph's cock, having her hand being placed on her head to help along. Ceraph chuckles as she gives a slight buck and makes her cock harden a bit more before pulling her head off. Naruto tries to push her mouth back onto the cock and even lick at it. Ceraph laughs as she smirks to Sasuke. "Look. She wants it. Pure pleasure. Why not you?" she asks, moving to the side and pushes Naruto down onto all fours and moves behind them as she holds up the whip.

"Now you have been a bad girl," Ceraph says before spanking Naruto with the whip, making her moan loudly.

"I'm sorry master!" Naruto calls out and surprises Ceraph.

Ceraph hums. "Seems she has been dominated before. Now then, how about you?" she asks, slowly turn to Sasuke and whips her ass, making her grit her teeth and fall over as the lust starts to bother her. "I must say, you have a bigger chest than your friend here. I can come up with some ideas on how to deal with that. Maybe some bandage and pierce your nipple, pulling on them and letting some imps have at you. You like that?" she asks, slowly running her whip along Sasuke's back.

Sasuke shivers as her wings become erect. Sasuke slowly bends her chest down as Ceraph laughs as she kneels down and grabs her cock and moves it up to Sasuke ass. Pushing against it slightly, Sasuke moans and grits her teeth hard as she tries to move away, but her lust kept getting to her, forcing her not to run away, but push herself down onto the cock.

Ceraph smirks as she slowly pushes her hips forward, about to spear herself and then thrusts forward, making Sasuke moan loudly as Ceraph starts to pound into her ass, grabbing onto her hips and holding onto her. Sasuke grits her teeth to shut herself up and not let Ceraph hear the moans as her tail whips around, almost wrapping around Ceraph. Ceraph smiles as she rubs a hand across her stomach and moves to her breasts and grabs one, giving it a hard squeeze and pulls. Sasuke moans loudly, feeling the high heat running through her as Ceraph gives a hard thrust and pushes her head to the ground as Ceraph stands a bit to gain more leverage.

Sasuke gasps and slowly moves her hips back, feeling the cock move through her asshole, almost wet as she realizes that Ceraph has been placing some kind of fluid she has with her onto her cock. Ceraph laughs as Naruto turns her head toward them, almost reaching out, but stays down as she watches Ceraph pound herself into Sasuke.

"Come on now, give in. You know you want to," Ceraph offers and gives a particularly hard thrust that made Sasuke moan and pushes her hips back to meet Ceraph's thrust.

Ceraph slowly shakes her head. "Sadly, it looks like our time together is up, but I will leave you with something," she says still moving her hips into Sasuke as she reaches into her latex outfit and pulls out some piercing rings and slowly grabs Sasuke's ear and slowly moves the piercing to it before moving on to Naruto.

After her work was done, Ceraph uses her demonic magic to disappear.

* * *

"I can confirm that they are Sasuke and Naruto," Twilight says.

Asherah sits by Sasuke's bed as he looks worried to her. "So then they are succubuses?" Rigi asks.

"Not fully. Their corruption levels haven't increased by much and the aren't demons. Maybe something like a hybrid like Sasuke's harpy form isn't fully a harpy," Twilight says.

Rigi huffs as he shakes his head. "Shit. You know, every time we change them back, something big always seem to happen. What the fuck are we doing wasting time on it? Anything else different than normal?"

"I am detecting demonic magic. They most likely were attacked by something powerful, but I have never seen such a full transformation like this before," Twilight informs.

Rigi hums. "How strong?"

"I can't be sure, but I am sure this was done by succubus milk," Twilight says.

Asherah rubs Sasuke's head, causing her to start to come around.

Sasuke moans and slowly looks to him. "Asherah," she says, slowly smiling and reaching a hand out to him. Asherah takes it and hugs her rubbing a hand across her back.

Rigi raises an eyebrow and looks outside for a bit before walking to Twilight and leans to her ear. "Don't let him leave," he whispers before leaving.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Asherah asks.

Sasuke moans and nuzzles his face with hers. "I am now."

"What happened?" Naruto asks groaning.

"Well both of you are back to being a woman," Twilight informs.

"Fuck me!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto, I am not sure if this will work but can you try and transform back into your original female form?" Twilight asks.

Naruto became wide-eyed and quickly thinks back to her first female form and then was sitting in her first blond girl's form. "Thank goodness."

"Fascinating. I know I cured you both and you shouldn't be able to do that," Twilight says as Naruto activates rising sun.

Naruto sighs in relief. "I got my nen back."

"I will leave you three alone for now," Twilight says backing out.

Sasuke smiles as she kisses Asherah's cheek. "Thanks for staying with me," Asherah keeps rubbing her back before Sasuke pulls him onto her on the bed as she lays down. "Now…um…can we enjoy ourselves again?"

"Aren't you still recovering?" Asherah asks.

Sasuke kisses him and smiles as she quickly backs her head away. "Doesn't matter. I want you now," she says as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

Asherah looks worried as Sasuke pulls his shirt off before undoing his belt and helps him take it off. "Are you really sure?"

Sasuke smiles as she leans up and gives another kiss to him before smirking. "Yeah. Come on. I really want you," she says as she slowly pulls down his boxers and sees his cock start to harden before her. Sasuke giggles as she moves herself carefully close to him before kissing him. Asherah kisses back and pushes himself into her, making her gasp into the kiss before slowly moving his hips.

Naruto gulped as she watches this happen and starts to slowly get out of her clothes, seeing Asherah's cock move back and forth between them into Sasuke. Naruto slowly gets up as she walks over to them, getting out and dropping her clothes along the way before sitting by them. Asherah let's go of the kiss and looks at Naruto as she leans her head forward and kisses him.

Sasuke smiles a bit as she still feels him moving inside of her as she looks up to see Naruto with her bare body sitting nearby as she kisses Asherah. Sasuke smirks a little as she reaches around Naruto and grabs her ass, making her moan into the kiss. Sasuke moans and keeps an arm around Asherah, almost guiding him as he kept going, finally getting into the rhythm.

Gritting her teeth, Sasuke felt Asherah start to speed up, making her jump a few times with every hit, shaking her whole frame as she lets go of Naruto and grabs onto the bed sheets. Sasuke then opens her mouth and gasps loudly as she squeezes her legs around Asherah tight, wanting to get the full effect before Asherah gives a few hard thrusts and stops deep inside her.

Naruto ends the kiss and looks down to see Sasuke gasping happily as Asherah cums inside her, filling her up as he grunts and grips the sheets beside her. Sasuke sighs in relief as Asherah pulls out and moans while he stays sitting in front of her, cum covering his cock as Naruto licks her lips.

Sasuke smiles and slowly points to her. "Do her. She needs it."

Asherah looks to Naruto at that as she looks embarrassed before Asherah gets up off the bed and leads Naruto away to the other bed before pushing her down onto it as he stays above her. Naruto gulped as he leans down and gives a small kiss to her, calming her down as he slowly moves into position. Naruto gasps as she tenses up, feeling the cock move into her. Then feels the sharp pain and screams into the kiss.

Asherah stops kissing her and looks worried as he stops moving altogether. Naruto kept tensing up as she felt waves of pain run through her before Asherah carefully maneuvers them into the bed and stays still, wanting her to ride out the pain. Sasuke smiles as she watches them before slowly closing her eyes as exhaustion from the long day has finally hit her, making her fall asleep.

Naruto whimpers until she feels Asherah running his hands through her hair, calming her down slightly until she bucks her hips into him, moaning as the pain was finally receding and the pleasure was coming back. Asherah leans down to her and kisses her, not wanting her to feel that same pain again as he started to move his hips again.

Naruto moans into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in more and spreads her legs more to let him have an easier time. Feeling the heavy thrusts pick up, Naruto shivers as her first orgasm runs through her. Asherah feels her cum on cock, wetting it and having an easier time to move as wet smacking sounds start to come from them.

Naruto gasps as another one run through her, freezing her up as she then moans loudly into the kiss. Asherah keeps up the pace and gains some speed into his thrusts, wanting her to end it on her third and final one of the night. Naruto feels him start to pound hard into her hips, her muscles tensing up as she knows another orgasm is coming.

Naruto pushes his head away quickly and moans loudly as she cums again and then feels his warm cum flow into her, traveling from the heavy throbs he gives from his cock in time with each of the spurts into her. Naruto gasps as she slowly becomes limp and let's go of him as she falls onto the bed. She then feels Asherah stop cumming and pull out of her. Naruto slowly turns her head to see Asherah pulling the covers around her and then leans down and gives a small kiss, letting her fall asleep as he cleans up.

* * *

"And here we are again," Rarity says, measuring Naruto and Sasuke in their newest forms.

"Sorry Rarity," Naruto apologizes, hoping she can still be with her.

"My word. Every time I turn around it seems like you have a new form," Rarity says, not sounding put out by it.

Naruto smiles a bit. "So…good?"

"Well this time Sasuke beats you on measurements," Rarity informs.

Naruto frowns to Sasuke who smirked at her.

"Now then that should be everything," Rarity says finishing the outfits.

Naruto smiles as she looks over her new clothes. "Thanks, Rair…" she stops as Rarity kisses her and slowly wrap her arms around her waist. Naruto was shocked before smiling and kisses back as she wraps her own arms around her.

"So Rarity, when will you be sleeping with Asherah?" Sasuke asks.

Rarity smiles and ends her kiss and looks to Sasuke as she held onto Naruto. "Soon dear. Soon."

"Well, you better hurry. Naruto already did," Sasuke informs.

Rarity raises an eyebrow to Naruto who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Really now?"

"Oh yes. She loved it too," Sasuke says.

Naruto chuckles nervously until a loud smack was heard as Rarity gives a slap to her ass. "Ow!" Naruto complains as she tries to back away, but Rarity holds her in place.

"Someone is getting 'punished' tonight," Rarity whispers to her.

Naruto whimpers in some pain as Rarity pushes her away a bit while Sasuke smirks to them.

"Now then girls, we are done here. I have to pick up my little sister from school," Rarity says.

"Thanks for this," Sasuke says smiling as she walks away and grabs Naruto's hand and drags her off with her as they change into their original human female forms.

'So I am last to the party, huh? Well, it is always nice to be fashionably late,' Rarity thinks.

* * *

Rigi hums as he and Asherah has been searching the forest for the last few hours, looking around the area where they found Naruto and Sasuke. "Powerful demon magic, huh?"

"Nothing. I searched everywhere and nothing is here besides a few timberwolves," Asherah says.

Rigi sighs. "Must have run off somewhere. One last hour and go home?"

"I don't like it, do you?" Asherah asks.

Rigi shakes his head. "No. This was planned somehow. There has to be something else going on."

"We are doubling the patrols. I don't want a twig going unnoticed," Asherah says.

Rigi chuckles. "All right. But if we find who did this to them, what are you going to do?"

"No mercy," Asherah informs.

Rigi hums. "I'll make whoever it is a slave. Besides, if the trouble is coming from them, I can gander something that may help."

"Not this one. This one is dead," Asherah informs.

"Oh boy. Guess I'll leave you to it if that thing appears," Rigi says walking off.


	16. Angel Down

Rigi sighs as he stretches, heading out to the warehouse where the tribe is near the red light district of the town. He smirks as he sees all five of the mares of the tribes, who were breeders, standing around the street they are on. One in skimpy clothing, two in the loincloths they came in on, and the rest just plain bare naked. He chuckles as he sees two already being approached some stallions and taken away. He always did wonder what being a pimp would be like as he heads inside the warehouse where some areas of their various works were and a few office desks are. Some of the elderly zebras were standing around some tables where herbs were and some in gardening clothing that had help from Hovy for the large garden that is now out the back of their home. Though he doesn't see as many zebras as most of them are living in the castle that is now theirs. Holding most of their personal belongings and young ones.

Seeing the leader sit at a nearby table in the living room area, drinking his self-made wine, Rigi walks over to him before picking him up and pushes him on the table, turning him over so he can look at him.

"Hiya. How's my profits coming in? Good, I bet?" Rigi asks, running his hand down the zebra's chest slowly.

The zebra looks away slightly as he tries not to react, but a shiver came through. "Yes…they are fine."

Rigi smirks as he reaches the loincloth that even he refuses to take off and grips the hardening cock through it. "Good. Remember you are still mine, but I won't be like those imps, even if you don't make a profit. I intend to see you live. Got that?" he asks, giving a squeeze.

The zebra groans and tries to sit up. "Ye…yes sir…"

Rigi smirks and lets go of him and leaves him panting a bit with a tent in his loincloth as he goes to a chest where they have to keep the profits of theirs and grabs the bag of bits. "Good. Now then, I expect you in my room tonight with a good mare of your choosing. And she has to be good, got that?" Rigi demands, turning back to him.

"Yes sir…" he says, hanging his head as Rigi leaves and passes by a mare, giving a slap to her ass with his tail and makes her yelp and grab at it as he walks off chuckling.

* * *

"That's right. Come to mommy," Sasuke says in her harpy form as her little chick waddles to her.

Asherah watches from the side as Avasha slowly waddles to Sasuke, smiling and chirping happily as she stumbles a few times and then falls into her hands and hugs her.

"Good girl," Sasuke says picking her up.

Asherah gets up and walks to them before bending down and starts to pet Avasha who smiles and chirps happily and nuzzles his hand and grabs onto it, cooing at him.

"Yes, that is dad," Sasuke says smiling.

Avasha smiles and gives a bite to his hand, looking cute as she tries to keep biting his hand. Asherah gave no hints he was in pain and just lets her continue on doing so.

Sasuke giggles and holds her up so she can hug him better. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"I think she is hungry," Asherah says as Rainbow reads a magazine on the couch.

Sasuke smiles and pets Avasha's head. "Yeah. Guess it's time to eat for her."

"She has your feathers," Rainbow says.

"Well, isn't that nice of you," Sasuke says, smiling to her.

"Truth be told, she doesn't seem like other harpies," Rainbow says.

"That's because she isn't. She's mine and Asherah's child," Sasuke says proudly.

"I mean I heard most harpies would be fully grown by now," Rainbow says.

Sasuke hums. "That is strange. Maybe because I was human."

"You yourself are an odd harpy. I mean, you have arms and hands, not just wings," Rainbow says.

Sasuke became proud at that fact. "Human."

"Actually, you're more of a hybrid of the two in this form," Asherah says recalling what Twilight told him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"Now why is Applejack here?" Rainbow asks referring to the sleeping mare on the couch.

"You told me she likes Asherah, didn't you?" Sasuke asks smirking.

"She is asleep Sasuke," Asherah informs.

Sasuke just pats his head at that. "So Rainbow, did you say she's got a thing for him?"

"Yes, I told you that thirty times now," Rainbow says. 'Man, she really acts like a kid while a harpy.'

Sasuke hums. "Want to take them out on a date Asherah?"

"Not right now. We still have things to do. Like feeding a chick," Asherah reminds.

Sasuke smiles. "I can handle that. Just let them go enjoy themselves."

"Like you do?" Rainbow asks flipping the page.

"Just go out on a date already," Sasuke says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Soarin shivers as she sits on her bed before reaching under it and grabs the box of vials from it and places it on her bed. She slowly grabs another vial from the losing list of empty ones and sees that it is the last one.

Soarin's bat wings have grown out more with her tail changing into a demon tail with a spade at the end from the last vial she drank a few seconds ago. Horns have grown out from her head, curving around to come at a tip from her mid-morning drink.

Soarin gulps as she opens the last vial and drinks completely. Sighing in relief, she brings the vial down and feels the pleasure running through her as the thirst for the milk has calmed down. Putting the vial away and then box back under her bed, she lays back onto her bed to relax now. As for some reason, she has no more thirst.

Soarin hums before groaning in some pain as she feels her nails start to grow and looks to them to see that her nails are elongating and becoming sharper and then a tingling on her skin. Looking to them, it starts to turn blue and more glossy as she scratches at it, trying to get it to calm down. Soarin pants heavily as she gets up and moves around, trying to scratch away at her skin.

Soarin quickly moves out into the hall and tries to hide as she tries to get to the bathroom. Then suddenly runs into Rigi who grabs her from falling over. Rigi raises an eyebrow as he looks to Soarin who looks terrified as she tries to hide herself. "Yeah. Knew this would happen," he says smirking.

Soarin pants as she kept scratching. "You knew? Why would you give me this?"

Rigi hums. "Think to my girls and you would see why. Now let's get you to Twilight," he says dragging her along.

* * *

Twilight was facepalming and breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. "What happened?"

Rigi smirks as he pushes Soarin into a bed. "She drank too much of the succubus milk."

"How did she get it?" Twilight growls.

Rigi shrugs. "She got into our stock last time and I have a bad memory of locking the damn fridge

"He's lying. He sold me it while I was addicted to it," Soarin says.

Rigi raises an eyebrow to her. "Really? If this is your way of saying that it was my fault when you knowingly went for the vials, knowing you are addicted, you got another thing coming girl."

"Zone of truth," Twilight says as the air shimmers a bit.

Rigi looks around a bit. "What was that?"

"Rigi, is what you are saying true?" Twilight asks.

Rigi scratches his head. "Yeah."

Twilight growls as she was steaming mad at him now.

Rigi hums as he shrugs. "It's the truth," he says, knowing that what he said is the truth…partly and that damn spell doesn't know it.

"Why did you sell it to her?" Twilight asks.

Rigi raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I said and I quote, 'If this is your way of saying that it was my fault when you knowingly went for the vials, knowing you are addicted, you got another thing coming girl.' Thus, it means that she came to me, knowing she's addicted and this thing isn't making me lie," he says waving a finger around to the shimmering air.

"Did you Soarin?" Twilight asks.

"No," Soarin informs.

Rigi scoffs. "Truth teller…damn. This thing works. But she did come to me…in my house. Me. Not the damn fridge where it was last time," he says, then thinks on this spell. 'Could be useful for when we make deals or interrogations. Got to have…eh, both will be good for it.'

"Why did you do this?" Twilight asks.

Rigi hums. "Coins and…what was that other thing?"

"You're morally bankrupt?" Twilight asks.

Rigi shrugs. "You seen what I gathered. And besides, the way you worded the contract…it needs fixing because this one can be included on how willing she is. One step toward us is enough."

"Rejected. You manipulated her and got her addicted to the drugs. You will not have her," Twilight says.

Rigi shrugs. "Fine then. I'll leave her alone and you can do whatever you want. Sexy cheeks, if you want more, you know where to go," he says grinning and then leaves.

"What can we do with you Soarin?" Twilight ponders as Rigi went to find Naruto to get her to get Twilight to teach her that spell.

Soarin lowers her head in despair. "Dammit."

"But I may have an idea for you to better accept this," Twilight says charging up her magic.

"Wait, what?" Soarin asks in surprise.

"Let's go see if someone is available," Twilight says.

* * *

"Why would I agree to this?" Asherah asks.

Twilight frowns. "Because of our resident morally empty dragon wanted this to happen for himself. I want you to take care of her now."

"Again, why?" Asherah asks as Sasuke walks up, having listened from the couch.

"Because you have experience," Sasuke says sitting by him.

"Sa…" Asherah started, but Sasuke put a finger over his lips.

"Take her," Sasuke instructs.

Asherah sighs. "Okay."

"Thank you. Soarin, have at him," Twilight instructs.

"Wait? Him? Really? But…?" Soarin briefly looks to Sasuke smirking and knowing she couldn't disobey a princess order like that.

Asherah stands and slowly grabs and holds Soarin's hands to calm her down and make her look to him. "Are you?"

"I can't disobey the princess," Soarin says before walking up and kisses him.

"Aw," Sasuke daws as Twilight shakes her head and teleports out of there.

Soarin keeps kissing him as Sasuke carefully pushes them to the bed before Asherah hits it and falls onto it, Soarin falling onto him as they still kissed. Sasuke grins as she helps get Soarin out of her clothing and then slowly on Asherah.

Asherah sits up a bit and lets Soarin straddle him before she pulls her head back, panting heavily as she is flushed red. "Can we…?" Soarin pants and tries to finish before Asherah puts a hand on her hip and stops her from talking more as Sasuke happily leaves and guards the door outside.

Asherah watches as Soarin gulps and slowly lift her hips up and then drops down onto him, gasping loudly and grips his arms as Asherah lightly holds her hips to stops her from moving. He slowly rubs his thumb across her skin, calming her down slightly before she starts to move again and lifts her hips up. Soarin slowly opens her eyes and looks to him, watching her carefully for any sign of trouble. Soarin takes a deep breath before she slowly drops her hips and then up again, moving in time with each hit. Her tail whipping behind her as she keeps moving and feeling the heavy shocks running through her.

Asherah leans up a bit as Soarin pants heavily and inadvertently lean down to him before he kisses her and calms her down as she keeps moving. Soarin tries to keep moving as she kisses him hard, not wanting to let go at the moment. She moans into the kiss as she hits a certain spot and drops down again to spark it again, sending shivers up her spine as she quivers in her breath.

Asherah sighs softly as he keeps helping her along, not letting her leave him as she started to pick up the pace and keeps hitting the same spot over and over again. Sending sparks running up and down her spine and makes her arch her back and wings extend. Asherah slowly moves a hand up her side and rubs her fur as he goes along before reaching her wings and starts to run a finger along where her coat meets the wing before she inhales sharply as he rubs around the middle between her wings. He starts to rub his fingers up and down the middle of wings and makes her moan hard as her muscles lock up for a moment.

Soarin moans and opens her eyes that she didn't know were closed and looks at him. She sees him still looking at her with the same expression he has been wearing for a while now as she slowly hugs him tight around the neck. Soaring starts to breath heavier as she feels less of a chance to catch her breath as each hit into her knocks some air out of her. She slowly grits her teeth and clenches her hands roughly onto him, trying to keep herself still as she kept bouncing.

Asherah slowly moves his other hand from her hip to her flank and helps her along as he is getting the rhythm of what is going on and helps her along by grabbing a cheek and pulling her up before letting go and pushes her down hard, making her puff out more air from her lungs.

So starved she is from all the sparks and bouncing, she slowly moves her mouth towards his and kisses him, sucking out the air from him and drinking it all up. Soarin keeps panting as she lets go and sits up before suddenly leaning herself back and shows off her new form to him as she kept arching her back as a heavy spark ran through her and makes her clench his dick. Asherah grunts and gives a hard thrust into her, Soarin crying out as she came again as Asherah took over the job and started to thrust into Soarin. Soarin herself gasping and cumming each time now with every hit while clenching harder each time it happened. Asherah soon feels the contraction become too strong and feels something welling up inside him before giving one last thrust and pushes her up while she came hard and started to milk his cum out of him and into her womb.

Soarin takes sharp breaths and twitches while wings give one small flap and her tail a twitch at the end. She feels the warm cum flowing into her before cumming one last time and goes slack and starts to lean forward before Asherah catches her before she slams her head into the bed and slowly sets her down and then rolls her off, his own prick slipping out of her covered in cum as a string of cum connects to her cunt that is now leaking a glob of cum as it runs down her leg. Soarin moans weakly as she tries to keep her eyes open but in the end, falls asleep as Asherah gets up and covers her up, making sure she is kept warm for now while he cleans up.

* * *

"Naruto," Rigi calls.

"What?!" Naruto calls back, annoyed now as she tries to cook.

"I just learned a spell that you should get Twilight to teach you," Rigi says.

Naruto stops and raises an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"She called it a zone of truth. It makes it impossible to lie in an area," Rigi informed.

Naruto drops her tray of food. "I want it."

"I thought you might. So bug Twilight till she teaches you it blondy," Rigi instructs.

Naruto nods. "You got it."

'Now I have some fine asses to see,' Rigi thinks.

Naruto giggles to herself. "Can't wait to see what Rarity really thinks about me."

"And what about Asherah?" Rigi asks.

Naruto stops and looks to him. "Oh. Right…what does he think about actually?" she wonders, tapping her chin.

"You could go ask him later. Right now, I think Sasuke has him," Rigi says wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto rushes off and goes to find him. Rigi chuckles before feeling a nuzzle under his tail and looks to see the wyvern panting there. "I got plans tonight. But…I can give you something," he says grabbing her collar and pulls her out the house to find Pinkie.

* * *

Pinkie slowly watches a moth fly above her head as it flies around the shining glitter in her hair. "Okay, girls. It's obvious we're going to have problems. Already that dragon put another snag in our town. And we are down, partly, one wonderbolt. Ideas?" Twilight asks as she paces around them as the mane six sat at the table.

"We can't kick them out anymore, can we?" Fluttershy asks.

"Oh, fire pepper taco," Pinkie says.

"What?" Everypony else asks.

Pinkie points to the special of the day.

Twilight looks and sees a floating board in the middle of the table before it shrinks down to their town and down to the taco restaurant in town. "Um…okay…that was weird. It never did that before. Now let's…dang it," she says as Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack is gone.

"Give them a moment darling," Rarity says as Fluttershy was waiting patiently.

The door suddenly bursts open and all three girls rush over and slide over bags of tacos across the table at all of their places. "I don't eat hot," Twilight says.

"But you did. You actually went after that hot mare that passed by here last week," Pinkie says giggling.

"Pinkie!" Twilight hissed as she blushes.

"Oh! Rigi came to see me about something," Pinkie says cheerfully as she digs in and eats half a taco.

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks.

"I didn't forget about you Fluttershy," Rainbow says giving her one.

"What about?" Twilight asks, getting annoyed and considering asking Celestia for a good lawyer.

"He wanted me to organize a fuckfest for his wyvern and makes sure to bring her back with a belly full of cum. And I did. Had to drag that thing back by the stomach. Said he was busy. And even dragging her back, she was actually trying to grab more guys. It was awesome. How did he get so lucky?" Pinkie asks giggling and eats the rest of her taco.

Twilight groans. "That dragon is going to be the death of us…or enslavement."

Pinkie shrugs. "Eh. You need to get laid Twilight. Heck, I can get a stallion to do your fantasy. Or you want a mare?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why not just give her to Asherah? I mean she has given a few to him already," Rainbow says.

"Because her fantasy wants to be in the library, bent over a table, and fuck in the ass while she tries to read and send a letter to Princess Celestia," Pinkie describes and makes Twilight beet red.

"Pinkie!" Twilight yells.

"What about you Rarity?" Applejack asks.

"Hum. I wonder if he can reproduce with a pony being…what do they call themselves…human," Twilight says thinking.

Rarity giggles. "I have many plans Applejack. It's just a matter of time."

"So you haven't been with him yet?" Applejack asks as Naruto walks up.

"No. I have been waiting for a good time to do so," Rarity explains.

"Twilight, can I talk to you?" Naruto asks.

Twilight blinks confused to her. "What about?"

"Can you teach me Zone of Truth?" Naruto asks.

Twilight stares at her before gasping excitedly. "Yes! I get to teach! Come on," she cheerfully says and grabs her hand and drags her to the library.

"Want to make a bet that somehow she will get roped into being either with one of them?" Rainbow asks.

"I bet a taco," Pinkie cheers and then eats the taco. "Never mind."

"So is it me or are these not as hot as advertised?" Fluttershy asks.

"Oh, they need the sauce for it," Pinkie says holding up some hot sauce.

Fluttershy smiles as Pinkie lathers the sauce on her taco as everypony eats on the table as the map goes away.

* * *

Days passed as Sasuke went to Twilight to learn how to control her new demonic magic in her succubus form better.

"So how's your new lover?" Rigi asks teasingly as he has been reading over their contract for a few days.

"Alright," Asherah says.

"That's it? Nothing special? Like how she sucks the energy right out of you?" Rigi asks looking to him.

"No. Neither happens," Asherah inform.

Rigi hums. "Strange that is in their lore. Makes you wonder where it started."

"Most likely like Sasuke and Naruto, she isn't a true succubus," Asherah says.

Rigi raises an eyebrow. "That's weird…what do they have as a helper power anyway?"

"They have magic. Twilight told me it is a magic she couldn't do," Asherah informs.

"Not even her? Must be the magic these monsters came from," Rigi concluded.

"Most likely," Asherah says getting up.

Rigi smirks a bit. "Where are you headed?"

"To the correspondence to see if we have any new job offers," Asherah informs.

Rigi smirks. "Find some catalogs. Would be good to get some money for our ends for some things. And check the results on our guns and ammo. We need those back."

"Leave them be for now. They need time to work on them," Asherah says.

Rigi scoffs a bit as he goes back to reading the contract. "You know, it stops me, but not you. Just in case, you can get some slaves without trouble."

"I have no desire for them and even if I did, you touch them and it's your head on a pike," Asherah says protectively.

Rigi grins. "Oh please. I know when a good ass is gone from my claws."

Asherah says nothing as he walks away.

* * *

"Ok, fire," Twilight calls as the targets move.

Both Sasuke and Naruto charge the magic in their hands. In Naruto's hands were purple fire and in Sasuke's purple ice before they started throwing them at the targets.

Twilight watches as the targets started to either freeze or light up in flames, but with a darker tone than regular fire and ice.

"Ok. You can now make it as powerful as you can make it," Twilight says bringing up a caged monster, hungry for blood.

They both look to each other and nod before she put their hands together and start to charge up their magic as Twilight steps away before flicking her finger and opens the cage. The monster quickly rushes out and bursts open the cage before starting to head for the two. Naruto and Sasuke quickly reel back and throw their hands out toward the monster and fire and ice quickly flies toward the creature. The creature snarls and growls as it was engulfed in flames and ice as parts of it were broken off and sent flying before it drops dead from the massive damage and the two slowly stop using their magic.

"Nice. You two are doing well," Twilight says.

Naruto sighs and pats down her black leotard that is split below her breasts but keeps them in halfway as she wears some see through arm gloves. Wearing also a pair of purple skin tight leggings with black bats on them and black high heeled boots. "Yeah. Thanks."

Sasuke shrugs as she wipes off some ice on her shoulder while her tail wags as she wears a v-shaped panties with red trimmings and black red bra held on the sides by metal hooks. A set of arm gloves that had sharp metal braces while also having a set of black metal boots with metal pieces hanging from the top and sticking out from the heel. "It is good to actually be working like this again."

"I am also surprised Naruto. I expected to do well as I have been training her in magic ever since she got her Kitsune form, but Sasuke, you aren't letting her get far ahead," Twilight says.

Sasuke smirked to Naruto at that as Naruto steams a little mad. "Looks like I win again in this form in endowment and power," Sasuke teases.

"You're only like that because of Rarity giving you a skimpy outfit," Naruto complains pointing to her.

"Girls!" Twilight calls, stopping the two before they could really get into it. "Let's move on. You said you wanted to experiment and see if you could do the seduction type magic," Twilight says.

"Yeah…we want you to be the target," Naruto says grinning.

"Sorry but no. But I do have a few goblins who we haven't killed yet," Twilight says summoning another cage with a goblin in it.

Sasuke slowly looks to Twilight with a blank expression. "Seriously?"

"Start small and work your way up as you have never used it before. So who wants to try first?" Twilight asks.

They both look to each other as the goblin stares and pants at the sight of such great girls. "I got it," Naruto says stepping forward.

Twilight smirks as she prepares to write down what happens from a scroll and quill a bit away with her magic as Naruto says a few words that Twilight doesn't recognize as a pink aura appears around her. Naruto keeps speaking before stopping and then kissing her hand and blows on it, sending some of the aura over to the goblin before it reaches him and starts to affect him.

Twilight starts writing down the process happening as she watches the goblin become flustered and growing an obvious erection as Naruto smirks and keeps speaking something before winking at it and makes the goblin fall and pass out. "Well…I think we need another," Twilight says teleportation the goblin away and brings another one in who immediately stares at Naruto's ass as she walks away before looking to Sasuke walking up and grins.

Sasuke smugly grins as her hands lit up in a pink hazy aura and start to make hand gestures with them. The goblin tilts his head before Sasuke pushes her hands forward and the aura rushes toward the goblin and engulfs him in it. The goblin immediately starts to pant and licks his lips as his erection starts to grow widely. Sasuke keeps grinning and turns to Naruto and sticks her tongue out at her as Naruto steams madly a bit. Sasuke grins more and looks to the goblin and shakes her ass at it and pulls down her panty a bit and makes the goblin faint before pulling her panty up. "I win!"

Naruto holds a deep scowl at her as Twilight lightly shakes her head and notes their methods. "Well, that's good. You want to rest for today or keep moving up to bigger targets?"

"Rest. Naruto, look at the time," Sasuke instructs.

Naruto looks to the sky and notices it is now red light on the horizon. "Wow. We have been out for a while."

"Yeah. We have to get back and see to our man," Sasuke informs.

Naruto huffs and glares at her. "Only if I go first."

"Someone is jealous," Sasuke says going back to the original female form.

"Shut up!" Naruto yells annoyed as she changes back to her normal female form as well.

"Come on…he may not have even eaten yet," Sasuke says sweat dropping.

Naruto blinks before rushing off and leaves a dust trail behind her.


	17. Foiled Paper

"Will do. Will do. Obviously, a scam or trap," Asherah says looking through more letters.

Rigi chuckles. "It sounds like you searching for more girls when you say it like that."

"Will shoot you in the ass later," Asherah says in the same tone.

Rigi laughs out loud and sits up, almost knocking Hovy off of him as she tries to grab him and hold onto him as she bounces in his lap, moaning loudly while her tail wags behind her. "So…what's the total we can do and biggest distance away from here?"

"Asherah?" Sasuke asks walking in.

Asherah looks to her a bit worried. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Sasuke asks.

Asherah shakes his head. "Not really. I have been busy by getting us some jobs for pay," he says as they try to ignore the moaning timberwolf.

"Naruto," Sasuke says before they both walk over and grab him and takes him away.

Rigi blinks as they drag him away and Asherah looking a bit confused while Rigi gives him a shrug. "Sorry man. Can't help ya," he says before Hovy screams loudly and feels himself start to cum into her. Rigi smirks to Hovy as she pants exhausted before pushing her off and onto the couch. "Stay here like a good bitch and rest up then get back to gardening," he says getting up and leaving.

* * *

Weeks passed and Asherah left to do a job as Sasuke and Naruto get ready to go out on patrol.

"Alright Sasuke, you ready?" Naruto asks as she gets her sword.

"One moment. You be good, ok?" Sasuke says smiling to Avasha.

Avasha chirps and hugs her tightly and make her neck crack. "Ah. She's got her father's strength," Sasuke says chuckling through the pain.

Sophie smiles as she takes Avasha off of her and holds her as Avasha waves at Sasuke.

"Be safe you," Sasuke says heading out.

Avasha chirps and keeps waving a wing.

"I'm ready. Also, do you think we should start experimenting with new weapons?" Sasuke asks as they head out.

"Maybe, if we can find them. It would be cool like those…guns…the guys have," Naruto says.

"I think they are spending quite a bit to develop stuff to rearm them," Sasuke says as they patrolled for hours until they encountered something.

Out of the trees burst what looked like a chimera with the body of a minotaur head, body of a wolf, and leopard like legs, wielding two double-sided battle axes.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yells as they both take stances with their swords.

"Um…Naruto?" Sasuke asks as the chimera foamed at the mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with it?" Naruto asks.

"I think this is one of those creatures Twilight warned us about. The ones that are very physical resistant," Sasuke says.

"Which means we need to use magic…ready?" Naruto asks putting her sword away and changes into her succubus form.

"Yeah," Sasuke says changing into her succubus form as well.

The chimera growls and tries to charge at them, axes swinging weirdly. Both leap out of the way and lands on the nearby tree branches as Naruto starts charging into magic into her hands with Sasuke following as the chimera looks around for them.

"Blind it!" Sasuke calls.

Naruto blows into her hands and sends fire toward it, the chimera turning towards the fire and gets it straight into the eyes, to which it roars and flails around while swinging the axes around.

"Naruto, combo. Let's finish it in one go," Sasuke calls jumping to the ground.

Naruto jumps down with her and charges up another set of magic in her hands. "Right. Put it together?"

"Let's do it," Sasuke says combing their purple colored elements.

The chimera roars and hears their voices before charging at them, swords ready to slice at their spots. Both Sasuke and Naruto back up a little together as they kept charging their magic before the chimera charges at them. Naruto and Sasuke both push their hands forward and fires off a beam of magic at the chimera, making it stop instantly and roar in pain as the magic covers it and goes around the minotaur body before bursting right through and into a few trees before they stopped it and the chimera falls.

"We did it," Sasuke says smirking as the chimera fell back dead.

Naruto grins. "Yeah. That was awesome."

"Let's see what it has on it," Sasuke says.

"Me first," Naruto says going to it and picks up the axes.

Sasuke started to scourge around till something caught her eyes. "Hey Naruto, look what was in this thing's pack," Sasuke says holding up scandalously seductive type armor.

Naruto blinks confused. "Would that thing even fit on the monster?"

"Must have stolen it. There are two here. Maybe we can surprise Asherah when he gets back," Sasuke says tossing her one.

"Maybe," Naruto says grabbing it and packing it away.

"Let's try them on," Sasuke insists and as Naruto packed it away, something in her pushed her towards wearing it.

Naruto hums as she takes it out again and starts to undress from her armor and clothing before slipping the armor on with Sasuke doing the same. Naruto hums as she looks herself over as it seems to just pass over her breasts and connects to two thin lines to make a thong for her underwear. "Geez. This is actually kinda cool."

Sasuke smiles as she moves around a little. "Wait till Asherah sees us," she says before feeling the armor buckle on her and starts to lean forward as Naruto does the same. Sasuke looks to her armor as it starts to fold on itself and reveals more and more of her flesh as she can see that Naruto has lost her underwear part of the armor and folds toward her breasts. Sasuke looks at her and notices that hers is doing the same before it ends up just at her breasts as well and becomes a leather covering and chain connections before a loud snap is heard. Both girls scream as they felt heavy pain through their nipples and painfully turn their heads and looks to their breasts to see that the armor is gone and only a barbell piercing is left on their nipples.

Loud echoing laughter is heard through the forest as they stare at their own naked bodies. "Enjoy your new bondage fetish my pet! One more piercing and you'll be ready. Don't have too much fun being tied down and fucked, ok?" they heard Ceraph say.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks tiredly now.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks.

"Do you have the same feeling of wanting to be tied by Asherah?" Naruto asks, slowly reaching for her discarded clothes.

"Yes," Sasuke says.

"…let's go home," Naruto says getting up and getting dressed on the way.

Sasuke follows as she dresses as well before running her head into some something soft before some arms hugs her. "Ah! You're so cute!" Ceraph cheers as she swings Sasuke by the head around like a doll as she squeezes her head between her breasts.

Naruto stops and quickly turns to see Ceraph laughing before Sasuke go and drops her near Naruto. "Kinda got bored of waiting and I need that plan done with," she says holding up another piercing of a ring and then splits it to show two of them. "One for each of you," Ceraph says as she sent the order into their minds through the piercings. They were to take the succubus milk she was to give them and sneak into the water treatment plant and then contaminate the water with it, slowly turning all Ponyville into succubi.

Naruto and Sasuke try to back up, but their legs wouldn't move as Ceraph moves closer and reaches down to Sasuke's hips before a hand grabs her arm and stops her. Ceraph blinks confused and slowly looks to the hand and follow it to see an angry human staring at her. "Got to give it to Hovy. She's a hippie, but she has a good nose," Rigi says stepping out from behind the girls with his sword unsheathed and over his shoulder and gives it to Asherah. "Here. Twice the cutting power. I'll take the girls…," a throat clearing is heard by Asherah, "and I won't touch them," Rigi says lifting both of the girls over his shoulders and takes off as Asherah turns to Ceraph and takes out his other sword.

"Um…go easy?" Ceraph pleads as he advances on her. "I'll give you your favorite fetish and fantasy," she offers as she starts to back off or rather try too.

Asherah proceeded to crush her wrist in his hand slowly and agonizingly. "You touched my girl," Asherah says and soon they started to hear her scream as Asherah tears out her eyes.

Rigi clicks his tongue as he looks out the window and looks to the girls in bed as Twilight looks over them. "Demon did a number on them. Don't know what, though."

"I see now. These things were to act like control devices when all three were pierced into the victim's body. Some sort of curse to control them," Twilight says.

"Please tell me that have two at least. Bad boy out there would kill me if there are three," Rigi says as he points his thumb to the outside where another blood-curdling scream is heard.

"No. It seems four are needed and I examined them. They only have three. So tell me, what was she going to make you both do?" Twilight asks.

Naruto groans and rubs her head. "Something about the water supply."

"Succubus milk," Sasuke adds holding her head.

Rigi raises an eyebrow. "Is the order, 'Put the milk into the water supply.'?"

"No. That is a scary thought if the milk contaminated the drinking water without us knowing, even if it took a few years, we would all eventually become succubi," Twilight says in horror, starting to write a letter.

Rigi huffs. "Don't forget, that demon would be queen and there's goes an arm," he says seeing an arm fly up past the tree line.

Twilight quickly sent the letter to Celestia as Asherah finished and emerged without blood on him.

Rigi shakes his head and two loud pops of magic were heard. "Hey corrupted sexies," he says turning to the princesses who now seems to be on edge. "Been a while."

"You later. Is it true?" Luna asks.

Twilight nods. "Unfortunately. They have the piercings and magic. It's possible this is the major plan that was being talked about."

"We must redo our filtration ways to prevent the plan from being effective," Celestia says.

"Then you better check the bakery," Rigi speaks up humming to himself.

"I'm glad she slipped up at the end," Twilight says as Asherah walked in and took the girls home.

* * *

Asherah pets their heads, a little worried waiting for them to wake back up.

Naruto moans and rolls over in her sleep toward him. "Asherah."

"I'm here," Asherah says holding her.

Naruto moans happily as she nuzzles his side a bit. "Warm."

"Tell me you are ok," Asherah says alarming her enough to fully awaken.

Naruto quickly looks to him. "I'm fine…what exactly happened?"

"Succubus had you both and nearly took control of you both," Asherah says as Sasuke wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm glad you're here," Sasuke says happily and nuzzles him.

"Don't worry me like that again," Asherah says holding Naruto closely, waiting for Sasuke to come around to get in on it.

Sasuke giggles as she slowly slides over and hugs them both. "I love you two."

"Sasuke, I think it is time we get Asherah's mind off of this," Naruto says.

Asherah looks between the two of them. "You just recovered from this."

"She is right Asherah. You are too stressed. Let us help," Sasuke says pushing him down onto the bed with Naruto.

Asherah looks worried at them. "Girls, you should rest. We have been through a lot of trouble and you two needed it after what you two went through."

"We also need you with all this pent up stress," Naruto says.

"I can rest. Please, just sleep and we can deal with this later," Asherah says trying to get up.

"Asherah, we need you right now," Sasuke says, stopping him cold.

Asherah looks heavily worried about her. "Sasuke, you just got into a small lust problem with a demon. Give it time."

"No. We were waiting for you to get back from the job as we hadn't slept with you in a long time. Last time I slept with you was with Soarin and for Naruto. It has been a lot longer so please," Sasuke says climbing in with the two.

Asherah looks worried between the two before sighing. "Alright."

"Naruto, let's get in the right state of dress," Sasuke says before they started undressing themselves and him.

Asherah remains a bit worried as they start to show their bodies a bit closely to him as they kept undressing as Sasuke slowly gets onto his lap and grinds against him, moaning freely as Naruto leans in and kisses her breasts, going mostly for the nipple which still has the piercing.

Sasuke moans happily and wraps a hand around her head and brings her closer as she lifts her hips up before impaling herself onto Asherah who groans and quickly grabs her hips and starts to help her along. Sasuke smiles as Asherah quickly got into it and started to move her hips with Asherah lifting her up and then slamming her back down.

Asherah could hear Sasuke coo and then some kisses on his cheek and looks to see Naruto doing that as she moves to his mouth and kisses him there. While Sasuke starts to pick up the pace, wanting him to finally relax. Asherah quickly kisses back as some worried went away for them and wraps an arm around Naruto and brings her in closer.

Sasuke giggles as she kept going and watches as Naruto moves herself closer and Sasuke quickly slaps her ass and makes her moan loudly into the kiss and freeze up before starting to shake her hips side to side. Asherah keeps Naruto in place and keeps kissing her as he feels Sasuke moving so freely on him, not wanting this to go on too long. Asherah quickly breaks the kiss and looks to Sasuke who is now clenching already as she cums all over him and her movements start to have no rhythm to them and only wanting to move as fast and deep as she could.

Asherah grunts as he feels himself well up before gripping Sasuke's hips tight and thrusts hard into her, Sasuke moaning out loud as she cums with him as he fills her up. Sasuke pants heavily and looks down to Asherah smiling as she feels some of his muscles relax before tiredly lifting herself off and grabs Naruto and kisses her as she guides her onto Asherah. Asherah could only let go of Sasuke and try to get his energy back as he watches the two kiss and Sasuke slowly placing Naruto onto him before grabbing his cock and holds it to Naruto's cunt and pushes her down, making them both grunt in surprise.

Sasuke giggles and helps Naruto lift herself up before starting to move and then let's her go as Naruto picks up the movement on her own. Asherah sighs deeply as he watches Naruto move on him and her breasts jiggle up and down mostly before Naruto moans and lean down to him. Naruto pants heavily before starting to kiss and hug him. Asherah kisses back as he wraps his arms around her and hugs her back. Sasuke watches tiredly before falling to her side beside them and watches them as Naruto moans loudly into the kiss, her hips still moving quickly. Her eyes start to close as Naruto quickly lifts her head up and moans out loud as she came on Asherah who grunts and grips her hips. Sasuke starts to fall asleep as she hears them grunt and groan before everything quiets down and then an arm wraps around her and pulls her close to Asherah as he grabs Naruto and pulls her close to his other side as well.

Asherah sighs and shakes his head a bit as he looks between the two sleeping against him. At least feeling some of the stress going away as promised.

* * *

"So how much money did Asherah bring back with him?" Rigi asks the zebra they put as a treasurer.

The zebra hums as he looks through the scrolls. "Around…two hundred thousand bits."

Rigi gives a whistle and looks to Asherah coming into the living room from the hall. "Not bad man. You did a fine day's work. Though now the big question, what the hell are we going to do now? You kinda took the big jobs off the list and we took care of the problem that may come to Ponyville. Still want to see that side," he says the last one to himself smirking.

Asherah sighs. "We need to get away for a bit. This place is harming the girls."

Rigi grins as he grabs the zebra's shoulder and slowly moves his hand downward. "Well…that girl, Daring, has been coming around to see you. Said she would be glad if you could come with her on a trip and only if she gets more pay this time."

"No. She says she is in trouble and asking for his help," the zebra corrects.

Rigi glares lightly to the zebra before reaching down and grips his cock hard and makes him groan in slight pain. "Tattletale."

"Where is she now?" Asherah asks.

"Waiting in the study," the zebra groans as Rigi grips him harder.

Asherah nods and walks off. "Don't have sex just to get some bits and gold."

Rigi grins to the zebra at that as he looks fearfully before Rigi crawls under the desk and pushes his loincloth out of the way and starts to suck him off, making the zebra moan.

* * *

"Daring," Asherah says seeing her.

Daring turns from the book and smiles. "Hey. Glad you can see me."

"I got back not too long ago," Asherah informs.

Daring sighs in relief. "That's good. Because I really need your help."

"Explain," Asherah informs.

"Well you know this amulet has many things that help me, even allowing me to control the elements to an extent," Daring informs.

Asherah nods as he looks to the amulet around her neck. "What about it?"

"Well, I got it from one of the rulers. The Pharaoh to be specific and she has called in the favor and I am either going to become her servant for all eternity or do a task for her," Daring informs.

Asherah raises an eyebrow. "What kind of deal is that?"

"Well, I may have been caught trespassing and talked my way out of it," Daring admits.

"So what's the favor?" Asherah asks looking to the book she is holding.

"I won't know till I see her," Daring says sheepishly.

Asherah nods. "Okay then. Let's go," he says walking away to grab his things.

"Really, just like that?" Daring asks.

"Yes," Asherah calls as he kept walking.

"Um…ok," Daring says getting up.

"Rigi, we are leaving for something important," Asherah calls into the office where an exhausted zebra laid back in the chair and Rigi sits on the desk and licking the cum off his hand.

"Got it. Can I come? Might be fun since it's getting kinda predictable around here," Rigi asks smirking.

"The zebras stay," Asherah informs.

Rigi shrugs and licks his lips. "Fine then. I am finished with most of them. I'll go pack," he says jumping off the desk and heads for his room.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Asherah calls.

"Yeah?" Sasuke calls down the hall.

"Get packed we are heading out," Asherah calls.

"Okay, Asherah. We'll be right down," Naruto calls.

"We are bringing our chick," Asherah calls.

"Yes!" Sasuke cheers and rushes for her daughter's room.

"You going somewhere?" Rainbow asks walking up to him.

"Yeah. With Daring," Asherah explains.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asks.

"To the Decresian territory with Daring," Asherah explains.

"Can I come?" Rainbow asks quickly.

Asherah looks worried at her before sighing. "Alright."

"I'm going to pack," Rainbow says zooming off.

Asherah shakes his head. "Dammit."

* * *

"Ok Rainbow, I know I said you could come, but the rest of your friends?" Asherah says looking at all of the mane six.

Rainbow shrugs. "Pinkie spread the word."

"And this is the perfect chance to open talks with her court," Twilight says.

"And those three are to be your guards?" Asherah asks looking at the three wonderbolt mares.

"What do you think?" Spitfire asks, raising an eyebrow to him.

Asherah rubs his temple, not saying a thing as Soarin smiles at him. "If there is no one else, let's go before the entire town gets up and walks with us."

Pinkie cheers as she carries all the bags and hops ahead.

"Were you serious with that last comment?" Rainbow asks.

"Wouldn't put it past that the town can do that now," Asherah informs.

"I seriously think this town is still crazy. But good enough," Rigi says, walking ahead. "Girls, watch the house and tribe!"

"Yes, master," all of the slaves he has say or tries to before Hovy growls to the panther who growls back as some of the zebra mares try to keep the wyvern under control and pull on her collar to not let her run off and break into a home to fuck a lucky stallion in his bed.

"Daring, you are leading the way," Asherah says.


	18. Sun Drenched Desert

"Bloody…" Rigi starts as they watch the town, surrounded by a desert, coming into view from the boat ride. "Wow. Not bad."

"They have a lot of art and culture, that is for sure," Asherah points out as Sasuke as a harpy plays with her chick.

"It's their life. This city has been marked as a tourist spot and they need to keep up the image," Daring explains.

"No. More like this is the result of their piety for their religion," Asherah says.

"I don't deny that part," Daring says sighing.

"So is she expecting us or has she used her powers to either see us or glimpse our coming in the future?" Asherah asks as Avasha grabbed his leg to maintain balance on the ship.

"I do not know about the last two, but she is expecting me…I just hope she is in a good mood," Daring mutters.

"Gods are fickle things," Rigi spoke up as Asherah picks up Avasha and holds her in his arms.

"You having better balance now with daddy?" Sasuke asks like a little kid.

Avasha chirps happily as Asherah pets her head and she nuzzles his hand.

"Come here little one. Time to eat," Sophie says.

Avasha chirps and reaches toward her before Sophie takes her out of Asherah arms and carries her away. "She's become a good matriarch," Rigi says as he watches the city.

"Not sore those duties sometimes take away from what she does for you?" Asherah asks.

Rigi chuckles. "Please. It does feel like that at times, but after I told her she is like a mother, she accepts this whole thing about how she is like a MILF. And I am not complaining. Sure it's less fun, but that's why I have my other girls for that."

"And the damn tribe?" Daring asks frowning.

Rigi grins to her. "Always wanted to know how I would feel like as a pimp and leader of a tribe. It's fun and awesome."

"Looks like she is expecting," Asherah says spying the warriors at the port.

"Oh boy. Explorer lady, you are up," Rigi says stepping back.

Daring gulps seeing them all. "We will be with you," Asherah encourages neutrally.

"Yeah…but if it all goes to shit, we're partly with you," Rigi adds.

"You are not helping," Twilight growls.

Rigi shrugs as the boat docks and the loading board is put onto the ship as the line of warriors steps onto the ships as they can see it is multiple guards wearing gold colored scale armor with what looked to be mostly ceremonially hats.

"Daring," Asherah says looking to her.

"Wha…oh, right," Daring says to herself as she looks at him for a moment before walking to the warriors. "Okay. I have arrived for…"

"You are to be taken to her holiness now," the lead guard says grabbing her arm and pulls Daring toward them as the sound of swords being withdrawn is heard and Daring looks to see both Asherah and Rigi standing before them with their swords pointed toward the guards as the guards surround Daring and the lead guard.

"Easy you two. Their lands, their rules," Daring says.

Both Asherah and Rigi watches the guards as they back off a few steps, but don't put the swords down.

"These guys are with me and a few of them invited themselves to come along to meet her as they have business with her," Daring says as they started to notice Twilight.

"An alicorn," one says as some turn to look at Twilight.

"What do we do?" one of them asks.

"We let her holiness decide that," the captain says.

"We have to keep the chosen one with us, correct?" another asks.

"Right. Straight to the palace," the captain instructs.

* * *

"I am seriously stopping commentary," Rigi says as they follow Daring and the guards who are now walking down a long and wide area that leads to a three floor looking stone palace that has a large square archway with round pillars lining the walls and floors as hieroglyphs and marking line all the walls and pillars. "Still, I can vacation here if the political system isn't so god-like," he says as he kept his swords out, but more relaxed.

Asherah looks around, spotting a few hidden archers that no one else hadn't noticed before making a universal hand gesture, letting them know he saw them.

The archers steel themselves as they kept aim as they approach the palace and enter through the doorway.

"So none of you noticed the hidden archers?" Asherah asks, freezing the pharaoh's guards.

"That is…" one of the guards starts.

"Say nothing," the captain orders, keeping his composure.

Daring looks between them before looking to Asherah who is watching her carefully for anything.

'So these ones are easily shaken. You though are not part of the mean, far more experienced and stronger,' Asherah analyzes as they kept walking before coming to a chamber.

"Finally here. I have been waiting impatiently for you," they hear and everyone looks up the long stone stairs that lead up to a four poster area that has a large golden chair, partially covered in whom silk cloth hanging from the edges around it as water flows down from the sides into waterfalls and forms rivers at the bottom that run straight past them on the wide walkway. On the chair sat a beautiful pegasus with falcon-like wings and golden colored coat, wearing a mix of white silk drapes and gold jewelry. "Bring her up here."

"Yes, your holiness," the captain says as he grabs Daring and pulls her up the stairs.

Asherah almost followed but was stopped by Rigi's tail grabbing his leg, making him look to Rigi who shakes his head before they both look back to Daring who is being inspected by the supposed god by grabbing her chin and turns her head around. "Good. Not a scratch still. I see my charm is working out well."

"Yes, it also helped me find a very valuable treasure," Daring says.

The pegasus hums and leans on her arm smiling. "And where is this treasure now?"

"Close," Daring says.

The pegasus chuckled. "Good. I hope to inspect it myself soon. Now then, are you ready after such a hasty escort?"

"So what is the task you have i…" Daring stops as suddenly her clothes were transformed into a servant's of a simple white silk bra and loincloth with gold connections and belt while some gold rings are on her wrists to signify her status.

The pegasus grins to her. "This is what I have in mind."

"Hold it," Asherah says walking forwards not letting this continue.

The pegasus raises an eyebrow to him. "What is this rabble? She made a deal with a god, she has to honor it."

"Yes, but she can also do a task to repay it, correct?" Asherah says before catching an arm with a khopesh being held by a black furred jackal-like girl.

Rigi quickly wolf whistles as he walks up and holds the arm. "I'll take defending. You can take the talking part," he says holding the jackal back before feeling a burning sensation on his hands and looks to see it smoking. "How?!" he yells as he lets go of one hand and sees burn marks. "Is this your doing by making them this way?" Rigi asks up to the mare.

"You dare speak to her holiness in such a manner," the jackal growls as the pharaoh takes note he either has great fortitude to still be holding her like that or…

"Daring, the amulet," the pharaoh instructs.

Daring sighs. "Yes ma'am," she says taking it off her neck and gives it to the pharaoh who looks through it towards and gasps as she sees two shocking things. One such a clean slate and other full of corruption, yet acting like nothing's bothering him in any way.

"How?" the pharaoh breathes out, slightly shocked. Daring just smiles mischievously as the pharaoh gets this is the treasure she meant.

Asherah raises an eyebrow and looks to Rigi who is blowing on his hands and keeps switching his hands as he kept holding the weapon back. "Keep them off me," he says, continuing to walk up.

"You got it, buddy," Rigi says pushing the jackal back and rushes up and catches two of the guards' weapons coming at Asherah.

"So am I correct or not?" Asherah says, almost challenging.

The pharaoh glares at him as she thinks this through before smiling. "Yes. It's true. But no mortal has ever survived it."

"Let me guess. There is a monster that has been hounding your people for a long time, but your duties here keep you from dealing with it? Don't look so surprised. Merchants talk all the time," Asherah informs.

The pharaoh tries to keep a straight face. "Want the job? The prize is her life, body, and soul."

"I'll take her debt as being paid as, even if I were to own it, it still doesn't mean that she is absolved of her debt to you," Asherah says.

"Nice fine print," Rigi says bring him as he holds off an axe.

The pharaoh frowns slightly before sighing. "Fine then. You can have the job. But she stays here as insurance. I hate to lose her to the beast out there and lose my newest and very valuable servant."

"Then watch me. I know it is to the south," Asherah informs as the jackal stops, having knocked Rigi through a pillar, making the Pharaoh twitch at the destruction.

"Bloody! That dog sure knows how to punt! Oy! God mare! Can more than one go or only him?! Because it would get boring staying here and fighting dog girl!" Rigi calls from the rubble as he points to the jackal who growls.

"Oh, you want me to watch? Very well, but the rest stay here under house arrest," the pharaoh says.

"You don't have to involve my friends! That isn't part of the deal!" Daring spoke up, madly turning to her.

"Hush," the pharaoh instructs, making her go quiet.

"Very well, but the black haired and blond haired non-ponies come with us as well," Asherah says, calling her attention to the two.

The pharaoh leans her head to Sasuke and Naruto and looks them over. "Fine. But the rest stay. You only get this one favor. Nothing else."

"Done," Asherah says, letting Rigi know the goddess was ignoring him.

Rigi taps his claws on the rubble as Asherah walks back down as the jackal growls and steps up to him. "I'm up for a spar sexy bitch. I'm kinda bored anyway," he says crawling out of the rubble. "Good luck man," he says stretching as Asherah walks past with Sasuke and Naruto following.

"Guards, take them to the guest quarters and Anubis, you are coming," the pharaoh informs.

Rigi blinks surprised and points to the jackal. "This is Anubis?"

Anubis growls at him before following the Pharaoh with Daring.

Rigi keeps blinking before grinning. "Awesome! The male death god is a sexy bitch!" he cheers loudly.

"Come along you," a few guards say before doing their best to drag him away to the guest rooms.

"Yeah, yeah assholes. I'll stay calm if you let me stare at that jackal ass all day," Rigi says chuckling deviously as he follows too.

They heard another growl from Anubis at that point.

* * *

"This is it," the Pharaoh says at a huge sea of sand.

"So this is where it is at," Asherah says in the same neutral voice as they stand on the platform.

"Yes. I hope you have fun dying," the pharaoh says grinning a bit.

"Sasuke, Naruto, watch her and make sure none of them pull a fast one," Asherah says starting to walk.

"You got it," Sasuke says watching all around as Naruto just watches the pharaoh.

Asherah kept walking till stopping when a guard started striking a gong. 'Ah. Trying to get its attention, huh?' Asherah thinks before seemingly disappearing from his high speed right before, where he was standing, the sand was swallowed up by something.

The pharaoh frowns as watches the pit stop sinking and something moves under the sand it goes around the area.

"Where did he go? Did he teleport?" a guard asks watching before they heard a loud boom.

Loud screeching is heard before a large worm-like creature bursts out of the ground, feelers on the sides of it and circles of teeth in its mouth as it screeches all around the area. Trying to find the offender.

"A worm, huh?" Asherah asks looking at it before moving away as the worm went for the sound he made.

Naruto shivers at the sight of the thing. "Man. Now I hate to be down there."

"Hum…how about you two become mine like Daring here after he dies?" the pharaoh asks.

"Fat chance!" they both yell.

"Oh, I don't know about that," the pharaoh says before the worm starting shooting blunted spikes everywhere, making her raise a shield blocking them as they watch as Asherah barely dodges one as the force from it tears his top apart before he sees the second on an interception course and blocks with his left arm. It was clear to all who watched it was broken but it was a shock that he deflected the spike and he didn't die from it.

"How…?" the pharaoh starts.

"This is bad. I never seen him injured like that," Sasuke says getting worried.

The pharaoh looks to her at that. 'He hasn't been hurt that much up to this point? Who is he?'

"Bastard," Asherah growls showing a new emotion to them, anger before an aura starts covering him.

"What is that?" a guard asks.

"His nen?" Naruto asks.

The worm, hearing him, was about to dive at him but suddenly stops, feeling a new energy and with the others, his anger. "Know your place," Asherah says before the aura exploded outward, letting even those who didn't know how, to both see and feel his aura.

"What is going on?" the pharaoh spoke up after a while.

Then the aura suddenly stopped and Asherah was covered in some sort of garb, reminiscent of pictures that Twilight showed them while teaching them about this word. If memory served Naruto and Sasuke, it was what Twilight called the ancient inquisition. Even though the aura had vanished to them the feeling of dread was still there, even though Asherah was over five hundred yards away.

"This is…" the pharaoh tries to say.

"Atone for your misdeeds. Pain Retribution," Asherah says the aura reappearing briefly forming into a ball of energy before shooting into the worm. "Burning implosion," Asherah finishes before suddenly the worm screeches in pain as smoke start rising from it. They all watch as it shrivels up and soon something starts burning through its back before shooting up, at first glance, looking like a mini sun before dissipating.

"This is so much power…what is he?" the pharaoh asks out loud as they watch the destruction.

"Well…that explains what happens if you get him mad," Sasuke says smiling proudly with Naruto.

Asherah turned to the cliff and started walking, holding his broken arm with the other, letting the entire world see without a concern.

"You got the aid kit?" Naruto asks worriedly.

'Daring was right, you are a prized child of Ra,' the pharaoh thinks.

Asherah scoffs as he steps up to them and Sasuke and Naruto immediately start to help fix his arm. "Now the deal."

"Yes. A deal is a deal. For your service, I release Daring Do from my service," the pharaoh says as all the Decresians looked at him with new respect, even Anubis.

Asherah huffs. "Let's go home and take Daring away. No more business ever here," he mutters the last one to himself as he walks back to the palace to tell the others.

"Wait. I believe one of your group is an alicorn, correct? Maybe it is time to talk to them," the pharaoh says.

"Do it on your own time. All I want is to take Daring away from here," Asherah says frowning.

"Asherah, we can't do that," Daring says.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Asherah thinks.

* * *

Soon word had spread around the palace and trickled out into the city that the sand worm was dead with the rumor that claimed Asherah was the child of Ra with his creation of a sun to kill it.

"Next time we head out and we have a job where you kill a monster and it gains you the respect akin to a god, I'm taking the next one," Rigi says frowning slightly as he rests and leans his head back against a wall.

"I don't care," Asherah says as Twilight was using her magic to heal his arm as much as she could.

"Well, you should. You got a god's attention. One that was on Daring a moment ago. Which means you should watch out," Rigi warns.

"I know," Asherah says wincing as the wonderbolts held him still.

Rigi grins slightly. "Actually, I'm slightly disappointed, but two gods."

"Are you here to make comments or to tell us why you didn't come back with fruit from the market like I asked?" Twilight asks working on Asherah's arm as it looked a lot better when she first started working on it considering the main damage was to the elbow area. It having been broken and the arm was bent too far in the wrong direction.

Rigi opens his eyes and looks to them. "Only the fact that I have it all and it's with the others," he says getting up and turns back to them. "And I'm going to spar," he says before spitting out a glob of red spit and makes it land on his arm. "Antibacterial and dragon warmth. Helps with aches," he explains before walking off.

"So Twilight, is she being honest and opening talks with you?" Asherah asks seriously.

Twilight sighs. "Yes. She is trying and I sent a letter to Princess Celestia."

"So does that mean we will be staying for an extended period?" Asherah asks as Soarin was less restraining him and more like tracing his muscles as his top remains were destroyed in the heat of his attack, leaving him topless.

"Yes," Twilight groans, hanging her head. "We are stuck here for a long while."

"I see," Asherah says as Spitfire slapped Soarin's hand and gives her a look to get serious.

Twilight sighs. "Well…we can try to enjoy the city once we have a chance. Enjoy after dealing with the fact of a god watching us."

"Like your mentor and her telescope," Asherah says, recalling reading about it from the letter he read over her shoulder.

Twilight frowns. "Yes…like Luna and her telescope."

"It is Celestia's. It has a sun insignias from the letter," Asherah reminds.

Twilight frowns to him and presses at a certain spot and makes him wince. "Either be quiet now or you aren't getting this fixed up."

"I don't mind either way," Asherah says making Twilight nearly trip up.

"Jeez. Your attitude is sometimes annoying. More so than Rigi," Twilight complains as she goes back to healing him.

"How would you prefer I would act? Quite frankly, I am surprised you haven't asked me what my power is as you beat both Naruto and Sasuke up over learning what their special abilities were when they made them," Asherah says.

Twilight frowns. "That is not true."

Asherah gives her a blank stare as Twilight looked at him as a single thought crossed her mind. 'This is the first time I have seen his full face,' Twilight thought as she was so accustomed to his look, she forgot he had a lower face.

"Man. He is still hotter looking without it on," Spitfire spoke up as they all looked him over.

"What about Daring? What is she up to?" Asherah suddenly asks.

"Um…" Twilight quickly shakes her head and gets back into it. "She's talking it over with the pharaoh. She's trying to help explain the dealings that may happen and make sure we aren't bothered that much."

"So she is trying to act as a cultural bridge then?" Asherah asks.

"Mostly, yeah," Twilight explains as she knocks his arm gently a few times.

"So what is your take? Will any real progress be made or will it be endless talking in a circle?" Asherah asks.

"Like any other politician," Twilight says frowning.

"Yeah, I am staying clear of that. You can't pay me enough to get involved in that crap," Asherah informs.

Spitfire guffaws. "He knows his stuff."

"Yeah. So you can't just throw him at the problem like you did with me," Soarin says.

Spitfire frowns at her. "Shut up."

"Not you, the princess here," Soarin says.

"My family has a habit of throwing mares at things," Twilight nonchalantly says.

"Then why did you do that with me?" Asherah asks, reminding her he was neither a pony or female.

"Because the other option was going with Rigi and none of us wants that for Soarin," Twilight explains and makes Soarin frown at the mention of his name.

Asherah growls and rubs his head as no one noticed Fleetfoot was watching Soarin's tail this entire time curiously.

"He is trouble…but if it wasn't for his…slaves…we wouldn't have found out about some things they were planning," Spitfire says frowning.

"Anything to add FleeTFOOT!" Soarin, her voice going a few octaves higher, asked when her tail was grabbed.

Fleetfoot quickly let's go. "Sorry."

"What was that?" Spitfire asks.

Soarin quickly curls her tail around herself. "Fleetfoot grabbed my tail."

"Oh, right. Your tail is very sensitive," Asherah says, making Twilight get that mad look in her eye when she wants to study something.

Soaring quickly grabs her spade on her tail. "My tail! Back off!" she yells to Twilight.

"Leave it Twilight," Asherah instructs as Spitfire couldn't believe what Asherah just told them.

'How can a tail be sensitive?' Twilight asks herself.


	19. Community Growing

"So the less revealing the clothes are, the more respectful the servant is," Daring says, explaining things about the equestrian court.

The pharaoh huffs. "Strange customs."

"So are yours," Daring says rolling her eyes. "So don't be surprised if the princesses come in wearing large dresses that cover them up quite well."

"So tell me, what is your custom for finding a mate?" the Pharaoh asks smirking, trying to drive her into a corner.

Daring frowning. "I don't think that is needed for this meeting as this is a political talk."

"Oh, but you wouldn't have brought the child of Ra without being interested," the Pharaoh says.

Daring groans. "He is not the child of Ra. It's just a power he has and he isn't from this world on top of that."

"That means he is more likely from the realm of gods where my ancestors are," the pharaoh counters.

"It also means he could come from a world where gods don't exist," Daring counters back.

"There is no such thing," the pharaoh says waving her finger, reminding her how stubborn the Decresians were when they decide something.

Daring groans and facepalmed. "Damn. Stupid attitude."

"Want me to explain the multiverse theory to her?!" Rigi yells, suddenly near them.

Daring yelps a filly scream and covers her mouth. "How did you get up here?" the pharaoh demands frowning.

Rigi raises an eyebrow and points behind her. "I took the back way. Seriously, you do not have guards there and only the front end, for shame. But seriously, I can explain how gods can't exist in another world just like this," he says snapping his fingers.

"Anubis, please show him the way out as a goddess of death," the pharaoh requests.

Anubis growls grinning and walks up to them. "Also, your seat is in a good view for an archer to take you out easily and without trouble too," Rigi says looking where her chair is looking. "Bigger is better, but only if you can be safe while doing so."

Daring smirks and extends her wing at the edge and it shimmered like water when the surface was broken.

Rigi raises an eyebrow and pokes the edge and sees it forms a magical film. "Huh. Not bad. Though…" he says stealing a nearby archer's arrow and blows a bit of fire on the top and then huffs his breath onto it before spitting on it. "That should…" he says moving the arrow where the magical barrier is before it pushes through as the foil makes a hole. "Whoops," he says pulling it back and the hole reforms. "I'm guessing this isn't rated for dragon magic."

"Get out of here!" Anubis yells in his face before kicking his tail down the stairs.

"I hope no one noticed the disruption in the mirage barrier," Daring says.

"Breath mint!" Rigi yells from down the stairs and Anubis marches down to kick his flank more.

"Quite…is he always like this?" the pharaoh asks.

"Seems like. My first time meeting him…got the vibe of a rapist in waiting. Then over time, I just realized he's just a pervert and took control of monsters as slaves. No idea you can do that if not a monster," Daring explains.

The pharaoh smirks. "And Asherah, the son of Ra?"

Daring glares to her for that name. "Well…he's very hard to read. I couldn't get an idea to what he wants and goals. But I do know he is sleeping with Naruto and Sasuke who now have the ability to turn into different mo…why haven't I used that in one of my books?"

The pharaoh just raises an eyebrow at her. "Books?"

"More compact scrolls," Daring informed.

"Ah," the pharaoh says smirking and gets up and slowly walks toward her. "So you are writing your adventures? Writing about how I successfully turned you into my most faithful servant? Taking you to my private quarters? And then…"

"Enough!" Daring yells, stopping her as she smirks as Daring blushes heavily and looks away.

"Continue. What were you saying about the two that were with us at the worm's death?" Anubis asks, coming back up.

Daring sighs. "They can change forms at will. Apparently, they had so many misadventures, they ended up being able to change into different monsters and some part human or fully human. I think that is their original species. Anyways, I don't know all of them, but I know that Sasuke can become a harpy. That harpy chick with their group is hers," Daring says.

"A little one already? He must be quite the mate," the pharaoh says smirking.

"Actually, harpies have certain breeding time that it drives them nearly crazy if they don't breed and they lay an egg two days to a week later I think," Daring says offhandedly as she makes a note in her notebook about them able to become other creatures.

"So?" Anubis says.

"First time and she laid the egg," Daring informs from what Sasuke told her.

"Moving on to you wanting the son of Ra," the pharaoh says sneaking it in there.

Daring frowns at her. "Quiet. Why are you so keen on that anyway?"

"The pharaoh's duties," the pharaoh says confusing her.

Daring is just confused.

"Pharaoh's two main duties, rule the people well and to produce a good heir to take my place when I feel they are ready," the pharaoh informs.

Daring blushes heavily. "Um…I do not think that is needed."

"Besides, you are still young. You haven't even ruled a century yet since your predecessor ascended," Anubis says.

The pharaoh rolls her eyes and smiles to her. "Oh please. It's best to prepare as early as possible."

"So what other forms do they have?" Anubis asks.

Daring sighs. "I think one has two human, harpy, and that is all I know of for her. The other one has two humans and a kitsune form," Daring says getting a confused look from the pharaoh again. "A fox with very strong magic power mostly found in the Sunacon lands."

"Ah…I am starting to like not only the son of Ra but also these two. Any chance they are available to take?" the pharaoh asks smirking.

"Can we focus on the thing at hand?" Daring asks.

"Very well, what else?" the pharaoh asks.

"Ok. So next is addressing. The princess is addressed as your majesty," Daring says,

The pharaoh smirks. "Oh really? And not your highness, holiness?"

"That is how their subjects address them. Yours can address you the same way," Daring explains.

"Such a big world," the pharaoh says.

"Yes, it is and the four cultures that now exist in the territory of Equestria are just a few. The entire world has a habit of producing more," Daring says.

"Oh, such a complicated matter," the pharaoh laminates.

"It is a part of how this world was put together. The ancestors of our country here were once separate tribes," Anubis informs.

"And we needed to band together to form a powerful one that can't be rivaled. I know. You taught me this," the pharaoh says rolling her eyes.

"So basically that is how nations are started. Even Equestria although we almost didn't because the three tribes were constantly fighting after a climate shift and were hounded by Windigos," Daring informs.

The pharaoh raises an eyebrow and looks to Anubis.

"Creatures of ice and the wind that feed off hatred and anger," Anubis explains.

"Ah," the pharaoh gets before turning to Daring. "You had a bad history to warrant that."

"A lot of infighting, but this was before we even had the princesses," Daring informs.

"Still, terrible history," the pharaoh says.

"Moving on," Daring says.

"So tell me, that blue one, is she your sister or daughter?" the pharaoh asks.

Daring glares at him. "No! She is a different pony who isn't related to me."

"But you are identical," the pharaoh says.

"I don't see it," Daring says shrugging.

"How old are you?" the pharaoh asks.

"Twenty-seven," Daring says.

"Hum and given her age, not long enough to have a child her age," Anubis says.

"Alright. Enough. Back to the topic at hand," Daring pushes frowning.

The pharaoh smiles as she kept teasing Daring the entire time.

* * *

"You need something Rainbow?" Twilight asks as she was once again working on Asherah's arm.

Rainbow sighs. "Yeah. To see him."

"Alright. Just nothing too strenuous. His arm still needs work," Twilight says stopping.

Rainbow smiles a bit as she sits by him. "Thanks for helping her."

"It's no problem," Asherah says, wrapping his right arm around her.

Rainbow smiles more and leans against him. "I'm guessing you are not going to leave her side, aren't you?"

"I got one right here," Asherah says.

Rainbow giggles and nuzzles his side. "Yeah. You do."

"And she has been with me," Asherah reminds.

Rainbow just smiles more as she starts to rest against him. "Yeah."

"So what are you up to?" Asherah asks.

Rainbow chuckles. "Just wandering around. Kinda bored really."

"They haven't stopped you?" Asherah asks, patting her back.

Rainbow shrugs and gives a wry smile. "Guard tailing me."

"You went into the city yet?" Asherah asks petting her.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Nah. We have kinda been trapped in this place anyway."

"I will talk to the pharaoh," Asherah says before laying back.

Rainbow smiles a bit to him. "Okay. That sounds good…but what about you?"

"I'm staying here till we leave. There is a rumor I am the child of one of their gods," Asherah says.

"After what you did as a power move, yeah," Twilight spoke up nearby.

"You weren't even there," Asherah reminds.

"But the stories. Besides, if Princess Celestia did the same thing, she could be seen as a daughter of a god," Twilight points out.

"No. They see her as a pretender or heretical," Asherah informed, making Twilight look appalled.

Rainbow hits his side. "Shut up before you make it worse."

"Better to hear it from me before the entire country starts getting up in arms," Asherah informs.

Rainbow shakes her head. "You still need to learn bedside manners."

"Meh," Asherah says.

"Learn it or I'm breaking up," Rainbow threatens.

Asherah pets her head and motions her to lie with him.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and lays with him and sighs. "I partly hate you."

"You chose me, remember?" Asherah asks, holding her gently.

Rainbow sighs and closes her eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you regret it?" Asherah asks.

"No," Rainbow says, resting her head against him.

* * *

Rigi yawns as he stumbles around the temple and ends up before the open door of Asherah and sees him sitting in bed, thinking, and Rainbow laying her head on his lap. "Hey, man. How're your wounds?" he asks, leaning against the doorway.

"It will heal," Asherah says, petting Rainbow.

Rigi nods. "Good enough to move around?"

"Yeah, why?" Asherah asks.

Rigi nods his head to the city. "You want to find some more guys to recruit. The tribes I have are just a buffer until we get some real guys to handle our shit. If this place is as grand as it is, there must be some guys and gals we can take with us back home to run our shit."

"A merchant would be a welcome addition," Asherah says following.

"And maybe scout out places we are going to, maybe a guard to watch over our place. My girls and tribes are good, but not all the way," Rigi adds.

"We will see who we can find," Asherah says.

Rigi smiles. "Want to head out or spend time with your girl?"

"Let her sleep for now," Asherah informs, leading him out.

Rigi chuckles. "So…who are you going to get?"

* * *

"You think the merchant we recruited will get back to our home before we do?" Asherah asks.

Rigi shrugs. "We are taking another ship back home. It would only be right he would. My tribe will get him set up. Now just need a few more."

"What about him?" Asherah says watching a pickpocket taking ponies purses without them realizing it.

Rigi grins. "Play it cool. And let him pick up our pouches and then grab his arm, don't break it. Though we also need a bodyguard. A really good one…maybe at a bar…tavern?"

"You go and I will get this," Asherah says.

Rigi nods and walks off in another direction. "Thief's special weapon is his arms. Don't break 'em," he warns smirking to him.

Asherah just shakes his head and walks toward the thief's way as Rigi hums to himself and walks down a grimy path for a such a clean city. Passing by him are the many citizens of ponies, zebras, griffons, and various animals and creatures pulled into this world from the corruption. Some mostly burly, possible to fight the corruption and monsters, but none of these have the potential to take care of his home and girls. Heading down another alleyway, he finds an area where a lot of citizens gathered and walks toward it, some eyes being drawn toward him and his out of place attire. Rigi pays them no mind as he waltzes right past the main group standing outside of the doorway and heads in to find a tavern he could be looking for. Laughs and drinks being passed around as tales of conquests are heard of.

Rigi shakes his head as he heads for the bar and sits down in the rickety chair, looking around a bit at who could be a good one to take home. He sees many groups together, talking about how many kills they got or how much money they stole or earned. Not the right type. They could steal right from under them and Asherah doesn't forgive that much in terms of not hurting. Rigi looks to the other side and sees a small group, quiet and looking around. Shifty, possibly looking for a place to score. Not good as the money will be an issue. Though there is also the question of how tough they are. Rigi knows he is not tough enough to take on Asherah by himself. So if they can beat him, maybe they can get in, now to start this somehow.

Rigi smirks as he sees a passing group walking behind him and lets his tail hang behind him on the ground and trips them. "Oops," Rigi says smirking to himself and looks to the group as they glare at him as he gets up and gives a shrug. "Sorry guys. But if you came here to boost, then you can kiss your reputation goodbye with that plat fall," Rigi says, eliciting a laugh from most of the residents of the tavern and a few growls from the dog looking creatures in scattered plates of armor. "Bring it," Rigi only says and dodges his head to the side as the punches came at him and he backs off.

Rigi smirks as they all started to charge at him, making Rigi note these guys are off the books immediately with that maneuver. "Fucking…" Rigi only says and quickly moves to the side and lets them fall through the wooden window of just pieces of wood covering a large hole. Rigi leans outside a bit and sees them all scattered on the ground and busted a table too. "Yeah…you're not worth it," he says before looking to the rest of the bar. "So…who wants to prove themselves to me. Live up to your own words. I'll give you an experience," Rigi says grinning and half the tavern gets up as the rest all go to the side, noting that those who stepped to the side seems to have almost no interest in his boosting ways. Rigi only smiles as everyone came at him.

Yells and hard hitting punches were heard with the sound of breaking bones and more tables and glasses breaking. Soon, a body fell out of the window that was broken from the group before and fell on top of them. Then another, and another, until that wasn't enough and more bodies came out from the door and another window.

Rigi sighs as he sits at the only table in the middle, sniffing a glass that was unaffected from the fight and cringes at the smell. "Yuck. I don't know what you see in it," he says tossing it behind him and knocks out another creature that was getting up on the pile of bodies outside. "So…you're the only ones left," he says looking to the side of the tavern to see those that hadn't participated in the tavern fight and smirks. "Now then, who wants a job?" he asks smirking and leaning back in his seat and half of them came forward. "Good for you," he says cheerfully before frowning and pointing out the blocked door full of bodies. "Get out!" he yells before giving a sly smirk to the rest, which is only three of them. "You guys win. Weaker than me, I don't think so. Only in it for the money, nah. So, you guys want to get out of stinking fucking hell hole and visit someplace nice at least? Green maybe," Rigi suggested as he tosses the table aside and gets up as he kicks up dust. "Citizens are better. Heck, they can do damage themselves if pushed to it. All you have to do is guard a very good compound of me and my friend. You in?" he asks and the three look to each other, a hooded wolf in scouting armor and cloak, a large bear with a large axe on his back, and, what could he only describe, a femme fatal of a golden fox that had double daggers on her hips of a nicely done dress. Then they all look back at him. "If, as a bonus you want, I got some girls that need to be fucked constantly sometimes and I can't do it every day. So, that's a little bonus, free of charge," Rigi says shrugging and sees they are still not looking convinced. "Beds, own rooms, and some of them go for the opposite gender and both at the same time."

"I'm in!" the fox calls happily.

The bear and wolf looks to her and looks at each other before shrugging. "Fine," they both say.

Rigi grins at the fox's eagerness to push things along.

* * *

"So how did you recruit yours?" Asherah asks.

Rigi grins. "Kicked everyone's asses at a tavern. Took the one that could pass a fight with me, but not with you and was not in it for the money. Got some good three guards to take and I took all."

"Ah, me. I just gave him an option. Either work for us or I turn him in and personally cut off his arms," Asherah says.

Rigi chuckles. "I see you followed my advice. So…is that everyone we need or we need more?"

"Yes. Let's head back," Asherah says before stopping at a clothing store.

Rigi smirks. "Need new digs?"

"Go on. I will be back soon," Asherah instructs.

Rigi nods and walks on ahead.

* * *

"Back," Asherah says, entering his room, wearing an attempt to recreate his clothing that was destroyed, even the bandana.

Rainbow smiles as Naruto and Sasuke looked up at him. "Hey, man. I…see you tried," Rainbow says looking over his clothes of so many clothes.

"Yeah…so, what do you three want to do?" Asherah asks, giving them ideas unintentionally.

"I can think of a few things," Sasuke says before switching to her alternate human form while Naruto stays in her original female human form.

Rainbow rolls her eyes as she gets up and pulls Asherah into the room and shuts the door.


	20. Land Grab

"Okay. That should be everything," Rigi says, checking the bags.

"Let's slip out before the pharaoh gets done with the talks today," Asherah says.

"Couldn't agree more. She is stuck in the past, let me tell ya," Rigi says grabbing some bags and lifting them over his shoulder. "I would grab Daring and fast," he says walking off.

"Actually, Asherah here wants to avoid her attempts to get his attention," Daring informs.

"Then I suggest you hurry," Rigi says over his shoulder.

"You four ready?" Asherah asks looking at the four.

"Yeah, mostly," Rainbow says, hanging a bag over the shoulder with the rest of them.

"I got my little one," Sasuke says holding her sleeping chick in her harpy form.

Asherah looks to little Avasha and rubs the little's one head as she chirps happily.

"Cute," Rainbow says smirking.

"She is my daughter. I have to be nice," Asherah says still rubbing the little one's head.

"Here's to more children," Sasuke says.

Asherah nods before looking around. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Finally done. Those two go on forever," the Pharaoh says, seeing Anubis.

"So…an agreement is reached?" Anubis asks.

"The basis of one. Now, where is the son of Ra? I wish to attempt to attract his attention," the pharaoh says.

"He left on a boat a few hours ago. Off on his next adventure most likely," Anubis says.

"You are kidding? He left like that?" the pharaoh asks a bit shocked.

"He is an adventurer or a wanderer. He has no true home. I told you, I was surprised he stay that long, don't you remember?" Anubis asks.

"I just wanted him in bed," the pharaoh says slouching.

"He is still on this plane. You will see him again. Especially if we keep interacting with the Equestrians. As it is what brought him to us, to begin with," Anubis informs.

"Maybe I should get another servant under me that is close to him," the pharaoh says to herself, thinking of a plan.

"He killed the death worm in his anger. If you want to bed him, earn his favor," Anubis informs.

"Or maybe one of his mates already," the pharaoh says, already lost in her own planning.

'Oh dear,' Anubis thinks.

* * *

"Finally home," Sasuke says putting her bags down.

"Yeah. About time. That was almost a bitch to deal with," Daring says in relief.

"Now for our bill to you," Sasuke says smirking.

"Bill?" Daring asks confused.

"You can either work it off or join Asherah's little harem," Sasuke says, smirking at her.

Daring looked shocked. "Are you serious? This is just the pharaoh in another way."

"So you aren't interested?" Rainbow asks smirking.

"Well…" Daring starts as she looks to Asherah who is holding Avasha in his arms and petting her head as she hugs him, "maybe…"

"So isn't this a shortcut then?" Sasuke asks.

Daring rubs the back of her neck and sighs. "Fine."

"Avasha, you got another new stepmother," Sasuke calls.

Avasha smiles and chirps happily to Daring.

"Um…" Daring says speechless, not having thought of this.

"Come on, hold her," Sasuke encourages.

Asherah holds out Avasha as she holds her wings out to Daring who carefully picks her up and carries her. "She's…cute," Daring says as Avasha wraps her arms around Daring.

"Get used to it," Sasuke instructs smirking, implying she will be pregnant soon.

"I guess," Daring says as she makes sure she has a good grip on Avasha.

"I will go make sure everything is in order. We recruited a merchant, three bodyguards, and a thief to work for us," Asherah informed.

"Must be waiting for us or maybe my tribe must have already ordered them," Rigi says looking around.

"You go check the vault and make sure nothing is missing," Asherah advises.

Rigi stretches as he walks off. "Got it."

"So…um…do I get a room?" Daring asks the other girls.

"Yeah…with us," Sasuke says giggling.

* * *

"So how is our merchant doing?" Asherah asks looking to Naruto who was looking it over in her kitsune form nearly a month later.

"He is doing fine. He got us a lot of profit," Naruto says grabbing another paper.

"I see," Asherah says before covering her with a blanket as the seasons were changing to winter.

Naruto smiles at him. "You're always so sweet."

"I am not a food," Asherah says bluntly.

Naruto giggles and leans on him. "No. But there is another part of you that is sweet and you give it every night to us."

"You like what I make for dinner?" Asherah asks.

Naruto laughs and hugs him. "You're a clueless husband. But you're ours."

"Speaking of which, how are the tribe Rigi controls?" Asherah asks.

Naruto hums as she looks at another scroll. "Seems they are turning in more profit than ever. More tribes from where he picked them up are coming in for safety and the breeder zebras are going to work the most. We got more potions than we know what to do with and even some mages. I say he took a big risk and came back with an income boost."

"I see…so what about this Kurama you told me about?" Asherah inquires.

Naruto sighs and puts her head on his lap. "He was a fox spirit that lived in me. Well…forced into me and forced to live inside me. He was a god spirit and…well…well he was a bit of a friend to me. That was until I became this certain form did he disappear. I guess I became him in a sense."

"How do you know this?" Asherah asks.

Naruto smiles up at him. "This form. It requires you to be super smart. So…knowledge received."

"I see," Asherah says getting in the blanket with her.

Naruto smiles and hugs and snuggles up to him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Asherah says, making Naruto happier.

Naruto nuzzles him and wraps her tails around him. "So…what else is needed to be talked about?"

"I want to know how we are doing financially as you are better at it than I am," Asherah admits.

Naruto smiles and kisses his cheek. "We are doing well enough. Income is pretty high. Heck, we could start our own town with this."

"Somehow, I think you are blowing it out of proportions trying to impress me," Asherah says.

"A good wife has too," Naruto says, giving a foxy grin.

"Tell me the truth, how are we really?" Asherah asks.

Naruto sighs. "We are making like a thousand a week. Just enough to steadily fill up the accounts."

"And what about an account to start saving for Avasha?" Asherah asks.

Naruto blinks and sits up and looks to him. "Really? An account for her?"

"To set aside money for her education and to buy gifts for her," Asherah says,

Naruto hums. "Well…we can set aside half, but that won't solve unexpected expenses that might come up."

"The problem is we need more room to expand," Rigi says walking up and tosses a pillow to them.

"Only place to expand is down," Naruto informs.

"We need diggers and I heard from the little dragon and seamstress that this land is plentiful of jewels and gems," Rigi says, sitting down and thinking. "They did tell me of dogs that love to do this job as long as they have jewels."

"Naruto, Twilight has been teaching you all the laws of this land. What about them involving excavation?" Asherah asks.

"Free range. As long as it isn't on any official property that isn't yours, then you can dig all you want. Heck, go deep down as much as you want. Just make sure that if you are digging under buildings, don't cross the property line and don't make them unstable," Naruto says before they all look to the window at the back of the house to the forest beyond. "I think we got enough room."

"Then let's send our thief and a few hired muscle to stiff around looking for a job for them to establish contact with them," Asherah says.

"Yeah, question is, how long will that take? In fact, hold off on making the account for your girl for now. Until we get our dog diggers, we can't do shit," Rigi says getting up and leaving.

"What about you? Any you screw show signs of becoming pregnant?" Naruto asks.

"Not really. Not even that crazy wyvern bitch. Five gangbangs and still not gravid with eggs," Rigi explains.

"Maybe because you don't go all the way like Asherah does," Naruto points out.

Rigi smirks to them. "And there is the problem. I really don't want to overload us with kids and hatchlings running around. It would bankrupt us. We need another established running civilization to live for that."

"Well, we are late for that as the zebra tribe is already having children," Naruto informs.

"And that's as far as I'll give it," Rigi says shrugging.

"Start having our merchant making inquiries on any rumors of anyone with exceptional skills as well. We will send the other hired thug to go investigate the rumors looking for recruits," Asherah says, letting Naruto wrap herself back around him.

Rigi nods. "Give the message. Got it," he says walking off.

"And be prepared, you might be getting more slaves soon," Asherah informs.

"Woo hoo!" Rigi cheers as he throws his arm up.

"No guarantee, though," Asherah adds as Naruto moves in to kiss him.

"I always get some!" Rigi yells from down the hall.

* * *

A good solid two months passed. Asherah growing increasingly worried they won't get a job from the dogs as Daring laid in bed with him.

"Are you alright?" Daring asks, looking to him.

"Yeah, I am fine, but if we don't get a job from them soon, I will go and kick down their door basically to talk," Asherah says.

Daring chuckles. "Yeah. That's you. Kicking down doors, breaking bones…burning…all the same."

"Well, I was a thief before I met all of you," Asherah reminds.

"Really? How much did you do?" Daring asks, looking to him.

"The crew I ran with only went after the biggest scores. We even raided an auction for all of the known mafia gangs. We stole everything from them replaced them with fakes and took all their money. We built up quite a reputation for our daring heists," Asherah says.

Daring smirks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Asherah asks.

Daring chuckles and lays her head back down onto his chest. "Yeah. You can't make jokes."

"You found something I said funny?" Asherah asks.

Daring giggles. "A little. But I guess you aren't that good, are you?"

"Actually, we were also the most feared as those mafia groups went to war with us over that and all the heads of their families elite hitmen were buried by us," Asherah says completely serious.

Daring sighs. "And you killed the mood."

"Also, out of all of them, I am most likely the cruelest," Asherah says.

"And look at you now. Look at what you have," Daring says, snuggling her head on him.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I changed that much…have Naruto or Sasuke told you about the succubus and what she tried to do to them?" Asherah asks.

"Yeah. Tough to hear. Can't believe they still have those forms," Daring says.

"I wonder how long she lasted before she died? A week, maybe a month?" Asherah asks, thinking aloud.

Daring hums. "So…going to check to see if the job is there or not?"

"Oh, I did a month ago. The corpse was already torn apart by wild animals," Asherah informs.

"Job boy. Job," Daring says slapping his chest.

"So does this mean you want to go again or are we done for the night?" Asherah asks.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Just go to sleep hon."

"Alright. I can wait one more week," Asherah says.

* * *

"Sir?" the wolf asks, walking into the castle and finds most of the group just laying around. "We got a message for a job."

"About fucking time!" Rigi yells as he gets up and heads to his room to pack.

"What is the jobs for the dogs?" Asherah asks.

"Apparently there is a big war going on near them and they can't mine. They want the little war dealt with," the wolf explains, giving him the message.

"Go rest," Asherah says, getting up.

"Yes sir," the wolf says walking off.

"Oh and if any of my girls are touched by anyone while I am away, both the offenders and you will suffer," Asherah informs terrifying the wolf.

The wolf gulps as he freezes. "Ye…yes sir."

"Good. Sasuke, Naruto, you both are coming this time," Asherah informs.

"Yes! Another job!" Naruto cheers, in her original female human form.

"Alright," Sasuke says in her original female form as Rarity cleaned her face with a napkin.

"Let's go, man," Rigi says tossing them all a grab bag.

"Are they in here?" Asherah asks.

"Yep. But you got like four mags each. One already in them," Rigi explains as he shows his rifle on his bag.

"Not enough, but given how much ammo they can produce right now, it will have to do," Asherah says.

Rigi nods. "Yeah. Save 'em, though. I got only one extra mag."

"We will be back soon," Asherah says before kissing Rarity, showing Rigi he missed Rarity making her move while he was getting the other two tribes under his command.

Rigi growls under his breath, before smirking slightly that he can have a bit of quantity than quality for a bit.

"I shall do so darling and maybe I will make some clothes for my stepdaughter," Rarity says.

Avasha chirps happily as she tries and climbs up onto a seat.

"Take care of her with Sophie, Rainbow, and Daring," Sasuke says helping her daughter up.

"Of course I will. She is family," Rarity says smiling as Avasha sits down and smiles at her.

"Also, vault four is yours to use. I have decided to fill it with some money already to help with your business," Asherah says.

"Oh. Thank you, dearie," Rarity says smiling.

"Just try working together with the merchant. You may now work the same wares, but he has contacts to the east and you have contacts here. So working together, you two could expand your business," Asherah says.

"You just know how to treat a fine lady," Rarity says walking to him and hugs him.

"Easy now Rarity. He has to work himself," Rainbow says looking over the weather schedule.

"Oh, hush. I won't bother him that much," Rarity chides as she waves a hand towards her.

"Why not do something useful like finding a way to make normal clothes as durable as armor or coming on!" Rigi calls.

Rarity rolls her eyes. "Because you will pay me at least. Besides, you insist on wearing that drab cloak."

"I like this thing," Rigi says looking at it.

"Does that mean you also dislike my outfit?" Asherah asks.

Rarity hums. "Only if you are in a jungle, I may. But we are not."

"Can we go now? It isn't clothing talking time," Rigi groans.

Asherah rolls his eyes. "Yes. Let's go," he says and Rigi is the first out the door before sticking his head back in.

"Girls, watch the castle and kids!" he yells before rushing back out.

* * *

"So this is where they are hiring, huh?" Asherah asks, coming to an old bar in a city.

"Looks decent," Rigi says walking in.

Asherah says nothing, opening the bar door to look inside, immediately drawing everyone's attention.

"There the doggies are," Rigi says walking over to three different diamond dogs of different sizes.

Asherah motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to remain close as he followed, taking note of the many mercenaries in the bar.

"So…what's with all the muscle? This war taking a bigger job than ever?" Rigi asks cheerfully.

"Rigi, it's obvious the reward is what has drawn them," Asherah say knowing these types of gathering from when he walked into a bar in disguise while the mafia's recruit people to hunt him and his gang down.

"Well, then they are idiots. If the war is enough to keep dog digging dogs off of the lands when they can dig right under them, then there's a bigger problem," Rigi says.

"What did you say?!" one of the mercenaries growls.

"He said you were idiots," Asherah informs.

Rigi rolls his eyes as the hot-headed merc runs at him with a punch ready and Rigi stays still before sliding back suddenly and leaving his tail, making the merc trip into a table. "Yeah. You need to be better."

"Rigi, don't play with them. Show them how weak they are in comparison to you," Asherah says before stomping on the guy's shield attached to his arm and shattered it with his nen infused stomp, leaving his arm completely untouched.

Rigi clicks his tongue. "You're no fun," he says as he dodges to the side of another punch coming at him from another merc and he grabs the fist and holds it as it shakes. "You…I don't even think a teenage dragon is a good enough match for you," he says gripping his neck and throws him into the bar, smashing all the bottles and glasses. "Who's next?" Rigi asks, taking out his sword and spinning it around.

"Rigi, focus on why we are here," Sasuke says.

"Yeah. For some good ass to hunt, kill, and fuck," Rigi says chuckling pervertly.

"No, for the job," Asherah reminds.

"Oh yeah. That too," Rigi says grinning.

"I will sign us up since you made an ass out of yourself," Asherah says walking to them.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and sign us up asshole," Rigi says jumping onto an empty table and laying on it.

"Name?" the dog asks.

"Asherah," Asherah says, making the bar go silent.

"Yep. Great Asherah here guys. Also, yes. My name's Rigi. Take us both in," Rigi says chuckling as he waves a hand in the air.

"Just sign us as Blazing Moon group," Asherah informs.

The dogs were still surprised as the littlest dog was trying to scribble them down.

Asherah then motions his girls to join him at the table with Rigi.

Rigi sighs as he takes out the map of the area. "So…war? Never heard of any war around here that much."

"Looking at the surface, but the dogs like to dig for gems and a war on the surface wouldn't affect them this much, so it must be underground and maybe full of monsters," Asherah points out.

"And maybe underground monsters that have a war of its own. So both top and bottom," Rigi says shrugging.

"We shall see," Asherah says.

Rigi hums before putting the map away and then slams his head on the table as he snores loudly. "Wake me when ready."

* * *

"Listen up!" one of the dogs calls.

"I'm up!" Rigi yells, picking his head up.

"The job wesa hired you for is to help us fight the monsters that have been pushing us out of our underground territories," the dog says to all of them.

"Plan?!" Rigi calls.

"We will be dropping you at the border of the territory. We have managed to keep from there. You are to push them back so we can regain territory," the dog says.

Rigi slowly looks to Asherah. "Want to slam heads against the table for a bit?"

"I have dealt with worse idiots, but this means we are free to do what we want as long as we accomplish our goals," Asherah says.

"Good. Because we need to find some ways," Rigi explains.

"You two ready?" Asherah asks, holding his two girls.

"Yeah. Ready to go," Naruto says leaning on him

"Also, it's time you two started thinking about what weapons you really want to wield besides the sword and shield," Asherah informs.

"Yeah. Been thinking about it too," Sasuke says smiling.

"Well, we are going to work on it when we get home," Asherah says before they got up.

Rigi yawns as he stretches. "Maybe you girls can get it personalized."


	21. Not Again

A day later, all the mercenaries were assembled at an underground area.

"They are supposed to send a runner to inform us when to break through that wall and flood in," Asherah repeats the plan to the antsy Rigi.

"Really wish I can punch right through it," Rigi says, his tail twitching around.

"You will get your chance. Just wait for it," Asherah says before they heard an explosion through the floor.

"Oh. They must have…do you hear cracking?" Rigi asks, looking at the ground.

"Yes. It be…" Asherah starts.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he hears behind him as the girls yell and falls through the ground.

"Oh shit," Rigi says before the ground cracks beneath them and lets them fall into the dark.

* * *

"Ug…what happened?" Naruto asks, holding her head.

"What is it?" she hears behind her.

"Doesn't matter. Capture them before the reds dig through the rubble of the collapsed ceiling,"

"Hey! Wha…?!" Naruto tries to yell out as she felt herself being grabbed and dragged off. Before kicking hard with a nen infused kick and flips away.

"What the heck?!" she heard as Naruto looks behind her to see bees of all things. Big humanoid bees like creatures as many of the other mercenaries were dragged away. "I guess you are the ones pushing out the dogs," Naruto says before slamming her fists together, activating Rising Sun.

"What is…?" one asks as they all stare shocked.

Naruto charged and punched one of them hard, sending the creature flying.

"Get it!" another yell, brandishing its weapon.

"Let's play. Omni Blazing Barrage!" Naruto calls before punching at them, sending fire shots at them.

"Take cover!" another yell as they all try to hide behind rocks.

"How do you like this?!" Naruto calls as she kept going the shots, getting faster the longer she did it.

"What do we do, sir?!" a bee yells over the shots.

"Well…" the leader says before peeking up and then ducking from a shot. "Hit her with a tranq. We need this one."

"Yes ma'am," the first bee says grabbing a small blow dart and puts in a dart before aiming and blowing into it, sending out a black stinger and hits Naruto in the neck.

Naruto takes the dart out and looks at it before looking to them. "Oh, crap…" she groans as she falls over and becomes knocked out.

"We got her," one cheer.

* * *

Sasuke was juking and bashing her shield against these red ant-like humanoid creatures as they kept trying to grab her with her Lightning awakening active.

"How hard can it be to grab one of these?!" one yells as they kept crowding her.

"Can't keep up?" Sasuke asks as she keeps zipping between them bashing them in the face with lightning nen infused hits.

"Now!" an armored wearing ant yells and one of them grabs Sasuke from behind and bites into her neck all the while being electrocuted before Sasuke hits them in the abdomen and pushes them off and gets ready to move again, but slowly starts to not move.

"Lanc…" Sasuke starts before falling over paralyzed.

"Finally. This one is a handful," one says as they pick her up and carries her off.

"You still alive?" one asks.

Sasuke moans quietly as she tries to move, but couldn't twitch a muscle.

"She isn't responding," another says looking to the smoking one who bit into Sasuke.

"Well excuse me, I don't know how much to put into this one. Look at her," she says defensively.

"Oh, you are moving again," she says.

"Get back into formation you two before the golds break through that rubble," an officer calls.

* * *

"Fuck man," Rigi groans as he tries to stand. "How far did we go?"

"From the fall, I would say thirty feet or so," Asherah says looking around.

"Well…what do we have?" Rigi asks as he looks around with him.

"All the mercenaries are missing, including Naruto and Sasuke," Asherah says, not sounding happy.

"Let's not go punching walls yet. We don't know how unstable this place is yet," Rigi warns.

"No, but looks like we got something wanting a piece of us," Asherah says.

Rigi looks up to see a large humanoid insect that looks like a burly man than anything as it wears only a jockstrap as more appears behind it from a cavern behind it. "Um…no. Not going to fuck that. I'm just going to slice it apart," he says taking out his sword.

"Agreed. Let's kill it and the others," Asherah says.

Rigi spins his sword around. "And find your girls," he says before charging forward with him and they both punch the main first one and sends it crashing into the others.

"Just make it quick," Asherah says as his nen infused hands sliced through the humanoid bugs like paper, sending their heads flying.

Rigi grins and slices his sword across a few and slices them in half. "So good and fun."

"Your sword is chipping," Ashura points out.

"Yeah. This thing isn't that good since it's almost a replica," Rigi informs as he slices across a few more.

"Get them to forge you a new one when we return. That magic of theirs will help make any blade make it stronger," Asherah informs.

"Yeah. I have plans," Rigi says smirking as he throws the sword and pins three of them and rushes up and slices their heads off with his claws.

'That sword will shatter halfway through the next one,' Asherah thinks, tearing off the front of one of the creature's faces.

Rigi tears the sword out of them and slices into another and it shatters in his hand as he looks to it and the creature falls. "Fuck," he says before throwing the broken sword and gets one in the head.

"My, my. How the herd has thinned," Asherah says looking over the few remaining ones.

They all look to each and then run off back into the cavern.

"Oh, now that is a shame. If we had time, I would have taken my time opening one of them up to learn what makes them tick," Asherah says completely serious.

"You got issues," Rigi says pointing at him as he kicks at the broken pieces of his sword.

"Don't tell me you aren't curious," Asherah asks.

"If I was, I would already be letting them fuck me," Rigi says shrugging.

"You care too much about such acts," Asherah says.

"Only if it will be fun and they let me go afterward," Rigi says smirking.

"Let's go. I lost any interest in them with that comment," Asherah informs.

"Finally," Rigi says following him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto thinks out loud, starting to come to.

"The thing is awake. Get the captain!" she hears someone yell.

Naruto shakes her head as her vision starts to clear.

Looking around, she sees that she is behind some old rusted bars and tries to get up as the tranquilizer wears off. "Hurry up!" she hears.

"Quiet now," she hears a regal voice say as Naruto looks toward the bars and sees another bee walks up to wear a single scrap of clothing, just jewelry, lots and lots of jewelry. Her hair is bound up in a gem-encrusted tiara, her four arms covered in jingling bangles. No part of her body is free of ornamentation. Even her nipples are decked out in gleaming shields anchored by glittering piercings. "What are you?" she asks as Naruto's eyes were drawn to the four breasts

"I could ask you the same," Naruto says trying to move, but the shackles kept her in place.

"You first. I am royalty after all," the bee explains frowning.

"And I won't be kept in here for long," Naruto says, activating Rising Sun making her long hair glow golden to their surprise.

"My. So the reports are true. You are intelligent and have strange powers," a different one says, this one having a dress on.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you. I'm going to be out any second now," Naruto says pulling on the iron shackles. "Any second now," she says as it is still being heated up.

"Don't bother. That is cast iron. It won't melt for a good while," a third one says.

"Wait for it," Naruto says, trying to get madder and make more heat.

"Now, what are you?" the first repeats.

"A human. What the heck do you think?" Naruto asks back frowning. "Now what are you?!"

"Human?" the second says before they started whispering to each other to see if any of them had heard of such a thing.

"You kidding?!" Naruto asks.

"Let's answer her question for now. While we prepare the cleansing liquid," one of them whispers to the others.

"Cleansing?" Naruto asks herself.

"We are the golden myr. We rule this area of the underground human," one of them informs.

"Golden myr? What the fuck is a myr?" Naruto asks confused.

"Seems she is on the same page as us with knowing her species," one of them comments.

"She should talk about hers now," the first queen says.

"What about your power? Is this something all of your kind have?" the first asks.

"Uh…yeah. And we will come after you if anything happens to me," Naruto tries to says, smirking a bit.

"Hum…could you teach it to others?" another asks.

"I could and…" Naruto immediately shuts up.

"Oh, that is good news to us. We may have had a great fortune come to us," one of them says to the others.

"Um…there's a special thing that needs to be done and…I can't do it," Naruto says, trying to back out of it.

"She is trying to back out of it. Now seems like her ego got her in trouble like yours does sometimes," the other says to the first, making her frown, but she says nothing.

"I'm serious. I can't teach," Naruto says in a panic.

"Your majesties. The cleansing liquid is ready. We can cleanse her for the corruption now," a smaller one with only two breasts says.

"Ah. Good. Let's get started," one says as they all look to Naruto.

More soon enter with what looked like a hose before blasting Naruto with a liquid from it.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Naruto yells as she tries to move away from the liquid.

The queens watch with a mix of interest and disgust as Naruto slowly turned back to his male form to his shock.

"Let's see," one of the smaller ones says before going in with what looked like a scanner with the item in her hand.

Naruto was still in shock as he kept looking over himself in his original human girl's clothing. "You have to be kidding…"

"It is male your majesties," the smaller one says.

"Well, that won't do. We are going to need to change this one if we are going to use this human," a queen says.

"We could try to do it without the filters, but we calculate an eighty percent chance of death," another says.

"Wait?! Eighty?!" Naruto calls shocked.

"Hum and if we kill him via this transformation, we lose any advantages. I guess just use the normal method and, if he remains male, then we make an exception. Either way, if male, we can breed him with others and the children may inherit the power," the second queen points out.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Naruto calls in shock.

"Very well, begin," the first queen instructs.

Naruto feels his chains unlock and tries to get up and move before the floor falls out from under him and sends him down a shaft, ending inside a glass container that instantly sealed the top.

Naruto looks around before looking up to where the cap is and sees a small hole. He grins and jumps up to grab it before a pipe covers it before he can even grab the ledge of it. Naruto watches it and then follows the pipe to see its connection to a machine that some of the myr were working in and he sees them turning a valve. Shocked at what it might be, Naruto tries to climb and move away as a golden shower comes through the pipe and bathes the jar in the golden liquid.

Naruto keeps trying to climb before feeling the liquid start to hit him and wet his clothes before soaking in and touching his skin. He feels a sharp tingling in his hair and grabs as it to see it longer and more golden than his regular blond color. He then feels his skin stretching around in his groin and takes apart his pants a bit to see that his male equipment has disappeared and it left with a cunt once again before he slips in the slippery liquid and comes up to his neck in the liquid.

Naruto then grunts as an itching sensation begins to spread over her arms and legs. They're giving way to a growing yellow layer of hardened flesh…no, chitin! Naruto watches with horror as his arms and legs cover themselves with plates of gold, insectile chitin, just like the bees outside!

A heat begins to radiates from her loins. Eager to grant herself some release, she let her fingers wander, fondling her labia and caressing her buttons and rubbing her insides with mounting desire. The heat fades away but Naruto's lust remains, so she continues with her play.

When Naruto's fluids begin to flow, her nostrils are greeted by a sweet scent. And her fingers can feel a sticky thick sap dripping from her virgin cunny. To save herself the trouble of messing with mistress's clothing, she takes the clothes off happily and put them away in a seal on her and continues to fondle herself.

She then feels a pressure welling up on her brow, concentrating in two places just over her eyes. Naruto runs her fingers across your forehead, just in time to feel a pair of nubs poking up out of her skin. The budding nubs quickly coalesce into a pair of long, fleshy feelers, feelers that prove to be exceptionally sensitive as she runs her fingers along them, and find herself shivering in pleasure. Naruto then realizes these are the long antennas bees have.

Naruto starts to feel a slight pressure building in her extremely pronounced chest, and a stretching of her skin. Pleasure, not pain hits her like a brick wall, and she finds herself grabbing her chest and caressing her tits as they grow in her hands. A moan escapes Naruto's lips as her body trembles with pleasure, almost orgasming from the sensation of growing tit flesh. She is sure it is around a B cup size as it was still growing.

Naruto feels her face bones creaking and reaches up and starts to feel her face as it seems to become more feminine, more pronounced in some areas as her two breasts reach D cup size.

Something feels…strange in her backside like her spine is trying to curl up out of her back and out of her body. Pain hits Naruto, making her stagger down onto the ground as something sprouts from her back. She reaches back, feeling her body up…and realize that something bulbous and plated is growing from her. Minutes pass in a mix of agony and alien pleasure before her transformation seems to have completed, and she is left with a thick, insectile abdomen growing from her back.

Naruto moans as she feels a burning sensation and pressure from her breasts before a yellow liquid start to leak from her nipples. Naruto grits her teeth as she reaches up and grabs at them, twisting and pulling to lessen the pain as she stains her hands from her breasts.

Naruto's eyes feel strange after a few moments, and her vision starts to swim. She clutches at them and finds them…different…as she runs her fingers near them. Larger, fuller…darker. Her vision completely blanks, leaving her momentarily blinded. When Naruto's vision returns, she feels like everything looks a little fuzzy, especially at long ranges. A quick glance at the reflective jar wall shows her that her eyes are now black and featureless like a myr's!

Naruto starts to feel something poking out of her fair skin, just below her sweet honey leaking tits. She quickly finds a pair of small spots, little more than nubs of flesh, growing out of her, getting thicker and larger. The skin around them starts to bud up, forming into a pair of small, and very sensitive little mounds. She blinked in surprise, ogling her own body as she realizes that she has grown a second pair of breasts and they growing to match the first pair of large DD sizes as she felt the same pressure from the first pair of breasts start to reach the second set as they start leaking as well.

Naruto then feels a tingling in her ears as her hearing starts to become heightened and reaches up and feels her ears up. A pointed end on top seems to have grabbed most of her attention as she now has larger ears, much like an elf.

Naruto moans loudly as her breasts continue to grow and she feels her bludgeoning breasts up and gasps at the slightest touch as it grows to a large GG cup size each. All four of them still leaking sweet honey milk from her nipples as her face becomes unmistakably female.

"Your majesties," one of the smaller myr says.

"We know. We can see it," one of the queens says.

"Maybe the gods are with us. Not only has this one been delivered to us, but he became a she and a queen type like us," another says.

"And very eager it seems. We are going to have a lot of eggs from this one," another says grinning.

"But we will have to reteach her everything and make her loyal to golden myr before we start breeding or even think to give her a seat in the queen council," the first says.

"Well, we have to get started. This war will soon come to an end," another queen says smirking,

* * *

"You happy?" Sasuke growls as she just told an importing looking one of the myr in a dress uniform.

"Yes. This will aid all red myr greatly," the ant looking female says as a few officers brought up a hose and start to spray her with a liquid.

"Ah! Hey! Cut that out!" Sasuke sputters and complains as she tries to get away as she regresses back to when she was male, yet still in the same red outfit of his.

"Begin," the general says before the metal floor opened up, sending Sasuke falling down a chute into a small glass container that was then sealed on the top with a cap with a hole in the middle as he looks around to see nothing as steel walls prevented him from seeing the outside world.

"Great," Sasuke says, activating the seal and storing the clothes so not to damage them.

He then hears whirring and looks up to see a pipe being connected to the hole on the top before a scarlet liquid poured in and showered him in the liquid, almost looking like blood to him. "Hey!" Sasuke tries to yells as he knows this will be a transformation now.

Sasuke then grunts as an itching sensation begins to spread over his arms and legs. They're giving way to a growing black layer of hardened flesh, no, chitin! Sasuke watch with slight horror as his arms and legs cover themselves with plates of red, insectile chitin, just like the myrs outside! He then feels a burning sensation in his ears, aching and straining and tearing. He clutches at his head, rubbing at his ears. The liquid starts to become absorbed into him, slowly starting to morph the shape of his ears. They become long and tapered, elfin in shape over the course of a few minutes.

As the liquid works its magic, Sasuke finds that his cheeks feel softer, his chin gentler…he's got an overall more feminine profile, completely with longer lashes and poutier lips. As the liquid keeps working on him these features keep getting more and more profound

Sasuke then feels a slight pressure building in his hard, sleek chest, and a stretching of his skin. Pleasure, not pain hits him like a brick wall, and he finds himself grabbing his chest and caressing his tits as they grow in his hands. A moan escapes his lips as his body trembles with pleasure, almost orgasming from the sensation of growing tit flesh. Sasuke moans as starts to feel a burning sensation and pressure from his breasts before a yellow liquid starts to leak from her nipples. Sasuke grits his teeth as he reaches up and grabs at them, twisting and pulling to lessen the pain as he stains his hands from his breasts.

Sasuke's eyes feel strange after a few moments, and his vision starts to swim. He clutches at them and finds them…different…as he runs his fingers near them. Larger, fuller…darker. Sasuke's vision completely blanks, leaving him momentarily blinded. When his vision returns, he feels like everything looks a little fuzzy, especially at long ranges. A quick glance at the shining reflective walls shows him that his eyes are now black and featureless like a myr's!

Sasuke then feels a sudden burning in his mouth, a strange sensation that feels like thickened, hot saliva dribbling from his canines. It's actually quite nice, he finds, sucking down the alien chemical that seems to be generating in his mouth. A pinching, clenching sensation in his palate follows, cutting off the supply of drugged spit from his dripping canines. Sasuke flexes muscles he didn't even know he had, discovering that he can release more on a whim.

He then feels a tingling in his scalp. Running a hand through his short hair, he realizes it's changed color. Grabbing a few strains, he can now see he is sporting a head of dark red hair.

Sasuke feels a pressure welling up on his brow, concentrating in two places just over his eyes. He runs his fingers across his forehead, just in time to feel a pair of nubs poking up out of his skin. The budding nubs quickly coalesce into a pair of long, fleshy feelers, feelers that prove to be exceptionally sensitive as he runs his fingers along them, and find himself shivering in pleasure.

He then feels his skin stretching around in his groin and looks down a bit to see that his male equipment has disappeared and he been left with a cunt once again before he chokes on the liquid as it fills up.

Soon the container starts draining, leaving Sasuke about to appraise himself. She looks over herself to find herself a girl once more, but with large D-cup sized breasts as she looks more like an ant creature than anything. Soon the bottom falls open, sending Sasuke down another chute and then everything went black for her.


	22. Mind Break

Days had passed according to Asherah, but Rigi wasn't sure as he didn't see a watch on him and Asherah never moved to look at his wrist all this time.

"So…how far do you think we are away?" Rigi asks.

"Not sure and these things don't seem like the talkative types when they are alive," Asherah says looking down on another of the creatures they had been killing the entire time since they were separated from the girls.

"Ah. Well, they do just make chittering," Rigi says throwing one away to the side.

"I think they are barely smarter than animals like a caveman or something," Asherah says stomping in another's head.

"Now that's just sad," Rigi says kicking another away.

"I know," Asherah says before they heard it, the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

"Was that…?" Rigi asks.

"Yes. It was gunfire," Asherah says.

Rigi and Asherah both rush ahead toward the nose and finally enter a large cavern as they see two bug species fighting each other as one looks like yellow bees and the other is red ants as they fired at each other with age-old weapons.

"Holy shit…" Rigi says in surprise. "These guys know guns," he says grinning.

"Yes and I bet they can tell us where the others are," Asherah says as the red ants were driven back.

Rigi smirks. "Then let's go see the wasps. You first," he says moving behind Asherah and pushes him toward.

Asherah rush forward to the celebrating females as most didn't notice till he was already on them, most of their front line went flying hitting the wall or ceiling.

Rigi blinks as he follows more casually. "Damn. Talk about a juggernaut."

As Asherah finished, he stopped at what looked like the officer. "Are you in charge here?"

All the bee looking soldiers stared at the human who charged through their lines easily as the officer nods slowly and afraid for her life.

"I will take your silence as a yes. Have you seen or heard about a human like me?" Asherah asks.

"N…no…" she tries to answer as she slowly backs away.

"If I find out you have lied to me, I will start killing instead of knocking them around," Asherah informs.

"And he's dead serious about that," Rigi says, appearing from behind him.

"So, anything you wish to say?" Asherah asks.

The officer whimpers. "We…we found a human. It is held at the rehabilitation center."

"You will lead me there now," Asherah says, not sounding happy.

The officer yelps as she quickly scrambles to her feet and rushes off with Asherah and Rigi right behind her.

After what felt like a day, they were looking at a gate. "This is it, correct?" Asherah asks.

"Yes. Now please don't hurt me," the officer begs as she bows before them.

"Rigi, stay with her. If I come back and she lied, feel free to do what you wish to her," Asherah instructs.

"Does that include…?" Rigi starts.

"Yes," Asherah says, knowing his one track mind.

Rigi suddenly grins wickedly at the officer as she whimpers and backs up to the wall from the scary sight of the imposing dragon.

Asherah just walks straight up to the door. He then takes out his sword before slicing it across the door many times and then kicks it, breaking it down and into a corridor. Asherah huffs as he walks down the hall and keeps his sword out.

Ashrah kept walking as alarms sounded and he heard movement as things started to rush towards his position. He then starts to see some yellow bees rush toward him as they held guns and took a stance and was about to fire as Asherah kept walking towards them. One up close was about to fire before Asherah slices off the age-old rifle, making it useless as the bee stares at it in shock before feeling being hit and sent flying.

The others immediately started to open fire, but the old weapons had terrible accuracy and fired around him as he rushes up and slices off their weapons and sends them flying with punches, straight into walls or other corridors.

"Fall back!" a bee called before they all turned tail and run down the cave.

Asherah shakes his head as he kept following before entering a large cavern that was actually well built and had some kind of wooden watchtowers looking over the entrance he came out of and sandbags surrounding the middle of the cavern where a wooden building is built and well fortified with some pieces of metal. All around, bees trained their rifles on him as they took cover behind what they could.

"Oh, a challenge?' Asherah thinks.

* * *

"Our outer perimeter is breached. We should withdraw in case they break through into further," one of the queens says.

"To where?! The only other exit point we have is into the caves below and there is a reason we don't go that way!" another queen argued.

"What about breaking through the top and escape on the surface?" the third asks.

"Too much time. We can't dig fast with them on our feelers," the second queen says, now pacing around.

"We have no choice. If we are captured or killed, that is almost defiantly it for the Gold Myr. We have to go through the roof with the most valuable convert," the third says.

"She is not ready to move. We haven't got her under control that well," the second argued.

"If we don't then we lose a future queen and those powers," the queen argued.

"Damn…we have to get going now. Let's just grab her and we do it on the way if we have to," the first says.

* * *

Asherah kicked open the gate in front of him as the defenses burned and all the defenders were incapacitated behind him.

"He's here! Fire!" a high-ranking looking bee yells before everyone started to fire as Asherah ran forward and knocked out everyone or kicked them all into the walls and killed them from sheer force alone as he hurried to a heavy metal looking gate and sees some bee that looks important look back at him through before rushing up towards something on the other side.

"You, stop!" a new one called, bigger than the rest and, the way it carried itself, far more skilled.

Asherah smiles a bit as he holds up his sword and charges forward.

* * *

"Keep going. The royal guard should hold that one long enough," a queen says as she held Naruto as she moans deliriously and had no choice but to follow.

"They're hurrying," another says up ahead as she supervises the builders digging a way out through the ceiling and to the surface.

* * *

"Tell me, is there another human here? All the others didn't feel like answering," Asherah says, holding the defeated royal guard by the throat.

The guard chokes before choking more as Asherah tightens his grip. "I…will…never…GAH!" she chokes out as Asherah tightens his grip to the point of almost breaking her neck. "Behind the gate!" she yells choked out breathlessly.

"Good. Now was that so hard?" Asherah asks before reeling his arm back and chucks the guard across the cavern into a wall before kicking the gate open shocking those on the other side.

"Impossible," one of the regal looking bees says scared.

Asherah frowns as he sees a slumped over bee and from the first look, it's Naruto. He walks over to them as they try and back up before Asherah grabs Naruto and pulls her to him as he lays her down carefully and looks her over. "Naruto?" Asherah asks.

Naruto moans and looks at him and smiles. "About…time…"

"What did you do to my wife?" Asherah asks, slowly looking to the bees.

The queens all nervously and, afraid for their lives, try and keep backing up as Asherah glares at them.

"Asherah, sit down and talk with them," Naruto instructs happy being called his wife for some reason.

Asherah looks concerned at her. "Naruto, you got transformed. I don't think talking is acceptable anymore."

"Asherah, for your wife?" Naruto asks, stopping him.

Asherah still looks concerned at her. "Alright…for you," he says now holding her close.

"Thanks, but if not good enough, you may proceed after they explain," Naruto informs.

"I like the sound of that," Asherah says kissing her forehead and keeps holding her.

* * *

"So you have been at war with these Reds for years now," Naruto repeats.

"Yes. And those blasted reds have always been holding their damn line," a queen complains.

"And your population has taken a major hit so you invented a way to create more to breed," Rigi says, excited to do his own creation of making more to breed and put to work.

"We had to. They were killing us and left and right!" a queen yells at him.

"So any creature could become a golden myr, the animals you changed didn't have any intelligence even after being changed," Asherah says.

"They were only good for breeding at that point. I'm telling you, we were running out of options!" another queen yells at him.

"And you didn't find any other humans and you were about to face the reds, correct?" Asherah asks in a tone, reminding them he was still considering killing them.

"Yes. She was the only one," the first queen says pointing to Naruto as she leans happily against Asherah.

"Wait. No other humans…is it possible Sasuke fell onto the red's side?" Rigi asks, looking to Asherah.

"All evidence points to it," Asherah says.

Rigi hums as he looks the queens over. "I think this war has gone on long enough and they can be better use of the land. What do you say we march up to the red's front door, find your girl, and end this war?" Rigi asks, smirking slightly at the thought of using the converter.

"And if not, I wipe them all out," Asherah suggests before Naruto bonks him. "Ow."

Rigi sighs as he gets up and stretches from the large table. "So…which way to the reds and why does that sound so wrong?" he asks the last part to himself.

"Are you actually going to attack them?" a queen asks.

"Yep. Go right up to them, knock on their door, and then kick it open, kill them or rather spare as much as we can, get his girl back, and form a treaty between you two," Rigi lists out as Asherah gets ready and Naruto keeps hugging him.

"Naruto?" Asherah asks.

"I just really miss you," Naruto says nuzzling him.

"Let's go get back Sasuke," Asherah says hugging her back.

Naruto smiles as she follows him now and keeps a hold on him.

* * *

Sasuke frowns as she kept looking at herself and her new body, still feeling a slight tingle run through her everytime she touches any part of herself. Sasuke shivers as she is still chained up before the door to her cell opens and another formal looking any walks in, one with military badges. "I can take this one easily," she says smirking.

"Yeah, right. You can't dominate shit," Sasuke says frowning.

The general ant just kept smirking as she walks up to Sasuke before grabbing her and hoists her up. Sasuke kept frowning before the general chitters as she opens her mouth and her fangs start to drip something from her teeth before latching into Sasuke's neck, making her freeze up as she felt the sharp pain. Sasuke groans as she tries to now fight back and push the general away, but with the way she has hoisted her up, the chains on her arms are holding her back. Soon a heat flash went through her as she felt her breasts and crotch heat up along with her face as all the blood rushes to them. The general soon lets go of the bite and places Sasuke down as she moans from the movement.

The general kept smirking as she leans down to Sasuke as she gets rid of her hat and jacket with badges on it and puts it to the side. "Want more my sweet? I can give you them," the general says teasingly as she pushes Sasuke down onto her back and crawls over her.

Sasuke moans as she felt the aphrodisiac start to work through her body and heat it up and increase her sensitivity. Then felt something grab one of her breasts and fondles it heavily, making her moan out loud and squirm in place. "Ge…stop…!" Sasuke tries to say as the general just laughs above her before she kisses Sasuke, making her temporarily freeze up as she felt the venom drip into her mouth and down her throat. Sasuke moans as she tries to push the general away, but she just kept kissing her and fondling her breast as she felt her legs being split open by the general's own. Sasuke suddenly yells as she felt the general press her cunt against hers.

The general lets go of the kiss and smile down at Sasuke as she pants heavily as her vision started to become hazy. "You want it?" she asks teasingly as she gives a teasing rub against Sasuke.

Sasuke whimpers and writhes around before bucking her hips back. "Please…take me!" Sasuke yells in desperation as the venom started to really work her over.

The general laughs and starts to grind her hips against Sasuke's, making her moan almost happily as she grinds back. "Not long at all. She just wanted some lovin'," the general gleefully cheers as she grabs onto Sasuke's hips and presses them against each other.

Sasuke pants heavily as she lays back and enjoys the sensation and kept trying to move her hips before cumming hard as she screams out loud. The general laughing above her as she stops moving and leaves Sasuke panting for more. The general then leans over her again and kisses her, sending more venom down her throat as she partially floods her mouth and Sasuke tries to drink it all, even suck at her fangs. The general smirked before pulling away from the kiss and watched as Sasuke drinks the last of the venom and moans as she starts to rub her own breasts and reach down and rubs her clit to get herself off again.

The general nods and gives just one grind, making Sasuke moan happily as she kept pinching and pulling her nipple and rubbing her clit furiously. "Please…make me cum!" Sasuke yells desperately.

"Oh, I will. But you must do what I say," the general says grinning as she leers over her.

"Anything! Let me cum!" Sasuke yells, looking at her pleadingly as she started to pick up her own speed and try to grind uselessly back.

The general chuckles deeply. "Become our brood mother and carry our future soldiers."

"I'll do it! Now fuck me!" Sasuke yells before feeling the general mash their cunts together, making her squeal happily and started to do the work for the general as the general started to moan happily herself.

"Oh…you are so good. Maybe I should keep you as a personal pet," the general says laughing and gives a grind back, making Sasuke squeal happily as she cums again.

"Again! More!" Sasuke begs and the general obliges and kept the grinding up as she grabs at both of her breaths and punches the nipples, making Sasuke cum again before pulling hard and cums while still cumming from the last one.

"Such a good brood mother. You will make such a fine red Myr," the general says as Sasuke kept grinding up against her, desperate to get herself off again even though she is tired beyond belief.

Sasuke gasps for air on the floor as the general heads out and dresses herself before the sirens started sounding.

"Ah…what's going on?!" the general demands.

"Sire, the main gate has been breached!" a soldier says frantically as Sasuke hears this.

'Ah…sher…ah…' Sasuke tries to think but just wanted more pleasure as she rubs at herself now while groping her breasts.

"Who is it? The Golds, the Nyrean?" the general asks.

"its…we are not sure. It is moving too fast," the soldier says.

"Too fast?! Fire on it! Now!" the general demands.

"We are trying, but we can't hit it," the soldier says before an explosion was heard.

"That was our ammo dump!" the soldier yells in shock.

The general growls and chitters. "Get a line formed now! I don't want them entering the palace," she orders as she looks back to Sasuke and goes back to her as she still pleasures herself and cums again. "You need to be moved," she says undoing the chains and picks her up and carries her out, deeper into the caves.

"General. It's here," the soldier suddenly says.

The general stops and looks behind her to see Asherah standing at the entrance of the cave as a dragon stands beside him with a yellow Myr.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you," Asherah says.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" the general starts.

"Let me stop you right there. This guy just plowed through your main force, like right through the front door, and now he wants his girl back, which is probably the girl you are carrying. So I would suggest you drop the girl right now and surrender," Rigi says, tapping his new temporary sword he got from a yellow myr officer against his shoulder.

"Or I destroy this entire place and burn it to the ground," Asherah informs.

"After getting your girl back," Rigi points out.

"After getting her back," Asherah adds.

he general gulps as she takes a step back and sees them ready to charge at her before she scoffs and drops Sasuke onto the ground hard, making her grunt in pain. "You shouldn't have don't that," Rigi points out as Asherah now had the general by the throat as Rigi and Naruto look over Sasuke.

The general grunts as she struggles to get out of Asherah's grip as he tightens his hold. Sasuke moans as she looks around before seeing Naruto and then leans up suddenly and kisses her to her and Rigi's shock. Sasuke giggles as she lets go of the kiss as she grabs and fondles Naruto's breast, making her moan in surprise.

"Um…dude…" Rigi tries to say as he watches Sasuke molest Naruto. "I think your girl is broken…more so than my wyvern."

"Sasuke?" Asherah asks.

Sasuke moans as she turns to him and crawls herself over and grips his clothes as she tries to climb and stand up. "More…please…"

"Sasuke, it's me. Asherah," Asherah says grabbing her.

Sasuke giggles as she tries to reach for him and kiss him still. Rigi leans over to the dropped general. "Um…did you break her?" Rigi asks, scraping his sword along the rocks near her.

"Sasuke, please come back to me," Asherah says holding her and actually starts to form tears.

Sasuke laughs almost drunkenly as her feelers on her head wiggles around and she wraps her arms around Asherah's neck and starts to kiss him.

Rigi raises an eyebrow before stabbing the sword into the ground in way of the crawling away general. "Okay, she's acting like my wyvern and that one is a dead broken bitch. Like gangbang levels. So…what did you do and know this if this one is irreversible, that guy is going to tear you apart limb from limb and I'm the only thing standing in his way…but he would go through me too," Rigi says as an afterthought.

"We needed brood mothers!" the general suddenly yells.

"Seriously? You too?!" Rigi yells as Naruto watches Asherah try to hold Sasuke back and keeps crying and wonders if this might have happened to her if the situation would have been different. "Geez! You know, you and that bee race back there, you two are a lot alike!"

"Sasuke…" Asherah cries as Sasuke kept giggling like crazy and tries to keep grabbing at him before hugging her tightly as she moans happily and grabs at her own breasts to enhance the touch.

Rigi sighs. "Great…wait…they have different forms. And the personality is different for each. Can't you force Sasuke to change into another?!" Rigi asks Asherah.

Asherah gasps in shock and quickly looks over Sasuke as she babs and tries to lean in and kiss him. "I…I don't know how…"

Rigi frowns at that. "We need Twilight then…and this would be a good time for her to learn treaties and contracts. I'll go see about getting her. Naruto, get everyone together in a neutral zone on the surface. Asherah…keep watch over Sasuke," Rigi says as he spreads his wings and flies off.

"Sasuke, if you love me, please come back to me," Asherah begs.

Sasuke licks her lips as she kept looking glossy eyed and reaching toward him. "Please…fuck me…please…!" Sasuke says suddenly stopping when the tears fell on her face. Naruto looks at them sadly as Asherah kept crying as Sasuke finally stopped moving and talking as Sasuke reaches up and rubs at the tears that fell on her and looks at them. "Wet…" Sasuke tries to say as more tears fell on her Asherah cries above her.

"Sasuke, my love. My wife," Asherah says making Sasuke feel warm inside.

Sasuke moans slightly as she slowly reaches out and hugs Asherah and hugs hold him tightly. "Wet…"

"Sasuke, remember. Remember Asherah. Remember your daughter," Naruto says.

Sasuke starts to slowly cry as Avasha came into mind and who is holding her most of the time as she is busy training. "As…sher…ah…"

"I'm here. I'm right here with you," Asherah informs.

Sasuke starts to grip him tightly as she shakes and shivers. "I…I…need…you…now…"

"Always," Asherah says rocking her as shine started to come back to her eyes.

A loud pop of magic exploded near them and then a loud coughing. "Damn! I got to practice that!" Rigi complains, kneeling on the ground, as Twilight rushes over and looks over Sasuke.

"Okay…I think I can get a random form here," Twilight explains as she places a hand on Sasuke's head as she turns to look at her before Twilight snaps her fingers with her other hands and Sasuke gasps heavily as she is changed into her original female human form. "At least this is easier than changing them into males."

"Sasuke?" Asherah asks.

Sasuke coughs before looking at Asherah and smiles. "Did you say…my wife?"

"And my love," Asherah adds.

Sasuke suddenly hugs Asherah tightly. "I love you too…don't ever leave me…don't leave us…Twilight, a request."

"What is it?" Twilight asks smiling gently.

"Turn me back to that form and make me puke. The venom in my body is the cause and it is still affecting me," Sasuke says as everyone could practically smell the pheromones.

"Um…okay," Twilight says touching her again and then snaps her fingers, changing her back into a red ant before snapping her fingers again and they can hear Sasuke's stomach gurgling before Sasuke covers her mouth and then pukes up yellow-colored venom to the side and coughs heavily as Asherah holds her and rubs her back before she vomits again, eventually evening out.

"Sasuke…are you okay?" Asherah asks, heavily worried as he doesn't let go of her.

"Your wife is fine. Though she would like to try out this new body with you," Sasuke says looking at him and wipes her mouth.

Now Asherah is more worried. "But you just got all that out and after what you and Naruto went through, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Not now silly. We are still on the job. Later, when we are in private," Sasuke says smiling.

Asherah stares at her before sighing in relief. "Thank goodness I have you again."

"Also, take my original female form's ass. I couldn't stop thinking about it while in it," Sasuke whispers to him.

Asherah actually blushes as he wonders if she did puke all the venom out.

"Also, in small does, red Myr venom is an aphrodisiac, but in large ones, it's paralyzing," Sasuke says.

Asherah looks to her now, genuinely worried and concerned as he looks over her new form. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good. The remaining isn't enough to really affect me and it will pass through my system in a few hours, but I can produce my own venom now. So if you need a boost for our activities, just tell me and I will give it to you," Sasuke whispers before kissing his cheek.

Asherah blushes heavily as to what that might entail now with her having that venom.

"Um…this is all well and good, but we still have two warring races out here," Rigi points out as he now has recovered but the venom was giving him ideas.

"Isn't that why you brought the princess?" Sasuke asks before really noticing Naruto's new form and looks to be analyzing it.

Naruto chuckles nervously. "Hey. Yeah…I got onto the other race across the way and well…you see the end result," she says, trying to smile.

Sasuke walks over and grabs one of her four breasts and starts milking it, trying to get something. Naruto immediately moans as honey starts to leak out and stain Sasuke's hand as Sasuke looks to her hand and licks at it. "It's honey. Real honey."

Rigi hums to himself and grins a bit as he thinks of a few things these two races can do. A busty bee hunched over a bar and giving out honey pints as the ant venom spices up the love lives of everyone. Then sees Naruto in the bar, milking her own breasts with some customers eager for it and does it themselves as Sasuke keeps biting everyone and pushing the venom into them. 'Though Asherah won't like it if I use his girls like that…I need the real thing…real brood mothers too…a little tiny, hidden from the normal eye, clause,' Rigi thinks smirking.

"These will come in handy. Especially when we make love to Asherah, our husband," Sasuke says.

"Does this mean a wedding is coming?" Twilight asks almost teasingly.

"You said we were already married in your society's terms," Sasuke reminds as Twilight got a good look at her nice tight ass.

"I mean a formal ceremony. Let everyone know of this," Twilight explains as she kept staring at some parts of Sasuke, mostly her ass.

"Don't you have something to do with this one first?" Asherah says, changing the subject to the unconscious general.

"Oh. Right. Should get them together too," Twilight says, looking to the ant.

"Do your work before I go to war with them over what they did to my g…" Asherah was stopped by Sasuke's finger.

"I think you meant wives," Naruto adds.

"Right…wives," Asherah corrects as he held Sasuke tightly.

"Royal wife. I am what they call a queen golden myr type," Naruto says rubbing it in.

"Don't push it. I think our husband has been through enough," Sasuke says as she smiles at Asherah.

"Speaking of…we aren't wearing clothes," Naruto reminds.

"Oh," Sasuke says looking at herself. "Well…looks like another trip to Rarity's shop."

"You two will be staying till I fix this," Twilight informs.

* * *

"You want to sell my venom?" Sasuke asks wearing a large robe.

Rigi nods. "Yeah. A little pick me up pill or drink for trouble groups. I mean, come on, you practically make yourself horny with that. Who wouldn't want it in this world?"

"I'm not so sure," Naruto says wearing some golden bracelets and jewels as she wore regal robes that wrap around her breasts and hips.

"I'll give you a cut of the profits," Rigi adds.

"Hum…it would mean more money for my daughter…but let us think it over with Asherah," Sasuke says.

"Yeah…don't add the forcibly milking part," Rigi suggested.

"Send him in," Naruto says as Rigi heads out.

Rigi waves behind him as he pushes Asherah into the bedroom that seems to have been made for the general for looking how spartan the bed is. "What do you need?" Asherah asks, still concerned about them.

"Come here," Sasuke says removing her robe.

Asherah still held a concerned look as he walks up to him before Naruto makes him sit down on the bed and starts to undress him as Sasuke works on removing the intricate clothing on Naruto. "Are you sure…we can do this when we are back home and you two are checked up for any problems?"

"It's been a week dear," Sasuke reminds.

Asherah kept looking worried as Naruto pulls off his shirt and starts to work on his pants as Sasuke has pulled Naruto's clothes off and now moved to him and kisses him, Asherah hugging her as he kept her close now.

Naruto giggles to herself as she pulls Asherah's pants down and licks her lips at the sight of his growing erection as Sasuke is now nibbling his neck and placing some venom into him. Naruto gives a small tentative lick, making Asherah jump in place slightly as he returns to kissing Sasuke who eagerly climbs into his lap. Naruto grins and engulfs the whole erection, making Asherah groan and wrap his arms tighter around Sasuke as Naruto starts to bob her head in and down onto him. Asherah groans deeply as he kept kissing and mass again Sasuke slightly as she giggles into the kiss and keeps dripping little amounts of venom into the kiss.

Asherah drinks down the venom and felt himself heat up and almost a fire burning his crotch. He then felt Naruto give a hard suck on him and makes him stop and buck his hips slightly into her mouth, making her cough before she returns to bobbing her head. Asherah looks to Sasuke as she smiles at him and keeps giving kisses to his face and nibbles to his neck, dropping very small amounts of venom into him. Asherah looks past Sasuke and sees Naruto's ass waving behind her as she enjoys the taste of his precum that is now leaking out. Asherah himself reaching a hand down as he still held Sasuke by her back and places his hand on Naruto's head to help her along. Naruto moans pleasingly as she feels Asherah almost getting a grip on her head and pushes her down slightly, starting to go deeper onto him before Asherah groans heavily and Naruto almost chokes as a flood of cum hits her mouth.

Naruto moans softly as she tastes the warm cum and starts to swallow it and lick the rest off of him and try to suck out what she can, the pressure getting to Asherah as he actually grabs Sasuke's breast from reaching around her waist, making her coo happily. Naruto smiles as she pulls back her head and gets his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop and licks her lips happily. "Sasuke, we have been missing a lot," Naruto says climbing into the bed.

Sasuke giggles as she pushes Asherah down onto the bed now. "Yeah. A lot and we both want every bit of it," she says rubbing his chest as she moves her hips slightly and hums as he is still limp. "Let's fix that," she says leaning over him and drips venom into her mouth and makes him lean up and kiss her as he drinks it all, his cock springing up as the venom started to make his blood pressure rise.

Sasuke giggles as she pulls back from the kiss. "That's what I'm talking about," she says grinning slightly as she moves and then drops her hips completely onto him, making him groan and place his hands on her hips. "Naruto, why don't you feed him? I'll take care of this."

Naruto smiles as she leans her chest over his head and he looks to her before latching onto one of her nipples and sucks on it, drinking the honey from it. Naruto moans happily as she squeezes her breast to help along as Sasuke starts to move up and down onto Asherah, panting happily as she places her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Asherah takes a small gulp of breath before he keeps sucking away and moves an arm and wraps it around Naruto. Naruto smiles as she moves closer and then pulls her breast back and then lets him latch onto another nipple and lets him drink from there. Sasuke giggles as she felt a heat flash through her as she drinks her own venom a bit and then leans over and kisses Naruto, dripping the venom down her throat. Asherah groans heavily as he let's go of the nipple as some honey drips from it and onto the bed. He then looks to Sasuke still bouncing atop him and sees her kissing Naruto as he grips her hips tighter and starts to move her himself, wet smacking sounds coming from them meeting their hips together.

Sasuke moans happily as she felt him throb inside her before he grunts and gives a hard buck into her. Sasuke squeals as she drops heavily one last time and feels him cum deep into her and leans down over him. "I missed this…" Sasuke whispers as she still felt him cum inside her.

"My turn," Naruto says, feeling her breasts tingle and heat up from the venom Sasuke was pouring into her.

"Wait…he's not ahhhhh…" Sasuke moans as Naruto lifts her off and Asherah's cock slips out of her, silk leaking cum.

Naruto licks her lips as she leans down and gives a few long licks up and down his cock, taking the cum into her mouth and swallowing the taste of both of them, the sight enough to keep Asherah going as he leans up a bit as Naruto finishes cleaning him and moves onto his lap as well, this time with her back to his chest. Naruto giggles as she guides him to her waiting leaking cunt as Sasuke pants besides him as he wraps his arms around Naruto and then bucks his hips up and pushes into Naruto.

Naruto moans and starts to bounce her hips and kept a finger on him to keep him inside her. She then moans louder as Sasuke crawls up a bit and latches onto one of her breasts and starts to suck and drink away. Asherah then moves a hand up and gropes Naruto's other breast and squeezes it, forcing some honey groans heavily under as she watches Sasuke drinking away, Asherah squeezing another breast, and the pounding cock going into her.

Naruto gasps heavily as she clenches her hands a bit as she started to feel him throb again like Sasuke had. Hearing Asherah's groans starting to get deeper, she moves down a bit and pushes him down deeper into her before moaning out loud and feels him cum into her, most of it traveling to her womb as she kept pushing him deeper.

Naruto pants now as she tried to keep still and pushing herself deeper and looks to Sasuke still drinking. "So…think he can still satisfy us?"

Sasuke let's go and looks to her smiling. "Yeah. With a little help too," she says, venom dripping from her fangs again before she leans down and bites onto Asherah's neck.

Naruto moans as she felt Asherah start to become rock hard again and grow a bit inside her. "Yeah…we are going to be here all night…"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke says, leaning her head up and kisses her.


	23. You Have to Be Kidding

"Ugh," Twilight groans, drinking her coffee from the sleepless night from all the arguing.

"Not easy making a good clean contract and treaty, isn't it?" Rigi asks teasingly near her.

"Where are the others?" Twilight asks tiredly.

Rigi hums knowingly. "Catching up."

"They been doing it all night?" Twilight asks.

Rigi grins. "That red ant venom, its viagra magically enhanced."

"Then we need coffee for them," Twilight says.

Rigi shrugs. "We don't need them if need be. Besides, he did say he would kill them all if we didn't get this done."

"I know," Twilight groans.

"So let's go get these ants and bees calmed down and at least agree on a common goal and…what were they fighting each other for anyway?" Rigi asks confused.

"Apparently the gold myr accuse the red myr of sending a spy plane…whatever that is…over their borders. The red claim they shot down a prototype in their borders," Twilight informs.

Rigi raises an eyebrow. "And they don't bother thinking of any other race out there could have done this?"

"Witness on both sides confirmed it was red myr property and the gold myr shot it down," Twilight informs.

"So the reds started this…makes you wonder why they are warring races in the first place. And they think they were there the only races around and everything else was animals," Rigi says, as he thinks of how to defuse this.

"No. Stories don't coincide," Twilight says.

"Still…there must be something they agree on…" Rigi muses.

"A lot of racial tension," Twilight informs.

"Against each other. We just need a good scapegoat if these two are going to agree on anything," Rigi says shrugging.

"Thank you for volunteering," Twilight says sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. There must be something around here," Rigi says, thinking to what they saw when they came here.

Twilight sighs as an alarm goes off.

"Oh come on! We just sat them down!" Rigi yells as he rushes back to the meeting room with Twilight and they stop at the door to see none of them fighting. "Um…what's the alarm for?"

"Another one of those Nyrean raids," the red general sighs.

"Nyrean?" Rigi asks confused.

"Another species down here," the gold queen informs.

"Really? Like those dumb brutes that even I wouldn't fuck and wear jockstraps?" Rigi asks, pointing down.

"You met the Wetraxxel?" the queen asks surprised.

"Met? We slaughtered quite a few when they attacked us," Rigi informs.

All the myr stared at him in shock at that. "But…even we can't take them…" a bee queen stops and looks to him. "If you take them out, we will do whatever you need, even end this war. We are tired of them amassing strikes against us."

"Oh? And what about the Nyrean?" Twilight asks.

"If you can get them to stop attacking us as well, we will talk," the ant general says frowning.

"Twilight, draw up the papers. I'll grab Asherah and see if we can clean this up," Rigi says walking away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Ponyville_

"Rarity, you wanted to see me for something?" Rainbow asks, walking into her room.

Rarity smirks. "Yes. I have a few surprises for you."

"Such as?" Rainbow asks, crossing her arms.

Rarity grins at her as she lifts up some lipstick and a dress. "Oh, just a little dress up."

"No," Rainbow says turning to leave.

Rarity frowns as she closes the door in front of Rainbow with magic as she stalks toward her. "You will be wearing the dress if I have anything to say about it."

"Well, you won't," Rainbow declares, trying to open the door now.

Rarity smirks. "Oh, don't bother. I broke the doorknob and now it can only be opened by magic."

"Not if I break it down!" Rainbow yells.

Rarity just rolls her eyes and strikes on her back between the base of the wings. "Now…what were you saying?" she asks smirking as Rainbow fell to the ground.

Rainbow moans as she tries to move, but nothing but a twitch happens in her fingers as Rarity lifts her up and places her in a seat. "Okay, time for fun," Rarity says, starting to get the dress fitted on her, the dress looking like the bare minimum needed for her as it looks like only a dark blue vest with very short sleeves. Rarity nods as she fits the dress onto her. "Oh, Asherah will love you in this," Rarity coos as she sews in certain places to tighten and tie the dress.

Rainbow moans and blinks slowly as she kept trying to move and felt the dress being fitted on her before Rarity steps back. "Okay. Now the makeup. Luckily for you, it seems you are good only for lipstick," she says getting a light pink color and starts to apply it. "Okay…your hair doesn't seem right either for this look," Rarity says getting a comb and starts to comb down Rainbow's hair into a style of covering over one of her eyes with the strain on the other side. "There we go. Asherah will love you immensely. Rarity, you have done it again," Rarity cheers to herself as she grabs a bell collar and fits it onto her neck. "Okay. You're all done," she says putting a mirror in front of Rainbow. "What do you think?" Rarity asks grinning.

Rainbow moans weakly as she can see the changes on her. 'Ah, crap. I'm a prissy little pet,' she thinks grimly as Rarity lifts her up and carries her off. 'Now, what?' she thinks frowning before she was placed down onto the couch and sees Avasha climb onto her chest and look down at her quizzically.

"Play nice with your mother sweetie. I'll be back in a moment," Rarity says walking off.

'At least unparalyze me,' Rainbow begs as Avasha nuzzles her. 'At least this one is bearable.'

* * *

"Why does it feel like your daughter is getting some fun out of Rainlazy?" Rigi suddenly asks.

"I'm sure of it," Sasuke says smirking.

'I wonder if Mistress is making a move on her or another mare,' Naruto couldn't help but think.

Rigi chuckles as he hangs the better saber he got from an ant officer against his shoulder. "Okay…since you two have been through shit, let us handle most of it. You can pick off stragglers if you want. Besides, if you get hurt again, I don't think Asherah will leave this place standing."

"We are big girls," Sasuke reminds, running a finger through Asherah's hair.

"If they hurt you, I'll bury them and make sure they don't come out to the surface again," Asherah promises as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

"Shh, it's okay," Sasuke says, keeping on stroking his hair, calming her husband.

Asherah sighs in some relief and keeps holding her close. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hey, you trained me and Naruto with Rigi and others," Sasuke reminds.

"I'm just worried you can be hurt again," Asherah says, looking to her.

"I am not worried. I have you," Sasuke says before Naruto moves his head to face her and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Rigi chuckles as he doesn't look and keeps watching where they are looking. "Okay, guys. Pay attention. Hearing some chittering."

"Is it those things again?" Asherah asks.

Rigi hums as he listens. "Sounds like it. Could be what we are looking for, though," he says kicking a rock far ahead.

"We are looking for two," Asherah reminds.

"Yeah…fucking princess and a queen…makes you wonder. Do they have guards?" Rigi asks out loud, wondering how this can come in handy.

"No. Those males like ones and something we haven't encountered yet," Asherah reminds.

Rigi huffs as he kept going as it seems the air starts to gain more humid. He then starts sniffing the air. "Smell that?" he asks, going down another cavern.

"Sweet. Very sweet smell," Naruto says as they follow.

Rigi smirks a bit as they keep going down the tunnel and ends up in a large cavern with a connection to the outside into a forest at the top from a hole as water falls into a lake behind a large palace-looking building, made of the same rock as the cave. "Hello sweetie," Rigi says teasingly as they see a large doorway entrance guarded by four guards looking almost human, except they have just a metal armor wrapped around their stomach and two bracelets on their arms and long leggings. Though Rigi is more drawn to their large tits and horsecock looking cock. Rigi licks his lips as he walks on ahead as everyone stays behind some rocks to watch.

"Hello girls," Rigi says smirking as they point dorm crude spears at him. "You know, I was wondering you can allow me and my friends passage into this place. I'll make it worth your while."

They look to each other at that before glaring back to him.

"Come on," Rigi says removing his cloak a bit. "Don't you want this."

"Go away," one says warningly.

Rigi blinks as he covers himself up and walks back to the others. "They actually rejected sex."

"What?" both Naruto and Sasuke ask, a bit shocked at that as Asherah raises an eyebrow.

Rigi nods and looks back to the guards. "Yeah…I'm going to go fuck them up," he says swinging his sword as he heads back now.

"Hold it," Asherah says as Naruto grabs his tail and works to pull him back.

"What is it?" Rigi asks, looking back at him.

"Do they look like those we were sent to kill," Asherah says.

"Not really…then again…we haven't seen much of these…but they could be the ones driving them up," Rigi suggested.

"If they aren't the ones we are sent to kill, then we don't touch them. We have a reputation," Asherah reminds.

Rigi frowns at him. "Why do you ruin my fun?"

"Do you want to keep getting jobs that pay?" Asherah asks.

Rigi growls. "Fine. This seems the only way into this area anyway. Let's head back then," Rigi says heading back up the tunnel.

"He seems moody," Naruto says.

"Hmm…let's see. Hot girls standing over there, possible other hot girls to take as slaves inside, I wonder why?" Sasuke asks sarcastically.

"I just thought he was on his period," Naruto jokes.

Sasuke snickers as Asherah shakes his head as they follow.

"Do whatever you want with the ones we were sent to kill," Asherah calls to Rigi.

Rigi actually gives a dragon growl back at them as he kept walking.

* * *

"Now that it is dark. Shall we continue?" Rarity asks the still paralyzed Rainbow.

Rainbow moans angrily as Rarity sits on her lap and kept applying makeup and just finished the eyeliner.

"You know, I think you need some training," Rarity says.

Rainbow squeals a bit surprised. 'Oh shit.'

Rarity smirked as she runs a hand over Rainbow's chest. "Aw. I think you're just worried. Let your mistress handle that," she says sweetly as Sophie takes Avasha away, knowing what's going to happen.

Rainbow groans before being lifted up again and kept trying to move. 'How strong is her move?!' she yells in her mind as Rarity carries her to her room and puts her on the bed.

Rarity smiles as she sits on Rainbow's lap again. "Oh dear. You seem so tense. Asherah's not going to like it when you are worried off your heels," she says teasingly as she runs a hand down Rainbow's side.

Rainbow tries to frown and kept twitching from her hand touching some parts of her. 'Fuck off right now. I don't need this.'

Rarity grins and leans down and kisses her, moving a hand up and grips Rainbow's breast and squeezes, making her moan. Rarity giggles as she sits up again. "You're going to love this. Just a life of being with us and having the time of your life," Rarity says as she taps the bell on Rainbow's collar, making it ring.

Rainbow moans. 'Only because Sasuke was able to convince me. Not you. Now just unparalyze me and let me go,' she thinks uselessly as Rarity starts to kiss her cheek and move down to her neck, making her moan softly as she sucks and nips at the skin.

Rarity chuckles into her ear. "I'll tell you this, my time with Naruto was divine when she first came here. But now, I'm growing lonely when they are gone. I want someone else here. Someone to have fun with. Someone to warm my bed," Rarity says teasingly as she gives a light slap to Rainbow's flank and makes her squeal as her whole body shakes once.

Rainbow pants shakily. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to end up a pet.'

Rarity smirked as she looks at Rainbow and starts to undress. "Now then, shall we?"

'Shit!' Rainbow thinks panicking.

* * *

Rigi frowns as he was able to slice through a wetraxxel easier than his last sword. "Guess I do need a new one from here."

"All it needs is to be enchanted. We can trick Twilight into doing that for you for a favor," Naruto says, killing some with her magic in her kitsune form.

"I rather not be locked in a favor. Besides, she might say I have to stop taking slaves and I don't want that," Rigi complains frowning as he slices through two more just as quick.

"And here I was thinking of asking her to teach us enchantments," Naruto says, knowing Twilight loved teaching magic.

"And she can use that against me. Always," Rigi warns her.

"How?" Naruto asks knowing Rigi is being paranoid.

"Lawyer," Rigi says simple, stabbing another one in the neck while looking at her.

"There is nothing in the contract about enchanting," Asherah informs.

"But she can add clauses to the deal that she teaches me. Simply filling up the holes in the contract," Rigi says.

"She is against you enslaving. Not much else," Naruto informs.

"I think she has a vendetta against me," Rigi says bitterly.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asks.

Rigi hums before thinking.

* * *

Twilight rushes around panicked as she tries to put out the fires in the lab as Rigi watches her run around as he is hooked up and fires spread around him, but not affecting him. "Sorry. Dragon."

Twilight just glares at him with veins showing about ready to pop.

* * *

"Nothing that comes to mind," Rigi says.

"And that means it did," Sasuke says, punching one hard into a wall, cracking both it and the wall.

"Whoa Sasuke, you have really upped your taijutsu in that form," Naruto observes.

"I have to. I'm not going to get caught again," Sasuke declares grabbing one and punches it in the face before throwing it away into others.

'You are jinxing yourself,' Rigi thinks.

Asherah looks around as they all kill their last ones. "That seems to be it."

"Yeah," Sasuke says before walking over to Asherah and holds him against her chest.

Asherah sighs in relief as he hugs her back. "I'm still glad you're safe."

"Now then, is that all or we have more to kill?" Sasuke asks.

Rigi sniffs the air. "That should be all actually. Unless one of them is bathing at the moment. Now then, how about we get that treaty up?"

"Let's try and grab one of those unknowns to talk to them," Asherah says as Naruto walked up from behind him in her base human form and hugs both of them.

"Did they ever speak a word?" Rigi thinks out loud.

"You spoke to them," Asherah reminds.

Rigi hums as he was deep in thought. "Wonder what should I do next?"

"Let's go capture one. Naruto, Sasuke, you two head back to see if you can help Twilight and activate the bracelets in case something happens. That is why Twilight gave them to you both," Asherah says.

"But we want to go with you," Sasuke says worriedly.

"I also want you to go check up on our daughter when you get back," Asherah says, voicing his concern.

Sasuke sighs and looks down. "Okay. I'll go."

"And Naruto with you so you two can cover each other's backs," Asherah adds.

* * *

Rainbow whimpers quietly to not let Rarity hear as she stayed kneeling against a wall while Rarity relaxes on her couch. "I must say, darling, you simply have such a delicious figure. I'm surprised the others and Asherah doesn't have sex with you more often," she says to the tied and blindfolded cyan mare.

Rainbow groans as she strains against the bondages that kept her kneeling. 'This is crazy…she is too into this.'

"Though I see now why Asherah went for you. This flank of yours," Rarity says smirking.

'And your craziness because Naruto is here,' Rainbow thinks bitterly, trying to move against the straps and could hear them straining, but couldn't move an inch. 'How much of this stuff does she have?'

"Now Rainbow, you have been one of those with him the longest. Does he have any habits or quirks that you find cute?" Rarity asks, removing her gag.

Rainbow spits loudly and growls. "Just get me out of here you crazy mare!"

"Tut tut. Do you want me to turn this back on?" Rarity asks rubbing the dildo in Rainbow.

Rainbow keeps growling before trying to turn her head away, but the harness kept her in place. "This is stupid. Just because Naruto is gone doesn't mean you can do this to me."

"Oh, but weren't you moaning not long ago?" Rarity asks turning on the lowest setting.

Rainbow grits her teeth and tries not to moan. "Stop…"

"You want me to stop, you have to answer," Rarity informs.

Rainbow glares at her before letting out a moan. "I…I won't say anything!"

Rarity smirked as she ups the setting.

Rainbow squeals and kept trying to stay quiet, but her moans keep coming out. "Rar…when he holds me!" she yells, now frustrated and flustered.

"Oh? Be more specific," Rarity instructs turning the setting back to lowest.

Rainbow groans and wiggles her hips. "He…he holds me…and…he…get this thing out!" she yells, blushing madly.

"Finish what you were saying and maybe I will consider it," Rarity informs.

Rainbow groans. "He…he massages my wings," she admits, still glaring before moaning.

"That is a cute habit or quirk?" Rarity asks.

"What's the difference? Now get it out already!" Rainbow demands.

"Fine. You are not as fun as I thought you would be," Rarity says disappointedly.

Rainbow sighs in relief at that. "Finally."

"I guess I will see if Daring would prefer this kind of fun?" Rarity lamented.

Rainbow smiles even more before seeing Rarity leave. "Um…you forgot to untie me! Hello?! Rarity?!"

Sophie peeks her head around a corner. "Is something the matter?"

"Rarity decided to have fun with me," Rainbow growls.

Sophie hums as she now starts to untie her. "I see. Master usually gets others to sometimes take me when he's busy. Even then, he would tie me up, but would use wood…and in public," she says, lost in thoughts as she pulls the blindfold off.

"I'm going to take a shower. Please make sure no one disturbs me. It will be a long one," Rainbow informs.

Sophie nods as Rainbow quickly gets up and rushes to the bathroom. "Such strange mates to have for master Asherah," Sophie says as Avasha walks in with a burger in her mouth. "No little hatchling. Your mother wants you to eat healthily…where did you get that?"

"Avasha, where did you go?" Daring voice calls.

Sophie hums as Daring walks up to the door. "Did you feed the hatchling this?"

"No. She took mine when my back was turned. I only saw her leaving," Daring informs.

Sophie looks to Avasha eating the last of the burger. "Oh dear. Master Asherah and sister Sasuke will not like this."

* * *

"I suddenly have the feeling of kicking Daring's ass," Sasuke says, tapping her chin in thought.

"Let's not start fights. She is…does Asherah consider her his wife like us?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. Want to ask the both of them when we have a chance?" Sasuke asks, looking at her.

"I think that is going to be…hold on. Something feels off," Naruto says.

Sasuke stops and looks around. "Sense anything?"

"Heads up!" Naruto calls, pulling Sasuke behind a rock before something hits it.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sasuke yells, trying to take a peek over the rock and sees the same creatures that were at the gate of the castle building and counts up to twenty of them, three of them holding rifles and the rest holding swords and spears.

"Those are the same things that Rigi talked to. What are they doing here?" Naruto asks and they duck as a spear almost took their heads off. "Okay. Fuck em' up?" she asks, pounding her fists together.

"Wait. Switch to kitsune form first. Let's hit them with magic before they get close," Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles as she changes herself and starts to form magic in her hands. "Okay. This should start us off," she says tossing it over their heads and into the group of female looking creatures.

The creatures didn't even have time to dodge from their shock as it impacts, scattering many.

Sasuke smiles as she gets up and jumps over the rock, rushing towards one getting up and starts to hit it in several places. "Now this is fair."

Naruto grins as she gets up as well and forms more magic and fires off some sharp water icicles towards a few getting up and hits them in the chest and stomach, one even in their large dick. "Oh. Right in the…dick?"

Sasuke pauses and looks down to see one on the one she is fighting. "Oh," she says before punching it right in the dick with a nen infused punch and makes the creature squeal in pain as it falls to the ground. "One!"

Naruto chuckles as she fires off some more magical ice strikes at more and then a gust a wind, knocking a few into the walls. "Three!"

Sasuke smiles as she turns to face another and sees a creature holding a sword at her before knocking her in the head with the hilt, sending her crumpling to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells and tries to rush towards her, only to get a gun butt to the head and knocks her out as well.

"I can't believe you two took out nineteen alphas," the creature says as Naruto activated her bracelet, activating Sasuke's with it.

"Should we take them to the queen?" another asks.

"No. They are mine. I caught them," she says smirking.

'Sasu…ke…' Naruto thinks as she tries to reach out toward her.

'He is coming for us Naruto,' Sasuke thinks as the two creatures started to fight with the one who hit the two, drawing a gun and shooting the other dead.

"Anyone else?" she calls, waving her gun around to them before noticing that the rest were, in fact, dead. "Well that makes things easier," she says before turning to her two captives. "I will enjoy adding you two to my harem."

'Not again,' Sasuke thinks, almost bitterly.

"Now I can't have you two like this sadly as it would attract the queen's attention so…" she says before throwing a potion on them.

Sasuke whimpered weakly as her head throbs heavily while the potion covers them both and sinks into their skin. Soon they felt a tingling all over their bodies and suddenly sees each other changing back to their male forms. 'Oh no…no again…not now…Asherah,' Sasuke thinks helplessly as the seals on them activated automatically and stored their clothing. The female then force-fed them what look rock candy, forcing them to chew it as well.

Sasuke's scalp tingles for a brief second. He gives an annoyed scoff and starts picking at it as both their strengths returned. He finds a random strand of black hair stuck to his fingers. He notes that your hair feels pretty spiny.

His back goes numb for a minute. Sasuke watches as a hard, black chitin exoskeleton grows onto his back. But it doesn't stop there. His arms, legs, and stomach also go numb as chitin grows on them. From a distance, he looks like he's wearing a black corset with long gloves and boots now.

Sasuke's prick tightens all of sudden. Holy fuck that hurts, but it feels so good! He grabs his prick and starts beating off in order to get a release, but his cock disappears into his pelvis before he can get it going. Sasuke's crotch doesn't stay featureless for long, as a wet, puffy slit takes the place of her vanished cock. Confused but too aroused to care, she jills her new nyrean pussy until she sprays girl cum all over the floor. Something feels a bit odd, as Sasuke feels more sexually hungry than normal. She thinks it is just the aphrodisiac doing its thing, but this feels more permanent for some reason.

Everything goes blurry for a few minutes. Sasuke tries and blink, but her vision doesn't really clear up. She starts to panic but her vision comes back to her all of sudden. She doesn't know what happened, but it feels like her eyes changed again like last time. She now gets goosebumps all over her suddenly cold skin. Shivering, she rubs her arms in order to warm them up, but she notices something odd. Doing a double take, she realizes that her skin is now pale white in color.

Sasuke then feels a strange tingle on her face. She is not sure what is going on, but it feels like her face is slowly becoming softer and more rounded. A little once over confirms her suspicions: Sasuke's face is more feminine now.

An odd tingle graces the tip of her ears. As she reaches up to feel them, she's shocked to find that her ears are growing! They don't stop until they become eight-inch long elven ears! All the while, Naruto faced the same changes.

"There we go. Now both of you are nice nyrean betas," she says looking at the two as both realize the biggest differences were they were more tomboyish and neither had a dick like the one in front of them.

'No…Asherah…please come help us…' Sasuke pleads with herself.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any eggs to give either of you so I will…" the creature stops when a sword jetted out of her chest.

"Die for what you have done," Asherah says incredibly angry.

"Asherah!" both girls cheer as Rigi steps around the choking Nyrean.

"Hi…yeah. He doesn't like it when anyone else touches his girls. Should have left them alone," he explains, smirking slightly as Asherah pulls the sword out and lets the body drop. "Poo. Sorry for being late girls."

"She didn't lay her eggs in us thankfully," Naruto says as Asherah picks her and Sasuke up.

"Rigi," Asherah says calmly, but the anger was still felt.

"Yes?" Rigi asks, tapping his sword against his shoulder.

"I changed my mind. You go do what you want to that place," Asherah informs.

Rigi instantly gains an evil grin. "Good," he says deeply before walking off. "Get those two out of here and check over with Twilight…and make sure the treaty goes right. I hate these mazes of a tunnel!" he yells out complaining at the end.


	24. Crown On My Head

Rigi chuckles as he starts to step up to the large palace, the same guards looking at him and raising their swords and spears. "Hi, girls. Seems one of your own pissed off my mutual friend. Coming to collect our dues for it," he says, making the guards tense up before he gets within a few feet of them and slices off their spears and knocks their swords out of their hands. "Sorry. I need to speak to those in charge."

The guards yell out as they charge with their sliced spears, now staffs, and bare fists before Rigi slices his sword across all of them and sends the two in the back down and in heavy pain as the two in front are dead. "Now then. I'm going to need you two later on," he says reaching into his cloak and takes out two collars. "You're damn lucky I only want those in charge," he says hooking them on with the collars and presses his glowing arm against them and pushes them to the ground as the wounds heal slowly. "Stay!" he yells and throws his arm down, forcing them to the ground hard and knocks them out.

Rigi nods as he continues on inside and looks around the spacious halls as he hums to himself, wondering where to go. 'Portraits on the walls, banners…that way is the throne room,' he thinks to himself, seeing the decorated hallway before heading the other way. 'Now let's see what secrets are hidden back here I can use.'

Rigi kept walking until he keeps going down the hall and ends up before a fancy door and looks back to the simple metal doors behind him. "Hmm…fancy door…not a throne room…perfect," he says to himself and kicks open the door before stopping as he sees multiple bees and ants with dicks surrounding a nyrean female with no dick like the ones outside. "Huh…so that's where the males went for the girls upstairs," he says to himself, catching the attention of the female who was wearing citrine gems interwoven into her slender head-spikes have shifted with her clumsy attempts at combat so that they hang askew, less like a regal crown and more like a classless harlot's glass jewelry.

"Oh…another boy toy for my harem?" she asks smirking as she stands up, the males backing off now.

Rigi looks around and notices there are no guards other than the guys hanging behind her. "Um…no. See…one of your kind, I think a commander, changed some friends of mine and their husband is really angry…so he set me loose here. Which means…I have free reign to do what I want and that may include killing you…and you look like a princess so you and your mother bitch of a queen are mine."

The nyrean glares now. "The name is Taivris. Princess Taivris and you will show respect," she says waving a hand toward the group of guys near the large bed and two of them reach under the bed and under a pillow and pulls out a magnum and a spear and tosses them to her to which she catches it. "And I'm not going to let a feeble being as yourself spew those words and…"

Rigi shuts her up and slices off the tip of the spear, sending the spear tip to the ground before cutting the spear in half. "I'm sorry. Were you saying something teaching me respect?"

She only responded by starting to shoot at him and Rigi immediately covers himself with his cloak, the blocks underneath catching the simple bullets. Once he hears the hammer click, he throws the cloak off and closes in on her and slices at her, making a large cut across her chest and arms before bum rushing her and pins her to the ground.

"See, I got free reign. Which means, my contract doesn't apply," he says holding her down by the throat as he reaches into his cloak for a collar and moves it toward her.

Her eyes widen and she wraps her legs around his waist and twists them around so now she is on top and knocks his arm off and punches him straight into the muzzle as she gets off and goes for her dropped gun. Rigi reaches out with his tail and wraps it around her leg and pulls, dropping her in place, a foot before the gun. She tries to kick at the tail as she grabs the ground and tries to pull herself to the gun.

Rigi was having none of that as he grips her leg and the collar before jerking his tail back and pulls her under him and turns her around as he holds her down before snapping the collar onto her neck and his arm starts glowing. Taivris, seeing the collar wasn't the final step, reaches up with a foot and kicks him straight in the groin. Rigi groans as he stops and Taivris quickly slips out from under him and gets up before trying to pry the collar off. A hand suddenly grabs her shoulder and turns her around before a glowing red hand was placed onto her collar and she felt the magic course through her so suddenly.

"Kneel bitch!" Rigi orders and Taivris immediately follows the order as she kneels before him, looking up to him glaringly. Rigi hums and rubs his groin, trying to get rid of the pain. "Geez. You cause trouble. Can't wait to see how your mother reacts. For now, you are going to be used and abused. I'm after your mother…but…that doesn't mean you give me a warm up for her," he says, his cock now slipping out and Taivris stares shock as his arm glows and he jerks it back and her head jerked forward and she engulfed the cock, making him sigh in relief. "That's a good princess…what's a good word for princess transformed into a whore?" he asks himself as he moves his arm back and forth, making Taivris move her head.

Taivris squeals around his cock as Rigi kept thinking, giving off some grunts once in a while as he kept moving his arm. He then looks to the ground of guys waiting near the bed and watching them. "So…how much does she has sex with you?" They didn't say anything as they kept watching and Rigi grins a little. "Wait…you're her harem and I now own her…oh ho ho. I'm going to enjoy this. Kiss your life here goodbye. I got a good place for you to be back home and that includes your bitch of a mother," he says down to the now crying Taivris before Rigi grips her head and starts to hump and face fuck her, making her moan and squeal heavily before Rigi grunts hard and starts to cum down her throat. "Oh, yeah…that feels good. Been a while since I let go," he says before pushing her off roughly and throws her to the ground, letting her cough out the cum now staining her mouth and face.

Rigi smirks before looking back to the group of guys. "Listen up, use her until I return and you will finally leave this place with me. To a new life…and free access to her. Don't let her leave," he says picking up the gun and looks it over to see it was a .38 regular caliber gun. "Simple…but no ammo. And grab anything she owns. I would rather everything here cleaned out and sold off because both of these bitches are nothing now. At least I got a few things out of this," he says before throwing his arm toward the guys and Taivris flew off into the air and lands onto the bed. "Have fun," he says leaving as he pockets the gun and his sword. "I got a date with a queen."

Rigi hums happily as he hears the screams coming from the princess's room and heads toward the throne room before kicking open the door. "Lucy! I'm home!" he calls out grinning and sees that it is mostly empty except for two nyreans at the end of the room with a heavy armored nyrean though, abnormally for her, Rigi suspect, her helmet is resting on the stone beside her, revealing a pale, battle-scarred face and a head of short, spiky black hair falling just over his oddly amethyst-colored eyes. The warrior before Rigi is clad from head to toe in heavy metal plates, like a medieval soldier's, supplementing her natural chitin with forged steel. She carries a hefty kite-style shield, bearing the same crest as the tyrant she serves, plus a glistening longsword that twirls about her with expert skill.

As for the queen sitting on the throne, Rigi can see that the queen is the archetypal specimen of a nyrean female: tall, strong, and voluptuous. She stands a hair shy of six feet tall, her body a mix of cream-pale skin untouched by the sun and black chitin plates that safeguard her limbs and chest like an underbust corset. She has a long head of spiny black "hair," tied into a braid down her back. Short bangs reveal a pair of dark near-black eyes that regards Rigi with a mix of curiosity and amusement as the queen sees him staring. Her purple-painted lips curl into a faint smile, and she leans back in her throne in a way that emphasizes her ample E-cups bust beneath her chainmail bra.

"Hello, future slave…" Rigi stops his fantasizing as he sees something wiggling behind her and sees green vines…no, tentacles as it seems to be moving through the throne behind her. "Hello better bitch slave," Rigi corrects as he takes out his sword. "So to what name do I owe the pleasure of owning today?" he calls out, walking towards them as the guard puts on the helmet now, seeing the weapon.

"Queen Taivra is the name. And you, you nonsensical idiot who just wandered in here, what's your name so I may change it for my harem?" Taivra asks, standing up and grabbing her spear that was leaning on her throne.

Rigi chuckles. "Rigi is the name, but soon you will call me master and will not question it. Now then, how about you get off your high pedestal and kneel and submit?"

Both Taivra and the bodyguard look to each other before laughing out loud at the absurdity of his offer as Rigi took this chance and makes a large leap forward and slices the queen's spear in half and slices again toward the spear tip, but the bodyguard blocked his sword with hers, making Rigi look at her in some surprise. "You know what, you might actually be useful. And I got enough to go around," he says before backing off as both the queen and the bodyguard prepares for battle.

Rigi chuckles as he brings his sword up and waits until the bodyguard rushes forward with her sword raised high, intending on crashing it down onto him. Rigi smirks as he suddenly turns away from the strike as the sword lands close to him and Rigi reaches out and grabs her helmet before flipping himself over and pulls the helmet off and throws it away into a corner in the hall as he backs off again.

'Easier now,' Rigi thinks, loosing up the collars in his cloak as the bodyguard rushes toward him again and slices across, making Rigi take a step back and then to the side as she starts to make strikes all around him and Rigi trying to dodge the slow moving sword. 'Come on. What's your weak side…right hand…left side is better to handle.'

The bodyguard grunts as she brings down the sword again and Rigi quickly dodges to the sword and holds up his sword to her neck, stopping her for a moment as he quickly reaches in and pulls out a collar then spinning around her and latches the collar onto her neck and wraps his arm around her neck, his arm glowing brightly before letting go and heads toward the queen who is now holding the smaller spear in her hands threateningly. Taivra then sees her bodyguard get up and grins as she picks up her sword and runs toward Rigi before he swings his glowing arm down and her bodyguard hits the ground with a faceplant and slides a bit before stopping.

"Your bodyguard is mine. Submit and I might make it easier. I hate to scar such a slutty body," Rigi says grinning, his eyes wandering over the queen's body as she glares and grips the spear tighter.

Taivra growls as she pulls her spear back and prepares to stab as Rigi kept walking up before pushing forward and Rigi dodged to the side before his eyes widen and she swings her short spear and slices across his across his chest and cloak, slicing it apart.

Rigi quickly jumps back and glares as he takes out a collar and grips his sword. Seeing him take out the collar, she quickly wraps her cloak around her neck more to stop it from grabbing on, making Rigi chuckle. "A challenge. Been a while," he says before charging forward and she blocks his sword strike with the spear and throws his sword to the side before kicking him away onto his ass. "Ah fuck," Rigi groans as he rubs the base of his tail. Taivra yells out as she charges forward, spear ready to stab him. Rigi quickly spins out of the way and lets her run past him as he puts the collar away for now and grips his sword with both hands and rushes toward her, Taivra herself spinning around and blocks his strike before he quickly grabs onto her cloak tightly.

Taivra quickly kicked him away, tearing off part of her cloak and making her reposition the remains of it to help in any way it can. Rigi chuckles as he gets up again as she quickly reaches over to her bodyguard and takes out the dagger sitting on the belt, now dropping the spear and tosses the dagger around both hands. Rigi smiles as he steps carefully around her, both of them watching and waiting.

Rigi cries out first as he jumps and tries to strike down, making her block with the dagger and grab his hand going for her cloak with her free hand. Rigi struggles against the strength of her hold as she prepares to kick again and Rigi snakes his tail up and wrap around her legs, making Taivra look down to see the tail wrapped around both of her legs before Rigi gives a squeeze and trips her over, making her fall over towards him. Rigi quickly steps to the side as she hangs onto his hand and he drops his sword and grips her cloak and rips it off. He then quickly pulls out his collar as he lets her fall to the ground and still holds onto her hand as she twists around and stabs the dagger into his leg.

Rigi groans in pain and thrusts the collar around her neck as his arm glows, stopping her now as she slowly let's go of her dagger. Rigi smiles as he lets go of her and pulls the dagger out. "Damn. You are tough. I can bet that won't matter now," he says walking away a bit and looks around for anything valuable.

Taivra groans as she sits up and Rigi raises his arm slowly up and she and the bodyguard start to slowly get up and stand. "Listen up bitch. You're mine now. You're body, heart, mind, soul. I'm going to use you when I want and even put you out in public for anyone to use. I won't even give a crap if you get pregnant. Your kids are mine as well…hum…wonder if I can fuck them too?" he says chuckling before going back towards her and grabs her head. "Now then, I'm hot and bothered and I want that fresh piece of ass. So you are going to give it," he says turning her around and rips off her panties as his cock starts to come out and grow to a large size, though Rigi sees it was green now but shrugs and shoves himself into her leaking cunt.

Taivra screams out in pain as Rigi starts to hump and hang onto her arms while her bodyguard watches helplessly. "Fuck yes. You are so much better than your whore of a daughter. Can't wait to see what else I can do with you," he says laughing and pushes her down to her knees as he kneels behind her and grabs onto the back of her head and pushes her hard to the ground, making her groan in pain and some pleasure. "Like it bitch? Like being the bottom whore for my cock?"

"Yes!" Taivra yells out moaning as she humps her hips back toward him, her wiggling tentacle tails waving widely and wrapping around his waist and cock, massaging and pumping him.

Rigi blinks and then grins and leans over her. "Top queen likes being on the bottom huh?"

"Yes!" Taivra cries as she can't deny this and starts to moan out whorishly.

Rigi laughs. "You are so perfect. I'm going to love taking you and filling you up with so much cum, you have to be hanged by your limbs just to open your fucking cunt so I can take it and let others do the same," he says, banging his hips against her, the tentacles reacting lovingly against him as one slips into his ass, making him moan happily. "And these babies know what to do."

"My body is yours! Fuck me!" Taivra pleads, her bodyguard never seeing the submissive side of her queen like this as she herself grows flustered.

Rigi chuckles deeply as he grunts as he lets go of her arms and hangs onto her hips and keeps pulling her toward him, burying himself deep into her tunnel. "Such a good slut. Good cunt for fucking all day," Rigi groans as he feels the tentacle slipping deeper into his ass and pumping into him now, matching his thrusts into their owner as she bends down more, letting him have more access.

Rigi moans as he looks down to see his cock slipping in and out of her slick pussy and notices his cock becoming less hard and losing the scale like texture. Becoming more smoother and slick as he slowly stops humping, but the cock kept going on its own. Rigi slowly grins as he realizes his dick has changed into a tentacle-like hers, the green color now changing into his regular scale color of black as he kept some space between their hips as she kept wiggling her hips, trying to get more out of this.

Rigi chuckles as he kept watching before groaning as he felt his insides churning before another black tentacle cock slips out of his dragon slit and slips into the queen's asshole, making her squeal happily. Rigi grins happily as another appears, then another, he couldn't believe his eyes as more cocks came out and bury themselves into the queen's ass and pussy, all of them moving on their own and he can feel every single of them. Every single thrust and tingle. All in all, he counts around ten of them, growing longer as it falls and hits the stone ground below them to handle the length and about as thick as his old dragon shaft.

Taivra kept squealing as she cums around his cocks now. "Whatever you are doing, keep doing it! Make me cum!" Rigi laughs as he makes his cocks start to take equals amounts and never left himself free of pleasure as a cock is always going into the queen before he felt them all throb. The change became too much as all of his cocks twitch inside of the queen. "Yes! Cum! Cum!" Rigi is all too happy to oblige as he starts to cum and sees a swell go along his cocks before they empty into Taivra, making her moan happily as all of the cocks kept cumming before his supply ran out.

"Sorry. Wasted the most of it on your whore daughter," Rigi says pushing her away as cum leaks out from her ass and cunt as he stands and looks over his cocks. Seeing them almost two feet long and two and a half inches thick, he smiles as they retreat back into his body and his dragon silt closes up without fail. "Ah. Good. Now I don't have to worry about making a big cock and covering myself up more," he says before seeing the happily moaning queen. "Pick your ass up," he says before walking towards the throne room doors. "Grab your things. Let's go and pick up your daughter."

* * *

Asherah sighs as he moves some of the hairs out of the way out of Sasuke's view. "Are you feeling anything wrong? Any weird feeling?" he asks, also looking to Naruto as Twilight looks them over.

"No. Feeling fine here. Looks it's not as bad as last time," Sasuke says, leaning against his side and nuzzling him slightly.

Asherah sighs worried as Twilight hums as she looks at Naruto. "Okay. Seems this change is a simple one to male to female for this race. As for how this race might carry children, looks like eggs, but only the ones with…penises…can carry and fertilize them. I'm surprised they didn't give you guys that change."

Asherah grips Sasuke's side and pulls her close at the mention of changing them that way. "Hey," Sasuke says, tapping his chest and grabbing his attention. "We're safe. You got us on time and everything. And Rigi is off probably getting what he wants…and killing them."

"Yer darn tootin'!" they hear and looks toward the lower cave entrance to see Rigi climb up it. "Yo. Won the fight and got some hot slaves for my enjoyment. Even a change for myself."

"Change?" Twilight asks, almost afraid.

Rigi chuckles darkly. "Tentacle dicks, ten of them." Twilight became shocked before the queen and princess come up behind him, both of them looking defeated as the guards come up behind them. "Meet the idiot whores who caused this whole thing. By the way…the queen here…" he says grabbing the queen's shoulder and pushing her forward to show her off, "actually has a very large harem," Rigi explains as more of the creatures up behind them all, wearing armor like pieces and cloth. "A whole lot of them. Almost the whole fucking town down there. Didn't see it because it's in an offshoot cave to the side but I cleaned them all out and forced them along. They're mine now. Every single one of them. Oh, Asherah," he says grabbing a random guard and throws her forward towards them as she stops short and starts to become afraid of his glare. "You can kill this one. I'm picking randomly here and I would rather you not kill every single one I have. Free labor, you know?"

"No interest," Asherah says.

'Ah. Sasuke and Naruto cooled your anger already I see,' Rigi thinks.

Twilight kept staring shocked at what he got now. "A whole species? You enslaved a whole species?"

Rigi shrugs. "No shits were given for these ones. In fact, I doubt anyone will complain if I treat them as slaves. Even your princesses."

"It was probably only one city-state of them," Sasuke informs.

Rigi hums. "More fun…"

"This should send a message though," Sasuke says leaning against Asherah.

Rigi grins. "Yeah, don't fuck with Asherah's family."

"Also, we can use Rigi as a threat to keep the rest of them in line," Naruto says.

"Or we could just give to Asherah and let him kill them," Rigi says, thinking out loud.

"I would rather not," Sasuke says, now in her base human form.

Rigi shrugs. "Then raping them on the spot will do."

"Twilight, do you need us any longer or can we go home?" Naruto asks.

Twilight sighs as she covers her face from the trouble that will now come in. "Yes. You guys can go home now."

"Thank you," Asherah says, stopping her for a moment.

"Uh…you're welcome," Twilight says, unsure what to say.

"I mean it. Also, Rigi. Found some bullets. Got some use out of .38s?" Asherah asks, taking some bullets from his pocket and gives it to him.

Rigi smiles as he takes out the pistol and starts to load the magazine. "Yeah. Whore princess had a gun just for it," he says, seeing Twilight's face twitch.

"Oh and Rigi?" Sasuke says waking up to him.

Rigi hums as he looks to her and keeps loading. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Have we had a talk about using any bad language or what to talk about around my daughter?" Sasuke asks.

Rigi groans. "Many times," he groans slouching.

"Oh good. Then I won't have to inform you what I would do to you then," Sasuke says sweetly and with a hint of a threat.

"Trust me, I know," Rigi says frowning.

"Alright, Twilight. We are ready to go back," Sasuke says walking back.

"Multiple trips," Twilight says, seeing the large group as Rigi just grins at her. "Let's go," she says taking Asherah and the girls.

"Hum, what was that Twi?" Rigi asks smirking.

Twilight comes back in a magical pop. "Quiet. It's going to take a while for what you brought. Now, you want to take you and the leaders first or work the way up?"

"Way up," Rigi informs smirking, knowing it was something she didn't want him to know now.

Twilight grumbles to herself as she heads down the group and gathers a bunch of them and teleports away as Rigi kept smirking as she works her up toward him and the past leaders until she grabs his shoulders and frowns. "You like me," he says chuckling.

Twilight kept glaring and frowning as she teleports away and back near their castle and drops them in the front entrance. "Just make sure they are dealt with."

'And now I know. The reason you keep throwing mares at Asherah,' Rigi thinks smirking, a plan coming to his mind.

Twilight scoffs as she heads off as Rigi kept watching her leave. "Master!" Hovy cheers as she pounces and hugs him. "Like, how did the mission go?"

"Great and I now know one of Twilight's weaknesses," Rigi says.

Hovy barks. "Is it, like, good for us?"

"Oh yes, it is," Rigi says.

Hovy smiles and starts to lick his cheek as Rigi turns to the nyreans and grins, making them shiver at the sight.

* * *

"Avasha!" Sasuke calls walking around as a harpy.

Avasha chirps as she runs down the hall toward her, chirping happily.

"Hey, there my baby," Sasuke says holding her now.

Avasha chirps as she hugs and nuzzles her.

"How have you been my little one?" Sasuke asks happily.

Avasha chirps and rubs her stomach happily.

"Oh, you ate not too long ago?" Sasuke asks.

Avasha chirps and nods.

"Oh, good girl," Sasuke says as Asherah walks up with Naruto and he rubs her head.

Avasha chirps happily and nuzzles his hand and reaches out to him.

Asherah was confused at first, but eventually reached out and picked her up into his arms.

Sasuke giggles as she hugs them both and Avasha wraps them both in her wings and arms. "You three look great like that," Naruto says to the side.

"You are one to talk," Sasuke says smirking.

Naruto subconsciously places a hand on her stomach. "Blame the big guy here. Hey little one, you're going to have brothers and sisters soon."

"Huh?" Asherah asks confused as he looked at Naruto and the only thing different about her was the blond hair she had was a little unkept.

Naruto smiles. "Myr form big guy. The bees."

"I still do not understand," Asherah says making Sasuke giggle as his cluelessness reminded her a bit of Naruto.

Naruto chuckles a bit. "He's lost without us, isn't he?"

"He's lost with you," Sasuke jests.

"Hey. That was one time," Naruto argues.

"Last week," Sasuke reminds.

Naruto growls and huffs as she looks away.

"Ok, that's enough teasing," Asherah says as Avasha started to climb on him.

Sasuke smiles as she leans up and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for coming into our lives."

"Oh, hey, you're back," Rainbow says, looking fresh out of the shower.

"Hey Rainbow…you okay?" Sasuke asks, seeing the shower look.

"I would rather not talk about it," Rainbow says before looking at Avasha trying to climb her father.

Avasha sees her and chips as she tries to climb onto Asherah's head.

"I see you have your little troublemaker under control," Rainbow says before walking over and hugs him.

Sasuke smiles. "And have you been nice to my little girl?"

Avasha shakes her head mischievously.

Rainbow frowns. "Only if you can control her again."

"Rough day?" Asherah asks petting her wings.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "You have no idea."

"That reminds me. Someone go inform Rigi he is to report to the dogs what happened and that the matter is being dealt with. Time for us to be paid," Asherah informs.

"I got it," Naruto says walking off.

"Now Asherah. Serious question, do you consider Rainbow your wife?" Sasuke asks.

Asherah looks toward Rainbow at that as she looks back a bit confused. "I…I think I do."

Rainbow starts to blush and looks away. "Um…I kinda do too…husband, I mean."

"That is three. Only two more that are currently with you to get the answer from," Sasuke says as Rainbow wraps her wings around him while still looking away.

Asherah wraps an arm around her and pulls her close.


	25. New Family

"So how is Naruto? I haven't seen her in the last few days," Rigi says.

"She's fine," Asherah says as he looks out the window at the many nyreans working as everyone else supervises.

"Twilight returned yet?" Rigi asks.

"Not yet," Asherah says as Naruto walks in as a golden myr.

"Asherah…?" Naruto calls.

"Yes?" Asherah asks.

"Eggs," Naruto simply said.

"There is some in the fridge," Asherah informs.

"No. My eggs," Naruto explains.

"You have eggs?" Asherah asks.

"I'm a fucking bee," Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh!" Asherah exclaims getting up.

"Go get her boy," Rigi says relaxing as Asherah helps Naruto back to her room.

"Contact Twilight!" Asherah yells at him.

Rigi groans as he gets up and goes to get Spike to send her and the princesses a message.

* * *

"It's alright Naruto. Everything is fine," Asherah says holding her.

Naruto groans as she is put down on the bed. "I know. You're here."

"Yeah, I am," Asherah says holding her.

Naruto smiles and kisses his cheek. "Finally about to have kids of my own."

"You were looking forward to this?" Asherah asks.

Naruto giggles. "It's going to feel good instead of pain for me."

"You were looking forward to having children?" Asherah asks, rephrasing the question.

Naruto nods. "Because I love you and the others."

Asherah says nothing and just leaned into her making her smile.

"Okay, I'm here," Twilight says rushing in.

"Oh, there you are Twilight," Naruto says.

"Sorry about being late. How are you right now?" Twilight asks, looking her over.

"I am close but not that close," Naruto says.

Twilight sighs in relief. "Good. Then I also have a chance to study you."

"Twilight," Asherah says warningly.

Twilight chuckles nervously.

"Are you going to help or not?" Asherah asks.

"Of course I will," Twilight says offended.

"And no studying?" Asherah asks.

Twilight sighs. "No studying."

"Good, because I feel something moving in me," Naruto says.

"Oh. The eggs must be ready to come out," Twilight says, getting Naruto into a more comfortable position.

"It feels so weird," Naruto says before shivering.

"Pleasurable?" Twilight asks, raising an eyebrow at the idea that monsters can get off at this.

"It's like…I am doing it with my husband," Naruto manages.

"Okay. I do not need to know that," Twilight says as she sees the first egg start to come out and help it along.

Asherah kept holding Naruto, completely unsure what to do as he watched Twilight do what she was doing.

Twilight sighs as Naruto let's out a pleasurable moan as she lays another egg. "That's three," she says feeling her stomach a bit and feels another. "Last one," she says as the egg starts to come out.

"Is it over?" Asherah asks.

Twilight nods as she holds the egg now. "Yep. Congratulations. You are the father of four new foals…or myr."

"Whatever they will be," Naruto says for Twilight as she pants.

Twilight sighs. "Okay. Now we just clean these eggs up, keep them warm, and you can stay with them."

"Can you contact the golden myr about this…I mean we have a treaty now, right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, that's true. I'll see what I can do about that. Maybe have a few stay here so they can help you," Twilight says to herself.

"Thank you Twilight," Asherah says.

"Anything to help. You really did change things around here…sometimes badly," Twilight says, recounting what Rigi has done.

"Sometimes things get worse before better," Naruto says before turning to her secondary human form and lays her braided head on her husband's shoulder.

Asherah sighs carefully as he looks her over. "Are you okay now?"

"I have you and we have four children on the way so…somewhere in between," Naruto informs.

Asherah reaches over and pets her head, making her hum happily. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Hum…I wonder what my village would say seeing me now?" Naruto says thinking aloud.

"Maybe proud?" Twilight suggested.

"More like confused or freaked out I would think. Remember, I was originally male," Naruto reminds.

"Ah. Right. Well, at least you are living a life here," Twilight says getting up.

"Speaking of which, you admitted Celestia and Luna summoned all of us not native to this world. Could they, in theory, send us back?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. Only the princesses know that type of magic. I don't and don't know if it is possible to send you back," Twilight says shaking her head. "Sorry."

"Aren't you a princess?" Naruto asks, gesturing to her horn and wings.

Twilight groans. "Even though I am, I don't have the same access to magic as the princesses do. That being the spells."

"Speaking of spells. You going to start the lessons back up?" Naruto asks.

"If you want. But since you two have been through so much, I would rather hold off until you are ready," Twilight explains.

"We are fine and it's not like my four will be hatching anytime soon," Naruto informs.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow for lessons then," Twilight says smiling.

"And back to training for us my husband," Naruto says smiling.

Asherah nods. "I'll do what I can for you."

* * *

Months passed and, in that time, both red and gold myr arrived, much to their irritation, the other was there. It seemed there was going to be a battle between them despite Twilight's attempts to dissuade them. That was until they drew Asherah's attention from his home. After feeling his presence, they immediately stopped, knowing full well what he did to both of their sides. The dogs also sent along a few carts of jewels, having their homes and mines back under their control.

"About time. Seems you really made an impact," Rigi says as he sat on the fence and watches it all with popcorn.

"Rarity, can we get bits for these?" Asherah asks, showing her the carts.

"Oh, ho, ho, many bits," Rarity says, sounding lost in the sight of all the jewels and gems.

"Take what you want and use them in your seamstress work," Asherah informs.

Rarity laughs gleefully as she rushes off and starts looking over the carts.

"That will distract her for a while," Naruto says walking beside him in her base human form before bumping him with her hip.

Asherah watches as Rarity digs around in the gems. "Now I'm so glad I didn't get her. She would have emptied me," Rigi says, shoving popcorn into his mouth before holding it out to Naruto.

"No thanks. Girl has to watch her figure," Naruto says jokingly.

"Your loss," Rigi says taking it back.

"So what did the other myr say about your eggs?" Asherah asks.

"They are healthy. Growing up fine too. In fact, should within a few weeks," Naruto says proudly.

"Yeah. Mommy here is bursting at the seams with excitement," Sasuke says walking up.

"Well, what were you like with Avasha's egg?" Naruto counters smiling.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sasuke counters.

"Girls," Asherah tries to say.

"Yes?" both ask, leaning against him.

"Please, no fighting. Especially in front of Avasha," Asherah informs.

Avasha chirps as she waddles around them, trying to climb onto things and gain some height.

"You see?" Asherah asks before picking her up before she got to one of the carts and tried to get up one of them.

"Oh. Who's my good girl?" Sasuke coos as she scratches Avasha's head.

"So, a few weeks? You are sure?" Asherah asks Naruto.

Naruto shrugs. "It was an estimation they gave. I am different after all. I mean, look how much time it took for Avasha to crack out of her egg."

"But is our estimation of time different than theirs?" Asherah inquiries, making her think.

"Maybe. So it's still a mystery," Naruto says raising an eyebrow.

"Please go check the eggs. I have a nagging suspicion that is the case," Asherah informs.

"Okay. I'll be back," Naruto says before kissing his cheek and walks away.

"Odds of them hatching?" Asherah asks Rigi.

"Very, very high," Rigi says, shoving more popcorn.

"You, gold myr," Asherah says, looking to the closest one.

"Um…yes?" she asks, confused.

"Does a newly hatched gold myr need the honey of one or would milk from a mammal suffice?" Asherah asks.

"Any fluid as long as it is healthy," she explains.

"Sasuke, come with me," Asherah informs, carrying his daughter.

"We helping with Naruto's kids?" Sasuke asks following.

"They are your children as well," Asherah reminds.

"That's what I mean," Sasuke says, hitting his side as Avasha chirps playfully.

"Four in all," Asherah says thinking about it hard.

Sasuke giggles. "Our little family is growing."

"Still wanting me to do that back door?" Asherah asks covertly so Avasha wouldn't get it.

Sasuke grins. "You'll get that chance soon."

"Naruto?" Asherah calls knocking on the door as Avasha mimics him and also knocks.

The door suddenly opened to a very happy Naruto. "The eggs are hatching!" she yells excited and grabs Asherah and Sasuke and pulls them all inside.

"So I was right," Asherah says.

Naruto giggles as she rushes back over to the group of eggs in a honeycomb style nest as they shake. "Four little ones."

"Naruto, I think you will need gold myr form them. After all, four large breasts," Sasuke advises.

"Oh, right. Need to feed," Naruto says changing.

"So…" Asherah says pausing as Naruto waited excitedly.

Naruto giggles as she watches closely to the eggs as they shake before they started bursting open, showing a childlike baby looking like a golden myr with the feelers and an abdomen like the gold myr that were in different tints of the same colors of brown and gold before they all look up to her and babble coherently and crawl towards her. "Come here my sweets," Naruto says sweetly as she starts to lift and carry each of them to her breasts so they can drink and suckle on them.

"Would you like to be left alone?" Asherah asks.

Naruto leans on him and looks up to him. "Want to hold one of your kids?"

"Aren't they a little busy?" Asherah asks.

Naruto giggles. "I think they would have time for their father."

"I don't think they realize the rest of the world exists yet and shouldn't I get some of the golden myr to tell me about the children of their species?" Asherah asks.

Naruto nods. "We need to learn as much as we can for this. It would help just in case something happens."

"Yeah, you can have him impregnate you again later," Sasuke remarks.

Naruto sticks her tongue out at her before smiling down to her children as she held them close.

"They also seem different," Sasuke points out the more human characteristics.

Naruto nods as she gently rocks them. "And they are my kids and I won't treat them differently."

"No…they. You know, looking now, you are different than the other myr and I am not referring to you being a queen type," Sasuke says.

"Maybe because we were changed in a different and still human really," Naruto tries to explain, but can't.

"Kitsune form when they stop sucking please," Sasuke says, knowing they wouldn't be able to go long like Avasha when she was first born.

Naruto nods as she kept rocking them. "I'm glad this happen. This is an amazing feeling."

"It's called motherhood," Sasuke informs.

Asherah places a hand on top of Naruto's head and pets her, making sure to softly move across her feelers and makes her moan happily and move into his petting.

"I will watch her. You go talk to the other Myr," Sasuke says rubbing against Asherah's back.

Asherah nods and pats Naruto's head affectionately before getting up and heads out to find some brood mother myrs as Sasuke crawls over and helps carry and hold Naruto's babies.

"So want to say it?" Sasuke asks.

"Say what?" Naruto asks and looks at her.

"How much you love him breeding you both during and the consequences?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto smiles broadly. "Love it."

"Who loves being a…you don't have a dog form so that wouldn't work," Sasuke says out loud.

Naruto smirks and sticks her tongue out. "Can't call me a wet dog anymore. But can call you a duck still," she teases.

"I was thinking bitch," Sasuke says.

"Shh," Naruto shushes as she holds her babies closer. "Not in front of them."

"They asleep?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto looks down at them and slowly nods as she sees them snoring quietly. She then quickly changes into her kitsune form and sighs in relief. "So, what do you want to talk about now?"

"Why are they different from the other myr like you and, in fact, me and you compared to what our forms are?" Sasuke says.

Naruto hums. "Seems to me is we are not really connected to this world. We are from the outside and since we kinda work a different way like energy and everything, we react differently to anything that happened to us. Simply put, we are from the outside worlds, we react differently to this world and that might transfer over to offsprings. Not growing the same way as monsters or even humans, something like that."

"In clear terms," Sasuke instructs.

"Different world, different terms," Naruto says dryly.

"And we are…"

"Half human, half what other species these forms we have gained are," Naruto informs.

Sasuke nods. "Now that makes sense to me."

"Should duck head," Naruto says smirking at her.

Sasuke just smiles and shoves her shoulder in jest.

* * *

"So they hatched?" Twilight asks.

Asherah nods. "Four new children…myr like. Yellow," he clarifies.

"Completely myr like?" Twilight asks.

"No. Something of a half human to half myr," Asherah explains.

"Ah…unknown," Twilight says giddily.

Asherah slowly frowns at her. "You are not to study my children."

"But how will you know if you are doing something harmful when it is usually what is needed?" Twilight asks.

Asherah kept frowning at her before sighing. "While I am there."

"Accepted," Twilight says before hugging him happily.

Asherah raises an eyebrow at her confused as she kept hugging him. "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away," Twilight says blushing as she lets him go.

Asherah slowly shakes his head before turning and leaving.

"Smooth Twi. Very smooth," Rainbow says, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Twilight groans and slouches. "I need a book on self-control."

"No. You need to learn to read the mood," Rainbow says flipping the page.

"I thought you hated reading," Twilight says standing up again and looking towards her to see a Daring Do book.

"Not Daring Do," Rainbow says.

"I'm surprised Daring hasn't filed a restraining order all that long ago," Twilight mused to herself.

"That's because I would lose one of my muses," Daring says passing by and gives a kiss to Rainbow's head. "Hey, girl. How far?" she asks sitting down on her stomach.

Rainbow grunts as she puts her book down to see her with a burger in hand. "Half," she says as she sees Avasha sneaking up and snatching the burger and runs away.

"Hey! Avasha!" Daring yells getting up and running after her. "That's not yours to eat! Your mother will be cross with me!" Daring yells as she chases after her.

Twilight blinks confused as they pass by her again. "Is it always like this here?"

"Oh no. Sometimes it's worse," Rigi says passing by and snatches the burger from Avasha's mouth and holds it out to Daring. "And very troublesome like this little lady," he says looking to Avasha who gives a chirp to him.

'This…is what I may have to deal with if I become interpersonal with Asherah?' Twilight thinks as Avasha tries to swat and kick Rigi's legs who just stands there making fake pain sounds unenthusiastically. 'I need to think,' Twilight thinks heavily as she walks off.

* * *

"I will name you Kenta," Naruto says rubbing her son's head.

The red-headed boy coos and chittered happily as he tries to hug her.

"And them?" Sasuke asks, picking up a blond haired girl who tries to curl up with her.

"Let's see. She can be Melly," Naruto says and turns to her other raven-haired son and dirty blond haired daughter curled against Sasuke's sides. "He can be Arou and she can be Sakuri. All of them sound nice?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Your kids. I'm not complaining."

Naruto smiles before feeling a hand on her head and smiles as she turns around to see Asherah standing there who is now looking over the four little ones. "Happy even more honey?" Naruto asks smiling.

"They love feeding," Asherah observed.

Naruto giggles. "Yeah. Drained me dry in my myr form. Of course, they did go to sleep afterward and they were just born."

Sasuke grins. "Sorry, hun. But you aren't going to enjoy it for a bit, but I am available."

"It is fine," Asherah says as he bends down and picks up Melly and holds her as she yawns and curls up against him. "It is for them. Speaking of them Sasuke, can we start giving Avasha burgers?"

Sasuke stops and blinks. "Why?" she asks slowly, almost holding back an angry tone.

"Because she wants them badly," Asherah says.

Sasuke groans and facepalms. "Dang it Daring."

"She keeps stealing it…I'm a little proud she is so good at that right now," Asherah says.

Sasuke sighs. "Only one per few days. She has to fly and work it off too."

"Alright," Asherah says walking over and hugs her with a free arm.

Sasuke grumbles to herself. "Note to self, keep Daring away from Sasuke for a while," Naruto notes.

"Hey everyone, good news," Rigi says coming in.

"Another mission?" Naruto asks looking up at him.

"No, we have started excavating," Rigi says before pushing in Avasha.

"Hi honey," Sasuke says reaching out and hugging her, letting her see her new brothers and sisters as she squawks questionably.

"Whatever happened to the other mercenaries that were with us on the job?" Asherah asks.

"They were all captured like Naruto and Sasuke was and turned. Most likely still being used as breeders," Rigi informs.

"Alright. Doesn't affect us," Asherah says dismissively.

"Asherah," Sasuke hisses.

"What? It doesn't. None of them have a connection to us. What I care about is right here," Asherah says leaning onto her shoulder.

Sasuke sighs and leans her head on him. "Fine. Don't be so cynical."

"Poppa," Avasha says.

Sasuke gasps happily and hugs Avasha. "Her first word!"

"That deserves a burger, don't you think?" Asherah asks petting her with his free arm.

Sasuke sighs. "Fine. She gets a burger," she says, making Avasha chirp happily.

"Good girl," Asherah says smirking as Rigi looks at the four children.

"So…anything wrong?" Rigi asks a bit worried.

"No. They are just very hungry," Sasuke says.

"Better get on that or they will be crying like crazy at night," Rigi advises.

"They are asleep," Naruto says.


	26. The Dollmaker

"Ok. In bed by nine o'clock. If we are not back from the patrol," Naruto instructs the myr handmaidens in her base human form.

They all bow a bit as Sasuke in her base human form smiles. "Don't worry Naruto."

"Fine. Also, even though they are six months old, they still need…" Naruto starts to be pulled away by Sasuke.

"That's enough of that," Sasuke says as she gives the weapons to her.

"You ready to get back out there and patrol?" Naruto asks.

"Always," Sasuke says happily. "Have to protect my kid."

"So how has your time in the bedroom been?" Naruto asks as they head out.

"Really, really fun," Sasuke says happily.

"So what form have you been using lately in there?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smiles. "Ant and my original form. It has been a while."

"Me, last night, succubus form," Naruto informs.

Sasuke giggles. "How was it?"

"Very good. Asherah has really learned how to please it," Naruto says happily.

"We are literally talking about our sex life in a sex-fueled monster forest, aren't we?" Sasuke points out.

"Yes…by the way, you see what Asherah put up on the job board?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. Why would he want dangerous jobs for monsters?" Sasuke asks herself.

"You see the rewards on them? Also, I think they are warnings as most only had the name a victim that was recovered," Naruto says.

"Yeah…you think he is trying to keep our kids safe?" Sasuke asks, looking to her.

"Yes…though I wish he hadn't brought that corrupted minotaur head home as proof for the bounty office," Naruto says.

"Well, we do need proof," Sasuke points out.

"I don't want him to bring it around the kids," Naruto says.

"Naruto…we're going to have to take them outside soon. I don't think we can have them stop seeing everything," Sasuke says sadly as she thinks of how Avasha might react.

"I am not against that, I just want him not to show them gore," Naruto says.

* * *

"Ok, we are about done. Just have to do one last pass along the mountain pass," Sasuke says.

"This is actually a pretty good life. We got a good job. Kids. And a hot husband with all the sex we want. What could be better?" Naruto asks chuckling at the thought of another night.

"More time with them. By the way, what about Rainbow, Daring, and Rarity? How are they getting on with him?" Sasuke asks before noticing something.

"Actually fine. Rainbow and Daring wants more time. Rarity is still going after me," Naruto admits.

Sasuke giggles. "Well, we get back, we can…was that door there before?" Sasuke asks.

"Door?" Naruto asks as she looks ahead to see a large iron door in front of them. "How did we miss that?"

"Investigate?" Sasuke asks.

"Going to have to," Naruto says as they carefully approach the door for anything.

Sasuke follows close behind as she pushes open the door into what looked like a mix between a house and workshop.

"What is this place?" Naruto asks as they look around the many wood pieces and sewing machines and rolls of cloths like Rarity's workshop.

"Not sure," Sasuke says before the door slams behind them.

"The fuck…!" Naruto yells out as she looks to the door and tries to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"What is this?" a voice asks.

Both spun around to see a huge oni wearing a carpenter's apron and that's it as they don't see any sign of underwear or anything as it looks down on them.

"That's big," Naruto says meekly.

"Oh, my new playthings," she says happily before reaching out and grabbing them.

"Hey! Let us go!" Naruto yells as they struggle.

"Let's play," Dollmaker says, taking them to a work area.

"How do we get in these situations?!" Naruto yells out as they keep trying to struggle.

"Now let's see," Dollmaker say before putting them into different containers and puts them under a magnifying glass.

"I personally blame you Naruto," Sasuke informs.

"My, my. That will not do. My works won't be made over someone else's work," Dollmaker says.

"Wait, does that mean…not again," Naruto groans as she slouches.

"Now into this you go," Dollmaker says taking their containers towards a stove like a thing and puts them inside.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks as the Dollmaker closes the door.

Dollmaker hums until it chimes, letting her know they were done and opens it up and pulls out the containers to see the once more male Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh good, nice and blank slates," Dollmaker says taking them to the work table and hums as she looks over the two nonmoving guys in jars as they held blank looks. Dollmaker hums as she touches the jar with the orange clothed one and reads into his memories. "What do you…oh, my…" she says as she looks around the many people that crossed his path before touching Sasuke's jar and smiles a bit more at how his memories are. "So much fun…but first…" she says taking Naruto out and brings out a doll house and places him in the kitchen and hums as her hands glow and Naruto starts to change forms.

She grins as he changes into a small short blue haired girl with a large overcoat and blind-looking eyes. She then takes Sasuke out of the jar and places him in the kitchen with Naruto as well. She then nods to herself and holds two fingers to their heads and sits down and watches as they shake their heads and start to move the room around before noticing each other.

"Sasuke…what are you…?" Hinata asks in a timid voice as she tries to back away from him advancing on her.

Sasuke slowly grins as he backs her up against the island counter. "I'm here for you. My clan is gone, so you know what that entails," he says grabbing her arm and pushes her roughly against her counter.

"Sasuke, please…" Hinata tries to say.

Sasuke kept grinning and pulls her coat apart to show her mesh armor underneath before roughly kissing her and makes her squeak and try to push him away to no avail.

Sasuke pulls away and makes her gasp shakily as she kept trying to wiggle away but Sasuke grabs her other arm and pushes her onto the counter as he leers over her form. He then grabs her shirt mesh and pulls and rips it apart to show her large light blue bra of what he can tell is around FF breasts. He then grabs her pants mesh and rips it apart to show her wet light blue thin panties as her cunt gets aroused without her input.

"Already wanting me, huh?" Sasuke asks smirking as he undresses as she pants heavily and blushes up a storm.

"Sasuke…please…I don't want this," Hinata pleads as she tries to get away before Sasuke was on her again and holds her down.

Hinata shivers as she felt Sasuke rub his cock across her panties before he grabs them and rips them apart from the same way he did the rest of the clothing and pushes himself roughly into her, Hinata screaming loudly as she felt the pain ripple through her. Sasuke wasted no time and started to thrust into her as he gave no chance for Hinata to recover from that and holds her still as Hinata whimpers and cries from a large amount of pain. Sasuke grunts happily as he smacks his hips hard into her, making Hinata yelling out as she tries to push him away, but Sasuke only feels a hand back and smacks her across the chest, making her stop and yelp as her breasts jiggle from the slap.

Sasuke didn't wait and pulls her bra and rips it up to let her breasts flop free. He grabs them and roughly twists them around as he pinches her nipples. Hinata let's out an involuntary moan and tries to cover her mouth, but it was enough to let Sasuke hear it.

"You like it, don't you?" Sasuke asks almost sweetly as it felt sickening to her ears.

Hinata shakes her head rapidly before yelling behind her hand as Sasuke gives a hard thrust and touches her cervix.

"You do. I can see it all over your face. Come on. Accept me and I will give you this every day, no matter what," Sasuke offers as he kept roughly handling her breasts.

Hinata screams behind her hands and tries to move away again, only for Sasuke to give a hard pull to one of her breasts and makes her squeal as she cums all over his thrusting cock.

"See. You want it," Sasuke reiterates as he kept moving into her clenching cunt.

Hinata cries and tears fall down her face as she hears Sasuke grunting heavier with each thrust into her before looms over her and grabs her breasts and gives them a hard squeeze, making Hinata scream out as Sasuke grunt and groan as he starts to cum inside her and sighs in relief as he looks down and relishes the look on her face as she slowly stops screaming and pant heavily as she whimpers ever so slightly.

"Now…you're mine," Sasuke says, leaning down and gives a teasing kiss to her unresponsive form except for just the breathing and whimpers as he pulls out of her and lets the cum fall out of her and hit the floor.

"And scene," Dollmaker says.

Both of them stop in place as Dollmaker takes them out of the set and changes them back to their original forms and hums as she looks them over. "What to do now? Another rape for another girl? No…what other girls did you meet?" she asks probing their memories again and a new idea came to her.

Dollmaker puts the house to the side and takes out a diorama of a beach setting and places both Naruto and Sasuke on it as she changes them into two girls, one a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail and the other with two buns in her hair, both with different colored skimpy swimwear and then searches around the drawers nearby and pulls out one marked 'Monsters' and takes out a small creatures with tentacles sticking out of it and places it a bit away and laughs.

Tenten groans as she rubs her head and looks around to see the sea before a bump in her side makes her look to see Ino in her dark purple two-piece swimsuit and smiles. "Hey. So we having fun or what?" she asks as she wears her bright red two piece swimsuit.

"Well, there are no boys here, so that is a bummer," Ino says.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure we can have fun by ourselves. Besides, who says we need boys?" Tenten asks smirking as she wraps an arm around her.

"Says the one who has a…" Ino immediately stopped when she felt something around her ankle.

"Something wrong? I think we can come up with…" Tenten stops as she felt something wrap around her legs, something warm and slimy.

Both of them quickly turn and look behind them to see a bundle of wiggling vines while having large vines sticking out of it that were wrapped around their legs. They yelped as they were lifted up by their legs and more vines reach toward them.

Tenten immediately tries to call upon any jutsu she has and two vines reach out and grab her arms and pull them away from her as it did the same to Ino. Tenten shivers as she felt more tentacles wrap around her and travel up her chest and wraps around her breasts as they dig under her swimsuit.

Ino screams as she tries to wiggle free, but more tentacles wrap around her and dig under her swimsuit. She looks to see Tenten in a similar situation as a tentacle grabs all of their swimsuits and pulls at it before ripping it and leaving them bare. The tentacles then start to slowly go towards them as it almost reaches them as the tentacles around their limbs pull them apart as they watch in horror.

Dollmaker hums as she stops it. "No. Now it's too generic. I need something else," she says looking around her workshop. "I guess I really should get to work on finishing them instead of just playing," Dollmaker says.

She grabs the sewing kit and clothes and brings them to the table as she grabs the two and changes them back to their male forms. "Now let's see," she says thinking about a few ideas before poking them and they start to move slightly.

"Wha…what…?" Naruto tries to say.

"What to do with you two?" Dollmaker says, tapping a finger.

Sasuke groans as he tries to move, but couldn't move a finger. "Naruto…nen…something."

"What can I do?" Dollmaker repeats before looking over fabrics and occasionally glances at them. "Oh, I have an idea," Dollmaker says getting out more tools, including a painting tool.

Naruto groans and tries to move before Dollmaker grabs him and places him closer to her as she starts to cut a few things and makes some robes and clothes. Naruto starts to feel something changing as Dollmaker start to use tools on him, cutting what it seemed like, but with no damage.

"Oh, you are going to be so beautiful," Dollmaker says as she forms Naruto into a large white-haired woman with large breasts that are almost F cup sizes and an equally large ass. "Now to play dress up. Don't worry, you'll get the same," she says to Sasuke, who kept trying to move as she moves back to Naruto and places a princess costume on her. "Nope. Not good enough."

Naruto moans as she can see herself for a bit and sees that she looks like Tsunade herself as Dollmaker puts her in another costume of a librarian. "Close. But no," Dollmaker says pulling it off and puts her into a cowgirl outfit. "Oh. Sexy," she says grinning before humming to herself. "I got it," she says bringing out a white outfit with black splotches on it and puts it on her. "There. A real cow. Now you can put those milkers to good use," she jokes.

Sasuke watches as Dollmaker removes the outfit and starts to get out the paint for the pure white Naruto. Dollmaker hums as she starts to paint carefully and makes the necessary changes as Naruto felt the outfit start to form and fit on her. The costume itself feeling less like a costume as her breasts grow a bit bigger and a tail tipped off with a tuft of hair grows out behind her. "You know, short hair just won't do. Let's fix that," Dollmaker says, starting to paint her short white hair.

Naruto moans weakly as her hair grows out longer down her back and falls a bit around her as it changes into a dirty blond color.

"Now pucker those lips," Dollmaker instructs, getting a very thin paint brush and dips it into red paint.

Naruto feels herself puckering up and feels the soft bristles of the brush wiping over her lips as it became a bright red.

"Now, you hang out on this toy while I continue working," Dollmaker says before opening a device with a sphere on top out of Sasuke's sight and sets the naked Naruto into it before shutting it.

Sasuke watched as Naruto disappeared into the thing and kept wandering with fear of what this thing is.

Naruto pants as she sat up disoriented, but regaining her awareness. She kept looking around, wondering what is going to happen before hearing a whirring and suddenly feels something on her breasts and looks down to see some suction cups attached to tubes on her breasts. Naruto gulps nervously before moaning as the milkers start to suck on her breasts and make them move back and forth in a milking motion and sees some milk leak out from around the suction cups as she felt a lot of milk leave her breasts.

"Now, unlike my other new doll, I am not quite sure what to do with you," Dollmaker says.

Sasuke quickly looks to the Dollmaker as he sees her staring at him questionably.

"Though this won't do. I dislike male dolls most of the time," Dollmaker says before picking Sasuke up and grabs one of the tools she used on Naruto, but this time went slowly removing his manhood first.

Sasuke gulps as she now starts forms a female body and the Dollmaker smiles as they hear Naruto moaning loudly from the machine before setting Sasuke down and closes the sound filter on the machine before turning back to her as, so far, she only barely started working on giving her hips any work after giving her a vagina.

Sasuke moans weakly as she tries to move and worries about what the Dollmaker has planned for her.

"What to do? What to do?" Dollmaker asks aloud as she works on her hips a little more, but leaves her very tomboyish for now.

Sasuke tries to move some fingers, but can't move much still as she grunts in slight pain as the Dollmaker kept changing her form, keeping her a mostly tomboyish form. She doesn't even really grow out her breasts, leaving them half an A cup, but makes her nipples perky.

Dollmaker kept humming to herself as she kept trying to figure out what to do. "A monster? No…half-breed?" she asks herself as she ran through ideas for Sasuke. "Hum," Dollmaker says, setting her back down and gets something out that look like a magnifying glass with thick pink plastic instead of glass. "Now, let's see," Dollmaker says, descending it onto Sasuke.

Sasuke gulps as the plastic from the magnifying glass hovers over her. "Oh, my. You are so cute like that," Dollmaker says, seeing Sasuke wear a small tight cheerleader uniform of blue and white colors. "Now start cheering for me," Dollmaker instructs.

Sasuke suddenly got up as she didn't know what is going on right now and starts to jump and wave her arms. "Give me a D!" she yells to her surprise.

Dollmaker smiles as she watches as Sasuke cheer doing a panty shot every so often with her short skirt. Meanwhile, Sasuke blushes heavily as she can feel herself wearing the bright colored panties and showing them off. At least Asherah would like this if she can try once she is out of here.

"Oh, what is that thought?" Dollmaker says looking at her intently.

Sasuke gulps and tries to think of something else now as she kept moving around, but her thoughts kept drifting to her dancing around for Asherah.

"Oh, that gives me an idea," Dollmaker says before moving her back to stand in the middle of the plastic before it is raised up, reverting her back to her previous blank form. She then gets another tool and wraps Sasuke up in it and spins her out of it.

Sasuke became dizzy as she kept spinning before slowly stopping as she regains some balance and feels that she is wearing some see through silk cloth around her small breasts but large ass, with cloth prices connected to some metal rings on her arms.

"You wanted to dance, now do so," Dollmaker instructs.

Sasuke felt herself starting to move around and move her arms and legs. Sasuke started to feel herself cry before trying to think about how Asherah might feel if she tried it with him and that was the only thing keeping her at least hopeful.

"Oh, I see. The mere thought of him turns you on," Dollmaker says.

Sasuke gulps as she tries to not think about Asherah, but can't as her many thoughts kept drifting back to him and how she can please him. "That ass of yours can do that easily right now," Dollmaker adds.

'I hate you,' Sasuke thought.

"No, no. A doll must love her maker like the thought of him taking that ass of yours does," Dollmaker says smirking.

Sasuke blushes heavily as she kept dancing around. 'Stop…'

"While fun, it doesn't seem like the final product to me," Dollmaker says before Sasuke found herself spinning again.

Sasuke found herself dizzy again and stops spinning before looking at herself and sees herself in a puffy pink dress that she can only describe as a princess like.

"Ah. Princess, how are you?" Dollmaker asks.

"Very well," Sasuke says curtsying as she kept crying.

"Very good. It's now time to get ready," Dollmaker says, adding a little vanity mirror.

"Re…ready?" Sasuke tries to ask, almost exhausted now.

"To meet your prince charming. After all, the mere mention of his name is enough to make your nipples perky," Dollmaker says.

Sasuke gulps as she felt herself move and sit down in front of the mirror. 'Please…stop…'

"Come now. Asherah will be waiting. Don't you want to look your best?" Dollmaker asks.

Sasuke whimpers as she felt her breasts tingle and gasps as she starts to think of how Asherah might be feeling her up in this dress.

"Now come on. Your hair and makeup won't do themselves," Dollmaker says.

Sasuke gulps as she felt herself start to pick up makeup kits and hair kits and start to clean and dress up her face and hair without any real input from her.

"Now don't you feel lovely?" Dollmaker asks as Sasuke applied the lipstick.

Sasuke tears up slightly as she can only think of Asherah now and what he might think of her in this situation.

"Oh. don't threat. According to your memories, he would think you are beautiful," Dollmaker says.

Sasuke sniffs as she can clench her hands now and can still only think of him. 'I'm sorry…'

"Now no crying. You love this. After all, you are his girl and you want to impress him," Dollmaker says making her stop instantly.

'Im…press…him…' Sasuke thinks, thinking to how she can please him like this. Him taking her to bed and taking off her dress. Starting to…

"Oh, you're so naughty little princess," Dollmaker says before Sasuke spins again and, when she got her bearings, she couldn't move, the vanity mirror was gone, and was back to her blank state.

Sasuke kept thinking to Asherah and cries as this can be the last time she would ever think of him and be this big creature's plaything forever.

"Now I have an idea," Dollmaker says going for her tools.

'Another? Another outfit? When will this stop…Asherah…' Sasuke could only think as she felt herself change and felt her breasts grow larger and her ass too as she saw her hair change into a different style as she felt sculpting tools and brushes rub against her.

"Open your eyes and tell me what you think," Dollmaker instructs after working on her face.

Sasuke slowly opens her eyes and almost gasp in surprise. 'Hinata…I'm…Hinata…?' she thinks seeing the face and hair.

"Yes. I saw her in yours and Naruto's memories and she seemed like a good model to base you on," Dollmaker says as Sasuke looked at a pure white Hinata in the mirror.

Sasuke gulps as she kept thinking about how Asherah might think of her like this.

"I thought you would need a big pair of these for both him and your daughter. Or are they not big enough?" Dollmaker asks, patting her ass, sending shivers through her.

Sasuke gasps heavily. '…stop…'

"Yes or no?" Dollmaker asks continuing.

Sasuke shivers as her thoughts saw Asherah looking her over now in Hinata's form. 'Y…yes…'

"Ok," Dollmaker says getting her tool again and applies more to her breasts, increasing the cup size and leaves her nipples perky.

Sasuke shivers as she felt more weight added to her chest and weakly looks to the mirror. 'Ash…erah…Avasha…'

"Now it needs something else," Dollmaker says.

'What else is needed…you already changed me…' Sasuke thinks crying.

"No more of that," Dollmaker says before adding something to her ass.

Sasuke weakly moans and can feel something moving along her ass and up her back, before seeing in the mirror a pure white scaled covered tail with glowing lights underneath the cracks in scales.

"You will make a good salamander girl," Dollmaker says.

'Salamander…?' Sasuke thinks, trying to figure out what they were like from when she was learning from Twilight, then it hit her.

"Yes. Now let's give you some color," Dollmaker says, getting the brushes ready.

Sasuke whimpers as she felt the rushes touch her and add some color onto her of mostly tints of dark blue.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Dollmaker asks coloring her white hair dark blue.

Sasuke can feel herself flinch away, but can't move at all. 'Dammit…please let this end…'

"There we go all done. You may move now," Dollmaker says cleaning the brushes and putting away the paint.

Sasuke gasps as she tries to crawl and soon gets up and runs off.

"Now, now. Don't leave. You need to see your friend," Dollmaker says moving to the machine and pushes a button.

Sasuke stops as she turns and sees Dollmaker pull out Naruto with leaking breasts and looking almost like a cow and puts her onto the bench with her.

'Now don't you find the other so attractive?' Dollmaker mentally commands.

"Attractive…?" Sasuke tries to ask as she couldn't stop staring at Naruto who was looking back at her before starting to sashay up to her.

Sasuke gulps as Naruto grabs and hugs her before starting to kiss her, Sasuke falling into it almost immediately as her tail unconsciously wraps around them.

'Mate. You both want it so bad,' Dollmaker thinks.

Sasuke yelps into the kiss as Naruto knocks them over and sits up above her as both their eyes trail up and down their bodies. "You look beautiful Hinata."

Sasuke blushes heavily as she couldn't move and felt the milk from Naruto's breasts drip onto her. "Na…ru…to…stop…"

'Naruto is a guys name. Call her by her new name, Tsunade,' Dollmaker thinks.

"Tsunade…?" Sasuke tries to ask.

"Like that lipstick of yours as well," Naruto says smirking, knowing it had come from her.

"My…lipstick…?" Sasuke tries to ask as she touches her own ruby red lips.

"Now Hinata, let's play," Naruto says.

Sasuke groans as Naruto leans down and kisses her, pressing their breasts together and makes Sasuke moan at the feeling as she felt more milk cover and drip onto her. Sasuke reaches up unconsciously and grabs one of Naruto's breasts and makes her moan happily into the kiss before she breaks it and smirks at her. Sasuke pants heavily now as she felt Naruto move on top of her before both their crotches touch and makes them both shiver.

"Ah…Tsunade…please…" Sasuke almost begs as Naruto begins to grind herself onto Sasuke as she leans back over her and keeps smirking at her blushing shy form.

Naruto giggles and gives a sly kiss to her cheek. "It's okay. Just relax," she says almost teasingly as she moves one of her breasts up to Sasuke's mouth, letting her latch on quickly and start to suck. Naruto moans happily as Sasuke starts to suck out the never ending milk and drink it all down as she grabs at it lightly.

Dollmaker giggles to herself as she watches the two keep grinding against each other and Naruto feeding Sasuke her milk. Watching with glee that her changes are working well and it is already taking effect. 'Hum. It is fair for only one to get to breastfeed.'

Sasuke moans happily as she kept drinking the milk and felt Naruto still moving against her before Naruto pulls her breast away and immediately kisses her and starts to lick at her own milk and taste it. "Hmm…I do taste good. You like it?" she asks, looking down to Sasuke panting and licking her lips stained with milk.

"Yes…" Sasuke breathes out as she tries to move herself, but Naruto kept her pinned and moving on her own before moving up unexpectedly and Sasuke screams suddenly as she felt a sharp shock of pleasure run through her as she cums all over Naruto and then again as Naruto kept going before she moans and also cums and collapses onto Sasuke. Both of their juices leaking out of them and straining themselves.

'Now your asses are now bi, but prefer lesbian action,' Dollmaker thinks.

Sasuke pants heavily with Naruto as she tries to move her hips and grind against Naruto who moans quietly and breathlessly.

'Now you are both thirsty so drink from the other,' Dollmaker thinks.

Naruto lifts her head up and latches onto Sasuke's breast and sucks away, making Sasuke moan before grabbing Naruto's and starts to drink from her full breasts.

'Now work on her ass Tsunade,' Dollmaker thinks.

Naruto grins and pushes Sasuke a bit away before laying her over her lap on her stomach, making Sasuke look up to her, drunk off the pleasure now. Naruto slowly rubs a hand on her scaly ass, making Sasuke shiver in pleasure as her tail twitches before yelping as Naruto spanks her. Sasuke yelps cry out again as Naruto continues to spank her, giving some rubs in between at some times and making Sasuke give a mix of moans and cries.

'Hinata, get payback. Put your tail up her ass,' Dollmaker thinks.

Sasuke grits her teeth and tries to move her stiff tail around and behind and below Naruto's ass. Naruto was to about give another strike before her face contorts in pleasure and stops completely as she felt Sasuke's tail wiggle up her ass, trying to thrust and dig itself deeper as she felt the heat from her tail invade her own body and heat up the milk inside her.

'Moo like the cow you are,' Dollmaker thinks.

"Moo!" Naruto cries out as she cums and splashes over herself and some onto Sasuke who sticks a finger into the mess on her and tastes it happily.

'Now finish your struggle for dominance. There can only be one winner,' Dollmaker thinks.

Sasuke immediately pounces onto Naruto and keeps moving her tail into her, making Naruto gasp heavily as Sasuke pins her. Sasuke then latches onto a nipple and starts to suck and drink the milk happily, making Naruto choke on the trying gasp, relishing in the double pleasure she is getting and slowly became limp.

Sasuke moans content as she kept drinking while her tail slowly stops moving. Naruto feels the movement slowly come to a dead halt and carefully cradled Sasuke and spins around, letting her drink away as Sasuke grips the breast to make sure she doesn't let go while drinking. Naruto moans happily as she felt the milk flow out and Sasuke slowly becoming limp, letting her look down to see Sasuke with a pleasure ridden face and slowly jerking in place. Naruto looks down her body and sees that she has put her tail into herself and now fucking herself with it.

"That's a good Hinata. Mistress will take good care of you," Naruto says.

Sasuke gives a hard suck and then let's go and moves onto the next breast, sucking away happily like a newborn as she cums over her own tail and still kept going.

"Alright. That is enough," Dollmaker says.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stop in place, almost freezing in time as they couldn't move now.

"Now, let's clean you both up and get you all dressed up and apply makeup to you," Dollmaker says before picking them up and starts washing them.

Sasuke moans weakly as she tries to lift a finger again but can't. 'Asher…ah…I'm…sorry…'

Dollmaker hums happily as she takes Sasuke and looks her over before placing her down and grabs a few cloth and starts to stitch a few things. Sasuke moans weakly as she feels some cloth being placed on her and sees in a nearby mirror that she is wearing a few rags style of clothing that is covering her lower half up to half her knees and squeezing her large breasts that make it almost look like it's spilling out and ready to rip apart.

"A more barbarian style. You are mostly living in the wild and like to show yourself off more," Dollmaker says smiling as she picks up Naruto now and starts to stitch some clothing for her. "And you will be more on the farm style," she says and pulls on just a denim overalls that press around her breasts and makes them strain against the overalls as it ends up being a skirt style on the bottom and went halfway to her knees. "Sexy, yet functional."

Naruto groans weakly as she felt her breasts pressing and rubbing against the fabric, making her shiver in place. She then felt a brush touch her cheeks and lips as a small blush and freckles were placed on her cheeks while a red lipstick was painted onto her lips.

"Oh, I just remembered. What you are based on is extremely shy. What can I do with that?" Dollmaker asks, looking back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shivers and gains a shaky breath as she sees Naruto laying there, almost naked as her overalls seem more like a swimsuit than anything.

"Maybe add a bit more and give you a more 'had to make it last' look," Dollmaker says smirking.

Sasuke then feels more cloth being stitched onto her rags, making it more like a full outfit she wore back home that seems to be rotten and ripped apart as it struggles to stay on for long enough.

"That should do it. Now you seem more survivor than anything. Now, show me how you are," Dollmaker instructs.

Sasuke felt herself move and start to cover her large straining breasts and short ragged skirt of a pair of pants with her hands and arms as she blushes heavily and tries to curl up on herself.

"Now, show me your how you are," Dollmaker says looking to Naruto.

Naruto moans as she slowly sits up and sits on her knees before mooing loudly as her milk start to stain against her overalls.

"No, show me what kind of girl you are," Dollmaker says.

Naruto groans as she stands and gets into a stance as she places her hands on her hips, looking almost protectively over nothing.

"Alright, now take the makeup and do Hinata there with it," Dollmaker instructs.

Naruto takes a small makeup kit and takes it towards Sasuke and slowly sits her up and starts to apply it to her. Sasuke moans as she felt the makeup brush move over her face, starting to paint her lips and parts of her eyes a lighter shade of purple and almost pink color on her lips, making it seem she has a constant light violet blush on her cheeks.

"Good. Now to drop you off," Dollmaker says grabbing them.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto says trying to raise up off the mountain trail.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen…what was I saying?" Sasuke asks before taking note of her voice sounding very familiar.

"Sasuke…" Naruto says as she rolls her head over to face her. "You're…Hinata…"

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asks surprised.

"Is that who I am…Sasuke…I remember what just happened to us…Sasuke…I'm sorry for doing that to you…" Naruto tries to apologize.

"Let's not speak of it," Sasuke requests.

"Sasuke…Asherah will become worried what happened to us," Naruto points out.

"And will tear up the…where was the location?" Sasuke asks unable to recall.

Naruto stops as well. "I don't know either."

"…let's cover for this one for he will…burn this entire area to ash," Sasuke says.

Naruto slowly nods and realizes she can move her head enough, letting her slowly sit up a bit. "I hurt like heck."

"Well…you were done like that," Sasuke says before turning to her base form with her armor on and feeling much better.

Naruto groans as she kept trying to sit up. "My chest…"

"Try switching to the original form," Sasuke says.

Naruto groans before switching to her base female form. "Sasuke…if I hurt you…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…I like it. I love you Naruto. I wouldn't even try to drink you if I didn't," Sasuke tries to reassure as she sits up as well.

"But she made us…!" Naruto argues.

"Naruto…please…if it makes you feel better…we'll do it once we get back home…" Sasuke offers as she blushes heavily.

Naruto stops and gulps nervously as she watches Sasuke get up and grab her sword on the ground.

"Come on…let's go home," Sasuke says as she walks over and helps her up, letting her lean on herself and leads her back.


	27. Bloodletting

"You two encounter trouble?" Asherah asks.

"No…not really," Sasuke tries to play off as she puts Naruto on the couch.

"So what took so long then?" Asherah asks.

"Well…we just encountered a pack of imps. Nothing we can't handle," Sasuke tries.

"I consider that trouble," Asherah says protectively.

"Aw, he was worried about us," Naruto says smirking.

Sasuke smiles a bit. "Well then, maybe we should remind him we can take care of ourselves."

"You two are finally back. I swear our stallion was going to wear a hole in the floor," Daring says walking up.

"Why does it smell funny?" Rigi suddenly asks as he sniffs the air around the two girls.

"Rigi, husband very protective right now. You want to continue this?" Sasuke asks.

"No. I mean I smelled this before…that busty white princess. She reeked of corruption. What the heck happened?" Rigi asks crossing his arms.

"Rigi," Asherah growls.

"Fine. But you better keep asking your girls," Rigi says walking off and rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of girls, where is Rainbow?" Daring asks.

"For the last time Vinyl, I don't ask Asherah if he would like to date others," Rainbow calls as she entered the house.

"There she is," Sasuke says pointing.

"Vinyl…that the white unicorn if I recall…the one that gives me goosebumps and I am cautious around before?" Asherah says.

"Yeah…she wants to know if you date others that much," Rainbow says frowning.

"Um…I do not know," Asherah admits as Rainbow walks up to him.

"Then you will talk to her and get her off your wife's back," Rainbow says.

"That means your aiming for children like we have had?" Sasuke asks.

Rainbow frowns and sighs. "Yes. Yes, I am…soon."

"When was I going to be informed about this?" Asherah asks surprised.

"Right now I guess," Rainbow says still frowning.

"You don't sound pleased about it," Asherah points out.

"Vinyl," Rainbow says simply.

"Why don't you hug your pet turtle or husband to feel better?" Naruto asks with a bit of sass.

"Oh crap! Tank!" Rainbow yells and rushes off.

"What about Tank?" Asherah asks.

"Her pet turtle," Sasuke says smiling.

"No. What about him? Last I saw, he was sleeping on top of Avasha's stomach as she slept," Asherah says.

"Cute. But she's just worried at times. Like did she feed him, hug him, dress him up for the night sleep. She's like a mother already," Daring says smirking.

"Yes, even tucked Avasha in for the night before she went out," Asherah says.

"Aw. I love her to bits," Sasuke says smiling broadly.

"So…I have a sudden chill down my spine," Asherah says.

"Hello handsome," Vinyl whispers behind him.

"That explains it," Asherah says.

Vinyl giggles and hugs him from behind and presses her breasts against his back. "Take me to your bed."

"Ah hum," three females calls out, clearing their throats.

Vinyl grins at them. "Hey, sexy."

"Our husband your hands are on," Naruto says.

Vinyl giggled mischievously as she snuggles up to Asherah's side.

"I smell blood. Who was murdered?" Rigi asks coming back.

"This stupid cat," Daring says holding up Vinyl by her collar and away from Asherah.

"Cat?" Asherah asks confused.

Daring stay glaring at Vinyl who giggles still.

"Daring, down," Asherah says seeing this, walking up to the pair.

Daring huffs and drops Vinyl and makes her grunt as she lands on her ass. "Ow," Vinyl says rubbing her ass.

"Calm. You are in the sea. Relaxing. No rivals in sight and you just got to start your vacation," Asherah says, running a hand through her mane as she closes her eyes.

Daring sighs and leans into his petting. "Thanks…"

"Head to bed. You need it and the book can wait one night," Asherah says before kissing her forehead.

Daring nods slowly. "Okay…thanks…" she says and walks off.

"No…why is there blood on your lip?" Asherah asks as Rigi started studying Vinyl.

Vinyl hums as she looks innocent. "This isn't blood."

"You are talking to someone with a body count greater than a regiment in a war," Asherah says.

"And a dragon nose who knows when someone is bleeding from sex," Rigi pipes up as he wipes the red liquid from her chin and tastes it. "Wow. Iron. Yep," he says, making everyone look to Vinyl.

"Rigi, open her mouth up," Asherah instructs.

Rigi reaches out and Vinyl stood there smirking as he tries to pry her jaws open and then uses both hands and makes her jaw crack as he opens it up and shows her mouth stained with blood. "Asherah…" Rigi says, moving his fingers away from certain areas of her mouth.

"Good luck with that," Asherah says starting to inch away.

"Are you kidding?" Rigi asks looking back at him and slowly let's go of Vinyl's mouth, letting her close it slowly and smirk to all of them. "Vampires are actually kinda cool."

"I am actually," Asherah says walking back.

"Wimp," Rigi scoffs and smirks to Vinyl. "So…how many lovers have you had?"

"One mare. The rest were a snack," Vinyl says.

Rigi grins more. "And you are not into me one bit? You want flesh and blood," he concludes.

"I like them as pure as possible," Vinyl informs.

"Well, I'm out. Good luck buddy," Rigi says pushing Vinyl towards him and rushes off and they hear the beat of wings a moment after.

"Wimp!" Asherah calls.

"Who's sweating and who's laughing?!" Rigi calls back laughing.

"Who's running like a bitch?" Vinyl calls.

"And who wants a pure one?" Rigi calls back.

"Speaking of which, where were we?" Vinyl asks.

Asherah was suddenly yanked back as Naruto and Sasuke took his place as Rainbow held Asherah behind her, behind them. "Not here."

"Vampires always get their prey," Vinyl says confusing Rainbow.

"Always get their…" Rainbow starts and suddenly realizes that she heard breathing behind her and looks to see Vinyl leaning on and hugging Asherah. "How did…?"

"Yo," Vinyl says simply as Asherah remained frozen in fear.

"Off our mate!" the other girls yell in almost pure anger.

Vinyl hums teasingly before sticking out her tongue at them.

The girls all growled in their own way as Asherah swears that some of them are letting off some steam from their heads. "Okay! Pounce her!" Sasuke orders and all of them dive for both Asherah and Vinyl as Asherah sweatdrops embarrassed now as the girls all start to tussle and try to pull Vinyl away while cats sounds came out of the dust cloud.

* * *

"So explain to me why you are here?" Asherah requests to the now tied up Vinyl.

"Can't a mare take a vacation and have a little fun?" Vinyl asks grinning.

"She wants something. She has to be wanting something," Rainbow says frowning as all the girls pace around her.

"What do you really want?" Asherah asks again, but more sternly.

Vinyl kept grinning. "I need you to get rid of someone. It's an easy job."

"And why didn't you just post it on our board?" Asherah asks.

"Because it is more fun doing it in person. What do you think?" Vinyl asks sneakily.

"You're lying," Asherah says.

Vinyl just hums happily as she stares at them with a smirk.

"You want no one to know about this, right?" Asherah says, knowing how this usually goes.

"Wow. Took you that long," Vinyl almost says in a joking tone.

"What do you offer for the one you wish dead?" Asherah asks.

"Well…I can work for you and whoever is with me," Vinyl offers. "How's that for a deal?"

Asherah thinks about it before motioning over Naruto and Sasuke as Daring and Rainbow watch her. After a bit of whispering, the three nod. "Very well. Who is the target?" Asherah asks.

"First, you promise no take backs?" Vinyl asks as she gets up and easily slips out of the ropes to their surprise as she pulls on the knots still on it.

"I have already accepted the contract," Asherah informs.

"You have to kill my vampiric master," Vinyl says simply as she tosses the ropes away and starts stretching.

"Their name, their appearance, and their location," Asherah instructs.

Vinyl grins and shows her fangs at that. "His name is Totone. Looks like a regular gentle stallion in a suit with a crest pin on his coat pocket that looks like an eagle. And he is at the old castle right now planning to repurpose it as their base."

"Come with me," Asherah says getting up. "See to the children. I will back later," Asherah informs his wives.

"How later?" Sasuke asks as Avasha waddles up to her before starting to climb and trying to get on her head.

"Tomorrow at the latest," Asherah informs.

"Poppa," Avasha calls out as she still climbs.

"I will be back soon Avasha. I have to go do a job," Asherah says patting her head.

"Poppa," Avasha says grabbing and hugging his hand.

Asherah lets her hold his hand till Sasuke tickles her stomach. "Come on Avasha. We are going to get you a burger," Sasuke says.

"Ma," Avasha calls out as she lets go and hugs her mother around her neck.

"Let's go," Asherah says to Vinyl.

"About time…sappy," Vinyl says smiling as she is already heading out the door.

Asherah says nothing, though he was tempted to cut her down for that.

* * *

"This is the place?" Asherah asks.

Vinyl nods as they stood in front of a castle sitting on a plateau with only a rickety bridge connecting it. "Unless you are having second thoughts."

"No. I don't," Asherah says walking onto the bridge.

Vinyl smirks as she follows just as easily. "Okay. So I am guessing you can take this job easily?"

"Anything you tell me about the target will speed it up?" Asherah informs.

"Yeah. Those stories of how vampires are killed and deflected? Not true on some. Stake through the heart will kill anyone, even wood pieces getting into the blood. Silver is hardly anything but a burn to us. Garlic just stinks. Something about those holy water…only on some religions and those are mostly wiped out. Light from the sun…could work…if it wasn't so unfocused out here. And watch for his bites. He gets his poison from the fangs into you, you can become paralyzed," Vinyl lists off.

"Does he rely on martial or magic?" Asherah asks.

"Mix of both," Vinyl informs.

"No problems then," Asherah says.

"Uh huh," Vinyl mutters, almost unconvinced at his supposed strength that he thinks he is.

"Tell me, when I kill him, will all of his minions become yours?" Asherah asks.

"Yep," Vinyl says simply.

"Then you better get them under control or I will do the same to them for what I have planned for this vampire," Asherah warns as they enter the broken down and crumbling castle. "Did he just start or has no sense?" Asherah asks.

"Honestly, no idea," Vinyl says shrugging.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," Asherah says before suddenly reaching out and Vinyl heard choking.

Vinyl hums as she walks up and Asherah holds a thrall struggling for air in his grip. "Yeah. That's one of his."

"So where's this so-called master?" Asherah seethed to the thrall pony who grips his hand to get out. "Maybe I should just kill any who comes my way. I'll end up finding this so-called master in no time," Asherah mutters out loud as tightens his grip a bit.

"T…t…throne…" the thrall chokes out as his legs flail around.

"Okay. You can throw him," Vinyl says walking past and Asherah only throws the thrall behind him and makes him hit the wall to be knocked out.

"These thralls are not as strong as legends say," Asherah says walking forward and unnerving Vinyl a bit at how easily he manhandled a thrall.

"So you say," Vinyl says a bit to herself.

Asherah walks through the halls with Vinyl being jumped a few more times, but he kept beating them without much effort, scaring Vinyl a bit as she may have been better than the common thrall, but not this much. Then they entered the throne room with the lord sitting on his throne.

"A bit pretentious, don't you think?" Asherah asks sarcastically as he walks up to the throne and watches the lord.

"Vinyl, what treachery is this?" the lord demands.

"Can I kill him now?" Asherah asks rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…that's what I hired you for, didn't I?" Vinyl says slowly stepping back.

"I will kill you, you worthless curtail!" the lord yells, launching himself at Vinyl with tremendous speed.

"One," Asherah says before the outstretched arm of the lord flew off.

Vinyl gulps as she kept trying to step away from them now as the arm lands near her.

The lord lets out a cry of pain having skidded on the floor, his stump of an arm trailing his blood now. "You bastard!"

"Is that it? I expected more," Asherah says as the lord lunged at him and, to his shock, Asherah seemed to disappear.

Vinyl blinks as she looks around before hearing a cry of pain and looks to see the lord lose a leg now as it flies into the air. 'I think I made a mistake…'

"How disappointing you are. I had hoped for better," Asherah says now standing over the lord, looking down.

'T…t…teleportation…no…speed,' the lord thought in horror, seeing the skid marks at Asherah's feet now before he was restrained.

"Now it is time for you to do your part of the job," Asherah says to Vinyl.

Vinyl hums as she flashes her fangs and hisses before descending onto the lord and bites into his neck before starting to suck away the blood as Asherah let's go now and lets her handle it. Asherah walked out and waited until she finally emerged. "Is it done?"

Vinyl smiles as she wipes the blood streaks from her mouth. "Yeah. Done."

"Then gather your minions. It is time to put them to work," Asherah says starting to walk back towards his home.

Vinyl licks her fangs as she nods a bit. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Asherah and Vinyl arrived in the middle of the night as most of the thralls were too afraid of Asherah to go anywhere near him. Now knowing how he brought down their former master for Vinyl to feed on him to gain all his power.

"Well…that was fast," Vinyl could only say.

"Find a way to make them useful," Asherah informs walking off to his room.

Vinyl slowly turns to the thralls as they all shiver in some fright. "Cool."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto walks towards the kitchen to grab some food. On the way there, she passes by the living room before slowly stopping and taking a few steps back and turns her head towards Vinyl snoring on the couch. "The fuck…?"

"So she is back," Rainbow says groggily.

Naruto sighs. "Great. Just great."

"I thought she wouldn't be back when I found Asherah in bed with me," Daring says.

"Something happened," Sasuke mutters as she walks in and rubs her eyes as Avasha slept on her head.

"She is back," Vinyl informs opening her eyes and smirking at them.

"Yeah. We can see you. Why?" Rainbow demands.

"Asherah told me to put those who I now own to work. I have known some scary vampire lords in my time, but your husband, he scares me more than any of them, because he is mortal and crushed who I hired him to kill," Vinyl says. 'Truthfully, I thought he would just weaken him enough for me to kill the lord and then I would repay him by making him into a vampire. However…' Vinyl thinks as the fight replayed in her head again. 'How much have I misjudged his power?'

"Yeah. He's strong like that," Sasuke says lost in some memories.

"So is that some hat or a puffball?" Vinyl asks.

"Hey! That's my daughter!" Sasuke yelled angry at that wording.

"But Avasha is a puffball," Daring jokes.

Sasuke turned her glare to her.

"Calm down Sasuke. At least Avasha isn't bothered by it," Naruto says smiling as she points to Avasha who is just sitting on her head and eating away at a burger.

"Where does she keep getting those?" Rainbow asks.

"I wish I knew," Sasuke huffs a bit miffed that she keeps finding more.

Rigi yawns as he enters the room and looks to see almost everyone up. "Oh…would you look at that. Everyone's up…yay," Rigi yawns as he goes toward the kitchen and places a bag into the fridge before shutting the door. "Keep your daughter out of it," he mutters heading down the hall to his room.

"Have you been stocking up burgers?" Sasuke asks peeved now.

"Asherah wanted me to get some supplies of them. So yeah," Rigi mutters rubbing his eyes as he stumbles down to his room.

"Poppa," Avasha calls happy hearing that.

"Okay…I'm going to have a word with him," Sasuke huffs walking off.

"He is in my room," Daring informs.

"Anyone getting the feeling it's about to get a bit worse?" Naruto spoke up.

"What about your four children?" Rainbow asks.

"Shoot!" Naruto yells running off to her room as she changes into her myr form.

"Feeding time," Daring says.

"So what are you doing for payment for your job?" Rainbow asks Vinyl.

"Thalls are doing them for me," Vinyl says grinning.

"So you're adding manpower to us then?" Rainbow asks.

"Duh. Are you that thick?" Vinyl asks rolling her eyes.

"Rainbow, it isn't worth it," Daring says.

Rainbow growls and huffs as she crosses her arms.


	28. Hostile Takeover

Rigi sighs as he lays on the roof, thinking about his plans before taking a piece of paper out of his coat and looks over the names and addresses with a percentage number next to them all. All of them different, but when past fifty, circled and check-marked. "So much to do…so little time…and can't stay here to do it…fuck it," Rigi huffs getting up and lands in front of the main doors and enters to find only Vinyl relaxing on the couch. "You know…I thought the others would kill you right now."

"Asherah," Vinyl simply says.

"Uh huh. Well…maybe your mood and the others won't be hurt by this," Rigi says taking a deep breath before calling out, "Girls, pack my stuff up! We're leaving!" he yells into the building as he heads to his room.

"What?" Sasuke calls surprised as she peeks her head around the archway for the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm getting out of here. Need stuff to do and I can't do it staying here. Too restrictive," Rigi explains shrugging.

"Is it true master?" Sophie asks, leaning herself out of the doorway to the harpy room.

"You can stay if you want. Help out Sasuke and Avasha," Rigi explains as Hovy and the panther start to pack up his room into some suitcases.

"But…" Sophie starts to question but stops as Rigi walks past her to his room to check on things.

"Am I hearing this correctly? He's leaving?" Naruto asks, sticking her head out of Asherah's room.

"Yeah…he's leaving…he's actually leaving," Sasuke says a bit happy that she doesn't have to worry about her daughter around him anymore.

"Master…what about us?" Hovy asks worried as she holds up an extra cloak of his.

Rigi chuckles. "You, the panther, and that bitch wyvern are coming with me. Sophie can come once in a while when she chooses when she is not busy with the kid."

"And the tribe?" Sophie spoke up as she walks up and stands in his doorway. "What about them?"

"Eh. Better off here. I'm still going to conduct business. But I rather not have so many eyes over my shoulder about this and then criticizing it all," Rigi explains as he grabs a backpack and hooks it onto his shoulder. "Hovy, one. Panther, two. I'll get the tribe later to get the wyvern bitch," he orders as they grab the bags and start to wheel them out and follow him.

Leading them to see that most of everyone has been waiting in the living room once news broke that Rigi is leaving. "So that's it? No more fighting?" Applejack asks crossing her arms.

"Oh no. I'm still going to do jobs. Just not going to be staying here anymore. Running the tribes, businesses…" Rigi starts to list off.

"Business?" Naruto spoke up as almost everyone wondered while Twilight is smirking the whole time that her dream is finally coming true along with everyone else who has gotten used to his mannerisms and style of dealing with sex in general.

"Yeah…I've been buying out the red light. Why do you think I never went out much? For my health? Ha! It was because I had no more spending money. I've been buying them out for a while now so I can control the red light district," he explains holding up the piece of paper with the names of the businesses listed on them. "First the controlling interest in the company and then buying out the place. Simple. And if you're wondering you two, yes. You will still get a cut of the income. I'm just moving to another area. Not cutting you guys out of my life. I'm a perv, but not that much of a monster," Rigi shrugs as he stuffs the paper back into his coat. "I'll be staying at…eh…whatever business I own that has an apartment. I'll figure it out. I'll be back for more of my stuff later and that wyvern…" he stops seeing Avasha waddle in towards Sasuke who picks her up. "Never mind the name. Besides, I know you hate how I deal with my own personal slaves. And you guys are starting to place a damper on my mood for it. I hardly have been able to get some time in edgewise. At least with me out of here, I can enjoy my…" his eyes goes to Avasha who seems to be watching him now, "happy 'thoughts' in peace. No more worrying that you girls are going to kill me at any moment just because I was enjoying my time. In the red light, almost anything goes and I won't have to worry about someone looking over my shoulder."

"And how are we going to contact you if a job is needed?" Daring pointed out.

"One, tell Asherah and he can probably deal with it quickly enough," Rigi starts to list off. "Two, tell him first anyway. Three, you can literally just drop a letter or something, drop by, and tell me we got a job. That way, I can grab my stuff and we head out as quick as we can if we have too. Like I said, I'm still going to do jobs. Just not staying here…oh. The kids can have my room. Clean it up if you want," Rigi says starting to leave. "Come on girls," he says starting to leave with Hovy and the panther pulling the bags after him over their shoulders.

'I can't believe it. He's leaving. He's actually leaving. Finally. I don't have to worry about him or his idiot attitude,' Twilight thinks happily as an orchestra went off in her head as she kept watching over the spell window while Asherah finally stumbled out of bed and finds the scene before him as almost all the girls looking a bit happy, Vinyl looking indifferent, and Rigi leaving with Hovy and the panther.

"What did I miss?" Asherah asks walking into the living room and looking to Vinyl.

"Dragon boy is leaving. Something about finding a new place so he can work better or something," Vinyl mutters as she waves a hand around indifferently.

"Asherah, can you believe it? Rigi is leaving," Sasuke says a bit excited as she carries Avasha in her arms who kept looking to Rigi, Hovy, and the panther. "Now I don't need to worry as badly for little Avasha here," she says slightly petting her.

"Even our four little ones," Naruto says happily as she wiggles herself around in contained excitement. "Now all we have to worry about is the monsters."

"He's leaving?" Asherah asks as he raises an eyebrow at them before slowly looking to the others as they watch from the doorway and windows. "To where?"

"Just someplace in the red light district, and hopefully away from my kids," Sasuke mutters under breath at that last part.

"I don't want him to leave," Asherah says bluntly.

* * *

Twilight, who was spying on this with a spell, nearly falls out of her seat.

'Wha…what did he…?' Twilight tries to think before rushing back to the spell and tries to listen closely.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asks confused about what she just heard with everyone slowly turning to him. "But…aren't you happy? Rigi is finally leaving. He won't bother us or even our kids or even use the words and raise them wrong around us again," Sasuke argues.

"I like him as a…what is the word?" Asherah asks.

"Friend? A friend? All this time and you two bickering mostly and you call him a friend?" Rainbow asks aghast as Twilight felt her brain start to turn off.

"Yes?" Asherah states.

Rigi blinks as he stops and he turns back to see everyone looking shocked at Asherah before turning to see Rigi who is looking equally confused. "Honestly…I thought he hated my guts."

"If I did, you would be dead," Asherah says, giving a very close complement to Rigi.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Twilight screams in pain now as she can't believe what she is hearing.

Rigi stutters as his slaves looked confused as to what to do now. "Let me get this straight. You want me to stay…aren't I going to be a problem for your kids?" he asks to the agreement of Sasuke and Naruto who looked pleadingly to Asherah, which actually surprised themselves on agreeing on something he said.

"I do and you can be tame compared to other things," Asherah says.

Rigi blinks as he slowly points to him before pointing to the girls. "Aren't you girls going to say something about this? Like even try to argue that leaving is a good thing for you all? You already got him as protection, Sophie, and even the tribe."

"Asherah…he's actually right for once," Sasuke says, still in shock that they are all mostly agreeing with Rigi now on this matter.

"Yeah…he's actually making valid points…for once…I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth," Naruto says in surprise and smacks her lips. "Ugh. What is that taste?"

"Bittersweet is what it is," Sasuke groans and hangs her head. "Asherah, please tell me you are joking."

"No. I am not," Asherah says.

'Please tell me he's lying?!' Twilight thinks panicking now.

"Huh…so…you don't want me to leave…and what about what I do with my…" Rigi stops as he looks to Avasha smiling at him from atop Sasuke's head, "girls?"

"I don't mind as long as you don't do it to mine," Asherah says as Avasha looked like she was about to try and take off.

Rigi blinks. "So no in front of your kids obviously…but your girls as long not touching them?" Rigi tries to clarify as Avasha starts flapping her wings.

"Yes," Asherah says reaching out his hand as Avasha tried to take off and falls into it.

"Uncle!" Avasha cheers as she throws up her wings in happiness.

"WHAT?!" almost everyone yells in shock.

"NO!" Twilight yells as she pops into existence by teleporting right in the middle of them. "This shouldn't be happening!"

"See? Even Twilight doesn't want you to go," Asherah says.

Twilight becomes frozen in shock now as she heard what he said while Rigi slowly grins almost evilly. "Yes. That is true. And she did sign the contract and everything. I guess she does have a soft spot for me. Maybe she is finally warming up to me this whole time," he says chuckling deeply.

"Avasha, would you miss him?" Asherah asks.

"Uncle!" Avasha cheers as she jumps out of his hand and lands on the ground before waddling over to Rigi and starts to climb up his cloak and then onto Rigi's head and sits on him. "Uncle!"

"Aw. She's cute. I can see why you let her climb you," Rigi fawns smiling.

"So will you stay?" Asherah asks.

Rigi chuckles as he picks Avasha up into his hands and holds her up. "So what's the answer little hatching? Come on. Say it with me," Rigi says chuckling as Twilight points to him in frozen shock.

"Stay! Stay! Stay!" Avasha cheers with Rigi as he says it normally.

"Thanks for helping Twilight," Asherah says patting her shoulder.

Twilight neck creaks to the side and she falls over now while having the same shocked expression on her face.

"I think you broke her," Rigi says peering closer while Avasha jumps down and climbs onto Twilight before stamping on Twilight's horn a few times and gets no response.

"Come on Avasha. Time to eat," Asherah says picking her up before picking up Twilight.

Everyone watches as he carries them both off to the kitchen before slowly turning to Rigi who is still grinning a little. "Girls…put my stuff back…and I want to see Sophie and our wyvern," Rigi says walking back inside and then chuckling as it slowly turns into evil chuckling. "I love this laugh," he calls as he kept laughing.

"So…um...how are your kids doing Naruto?" Rainbow asks, trying to block out what just happened.

"They are fine…" Naruto says in shock as she stares at where Asherah was.

"What is he feeding Avasha?" Daring asks snapping Sasuke out of it.

"Burgers…" Sasuke tries to answer.

"Didn't you say she had to eat someth..." Daring stopped seeing her now gone.

"So…that just happened," Naruto tries to say as Hovy and the panther carry the suitcases back inside towards Rigi's room.

"I just don't know," Rainbow says.

"Yoo-hoo, girls," Rarity calls, walking up to them from the direction of her shop.

"Rarity…hey…don't ask what just happened a few minutes ago," Rainbow requests walking by her all zombie-like before taking off once she got outside.

"What is wrong with them?" Rarity asks herself, seeing everyone's expressions.

* * *

Rigi smirks as Hovy and the panther starts to put back his things into his room, reorganizing a bit better since they have the chance. Rigi watching their asses as both the panther and Hovy seem to notice, but only Hovy takes advantage of that fact and shakes her tail around for him to watch. Rigi chuckles and licks his lips at the sight before they all hear the door being knocked on and sees Sophie open the door and peek her head inside.

"Master. I've come as you asked…are we…" Sophie starts to ask before Rigi whistles to Hovy and she holds up a set of thin and sexy red lingerie to Sophie. Sophie blinks and looks to Rigi as he nods and Sophie smiles a bit before taking the underwear and starts to slip into it before the door bursts open again as the wyvern comes crashing through and pawing at the air while some zebra mare fighters hold her back by her leash.

"Just like an excited dog," Rigi jokes as he nods to the zebras and they unclip the leash and lets the wyvern lose and watches as she pounces him and sends him onto the bed while sniffing his chest and licking his neck happily. "A very excited dog," Rigi says grinning as the others can see the wyvern lifting her tail up to show off her excited arousal to which the zebras start to leave.

"Alright. Hovy, take your friend and go do something important while I don't spend time with you until I have to and then ignore you for a time period again," Rigi says pushing back the wyvern a bit as she snaps her mouth over his hand and starts to suck away eagerly. "Geez. Way too horny."

Hovy grabs the panther's tail, eliciting a snarl from her, and drags her out of the room. Shutting the door behind them, Sophie finishes dressing up and rubs her winged hands nervously while fidgeting her legs together.

The wyvern pants happily as Rigi gave a gesture and pointed down to which the wyvern sat down like an obedient dog, her sexual fluids staining the ground now as she kept licking her muzzle and staring at his crotch. Rigi smirks down at her before slowly turning his view to Sophie. He holds up a finger before giving a come-hither gesture to her as he takes off his cloak and throws it to the side. Sophie herself having some twitching tail feathers as she walks over, giving a swaying motion to her hips and makes the underwear slide around as she spies his dragon slit opening and something wiggling out as he grins wickedly.

"Ma…master…what has changed…since our last mating?" Sophie asks nervously, though the wet spot on her panties told something different.

"A tool for more fun that will come to you, her, and the others, while any future ones we will have," Rigi says before reaching and gripping her arm and then jerking onto the bed before pushing her down onto it as he looks down to her while she looks to see his hand now grabbing one of her breasts. Rigi chuckles deeply and gives a few squeezes and makes her moan happily and shake her chest for him to enjoy the sight of her jiggling breasts.

Rigi licks his lips before Sophie bites her lower lip in preparation for him as she starts to feel many slimy wriggling tentacles rubbing across her hips and luscious lower lips. Rigi grunts behind his clenched teeth as he starts to move all his wiggling dicks towards Sophie's hole as they start to prod and move aside her soaked panties. Sophie shivers in delight as her wings seem to shiver along with her, showing how much she wants to flap her wings, take off, and take him along for the ride while he fucks her egg laying snatch.

The wyvern drools heavily as she watches his slaughtering cocks travel along Sophie's lower end as they start to dig under her panties, making Sophie squawk in surprise. Sophie moans happily and tries to lift her hips up for him before Rigi suddenly kisses her, his cocks suddenly becoming ridged as he tasted the honey pollen lipstick on her lips, sending more flame to his many twisting cocks that jerks before pulling back a little as they stay poised at her entrance all before Sophie screams out into the kiss as all of them plunge themselves into her waiting hole. All of them twisting together to form one whole dick in a way before Rigi groans as he picks himself up and pulls Sophie to the edge of the bed and grabs her hips. Sophie whimpers in clear need as she looks up to him while his claws dig tightly into her feathery skin before screaming behind her gritted teeth when he starts to pound away without even going for a slow start.

Rigi pants huskily as he leers down to Sophie who whimpers and moans with every hit as their crotches meet. The fluids she is spilling out and slathering his squirming dicks and makes them slicker to his movements. Wet smacking sounds coming from between them before the wyvern suddenly climbed up onto the bed and leans her head down to where they meet before Rigi grabs her muzzle and brings it up to make her look at his disappointed look. The wyvern growls afraid as she tries to turn away but Rigi kept his grip on her.

"You can do something useful. Turn yourself and give me that flank of yours," Rigi orders pushing her muzzle to the side and she follows this order and turns around while atop of Sophie as she watches panting with clear need still as Rigi pounds away at her hips. Rigi chuckles and brings a hand up before grabbing the wyvern's hips and buries his muzzle into the heavily leaking snatch, licking and sucking away at whatever is coming out. The wyvern growling out in happiness and pushing her flank back into his muzzle. Sophie pants and looks to see the wyvern's arousal dripping on his squirming dicks and feels the hot liquid being pushed inside of her. The wyvern's juices clearly having an effect on them as Rigi picked up speed and smacks their hips harder while letting go of Sophie and uses both of his hands to grip the wyvern's hips, Sophie herself hanging onto the bed sheets to stay where she is as her body is lifted up with each hard hit.

The wyvern screeches in happiness and drools heavily, dropping onto Sophie's face who proceeds to lick it up as best she could. Her taste buds tingling as she realizes that it is making her more sensitive to everything. Rigi himself pulls his muzzle back and takes a big breath before realizing he can smell other things, even hearing Sophie's heartbeat pick up. "Wait…" Rigi stops as he pushes the wyvern's flank to the side and looks down to Sophie as she has the same look on her face while clenching her hands and even humping her hips against him and gets repeated tingling as she stops moving for a few moments. "You're sensitive…can you hear her heartbeat better?" Rigi asks pulling the wyvern's tail and makes her screech out happily.

Sophie nods as she kept trying to move but just groans as she stops to prevent coming too soon. Rigi blinks before grinning evilly to the wyvern as she cranes her neck towards him and looks at him with clear need in her eyes. Rigi laughs deeply and nods his head to the side and the wyvern steps away as she drools from both ends, waiting for her chance to be taken quite as hard and quick as Sophie is getting after that ferocious licking.

Rigi licks his lips of the remaining juice and picks up Sophie to herself as she moans out loud from the movement before he sits down and has her sit on his lap, his squirming cocks still buried inside her. "Come on. Please your master," Rigi orders chuckling as he sits back and lets go of her hips, letting her move on her own accord. Sophie bites her lower lip and places her hands on his shoulders before lifting her hips up and makes them crash down hard with a squawk of pleasure. Rigi laughs as he looks to her pleasure ridden face and then turns his view downward and watches as his many cocks enter Sophie repeatedly, bulges forming in her almost flat stomach following the tips of him traveling inside of her.

Sophie pants and looks at him as she kept bouncing herself, her wings and tail flapping around in anticipation of his seed entering her. Rigi grins almost evilly towards her. "No kissing until we get close my little bird," Rigi orders licking his lips at the sight of the needy bird.

Sophie squawks in an agreement and picks up speed, smacking their hips harder together as she pants and tries to hang on tight to his shoulders. The wiggling plant dicks inside of her moving around and even forcing themselves deeper than what she can make them go to as it touches her womb, begging for entry. Sophie could only squawk and screech in need for it to happen as she wiggles her hips. Rigi obliges and gives a buck up into her and she screeches in white-hot pleasure as some of the plant tips start to poke through her cervix and enter her womb. Rigi grins even more before giving another buck and has Sophie freeze and stop moving while she felt many things wiggling into her womb. Sophie chokes on a squawk and wing twitching as the plant tentacles move around inside of her, invading every part they can touch and reach.

Rigi sighs in pleasure as Sophie clenches him tightly and makes him grunt and grit his teeth as bulges start to travel through his tentacles and into Sophie as she lightly wiggles her hips and felt the warm jizz fill her womb, expanding her stomach more and more with every spurt that the tips are firing off. Even feeling some of them going into her tubes before Rigi suddenly pushes her over and off of him. Sophie grunts as she shakes with pleasure as she lays on the floor. Her legs spread while cum leaks out of her ruined hole as she twitches once in a while.

Rigi slowly turns his head towards the wyvern and nods his head towards him and she crawls over on the bed towards him as she kept her eyes on him. Rigi licks his lips and spreads his legs more as he places one wide onto the bed and shows off his many squirming crotch as they all start to condense into one large dick. "Come on. Start sucking away Lati," Rigi orders and then snarl in pleasure when the wyvern engulfs all of his dicks and bobs her head. "Can't keep calling you wyvern. Lati should do it. Now really suck at it," Rigi orders as he throws his head back and growls into the air.

Lati kept sucking away, showing her corrupted nature as she skillfully uses her tongue and wraps it around his many dicks. Stroking them off while also sucking away dutifully as Rigi sighs and looks down to the corrupt former human. Rigi groans in pleasure and sighs before grinning. "If only I had something to shoot again," he says before chuckling before gritting his teeth and roars as he starts to let loose his load. Lati keeping her mouth on him as she swallows the load down and then slowly opens her mouth and lets him stay on her tongue, the collected tips still firing off shots of white hot dragon seed onto her face now and bathing her head in white plastered jizz.

Rigi pants and looks to see Lati licking away at the tip, cleaning him for what he is worth before he snarls. "Turn around slut," he orders sitting up and Lati pulls her tongue back into her mouth, tasting his cum the whole time and swallowing what she had down her throat while turning her flank towards him. Her neck craning around to look at him, the white covering on her head and face marking and telling others what happened.

Rigi chuckles as he grips the base of Lati's tail before sitting upon his knee and braces his other foot against the ground before plunging himself into Lati without so much as a warning. Lati herself screeching out and pushes her flank towards him as she felt his squirming plant dongs start to travel into her and dig deep towards her womb. Lati's tongue hanging out of her mouth as she pants while Rigi kept pounding her flanks against his own, intending on burying himself as deep as possible before blowing his fertile dragonic seed into her. Rigi pants happily along with her as Sophie weakly turns her head towards the sight and could feel herself jizzing and pushing only a little amount of his cum out of her as she watches Rigi plunge his many wiggling tentacles into Lait's drooling snatch. His obvious intent to fill Lati to the brim and watch as she grows gravid with eggs.

Rigi grips his claws tightly into Lati's flank and makes her screech out and stays still as he pounds her flank, telling her to stay still for a bit as he took his pleasure while she enjoys his tentacles burying themselves into her. Lati starts to pant and lick at the dripping seed on her face with her long tongue at times to remember what he is putting into her. Loud smacking sounds coming from behind her as her clear arousal drips the ground and even pushed out while he pounds away. Splattering their juices away as his growls turn into low roars and even snapping his jaws.

Rigi's eyes start to become sharper as he felt more than usual now. The smells, the sights, the feeling, taste, even smell. All five of his sense is now on overdrive as he kept pounding the bitch wyvern to the screeching pleasure of her. Her juices soaking into his wiggling dicks as they start to travel past her tight cervix and into her womb. Lati starts to screech in a high pitch as Rigi roars louder before giving off a loud roar as his wings flared out while pulling her flank to his hips, burying his crotch into her own.

Lati only has a drunken look on her face before Rigi slowly unclaws her flank and lets her go, letting her fall to the side and off the bed onto the ground as Rigi falls onto the bed itself. Rigi groans as he picks his head up before looking up to see copious amounts of his seed slowly leaking out of Lati and grinning. "Maybe finally you will become gravid. Now come on up. Both of you," he orders as he lays back in bed as his squirming tentacles dicks start to pull themselves back into his dragon slit and close up, leaving behind on a mess of many of the two juices' and his own cum.

Sophie groans as she rolls over and crawls towards the bed while Lati picks herself up slowly and climbs onto the bed and gives a few licks to his crotch and cleans him off before falling flat beside him and starts to snore quietly. Sophie herself curling up next to his other side and draping a wing over her master as she smiles and hopes to gain a hatchling like Sasuke has.

* * *

"Hey," Rigi groans stumbling into the kitchen without his cloak as Asherah drinks some late night coffee on the table. Rigi groans as he digs into the fridge and takes out a bottle of blackberry before shrugging and comes to him and sits down on the other side of the table. "We may have a new product," Rigi informs as he pops open the cap and chugs down a swig.

"Is it part of the monsters?" Asherah asks drinking slowly from his coffee and watches Vinyl sleep on the couch still in the living room.

Rigi only puts a vial onto the table full of a clear liquid. "It's Lati's juices," Rigi explains and gets his usual empty look from him. "Bitch wyvern," Rigi clarifies and takes another swig. "Probably didn't become prevalent until a certain amount of time after transforming."

"What does it do?" Asherah only asks as he knocks the vial over and watches the liquid move around.

"Enhances all five senses. The problem is enhanced pleasure as well. The only drawback from fucking her. How I found out, but I guess it could come handy once my zebras figure out how to get that part out," Rigi explains taking a large swig before breathing out hard. "I hope those two become gravid with eggs."

Asherah only gives a sideways glance at him before drinking his coffee again as he goes back to staring at Vinyl with Rigi as well who looks at the vial a few times.


End file.
